Mahoromatic New Beginnings
by Dr. Memory
Summary: A follow on to the second season of Mahoromatic. You might like this if you think Mahoro and Suguru got a raw deal at the end of the series.
1. Episode 1 Precious Memories

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

**Introduction**

Have you ever read a book, or seen a movie, or watched a television show and said to yourself, "I just loved the story, but the ending just wasn't right". Unfortunately, that is my feeling about Mahoromatic.

I think that Mahoromatic is a wonderful mix of romance and comedy and action; silly sometimes and serious when it has to be. But I truly believe that Mahoro and especially Suguru deserved a better end than they received. Maybe that's because I am a hopeless romantic (I know I'm at least half that; my wife keeps saying that I am hopeless) In the world of fantasy (and as much as we sometimes don't like to admit it, Anime and Manga are not real life) anything should be possible.

On a number of occasions, when I didn't think that an ending was right or fitting, I would think of alternatives of what could have happened, not so much to change the ending, but to see what could happen next if only this or that were different. Sometimes I have even gone so far as to write a short little story of how I envisioned things happening. That had been my intent with Mahoromatic.

I went back through the story, looking for things I could use to extend the story and change the ultimate outcome for Mahoro and Suguru. I found several hints that I could use, so I started writing.

Then something strange happened. As I sketched out my short story, other ideas came into my head and I worked them into what I was doing. Before long I realized that I had more material than I needed for a short story, so I began to extend my scope.

I guess at this point, I should explain the form I chose to write my "short story". It is in the form of a script with basic stage directions included. It is a form I am used to working with and it seemed to fit my needs. The story is divided into episodes, which run about a half hour each (if you actually read the script aloud and leave the proper breaks for the actions described it the stage directions).

At first, I had eight episodes, but as I began writing I found that I needed to break some of those episodes up (in one case, one episode became six) and to be quite honest, at the point I finished episode 26, I had nine more episodes which I may turn into a "Season Four".

New Beginnings is a more about developing relationships than action and adventure. That will come in Season Four. Suguru's friends become more involved in the continuing story of Suguru's life. They have developed their own lives and stories in New Beginnings and I have tried to develop them logically from what I learned about them from the Anime.

I have also seen fit to introduce a few new characters and to give names to several characters who were nameless in the Anime and Manga (Miyuki's Second Sister just doesn't make it). I found the internet handy for this and found a number of sites with lists of not only Japanese given names, but surnames as well.

My story line is pretty much based on the two Mahoromatic Anime series, with some material taken from the Manga (at this writing only the first six books of Manga have been released in the United States). If you have not seen the Anime, this story will be a spoiler and a number of references simply won't make any sense at all.

Some may think that some of the story line is a bit too "Ecchi", but in some cases it was necessary to do that to develop the characters. If you are offended, I am sorry, but that is just the way it is.

I thank you for your consideration and hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Doctor Memory

a.k.a. Carl Potaczala

**Disclaimer**

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 1: Precious Memories**

_Scene opens showing a field of light blue, streaked with white. There is no sound._

**Mahoro**: Where am I?

**Voice:** _(It is difficult to tell if this voice is male or female and almost sounds like a composite of many voices)_ Ah! You are here!

**Mahoro:** Yes, but where is here…and who are you?

**Voice:** Where is here is a difficult question to answer, because it does not have a specific place. It is nowhere and everywhere all at once. As for who I am, that is also a difficult question, for I have many names. But the name that you might know me best as is Matthew.

**Mahoro:** The guiding will of SAINT?

**Matthew:** Will is probably not the best word…spirit might be better.. And even that is not the best word for we are not one. I am but the voice of the all.

**Mahoro:** But why am I here? That one that was Mahoro has …ceased functioning… has… died.

**Matthew:** That which was the android Mahoro has ceased functioning, but that which is the spirit of Mahoro is part of the greater spirit.

**Mahoro:** But… why am I here? To join that greater spirit…

**Matthew:** If that is your wish.

**Mahoro:** And … if it is not my wish?

**Matthew:** We understand you are not the same spirit that became Mahoro ten years ago. You are not the same spirit that you were a year ago. No android…no machine…would do what you have done. You sacrificed everything for the better good. You gave up everything you have feelings for… everything you love… to save it. In the short time you have been among humankind you have let us see why they fight so hard against those they perceive as invaders. And you have let us see how much they value life, even for one to sacrifice their own life to save another. But beyond that, you have done something for which we can never hope to repay you. You have given us hope for peace … helped to end a war that only otherwise may have ended with our mutual destruction. Mahoro, anything you ask, I will give you.

**Mahoro:** I was asked that question once before and my answer now would be the same as it was then.

**Matthew:** You will experience great sorrow…

**Mahoro:** And with that sorrow, great joy. It is still my wish… but beyond anything else, I have a promise to keep.

**Matthew:** Then so be it. But your spirit must rest for a while. Your recent ordeal has been far from easy. So rest…and be at peace with the greater spirit.

_Scene slowly fades to black._

**Mahoro:** _(Quietly fading away)_ There was one other thing…

_Opening Theme_

_Scene switches to random cuts from Season 2 Episode 14 of the adult Suguru fading to an image of Mahoro in her maid's uniform_.

**Mahoro's Voice:** You'll always have these precious memories Suguru-san… Suguru-san… Suguru-san…

_Mahoro's voice fades and becomes the voice of Slash. Visual fades to Suguru lying on the ground, Slash at his side._

**Slash:** Suguru-san… Suguru-san… Suguru-san… Wake up… Suguru-san

**Suguru:** Slash… Is that you Slash?… I can't see you… I can't see anything.

**Slash:** Lie still Suguru-san, help is coming.

**Suguru:** Slash, she's gone (_crying_)… she's gone… Slash… Mahoro-san is gone.

**Slash:** I know… lie still

_Sound of a helicopter approaches and the prop wash is blowing down on Slash and Suguru._

**Slash:** Ryuga-san… come help me… I have him.

_Shot of helicopter landing and Ryuga jumping out and scooping up Suguru and carrying him back to the helicopter. Slash joins them and the helicopter takes off with all on board._

**Slash:** The flash must have blinded him… we need to get him to the doctors as quickly as possible.

**Suguru:** (_Still sobbing_) She promised she would never leave me… but she's gone. She promised.

_Suguru continues to sob as scene fades to black._

**Male Voice #1:** It's difficult to tell exactly how much damage was done. It could range from a temporary overload of the optic nerve to scaring of the retina. At this point, only time will tell how much of his vision he will recover.

**Male Voice #2:** So all you are going to do now is wait.

**Male Voice #1:** What other option do we have? Our examination didn't reveal anything definitive.

**Male Voice #2:** You know they've offered to help.

**Male Voice #1:** I know. It's difficult for me understand what they might be able to do that we can't.

**Male Voice #2:** It seems a great number of things, from tissue regeneration to cybernetic replacement.

**Male Voice #1:** (_Sigh_) I guess I'm just not ready to trust them… not after all of these years.

**Male Voice #2:** After the events of the last few days, trusting them may be our only option.

**Male Voice #1:** In time, that may be the case, but for now… for today… I would prefer to wait and see. As for our patient, let's continue the current treatment and maintain this level of sedation. If there isn't any change in the next twenty-four hours, we will begin to consider other alternatives.

_Scene switches to a medical facility, three days later. Suguru is lying in a hospital bed, awake, but seemingly starring at nothing in particular. Ryuga and Sera enter the room._

**Suguru:** (_In a quiet ,sad, subdued voice_) Hello. I can see that someone is there, but I cannot tell who. Who are you?

**Ryuga:** It's me… Ryuga.

**Suguru:** Ryuga-sensei… Who is that with you?

**Ryuga:** I don't think you've met. This is my ship mate, Sera.

**Sera:** It is good to meet you, Misato-kun.

**Suguru:** Are you a combat android also?

**Sera:** No, I am an android, but a tech support android.

**Ryuga:** How are you feeling?

**Suguru:** My vision is coming back a little at a time, but I can still only see shadows. The doctors say I might take a long time for my full vision to come back… or it may never fully return. They don't know.

**Ryuga:** You are recovering well. We have offered our help and the help of Saint in any way we can.

**Suguru:** (_Head bowed_) How did you and Slash find me?

**Ryuga:** (_Holding up Mahoro's broach_) We tracked Mahoro-san's broach, but we arrived too late to do anything. We found you down the beach. (_Ryuga places the broach in Suguru's hand_)

**Suguru:** (_Quiet sigh_) It's kind of funny. It was last summer that Mahoro-san fought that giant crab robot at the beach. During the battle it had blinded her. She was ready to die then. She tried to get me to run away. I told her she was stupid. She held her gun, but I aimed for her. _(Voice trails off into silence_)

**Ryuga:** Sera and I have received permission to relocate here on earth. They have offered me a permanent position at a private high school starting with the next school year.

**Sera:** And I got tired of sitting alone up in the ship, waiting while his food got cold.

**Ryuga:** We will do our best to live here as humans, although we will maintain our ship in orbit, at least for a while.

**Suguru:** What was it that made you decide to live here?

**Ryuga:** It was something you said, during my battle with Mahoro-san. You stood between Mahoro-san and myself, defending her, totally fearless and you said she was the most important thing in your life. You stood in the face of certain death to defend her. And she would have given up her life for you. You and Mahoro-san taught me a lesson that night.

(_A short moment of uncomfortable silence_)

**Suguru:** Any word on Minawa-chan?

**Ryuga:** She is doing as well as can be expected. There may be little even our people can do. Many of the cybernetic enhancements have been there since she was born. They are too well integrated to remove or even tamper with.

**Sera:** On the other hand, the enhancements for the higher brain functions never seemed to take hold. That is probably the only thing that saved you and Mahoro-san. Those have been retracted and removed.

**Suguru:** Will she be alright?

**Ryuga:** She'll be able to think for herself, but the enhancements to her body functions she will have to learn to live with.

**Suguru:** I wonder if it will stop her from constantly tripping?

**Ryuga:** Who knows…_(sigh_)…Maybe that is just the way Minawa-chan is.

**Suguru:** I guess she'll just have to get used to being a slightly clumsy super-hero.

(_Sera and Ryuga just look at each other not really understanding Suguru's comment_)

**Ryuga:** It will be several weeks before she will be able to return to earth.

**Suguru:** Does she know about Mahoro-san?

**Ryuga:** Yes. She is quite sad…she feels that it is all her fault.

**Suguru:** Maybe when I get out of the hospital, I can go see her.

**Ryuga:** I'm not sure that will be possible. She is a very long distance away, and I'm not sure you are ready for a space flight.

**Suguru:** We will see.

**Ryuga:** Sera and I must be going. We need to set up our place to live. We found a place in the same apartment building as Shikijo-sensei.

**Suguru:** I would offer you a place in my house, but I'm not even sure I want to go back there…too many memories.

**Sera:** But many of them are precious memories, and I think your friends are really waiting to see you again.

**Ryuga:** But you still have time to think about that, but I think you need to rest. You've been through quite an ordeal over the last few days. I will tell you about anything else I find out about Minawa-chan.

**Suguru:** Thank you Ryuga-Sensei.

**Sera:** Rest well, Misato-kun.

**Suguru:** Thank you, Sera-san…Ah…Ryuga-Sensei…How will you explain Sera-san to everyone?

**Ryuga:** Sera is my sister.

**Suguru:** That's good… Thank you for visiting… I will see you soon.

**Sera and Ryuga:** Good bye.

_Sera and Ryuga leave the room, leaving Suguru by himself in bed_

_Scene fades to Suguru sitting in a chair in the hospital room, head bowed with his face buried in his hands._

**Female Voice #1:** Suguru?

**Suguru:** (_Quickly sitting upright_) Mother, is that you?

**Female Voice #1:** Suguru…

**Suguru:** (_Standing up to look around_) Mother, where are you? Why did you go away?

**Female Voice #1:** Don't cry, Suguru. Everything will be all right. We will always here with you.

**Male Voice #1:** (_Fading from Female Voice #1_) You need to be strong… You need to be a big boy.

**Suguru:** (_Starting to cry_) But Father, Mother is gone. She said that she would never go away. She said that she always be with me.

**Male Voice #1:** I know, Suguru. I know. I miss her too. I will do all I can to help you grow into a strong young man. I'll be by your side to guide you.

**Male Voice #2:** (_Fading from Male Voice #1_) But you need to determine what is in the best interest for you.

**Suguru:** Father!… Grandfather, what happened to my father? Where is my father?

**Male Voice #2:** Your father is dead. You need to determine what is best for you now. (_Voice fading to silence_) You need to follow your own path.

_Extended moment of silence_

**Female Voice #2:** Suguru-san…

**Suguru:** (_Sobbing_) Mahoro-san! Where are you? Why did you go away?

**Female Voice #2:** I'm sorry, Suguru-san, I'm sorry.

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san! You promised! You promised that you wouldn't go away. You promised that you would stay with me forever.

**Female Voice #2:** (_Voice fading_) I'm sorry I can't be with you.

**Suguru:** Don't go, Mahoro-san! Please don't leave me alone. (_Angry_) Why does everyone leave me? Why does everyone I love have to go away? (_Screaming_) Why does everyone I love have to die?

_Scene cuts to Suguru sitting upright in his bed, breathing hard, heart pounding , eyes wide open and mouth open as if he were yelling something. After a brief moment, Suguru buries is head in his hands and begins to cry bitterly._

_Mid Program Break_

_Seven days later. Suguru is sitting in a chair in the hospital room watching television._

**Television Voice 1:** (_Television shows a male reported which the image of a Saint representative on the screen behind him) _In breaking news today, the United Nations released a statement that the Earth in fact has been visited by beings from outer space since the early 80's. Since that time, battle encounters have been occurring, mostly hidden from view of the general public. In recent days though, a treaty of peace and co-operation has been negotiated which will end all conflict. More information has been promised by both the United Nations and the representative of the extraterrestrials, who call themselves Saint, in the next few days.

**Television Voice 2:** (_Scene on television changes to a female reporter_) The group Vesper has been cleared of all involvement with the assassination of the American president. Evidence was presented that the subversive group named "Kaemisa" was responsible for the assassination as well as for other attacks on governmental officials around the world over the last ten years. All Vesper members who had been arrested in conjunction with the assassination have been released. It is apparently the Vesper organization which is responsible for the negotiation with the extraterrestrials to end the conflict.

_Commander Daimon Hayato and Deputy Commander Gunji Yoshihiko enter the room. Suguru clicks off the television and stands to greet the two men._

**Suguru:** Good day Commander Hayato and Deputy Commander Yoshihiko.

**Hayato:** Good day Misato-kun. There is no need to stand, please sit down. We would have been here sooner to visit you, but we were… detained.

**Yoshihiko:** You are looking well today. How are you feeling?

**Suguru:** My vision is almost back to normal. The doctors are amazed. They did not think I would be ever be able to see fully again.

**Hayato:** I understand that they will let you go home very soon.

**Suguru:** Either tomorrow or the day after, but I am not sure what I am going to do. I am not sure I am ready to go back to an empty house, so I'm not sure what I am going to do.

**Yoshihiko:** It had been our intent to send someone to stay with you. Even though the leadership of the Kaemisa has been crushed, there are still many members of the organization that are still unaccounted for, including several of their cyborgs.

**Hayato:** Which brings us to the matter for which we came to see you.

**Suguru:** You mean to tell me that my Grandfather has died?

_Commander Hayato and Deputy Commander Yoshihiko look at each other in amazement._

_Yoshihiko:_ Yes… but… how did you….

**Suguru:** (_Quiet stifled laugh_) My Grandfather was always a "busy man" as my mother would say. I had only seen him four or five times that I can remember in my life. Usually he came at times of crisis. I can remember one time when my mother was sick, and of course when my mother and father died. When suddenly he said that he was coming to visit, I had a feeling that something was wrong. It was when he was leaving that I knew that I would not be seeing him again. He told me that I should take good care of Mahoro-san as if he was placing something quite precious in my care…

**Hayato:** Your grandfather was the supreme commander of Vesper, even though none of us had ever met or seen him. He and Slash led the assault that destroyed the Kaemisa leadership. He gave his life to end their control of humankind.

_There is a long moment of silence_

**Suguru:** There must be a proper memorial to him. I guess then I must go home at least for that. Can you make the proper arrangements for me. I have no idea what must be done. Miyuki-chan's father helped with the arrangements when my father died. I was too young to know what to do.

**Hayato:** We will attend to the arrangements, but there is still the matter of someone staying with you.

**Suguru:** Would it be possible for Slash to stay with me at least until I make up my mind as to what I will do after the memorial service.

**Yoshihiko:** I am sure that Slash would be more than happy to be with you.

**Suguru:** Thank you.

**Hayato:** We must take leave of you now. When would you like us to schedule the memorial?

**Suguru:** What is today's date? I've lost track of time.

**Yoshihiko:** Today is June 15th.

**Suguru:** Schedule it for the 24th, the anniversary of Mahoro-san coming to my house. She was very special to my grandfather.

**Yoshihiko:** It will be done.

**Hayato:** Good day. We will take care of everything.

**Suguru:** Thank you. Good day.

_Suguru stands again as the two men leave. He sits down again quietly._

**Suguru:** Determine my own path…

_Scene cuts to the interior of the Kawahara Liquor Store. The phone is ringing and Mr. Kawahara walks over to the phone and answers it._

**Mr. Kawahara:** Hello, Kawahara Liquor.

**Voice of Suguru:** May I please speak with Kiyomi-kun?

**Mr. Kawahara:** Yeah, sure (_pulling the phone from his ear and putting his hand over the mouthpiece_) Kiyomi!

**Kiyomi:** Yeah, dad.

**Mr. Kawahara:** Phone for you.

_Kiyomi walks over to the phone._

**Mr. Kawahara:** (_As he hands the phone to Kiyomi_) I think it's one of your friends. Will you please tell your friends not to call you here at the store.

**Kiyomi:** Yeah dad. (_Taking the phone and putting to his ear_) Hello?

**Voice of Suguru:** Kiyomi-kun…

**Kiyomi:** Suguru-kun! Is that you?

**Voice of Suguru:** Yeah, it's me.

**Kiyomi:** What happened? Where did you go? Where are you now? Everyone is so worried about you. There have been all kinds of rumors around school.

**Voice of Suguru:** It's very difficult to explain, but I've been in the hospital.

**Kiyomi:** What happened? Are you all right?

**Voice of Suguru:** As I said, it's very difficult to explain, but I'm better now.

**Kiyomi:** What hospital are you at? Maybe we can come and visit?

**Voice of Suguru:** It might be a bit of a problem. I think the hospital is about three or four hours away, but actually they are letting me go home tomorrow morning, so I should be home sometime before noon. I wanted to call and let people know so that it wasn't a complete surprise when I showed up.

**Kiyomi:** Everyone will be happy to see you. Why didn't you call sooner?

**Voice of Suguru:** A lot has happened since I left. I needed some time to think. I'm not sure I have everything worked out yet, but coming home is the first step.

**Kiyomi:** I'll let everyone know that you're all right and that you'll be home tomorrow. How are you getting here?

**Voice of Suguru:** I think I'll take the train home. Ryuga-sensei will be with me, and his sister. We should get to the train station just before noon.

**Kiyomi:** I'll let everyone know and we'll meet you at the train station. Suguru-kun, it is so good to know that you're all right. We'll all see you tomorrow.

**Voice of Suguru:** I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye.

**Kiyomi:** Good bye.

_Kiyomi hangs up the phone._

**Kiyomi:** I've got to let everyone know… Dad, I'll be back in a while.

**Mr. Kawahara:** Where do you think you're going?

**Kiyomi:** Something very important has come up. I have to go tell people.

**Mr. Kawahara:** What about these boxes? Do you think that they'll put themselves away?

**Kiyomi:** I'll take care of it when I get back. I promise. But I have to go tell people.

_Kiyomi runs from the store. His dad just shakes his head._

_Scene fades to blue streaked with white._

**Matthew:** Mahoro….

**Mahoro:** Yes

**Mathew:** It's time.

**Mahoro:** I'm ready.

**Matthew:** The android prepared for you is identical to the one that you had when your battle armaments were removed.

**Mahoro:** Thank you

**Matthew:** Of course the newest of Saint technology has been applied. You realize that your lifespan will be far longer than the original Mahoro android.

**Mahoro:** I understand.

**Matthew:** You realize that your lifespan will be far longer than the humankind that you know. You will see many human generation come and go before you will again cease to function.

**Mahoro:** I understand, but that does not matter. I have promises to keep.

**Matthew:** So be it. I must warn you. There are still those who would seek to destroy you. Not all of Kaemisa has been destroyed, and those that remain realize that Suguru Misato is somehow the key to the future. They will try to destroy him at all cost.

**Mahoro:** I have sworn by my very being to protect him.

**Matthew:** But the enemy that you must protect him from the most is his own despair. This will be your greatest challenge.

**Mahoro:** I understand.

**Matthew:** Your spirit, Mahoro, will shape the future of humankind and Saint. You have already done much, but your task is far from over.

_There is a moment of silence._

**Matthew:** It is time. Go in peace.

**Mahoro:** Thank you…

_Scene fades to Suguru's hospital room. Suguru is standing by the window looking out rather dreamily. There is a knock at the door and Ryuga, Sera, Slash, Commander Hayato, Sub-commander Yoshihiko and Professor Hokato enter._

**Ryuga:** Suguru-kun…

**Suguru:** (_Turning from the window to face the people at the door_) Yes.

**Ryuga:** It's time.

**Suguru:** I'm ready any time you are.

**Hayato:** You realize, Suguru-kun, that there is no need for you to take the train. We could just as easily provide a car to take you home.

**Suguru:** I know, but that would just be something else I would have to explain to people. And I've already told my friends that I would meet them at the train station.

_Suguru gathers his things and the group exits the room and walks down the hallway._

**Yoshihiko:** We've had workmen making repairs to your house, Suguru-kun… and with the exception of some work that still needs to be done on the yard, they are done.

**Suguru:** Thank you… Oh! Something I hadn't even thought of. What happened to Guri-chan while I was gone?

**Yoshihiko:** Nothing to worry about. One of our operatives picked him up at your house and has been taking care of him. Once you get settled in, we'll have him dropped off.

**Hayato:** You know that if you need anything at all, you just need to call.

**Suguru:** I think the most important thing will for me to get back into a comfortable daily routine. I know it will take some time. And I know it won't be easy. I'd gotten so used to having Mahoro-san in the house with me, it will be difficult to get used to being alone again. But my friends helped me through this before, and I think that is what is going to have to happen again.

**Yoshihiko:** When you are ready, we will arrange a serv…

**Suguru:** Please… No… I'm not ready to even think about that… Please.

**Yoshihiko:** (_After a moment of uncomfortable silence_) I understand.

**Hokato:** The doctors asked me to remind you that if you detect any problem with your vision, you are to let us know immediately. Even if it was only an overload of the optic nerve, the rate at which the healing occurred was amazing. There may still be some residual effects that may manifest themselves at some future time, especially if you are exposed to some stress conditions. I personally have never seen such a phenomenal recover…

**Hayato:** Professor, Suguru-kun will let you know if there is a problem… right Suguru-kun?

**Suguru:** (_Smiling_) Yes, Commander, I'll make sure I do.

_The group arrives at the front door of the facility where there is a car waiting._

**Hayato:** The car will take you and Ryuga-san and Sera-san and Slash to the train station, Suguru-kun. If you do decide that you would prefer not to take the train, just let the driver know and he will drive you home.

**Suguru:** I understand.

**Yoshihiko:** (_Handing Suguru a packet of documents_) There are documents in here that will allow Slash to ride the train with you. I don't expect a problem, but just in case.

**Suguru:** I can't understand why they would give us a problem. Slash looks so friendly and tame.

**Slash:** (_Who has been quiet to this point_) Enough of that.

**Hayato:** Please take care of Suguru-kun for us Slash.

**Slash:** I will.

_Sera, Ryuga, and Suguru get into the back seat of the car while Slash gets into the front seat. Suguru rolls down the window._

**Suguru:** I really want to thank everyone at Vesper for all of their help.

**Hayato:** It was the least that we could do. Good luck, Suguru-kun.

**Suguru:** Thank you

_Scene changes to Suguru with his friends Miyuki, Rin, Chizu, and Kiyomi. Slash is walking along with Suguru, Ryuga and Sera. They are walking with him from the train station._

**Miyuki:** Suguru-kun, it's good to have you back.

**Chizu:** We were so worried when you disappeared from school.

**Suguru:** It has been a terrible time. I am still not sure what I am going to do, but you being here with me makes me feel so much better. A lot has happened and I really don't know where to start.

**Rin:** Don't worry. We all love you.

**Miyuki:** My father says that if you would like, you can stay in the guest room at our house. I know it gets crazy around there with my sisters, but you know you are always welcome.

**Suguru:** Thank you very much, but if things for me are ever going to get close to being normal again, I'm going to have to make this work… not that I won't accept support from all of you.

**Chizu:** But where is Mahoro-san?

_Utter silence._

**Miyuki:** Let's get to his house and he can explain everything.

**Kiyomi:** Your house is all fixed up. Men came while you were gone and made all kinds of repairs to it. You can't tell anything happened there.

**Suguru:** I know. They told me while I was in the hospital….Where is Hamaji-kun?

**Kiyomi:** He has been moping since Minawa-chan left. He doesn't talk to anyone.

**Suguru:** Why don't you go and get him. I have news about Minawa-chan that he will want to hear. I think though that I need to face going home alone, at least for the moment.

**Miyuki:** What ever you ask. Come on, at least we can make Hamaji-kun happy.

_All leave, except for Slash, Ryuga and Sera outside of Suguru's house. Suguru stands quietly and sadly as he faces the front door of the house. He stands there for a moment, but he imagines he hears Mahoro singing somewhere is the distance. The voice becomes more distinct in his mind and he realizes that it is a real voice…Mahoro's voice. Suguru runs to where he hears the voice. There in the garden, is standing Mahoro. Suguru stands for a moment, not wanting to believe his eyes._

**Mahoro:** Suguru-san

_Silence_

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san

_Suguru and Mahoro stand for a moment, then run to each other and embrace._

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san…I thought I had lost you.

**Mahoro:** I thought I had lost you too…but I could not miss seeing the hydrangeas in bloom.

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro.** Suguru-san.

_Suguru and Mahoro kiss. Slash, Ryuga and Sera enter behind, looking on._

_Cut to closing theme._


	2. Episode 2 All the Truth

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 2: All the Truth**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene shows Suguru and Mahoro embracing each other as at the close of episode 1. Ryuga, Sera and Slash enter. Suguru and Mahoro break their embrace and Mahoro runs over to Slash._

**Mahoro:** Slash! (_Mahoro gives Slash a hug_)

**Slash:** Mahoro-san…your alive.

_Mahoro breaks her embrace of Slash and stands to greet Ryuga._

**Ryuga:** Mahoro-san, it is good to see you, but I don't understand.

**Mahoro:** I don't really understand either. I met with Matthew and he seems to have granted my wish to return.

**Ryuga:** Matthew? Now I am truly mystified. Why is Matthew involved with the affairs of an android from Earth?

**Mahoro:** He told me a number of things that don't really make sense yet. I will have to think them over.

**Slash:** Well I don't understand any of it, but I am so happy to see you.

_There is the sound of the clearing of a throat from behind Ryuga._

**Ryuga:** Mahoro-san, I don't think you've met my shipmate, Sera.

**Sera:** I'm pleased to meet you. Ryuga has told me about you.

**Mahoro:** I am pleased to meet you also.

**Ryuga:** Sera and I have permission to locate and live on Earth.

**Sera:** I'll be able to keep better track of him so he doesn't get into too much trouble. At least he won't have so much of an excuse to be late for dinner.

**Mahoro:** Suguru-san, where are your friends?

**Suguru:** They went to get Hamaji-kun. I have news about Minawa-chan for him and I think he really misses her.

**Mahoro:** Suguru-san, many things have changed. Kaemisa is weakened, but not destroyed…and the public is beginning to learn of Saint's existence. It will be more and more difficult to hide things from your friends. I think it is time your friends learn the truth.

**Suguru:** The truth?

**Mahoro:** The truth about me, and Ryuga-sensei, and Himaji-kun really needs to know the truth about Minawa-chan.

**Suguru:** I guess you're right. But I think it will still have to be our little group's secret, at least for now. And do we tell Shikijo-sensei.

**Ryuga:** She will probably find out anyway. I just hope that she can keep the secret then.

**Mahoro:** (_With a slightly evil grin on her face_) I think I can convince her to keep the secret.

**Suguru and Ryuga:** Mahoro!

**Mahoro:** Just kidding.

_The sound of approaching voices can be heard, grow louder. The sound of the door bell ringing can be heard from the front door._

**Suguru:** (_Calling out_) Miyuki-chan… Rin-chan… Here in the back yard!

_The whole group enters the yard with Miyuki, Rin, and Chizu in the lead. Hamaji is walking quietly behind with Kiyomi._

**Chizu:** (_Running up to Mahoro and giving her a hug_) Mahoro-san, it's so good to see you. When you weren't with Suguru-kun before I was worried that something had happened to you.

**Miyuki:** Probably more worried that you wouldn't be around to cook.

**Chizu:** Miyuki-chan, that cruel.

**Miyuki:** I'm sorry. It's good to see you Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** It's so good to see all of you. Come, let's go inside. I'll fix up a quick snack…Where is Shikijo-sensei? She can usually sense when there is free food.

**Rin:** Oh…you don't know.

**Suguru:** Know what?

**Miyuki:** The school told Shikijo-sensei not to return for next term.

**Kiyomi:** She hasn't been to school for the last two days. The last time I saw her, she stopped into my dad's liquor store and bought enough beer to float a small fleet. She's probably still recovering from the hangover.

**Ryuga:** I'll go get her. She could probably use a good meal at this point.

_Ryuga and Sera exit the yard to get Shikijo while everyone else follows Mahoro and Suguru and enters the house. Mahoro heads straight to kitchen and everyone else follows Suguru to the living room and sits down. Slash quietly sits down next to Suguru on the floor._

**Hamaji:** (_Somewhat quietly and tentative_) So what happened to you and Mahoro-san? Where did you vanish to? And what about Minawa-chan?

**Suguru:** It is all a very long and complicated story and we need everyone here first…but I can tell you that Minawa-chan is doing well. I have been told that she will be able to come home in a few weeks.

**Hamaji:** Oh…Do you know where she is? Can I visit her?

**Suguru:** I am told where she is being cared for is very far away.

**Hamaji:** I would go any where in the world to see her.

**Suguru:** (_Small snicker and smile_) You might have to go even farther than that, but we'll tell you all about it.

**Kiyomi:** Suguru-kun, do you know where you are going to high school? (_There is a chorus affirming the question_)

**Suguru:** With everything that has been going on, I never had a chance to submit my applications or take entrance exams. I don't know. Why do you ask?

**Miyuki:** Well each of us received a letter two days ago saying that we were accepted into one of the most exclusive and prestigious high schools in the city.

**Rin:** None of us had applied there, it would have been far to expensive for any of our parents to pay for, even mine.

**Chizu:** But the letter said that school was so impressed by our personal interviews, that they would give each of us a full scholarship and pay any additional expenses.

**Kiyomi:** None of us remember any personal interview. We were hoping that you might have some explanation.

**Suguru:** What high school is it?

**Miyuki:** Gonoe High School.

_Suguru almost falls over laughing._

**Rin:** Is it some kind of joke, Suguru-kun?

**Suguru:** (_After collecting himself_) It's no joke… well maybe it is sort of. Yes, you all had a personal interview from someone from the school. The headmaster of the school was Yuichiro Gonoe, my grandfather.

_Everyone looks at each other is stunned silence._

**Hamaji:** Wait a moment. What do you mean that your grandfather was the headmaster?

**Suguru:** My grandfather died while Mahoro-san and I were away.

**Kiyomi:** I didn't know. I'm sorry to hear that.

**Suguru:** That's OK. There is no way you could have known. But you are all invited to his memorial service. I would like to have you all there.

_Mahoro enters with a tray of assorted snacks._

**Mahoro:** The refrigerator is well stocked at least. I am sorry I did not have a chance to prepare something more elegant.

_A close up of the tray shows a array of snacks beautifully arranged on the tray. Everyone laughs._

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san, it is fine. Come sit down. Ryuga-sensei, Sera-san and Shikijo-sensei should be back soon.

_As if on queue, Ryuga and Sera enter with Shikijo. She looks terrible and Ryuga is almost carrying her. When she sees Suguru and Mahoro, her eyes light up (her eyes beginning to tear) and she runs (stumbles) to Suguru to embrace him, not trying to bury him in her breasts (although it is difficult for her not to do that), but a loving hug and kiss. She does the same to Mahoro; all to Mahoro's (and everyone else's) amazement._

**Shikijo:** I was told that you both had died. I'm so glad to see both of you. What happened to you? Everyone I asked just turned away and said nothing.

**Suguru: **There is a great deal to explain, but we have to ask you all to keep this our secret. I'm not quite sure that the world is ready to hear what we have to tell you. (_Everyone just looks at Suguru with a puzzled look_) But first, I think some proper introductions are in order.

**Mahoro:** I will start. Last year when you all gathered here for the first time, and I told you about myself, some of the things I said were not exactly the truth.

**Shikijo:** What part of it?

**Mahoro:** (_Slight pause and sigh_) All of it. At the time I did not understand why Suguru-san did not want me to tell the truth, but I came to understand later. (_Mahoro clears her throat_) My name is V1046 R Mahoro. I am a battle type android for an organization known as Vesper. I am currently retired from active service and work now as a domestic servant for Suguru Misato, using the name Mahoro Andou.

_Everyone is looks at Mahoro in stunned disbelief. Mahoro looks at Slash. Everyone nearly jumps up to the ceiling when he begins to speak._

**Slash:** My name is V1046-R9-Slash Zero, Slash for short. I am Mahoro-san's support mecha and also the humble servant of Suguru Misato.

**Ryuga:** I am Ryuga Tou. I am a battle type android for the people known as Saint. I have been given permission to live here on earth.

**Sera:** My name is Sera Tou. I am a support tech android, shipmate and older sister of Ryuga. I will be living here on earth with him.

_Everyone's jaws are open and hanging to the ground._

**Mahoro:** Since the 1980's there has been the appearance of war going on between the forces of the earth represented by Vesper and aliens from space named Saint.

**Rin:** What do you mean by the appearance of a war?

**Mahoro:** Those of us who were fighting the war, until very recently, thought that Earth was fighting Saint, but actually we were both fighting a third group known as Kaemisa. Most people on Earth didn't even know that a war was going on. But within the last two months, that war was ended peacefully, and for the most part Kaemisa was defeated. In the final battle that ended the conflict Suguru-san's grandfather lost his life. It was also in that battle that I lost my life.

_Silence. Just quiet disbelieving stares._

**Mahoro:** But as you can see, I was given a second chance… a second wish… and I was allowed to return to Suguru-san. We are not really safe. There are still Kaemisa operatives unaccounted for who would wish to bring harm to Suguru-san and all those around him. I have returned as his protector.

_There is still silence, but Hamaji finally breaks it_.

**Hamaji:** But Mahoro-san… but if you are an android, and Minawa-chan is your sister, does that mean she is an…

**Mahoro:** No Hamaji-san, Minawa-chan is not really my sister, she is human, a cyborg… ahhh… an enhanced human, who was a operative for Kaemisa, but she ran away and came to us and we took her in as my little sister.

**Hamaji:** Enhanced human…

**Ryuga:** Let me try to explain. From what the doctors can determine starting very soon after Minawa-chan was born, the doctors for Kaemisa began a program of surgically applying ability enhancing implants. They help her run faster, jump higher and give her strength beyond normal humans. In addition, there were implants which were supposed to control her higher brain functions, control the way she though and to control and to eliminate her emotions. For some reason, those implants never functioned correctly. In fact that may have been the reason she ran away and what saved Mahoro and Suguru.

**Hamaji:** So where is Minawa-chan now?

**Ryuga:** She is at a Saint medical facility, located at some distance away from here in space. Our technology was able to remove the implants which were supposed to control her higher brain functions, but there was nothing we could do about the other implants, since they have been completely integrated into her spinal and muscle structure. I have also recently received word that Minawa-chan is being transferred to the Saint command ship and will be there for transfer to earth just after school finishes for the summer break.

**Hamaji:** But will she be OK?

**Ryuga:** Minawa-chan will be fine.

**Hamaji:** You think so…it's just…just that…all the time I spent with her, even just before she left…I…I never had the chance…or the courage to tell her how I feel about her.

**Suguru:** I think she knows. Some things are best said without words.

**Kiyomi:** But Ryuga-sensei, why did Saint come here in the first place?

**Ryuga:** Our people believed that there had to others in the universe who were like us… Another planet with intelligent life. It became our people's life mission. We have been on this mission for longer than any of our people can remember. In all out travels, through all that time, we never found any other planet with any kind of life. Earth was the first.

**Rin:** I don't understand. If your intents were peaceful, how did this war get started?

**Ryuga:** At first, it was a misunderstanding. When we tried to make our first contact, we did it with no warning. Out of fear of the unknown the "war" began.

**Sera:** But it soon became evident that only certain people wanted to keep the war going. In general Terrains and Saint wanted peace. That is when Vesper was formed by Suguru-san's grandfather. He knew who the earthlings were who wished to keep the war going, for he had been one of their number.

**Suguru:** Kaemisa! My grandfather was a member of Kaemisa!

**Ryuga:** Yes…they wished to exploit Saint technology for their own gains. It was to their advantage to keep the war going. Yuichiro-san saw a union of Saint and Earth for the better of all. Vesper and Saint kept up the appearance of war. We gave Vesper access to our technology and that was how Mahoro-san came to be, the product of Saint and Earth technology.

**Sera:** The war was fought using robots and androids, always trying to avoid human involvement. In many cases, Saint and Vesper fought together against Kaemisa without even realizing it. It was a Kaemisa robot which used your father as a human shield. No Saint or human robot or android would ever have done that.

**Slash:** And your attack on Mahoro-san was part of that war, Ryuga-san?

**Ryuga:** No…it was a personal act…of pride and conceit. For this I am sorry and ashamed.

**Sera:** It was never Saint's intent to colonize or conquer earth. Our people have been in space for so long that I am not sure many would want to be bound to a planet. In all honesty I do not know what their intent is now.

_There is a moment of silence. Suddenly Shikijo looks at Mahoro with the shock of sudden realization, just understanding what Mahoro had said._

**Shikijo:** Mahoro-san, you said you're an android.

**Mahoro:** Yes a battle android.

**Shikijo:** So all of those times we fought…

**Mahoro:** I am not allowed to hurt a human deliberately.

**Shikijo:** But you could have easily…

**Mahoro:** (_Smiling slyly_) I could have blown you into little pieces with the touch of my hand…I still could.

**All:** Mahoro!

**Mahoro:** Just kidding….

_Mid show break_

_Scene of friends moving to the door. There are many "good nights", mixed with hugs for Suguru and Mahoro. Scene follows the friends as then walk. Kiyomi, Hamaji, Ryuga and Sera go one way; Rin, Miyuki, Chizu and Shikijo-sensei go the other._

**Chizu:** I'm so glad to see them back home. They look so good together.

**Rin:** They do look good together…(_sigh_)…I wonder if they're gonna do it?

**Miyuki:** I don't want to hear it.

**Rin:** You haven't given up on him yet, have you? What makes you think they haven't done it yet? They have had plenty of opportunities.

**Shikijo:** (_With a loud laugh_) You can still keep your hopes up, Miyuki-chan. They haven't done it yet.

**Rin:** And what makes you so sure of that?

**Shikijo:** Misato-kun still has that certain look in his eye. Once he does it, that look will be gone forever.

_The girls all look at Shikijo-sensei and continue to walk down the street_.

**Miyuki:** Why are you walking this way? Your apartment is the other way.

**Shikijo:** Yes, but the liquor store is this way.

_Scene of Kiyomi and Hamaji walking together. Hamaji takes a deep breath and let's out a sigh_

**Kiyomi:** What's wrong?

**Hamaji:** I don't know. I don't know what to make of all of this. I don't know what to believe.

**Kiyomi:** It's all pretty strange. Everything about Mahoro-san, and Ryuga-sensei and now his sister.

**Hamaji:** And Minawa-chan.

**Kiyomi:** Does finding out what you did today bother you?

**Hamaji:** Not really… I always felt that there was something different and special about her.

**Kiyomi:** Does it change your feelings about her?

**Hamaji:** No, not at all… not that I really know how I feel about her. Oh! I know how I feel about her, but I can't really describe how I feel about her, but I just don't know how she feels about me.

**Kiyomi:** (_Both stop walking_) Boy do you have it bad.

**Hamaji:** Have what bad?

**Kiyomi:** (_Laughing_) You're in love, but you just haven't figured it out yet.

**Hamaji:** It's not funny. You know how I am around girls. I don't think I could ever tell her how I feel.

**Kiyomi:** When the time comes, you'll do it… if you don't bleed to death first.

**Hamaji:** (_Getting angry_) I said it isn't funny.

**Kiyomi:** I know it isn't… I'm sorry. Telling someone who is special to you how you feel is one of the hardest things in the world to do.

**Hamaji:** (_Nodding his head, then both start walking again_) So Mahoro-san is an android.

**Kiyomi:** And Ryuga-sensei too.

**Hamaji:** And his sister is really cute.

**Kiyomi:** You mean Sera-san… Yeah, she is really cute, but if she is Ryuga-sensei's older sister, I don't think she'll be interested in guy's our age.

**Hamaji:** You never know… she might be like Shikijo-sensei.

**Kiyomi:** I think with Shikijo-sensei, it was only Suguru-kun that she was interested in.

**Hamaji:** You're right, but you know, I've never seen her like she was today.

**Kiyomi:** You're right. It almost sounded like she was glad that Mahoro-san was back.

**Hamaji:** Who would have ever thought that would have happened?

**Kiyomi:** (_After walking quietly for a few seconds_) Well, it looks like you'll get to see Minawa-chan soon? Ryuga-sensei said that she would be back after summer break begins.

**Hamaji:** I'm still having a problem with all of this stuff about space aliens and Minawa-chan being out somewhere in space. Although it might be interesting to someday go out into space. Maybe Ryuga-sensei might be able to arrange it.

**Kiyomi:** You don't need to have anybody arrange it. You've been out in space ever since you met Minawa-chan.

_Scene switches back to Suguru and Mahoro in the house, closing the door and walking back to sit down_.

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san… I guess I'm still in shock. When you left me on the beach, I though you were gone forever. It is so good to have you back.

**Mahoro:** I never wanted to leave you, Suguru-san, but I knew it was the only way to save you. Feldrans would have destroyed you in a moment if he had the chance. He would have destroyed me first if he had realized the true power of the weapon he had.

**Suguru:** (_Short silence_) Before they found me on the beach, I had this terrible dream. I was old and bitter, living on another planet, killing Kaemisa androids that had escaped earth, because I though that you had betrayed me.

**Mahoro:** Kaemisa never had any androids, only cyborgs. Are you sure?

**Suguru:** I'm pretty sure, and the place was called Silvaplanna. It was a world established by humans and Saint. Ryuga-sensei was in the dream and a woman who I think was from Saint. And Shikijo-sensei was there with some junior high school boys.

**Mahoro:** That sounds like Shikijo-sensei.

**Suguru:** That was the funny part. Even though I was twenty years older, she still looked exactly the same.

**Mahoro:** It's too bad about Shikijo-sensei losing her job.

**Suguru:** I never thought I would hear you say that.

**Mahoro:** Except when she is acting like a ecchi queen, I don't think she is actually all that bad.

**Suguru:** (_Laughing_) I **never** thought I'd hear you say anything like that. Anyway, there were other dark things in the dream that I don't understand, but now that you are here, it feels like all the dark things melting away… like they never happened. Even in the dream, just before they found me, you were there… almost like you were there to rescue me. I really had no reason to believe it, but somehow I knew that I would see you again.

**Mahoro:** Suguru-san, I still have some things to tell you. When I first came to you last year, I knew that I only had a limited number of days before I would cease functioning…die. Before my last battle, I may have only had a few days to live. Professor Hokato couldn't even tell me how long. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you. I kept hoping they were wrong…that they would find something to save me, but…

**Suguru:** What about now?

**Mahoro:** This is a new body, an exact duplicate of the one when I first came to work for you. Even if it was fully armed, it would function for many years. But since most of the weaponry has been removed, it will function for much longer.

**Suguru:** How… much… longer?

**Mahoro:** If I don't use my one remaining weapon system, well over a hundred years, maybe even longer, since this body uses the newest of Saint technology. There are many things I still don't understand myself. Like it usually takes six to eight months to prepare a battle android body and yet it has only been two weeks. It's as if someone had been preparing for this all along. And Matthew seemed prepared for my arrival. He did not seem surprised when I said that I wished to return to you. He said I was part of the greater spirit, but that I was different.

**Suguru:** So you're from Saint.

**Mahoro:** I don't really know…but I do know one thing. I am Mahoro Andou, the humble, devoted domestic servant of Suguru Misato. And although I cannot promise that I will never leave you, I promise that I will not leave you willingly. (_Silence_) Now I must get things cleaned up and I think you need to get ready to go to school in the morning. You have already missed enough.

**Suguru:** Yes, Mahoro-san…Mahoro-san…I…

**Mahoro:** Yes, Suguru-san.

**Suguru:** I…have something for you. When I was in the hospital, Ryuga-sensei gave me this (_Suguru holds out Mahoro's tracking broach_). He said that was how they found me.

**Mahoro:** You keep it. It will always be the way I find you. But that does reminds me. I need to contact the people at Vesper to tell them I'm OK.

**Suguru:** You don't think Slash has already done that?

**Mahoro:** I asked him not to. I wanted a little time to think and to be with you before I saw them. Although I think I should do it tomorrow. I'll probably go while you're at school.

**Suguru:** Could you ask about what preparation have been made for my grandfather's memorial service.

**Mahoro:** I'll do that. Now you get yourself ready for school. Once I'm done cleaning up I'll get your bath ready for you.

**Suguru:** I really don't have much to get ready. We left so quickly that day, I left all of my books behind. I hope I have c clean uniform.

**Mahoro:** If yiu don't I'll make sure you have one.

**Suguru:** Well then, I guess I'll get whatever I can ready for school and have my bath and then go to sleep.

_Suguru turns to walk away but after a few steps he turns around again to face Mahoro. There is a long silence and Suguru and Mahoro look each other in the eye._

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san…I…I…(_quietly_) love you.

**Mahoro:** I…I… love you too, Suguru-san.

_They hug and kiss and then each goes their own way. Fade to black_.

_Fade to Suguru, lying in his bed._

**Suguru:** (_Thinking to himself_) There, I went and said it. Why did I say it? What was I thinking? That's the problem. I wasn't thinking. I know I wanted to say it in the garden when we met, but that was different. What is Mahoro-san thinking? Does she think I'm crazy? She did say that she loved me too. Was she just being nice? Maybe everything will be OK in the morning. Maybe it will be as if I didn't say it in the morning. But I do love her. I don't ever want her to go away. I want to be with her forever. What am I going to do? What do I say to her in the morning? Why do I feel like this? Why does it hurt so much?

_Suguru lies in his bed, eyes wide open. Image of Suguru fades out and scene fades to Mahoro who is lying in bed, eyes wide open._

**Mahoro:** (_Thinking to herself_) What am I going to do? Suguru-san said that he loves me. And I said that I love him. What was I thinking? He can't love me. I'm an android and he's human. I'm responsible for the death of his father. He should hate me. But I do love him. And I want him to love me. I want to be with him. I want to hold him close and tell him how I feel. What am I thinking? Those are bad thoughts. Maybe things will be better in the morning. Maybe he'll forget about it in the morning. But I don't want him to forget. What am I going to say to him? Why does it hurt so much?

_Cut to closing theme_


	3. Episode 3 Happy Greetings

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 3: Happy Greetings**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Suguru in his bedroom lying asleep in his bed._

**Voice of Mahoro:** (_Through the door_) Suguru-san…Suguru-san…It's time to get up for school. Breakfast is waiting for you.

**Suguru:** (_yawning_) I'll be there in a minute.

_Suguru rubs his eyes and slowly gets out of bed to find that his school clothing has been neatly laid out for him_.

**Suguru:** (_To himself_) It wasn't a dream

_Scene shifts to Suguru entering the dining room where carefully arrayed on the table is his morning meal. Mahoro enters from the kitchen as Suguru sits down at his place at the table._

**Suguru:** Good morning Mahoro-san

**Mahoro:** (_Pouring coffee for Suguru_) Good morning Suguru-san. I hope you slept well.

**Suguru:** Yes (_Sipping coffee_) I guess I slep as well as I could. I was so afraid the I would wake up and it would all be a dream… and you would be gone.

**Mahoro:** No it wasn't a dream… I am still here.

**Suguru:** How did you sleep Mahoro-san?

**Mahoro:** (_Somewhat bleary eyed_) I slept a little, but… but… (_Breaking into a broad Mahoro smile_) but I knew there would be quite a bit for me to do so I was up early and took care of some things around the house.

_Suguru tentatively begins to eat his breakfast with Mahoro standing off at a distance._

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san, why don't you sit down and join me for breakfast like before. I would feel a lot more comfortable.

_Mahoro begins to look quite flustered at the thought of sitting down with Suguru._

**Mahoro:** I'm not really sure that would be a good idea…

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san… about last night… I… ahhh… I…

**Mahoro:** Suguru-san, It's all right. We have both been through a very difficult time… and… we were both very tired… and…

**Suguru:** It's not that. Last night… when I said that I love you… I meant it… even if I don't really understand everything I'm feeling. I have never felt this way before. I guess I love Miyuki-chan and Rin-chan and Chizu-chan. They have always been my closest friends, but… but this is different. You are someone who is truly special to me. This is all so different and I… almost feel ahhh… a little afraid…

**Mahoro:** (_Bowing her head_) I have faced death many times… in many battles… but I feel a kind of fear in my heart like I have never known. Suguru-san, you are special to me also, and… and… I love you. But with everything that has happened to us, I… I… I think we need time to think.

**Suguru:** (_With a solemn face_) Yes… maybe you're right. (_After a short pause, then smiling_) Hmmm… I have to get going…I don't want to be late for my first day back at school…

**Mahoro:** Oh, yes! (_Smiling again_) It would be really bad for you to be late today. Wait a moment though. I made your lunch for today.

_Mahoro exits to kitchen and returns with Suguru's lunch, which is much, **much** larger than normal._

**Mahoro:** Here is your lunch.

**Suguru:** (_Startled at the size of it_) What is this? There must be enough here to feed my entire class.

**Mahoro:** (_Acting somewhat shyly_) Well actually… when I couldn't sleep last night, I sort of ran out of things to do, so I decided to make your lunch for today, but I couldn't decide what to make so I… I… I think I made enough at least to feed all of your friends… and there is something extra in there for Shikijo-sensei. I think she could use a good meal.

**Suguru:** Is this some kind of peace offering?

**Mahoro:** I just thought that maybe if she was better fed, she won't look like she was always trying to devour you.

**Suguru:** That would be good… Shikijo-sensei can be very frightening at times.

_Mahoro hands the lunch package to Suguru. It is obvious by his reaction that it is **very** heavy. Suguru does his best to carry it, regardless of the weight. Suguru walks to the front door._

**Mahoro:** (_Following Suguru to the door_) Have a good day at school.

**Suguru:** (_As he walks down the walk, mildly strained_) You have a good day also. Give my regards to Commander Hayato and Deputy Commander Yoshihiko.

**Mahoro:** Yes I will

_Mahoro re-enters the house as Suguru walks away (with Slash not far behind)._

**Mahoro:** If I could access the Vesper systems I could summon the Sylpheed and I would just drop in on Vesper headquarters, but I guess I will just have to use the telephone.

_Scene shifts to Suguru walking down the lugging his lunch. Miyuki, Rin and Chizu catch up with him from behind._

**Miyuki:** (_Calling_) Suguru-san.

**Suguru:** (_Turning around_) Miyuki-chan, Rin-chan, Chizu-chan, Good morning.

**Rin:** I see Mahoro-san already has you back to school.

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san said that I'd already missed enough school.

**Rin:** It's good to have you back.

**Chizu:** Mahoro-san really packed you a big lunch.

**Rin:** Is that all you can think of?

**Chizu:** But her lunches are always so good.

**Suguru:** I think Mahoro-san always keeps you in mind, Chizu-chan.

**Miyuki:** But Chizu-chan is right. Your lunch today is huge.

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san said that she included something extra in for Shikijo-sensei.

**Miyuki:** Maybe that's why it's so heavy. It's the rocks Mahoro-san included for sensei.

**Suguru:** Actually I think Mahoro-san really feels bad about Shikijo-sensei getting fired.

**Miyuki:** Considering how they fought before, I find that too much to believe.

**Suguru:** I guess you can believe what you want, but I don't think there are rocks in here. They would be lighter. I hope you brought your appetite. Mahoro-san said that she packed enough to at least feed all of us.

_The four of them arrive at the gates to the school._

**Suguru:** Well here we are. For a while I wasn't sure I ever wanted to come back here again. I guess I'm glad I did. So, what do people think happened to me?

**Miyuki:** Most people thinks that you were is some kind of car accident and that is the reason you were not in school.

**Chizu:** (_Laughing_) And after the news about the space aliens broke, there were even rumors going around that you had been abducted by aliens.

_Everyone just sort of glares at Chizu, not really thinking that the comment is funny_

**Suguru:** Let's get to class. I don't want to be late my first day back to school.

_Scene shifts to Mahoro exiting an official looking car. As she steps out, she is greeted by Commander Hayato, Deputy Commander Yoshihiko and Professor Hokato with Commander Hayato giving her a big hug._

**Hayato:** Mahoro-san, it is so good to see you. (_Breaking the embrace_) When the call first came in, we thought it was some kind of joke, but…

**Yoshihiko:** But all of the reports that we had received said that you had been killed. We had all thought that you had died…

**Mahoro:** Actually Commander, I did… and that is one of the things I need to talk to the professor about, but for now… (_Giving Deputy Commander Yoshihiko a hug_) It is so good to see you all. (_Then giving a hug to Professor Hokato_)

**Hokato:** It is good that you are back. I still don't know what to say.

**Hayato:** Don't say anything right now, it will take forever. Let's go in. There's quite a bit to talk about.

**Mahoro:** (_As they enter the building_) Is Eimi Shina-san here?

**Hayato:** No, actually she is at the Vesper Lodge. Our building here sustained a great deal of damage, especially on the upper floors. So Eimi-san is in charge of moving our operational headquarters to the lodge, at least while repairs are made to this building. We may even make the move permanent.

**Mahoro:** I haven't been to the lodge since… (_Mahoro's face saddens when she realizes the last time she was too the lodge_) since Commander Misato died.

**Yoshihiko:** You know of course about, Suguru-san's grandfather, Yuichiro-sama.

**Mahoro:** Yes

**Hayato:** And you know that…

**Mahoro:** That he was the supreme commander of Vesper…Yes. I learned that when he came to visit Suguru-san.

**Yoshihiko:** At the moment, no one is taking his place…I don't think anyone could. But we all feel so empty without him as our guide. Although I think Eimi-san is taking it the hardest.

**Mahoro:** It always seemed like she was very close to him, at least as close as he would let anyone.

**Hayato:** These are delicate times. With the news of Saint being made public and with the remnants of Kaemisa to be concerned about, we could still use his sure hand to guide us.

**Mahoro:** Don't doubt you own abilities Commander. I think you and Deputy Commander Yoshihiko will do an excellent job.

**Hayato:** Thank you Mahoro-san. I think right now, Professor Hokato would like to run some tests and talks with you so go with him and we will meet later for lunch.

**Mahoro:** I will see you later Commander…Deputy Commander.

_Commander Hokato and Deputy Commander Yoshihiko walk down one corridor as Mahoro and the Professor walk down another._

_Scene switches to Suguru at school where it is lunch time. Everyone has left for lunch, leaving Suguru with Shikijo-sensei who is sorting through some papers, seemingly oblivious to the presence of Suguru. Suguru gets the lunch Mahoro has made for sensei and approaches her at her desk._

**Suguru:** Sensei…

**Shikijo:** Yes Misato-kun.

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san asked me to bring this for you.

_Suguru tentatively presents the bento to Shikijo, not quite sure what her reaction will be_

**Shikijo:** (_Raising her brow_) From Mahoro-san (_to herself_) She wouldn't try to poison me…that's not her style. (_to Suguru_) Thank you, Misato-kun.

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san thought you could use a good lunch.

**Shikijo:** Thank Mahoro-san for me please. I am certain that I will enjoy it. Mahoro-san is an excellent cook. (_Suguru leaves; to herself_) Maybe Mahoro-san is not such a bad person… person after all.

**Suguru:** (_To himself as he walks to lunch_) She didn't try to attack me. I wonder what's wrong.

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Professor Hokato sitting in his office_

**Hokato:** Well, Mahoro-san…as far as I can tell, all of your systems are functioning perfectly. Your attack and defense systems are running at about 30 of full capability, just like before. Your energy reserve is at full power. You're as good as new.

**Mahoro:** So everything is as it was before.

**Hokato:** Actually, better than before. You are using less than one quarter of your energy reserve than you did before to maintain the same capability, although I'm not sure I understand why. Ideally, your lifespan should be more than four times longer.

**Mahoro:** Matthew mentioned something about using the newest Saint technology.

**Hokato:** That may, more than likely, account for the difference. As far as I can tell, there were no terran parts used in the creation of this android body, which was the real limiting factor of your previous body.

**Mahoro:** Professor, something has been bothering me. By your best estimate, how long would it take to create a battle android such as me?

**Hokato:** Normally, it takes no less than eight months to build… create and commission a typical battle android.

**Mahoro:** Typical… How about a battle android built to very specific requirements?

**Hokato:** That is a much slower process. It might take as long as a year, even longer.

**Mahoro:** And would producing another android body for me be such a case?

**Hokato:** Most definitely.

**Mahoro:** Then how is it then that this android body was ready for me two weeks after my original body ceased functioning?

**Hokato:** I don't know… (_Thinking for a moment_) but somehow I think our Supreme Commander had something to do with it.

**Mahoro:** You are probably right, but the real question is why? I still have many questions, but I don't think I am ready to hear the answers yet.

**Hokato:** (_Bowing his head_) Mahoro-san… I am so glad that you are back. I felt so bad because there was nothing that I could do for you before…

**Mahoro:** It was out of everyone's hands. I know you did the best that you could, and I thank you.

**Hokato:** (_Looking at his watch_) It is lunch time Mahoro-san. I think the Commander has some plans to celebrate your return.

_Scene shifts to Suguru and friends sitting in the school yard with Suguru's lunch_.

**Hamaji:** Mahoro-san didn't expect you to eat all of this, did she?

**Suguru:** No, she told me this morning that it was for all of us.

**Kiyomi:** I think you could feed everyone in our class and still have some left over.

**Miyuki:** Mahoro-san never could do anything on a small scale.

**Suguru:** This is really huge. I have no idea what Mahoro-san packed. (_Suguru opens the package and finds a note_) Ah a note from Mahoro-san (_Reading aloud from the note while Chizu starts to unpack the bento, her eyes widening with each thing she removes_) I packed a small party for you and your friends to celebrate your return to school. I am sure Chizu-chan will appreciate the peach pie. Enjoy. I will be visiting my friends at Vesper today, but will try to be home before you arrive from school. Send my regards to all your friends. With all my lo….(_Suguru clears his throat and blushes while everyone stares at him, realizing what he was about to say_) Mahoro.

**Rin:** I haven't seen this much food…

**Miyuki:** …Since Mahoro-san's Christmas buffet…

**Chizu:** …and it all looks so good…

_Chizu begins sampling a little of each item (and sometimes more than a little)_

**Kiyomi:** When did she have time to make this?

**Suguru:** I don't think she slept very well last night.

**Hamaji:** There is no way we can eat all of this?

**Suguru:** I think she meant it for everyone. Let's just set it out and let everyone who comes by have some.

**Hamaji:** Why don't we get Shikijo-sensei? She could make a sizable dent in what we have here.

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san made a special lunch for sensei. If she eats even half of what Mahoro-san made for her, she won't have to eat for a week.

**Rin:** Well, then, I suggest you start inviting other people to join us, before Chizu-chan eats it all.

_Scene shows Chizu with something in both of her hands and her mouth full of food._

_Scene shifts to Mahoro walking with Professor Hokato. They are greeted at the entrance to the dining room by Commander Hayato and Deputy Commander Yoshihiko._

**Hayato:** (_To Mahoro_) I hope you and the professor had enough time to talk about everything you needed to talk about.

**Hokato:** There are still a number of details that to not fit together correctly, but as far as I can tell, Mahoro-san is fit and better than new. Although this body is functionally identical to Mahoro-san's previous body, the Saint technology that was used far exceeds anything we could have done. There is so much attention to detail even in the normal body functions, that without extremely close examination, it would be impossible to tell that Mahoro-san was an android. Even the blood chemistry is so close to human…

**Hayato:** Professor!

**Hokato:** I'm not sure a commercial lab…

**Hayato:** **Professor!**

**Hokato:** Ahhh… yes Commander.

**Hayato:** If I let you keep going, we won't eat for another two hours.

**Hokato:** I'm sorry, It's just that…

**Mahoro:** That's OK professor. Sometime when people aren't so hungry, I'd love to sit down with you and discuss the technology. But I think the Commander and Deputy Commander are ready to eat.

**Hayato:** With the short notice we had that you were going to be here, we didn't have time to do anything elaborate, but the chefs did there best to put a special treat together for you. I hope you like it.

**Mahoro:** I'm sure that it will be absolutely wonderful..

**Yoshihiko:** Everyone from Vesper is so glad to have you back, alive and safe.

**Hayato:** Let's go.

_The Commander opens the door to the dining room and they all enter. The room is packed with Vesper staff. Upon seeing Mahoro, applause and cheering begin as everyone stand to acknowledge Mahoro. Mahoro feels a warm feeling inside of her as she smiles (and even blushes a bit)._

_The scene shifts to Shikijo-sensei who is sitting in her classroom, eating the lunch Mahoro prepared._

**Shikijo:** (_To herself_) Mmmm… This is delicious. Mahoro-san really knows how to cook. And it looks like she put so much effort into it, it's so beautifully arranged. Why would she do this for me after all of the terrible things I said to her and did to her? Maybe she feels sorry for me because I've lost my job. I'm sure she knows about it already. I'll sure she's gloating over it right now… but then why would she do this? And all of this about being a battle android… Right! Although that would explain a lot of things. I bet I could really mess things up for her if I let that information leak out. No… that wouldn't be right. I couldn't do that, especially after all she's been through.

_The school secretary sticks her head into the classroom doorway._

**School Secretary:** The principal would like to see you before the afternoon sessions begin.

**Shikijo:** I will be there in a moment.

_The secretary leaves. Shikijo takes the time to eat a few more bites of her lunch._

**Shikijo:** (_Again to herself_) I should have known. I'm sure Misato-kun just reported to homeroom, so the principal probably just found out that he is back in school. He probably is going to tell me that I need to keep my hands off of Misato-kun and behave myself if I want to keep my job to the end of the spring term. Well. I guess I better go and get this over and done with.

_Shikijo packs up the remained of her lunch and takes it with her to put into the faculty room refrigerator._

_Scene shifts to the school yard. There is still food, but no one is eating. They are just sitting looking quite stuffed_.

**Chizu:** (_Lying on ground, moaning_) I don't think I could eat another bite.

_Mid show break_

_Scene shows Mahoro sitting with Commander Hayato and Deputy Commander Yoshihiko. in the Commander's office_

**Mahoro:** Thank you again for the wonderful lunch Commander.

**Hayato:** Thank you for being here to enjoy it with us. It is still beyond my understanding how this came to be…

**Mahoro:** My discussion this morning with Professor Hokato created more questions than it answered. But you said that you had information for me.

**Hayato:** Yes. I'm sorry but this is going to sound like one of the pre-battle briefings we had when you were still in active service, but I'm not sure there is any other way to do it, although you seem to know a great deal already. To the point, on June 1st the Supreme Commander of Vesper, with the aid of Slash, led an operation against Kaemisa. During that raid, all of the top level commanders and the entire leadership council of Kaemisa were either killed or captured.

**Yoshihiko:** But there are several middle level commanders still unaccounted for as well as the key member of their scientific staff, Doctor Cannon. There are also still thirty of the Kaemisa cyborg units still missing or unaccounted for.

**Hayato:** The most disturbing thing though is that we believe that Kaemisa was collecting data through the cyborg Minawa on the construction and commissioning of V1046-R type androids, and we believe that Doctor Cannon escaped with that information.

**Mahoro:** I can confirm that they have information about my weapons systems. In my encounter with the cyborg Feldrans, he had a weapon that mimicked my Shining of the Dark. It was fortunate that he really had no idea of the power and uses of it, or things might have ended quite differently for everyone.

**Hayato:** To add to all of this, our ability to track the remaining Kaemisa personnel is hampered by the fact that a major portion of our communication and tracking systems are still off line, and will probably remain so for at least another month. Our concern at this time is for your safety Mahoro-san, the safety of Suguru-san and his friends.

**Mahoro:** Is that why they have all been invited to attend high school at a Vesper screening facility?

**Yoshihiko:** Yes, this was set up, apparently, by Yuichiro-sama before he died.

**Hayato:** We have also invited Ryuga-san to teach there. He has agreed to help watch over Suguru-san and his friends while they are at school.

**Mahoro:** Do you really think that is necessary?

**Hayato:** I don't really know, Yuichiro-sama seemed to think so. We've had a chance to go over some of his papers and for some reason the Supreme Commander believed the Suguru-san would play some key role in the future relationship between Earth and Saint. And from what we can tell Kaemisa seemed to think the same way.

**Mahoro:** That is what Matthew told me also. He said that Suguru-san was key to the futures of Saint and humankind. And what about the conflict between Earth and Saint?

**Hayato:** It was all a ruse to keep Kaemisa off guard, and none of us realized it until the very end. Most of us had no idea Kaemisa existed, but they have been meddling in human affairs for many centuries, and their greatest desire was to obtain Saint technology to move their domination out into space. The real war has always been Vesper and Saint against Kaemisa.

**Mahoro:** Ryuga-san says that the robot that held Commander Misato as a human shield was not from Saint, but from Kaemisa.

**Yoshihiko:** It's true. It apparently was their first attempt to capture you.

**Mahoro:** (_Quietly_) So the Commander gave up his life to prevent me from being captured.

**Hayato:** Yes…we have also learned that it was Kaemisa who was responsible for the death of Suguru-san's mother. A form of retribution for Yuichiro-sama leaving Kaemisa.

**Mahoro:** So, Suguru-san's grandfather was a member of Kaemisa then.

**Hayato:** According to his writings, he was part of the team that recovered that first Saint craft trying to make contact with earth after it was shot down. When he found out their intent to torture and kill the ship's crew for information about their technology, he helped them escape. With Saint's help, he set up Vesper.

**Mahoro:** Commander, did you know anything about building a replacement android body for me?

**Hayato:** No Mahoro-san. It looks like this was all the work of Saint from what Professor Hokato tells me. Your new android body is far beyond our current technology.

**Mahoro:** That still leaves a number of unanswered question for me. Oh! Suguru-san wanted me to ask… Have all of the arrangements been made for the memorial service?

**Yoshihiko:** Yes, all of the arrangements have been made for the morning of the 24th. We will send a car to get you and Suguru-san at about nine o'clock.

**Mahoro:** Good. After the memorial, I would like to invite you and the professor to a small luncheon at the house. We will have Suguru-san's friends there. Oh that reminds me, we decided to tell his friends about myself and Ryuga-san and Sera-san being androids as well as the things we know about Saint. They needed to know.

**Hayato:** I understand. It will make some things a little easier.

**Mahoro:** Yes…well I need to be going now. I promised Suguru-san that I would be home when he returned from school. I was wondering though, would it be possible for me to get replacement battle armor and weapons. I sort of lost them.

**Yoshihiko:** It might take a few days. We never kept armor or weapons here at headquarters. Everything was kept on the command ship, but we will do what we can.

**Mahoro:** I was also wondering if the car I used before was still available. It was well armed, it handled well, and got great gas mileage.

**Hayato:** Unfortunately, it was damaged when our headquarters were raided, but I'm sure we can find something for you to use for basic transportation.

_Scene shifts to Suguru's classroom where the class has been dismissed for the day. Others rush out, but Suguru is the last to leave._

**Shikijo:** Misato-kun, may I have a word with you before you leave?

**Suguru:** Yes, sensei.

**Shikijo:** (_As Suguru approaches her desk, not quite sure what to expect_) Will you thank Mahoro-san for me for the lunch. It was excellent. I still have enough of it left for a full dinner tonight.

**Suguru:** I will tell Mahoro-san. She will be really pleased. (_After a short silence_) Sensei, is there something wrong?

**Shikijo:** (_Laughing weakly_) You probably already know by now, Misato-kun. The school has asked that I not return to teach for the fall term. They say that I am a poor teacher.

**Suguru:** That is not true. You are a very good teacher.

**Shikijo:** Thank you for your confidence in me, Misato-kun, but they say I am a bad influence on the students… that I set a poor example. And I know they're right. I drink too much… I dress inappropriately… and I have really made a nuisance of myself to you and Mahoro-san. Maybe the principal is right…. I'm not really cut out to be a teacher.

**Suguru:** As I said before, Sensei, you really are a good teacher, even with all of your faults. And if you know what they are, you can work on fixing them… I'm sorry. I've said to much.

**Shikijo:** No… not at all. Of course you're right.

**Suguru:** I'm sure that everything will work out

**Shikijo:** Again, thank you. And again, my most humble thanks to Mahoro-san for my lunch.

**Suguru:** Your welcome, sensei.

_Scene shifts to the outside of Suguru's school. A large crowd of students have gathered so that Suguru cannot see what is happening. Suguru moves through the crowd until he can see what has captured their interest. It is a very large, very powerful looking motorcycle. Mounted on the cycle, in her maid's uniform is Mahoro._

**Mahoro:** Suguru-san…Suguru-san

**Suguru:** (_Approaching Mahoro_) Mahoro-san

**Mahoro:** I asked the Commander if I could use the car that I had used before, but he said that it wasn't available, But this is one of the other vehicles I had used before so they said I could use this one. How would you like to go for a ride? (_Offering him a helmet_)

**Suguru:** (_Taking the helmet and putting it on_) Sure.

_Suguru climbs onto the motorcycle behind Mahoro. Mahoro puts on her helmet, starts the cycle and the two drive away with Suguru's arms wrapped around Mahoro's waist. The crowd starts to dissipate, leaving Slash in the background._

**Slash:** (_To himself_) Mahoro-san, what are you thinking?

_Scene switches to Suguru's house where Mahoro and Suguru have just arrived and are getting off of the motorcycle._

**Mahoro:**So what do you think, Suguru-san?

**Suguru:** That was something else. The motorcycle is beautiful, but don't you think it is a little conspicuous?

**Mahoro:** It was either this, or the Vertical Take-off and Landing Jet.

**Suguru:** (_Laughing_) Good choice, Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** Commander Hayato said that I could use it as long as I want. It isn't as well armed as the car was, but it will do until Vesper can get me replacement battle armor and personal arms.

**Suguru:** Do you really think it's necessary?

**Mahoro:** At least until the remaining Kaemisa operatives are tracked down, the Commander thinks that your and my lives may be in danger. We can talk about it over dinner… Oh!

**Suguru:** What is it Mahoro-san?

**Mahoro:** I just remembered. With all of the cooking I did last night and with me spending the day at Vesper Headquarters, I didn't do any shopping and I don't think I left anything in the house to cook. I seem to remember running out of things to cook sometime around four in the morning.

**Suguru:** We could go shopping now and eat later. I'm still rather full from lunch.

**Mahoro:** Unfortunately, at this point, mostly everything will be closed.

**Suguru:** Or… we could go out for dinner.

**Mahoro:** You mean you and me go out together…

**Suguru:** Of course I mean you and I going out together.

**Mahoro:** You mean… like… a… date.

**Suguru:** I guess… sure… why not? You and I could go out on a date together. The last time we went, it was a lot of fun… even if Shikijo-sensei kept trying to interfere.

**Mahoro:** Do you think it would be OK?

**Suguru:** Yes, I think it would be OK, and I would be delighted to go out with you. Let's go into the house and get changed and then we can decide where I will take you out to dinner… and maybe we could go for a walk afterwards.

**Mahoro:** Oh, Suguru-san.

_Mahoro and Suguru begin to walk toward the door, side by side. Suguru takes Mahoro by the hand. At first Mahoro looks startled, but then she smiles and they walk hand in hand to the door. Slash is standing in the shadows, looking at everything that is going on._

**Slash:** (_To himself_) What are they thinking?

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru sitting across from each other in a restaurant; eating and talking._

**Suguru:** So how did everything go today at Vesper?

**Mahoro:** Needless to say, they were surprised to see me. Commander Hayato and Deputy Commander Yoshihiko are in charge of things now that your grandfather is gone. Oh… The Commander says that all of the preparations have been made for your grandfather's memorial service. They will send a car to pick us up on the morning of the 24th… If you don't mind, I invited the Commander, and some of his staff to a luncheon at home after the service. I was hoping to invite your friends as well as Ryuga-sensei, Sera-san and Shikijo-sensei.

**Suguru:** I had been thinking the same thing. Ah! Shikijo-sensei sends her thanks for the lunch you made for her. She is not taking being let go as a teacher very well. I feel bad.

**Mahoro:** I feel bad also, but I'm not sure what we can do about it.

**Suguru:** I don't know either.

**Mahoro:** Otherwise, Professor Hokato says that all of my systems are working perfectly… if fact, better than before. He said that it would be impossible to tell this body from a human body.

**Suguru:** Did they have any idea who built it?

**Mahoro:** No, other than they are certain that it wasn't Vesper. More than likely it was Saint, but that brings up a whole new set of questions.

**Suguru:** Well, at least everything is well with you. My first day back at school wasn't to bad, except for everyone asking me where I had gone and what had happened to me. By the end of the day, telling them that I had been kidnapped by space aliens sounded like a good idea.

**Mahoro:** What did you tell them?

**Suguru:** Most everyone thought that I was involved in some kind of accident and that was why I was not in school.

**Mahoro:** It's probably best to let them think that.

_There is a short silence (although to them it seems like forever). Mahoro and Suguru sit ant look at each other._

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san… I've had a chance to think a bit about last night…

**Mahoro:** I understand completely, Suguru-san. We were both under a great deal of stress and not really thinking…

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san, please let me finish.

**Mahoro:** (_Mahoro bows her head_) Yes.

**Suguru:** After thinking about last night, I want to tell you, I am certain of it now. I love you.

**Mahoro:** I love you too.

_Suguru extends his hands across the table and Mahoro does likewise. Scene zooms in on Mahoro and Suguru holding each other's hands_

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

Scene shows Mahoro and Suguru riding in the back seat of a car, hand in hand, wearing black. Scene switches to a view of a grave marker (House of Gonoe) and then a view of a picture of Yuichiro Gonoe surrounded by white and yellow chrysanthemums, followed by a view of incense burning.

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Ryuga:** I've never been to a memorial service before. What am I supposed to do?

**Voice of Shikijo:** You don't really need to do anything. Just quietly observe what is going on.

**Voice of Ryuga:** This is all very strange to me. I guess I have a great deal to learn about living on Earth.

**Voice of Sera:** Ryuga, will you please be careful where to throw that salt. It scratches when it gets in there.

**Episode 4: Solemn Farewell**


	4. Episode 4 Solemn Farewell

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 4: Solemn Farewell**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Suguru at table eating a simple breakfast. He is dressed in formal black. Mahoro enters with the coffee pot. She is wearing a simple black dress._

**Mahoro:** Coffee, Suguru-san?

**Suguru:** (_Somewhat distantly_) Thank you, Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** So, what is Suguru-san thinking about?

**Suguru:** (_Snapping back to reality_) Oh!…Just some of the things that my grandfather said when he came to visit the last time. It wasn't that long ago, but most of it is a blur. (_After a short silence_) Did you know that my grandfather was the supreme commander of Vesper?

**Mahoro:** None of us knew. It wasn't until he came for his visit that I realized it, although I think Slash knew since your grandfather assigned him as my personal mecha. What did your grandfather talk to you about?

**Suguru:** It was after you sent us to bed…

**Mahoro:** For trying to peek in on Minawa-chan and myself while we were taking our bath.

**Suguru:** That was all his idea, but anyway, he asked me if I had any prospects.

**Mahoro:** Prospects?

**Suguru:** Prospective girl friends. He asked about me and Rin-chan, Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan. I told him that I couldn't pick any one of them to be my girlfriend since they had been my friends for most of my life. I couldn't pick one and hurt the others. He even asked about me and Shikijo-sensei. I told him that she was my teacher and significantly older than me. Then he said something that I didn't understand then and I really don't understand now.

**Mahoro:** What is that?

**Suguru:** He said that I was a nice kid, but if I was to grow beyond being a kid, I needed to determine my own interests.

_The sound of the doorbell ringing._

**Mahoro:** Suguru-san, the car is here for us. Are you ready?

**Suguru:** (_Taking a last drink of coffee then taking a deep breath_) As ready as I can be… I don't remember anything about my mother's funeral and very little of my father's funeral. I'm glad you'll be with me, Mahoro-san, to lend me support.

**Mahoro:** We will all be there to lend you support, whenever and whatever you need.

**Suguru:** Thank you Mahoro-san. Let's go.

_(Still Images) Scene shifts to an image of a grave maker. The image pans down the maker to reveal the words "Grave of the House of Gonoe". There is a tent set up and a crowd gathered around, all dressed in black. By the grave maker is a large picture of Yuichiro Gonoe, Suguru's grandfather. By the picture is an elaborate altar with a incense urn. The surrounding area is decorated with white and yellow chrysanthemums_.

_(Live action) Mahoro and Suguru are standing next to each other, facing the altar. Commander Hayato and Deputy Commander Yoshihiko, wearing their formal Vesper uniforms, flank Mahoro and Suguru and a half step behind. Professor Hokato, Eimi Shina, as well as many others from the Vesper organization are also present but wearing civilian clothing . Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Kiyomi and Hamaji along with other schoolmates and their parents are in the crowd . Shikijo (wearing a very conservative black dress), Ryuga and Sera are also in attendance. Slash is in the background._

_Suguru steps forward to the altar and offers incense by placing his hands together and bowing, then taking some incense in the tips of his fingers, bringing it to his forehead, and then placing it in the incense urn. He again folds his hands in front of him and bows formally. Stepping aside, Mahoro then repeats the ceremony. This is repeated by Commander Hayato, Deputy Commander Yoshihiko, Professor Hokato and Eimi Shina._

_Many of the people attending are surprised as Suguru's friends (Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Kiyomi and Hamaji) come forward next. They are followed by Saori Shikijo, Ryuga and Sera_

_The scene draws back as silhouetted images continue offering incense and praying._

_Scene shifts to Suguru thanking those who attended. When the crowd has dispersed all that remain are Suguru, Mahoro, Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Kiyomi, Hamaji, Shikijo, Ryuga, Sera, Commander Hayato, Deputy Commander Yoshihiko, Professor Hokato and Eimi Shina._

**Suguru:** Thank you all for attending.

**Mahoro:** You are all invited to the house for a small refreshment.

**Hayato:** Thank you Mahoro-san. We have cars here to take everyone there.

**Suguru:** Thank you Commander. I would like to introduce you to my friends. Kiyomi Kawahara…

**Kiyomi:** (_Bowing to the Commander, Deputy Commander and Professor_) Pleased to meet you

**Suguru:** Toshiya Hamaguchi…

**Hamaji:** (_Bowing_) Hello…Hamaji for short

**Suguru:** Miyuki Sakura …

**Miyuki:** (_Bowing_) Hello

**Suguru:** Rin Todoroki …

**Rin:** (_Bowing very formally_) My pleasure to meet you

**Suguru:** and Chizuko Oe …

**Chizu:** (_Bowing_) Hi…my friends call me Chizu.

**Suguru:** We have been classmates since we started school. You have already met Ryuga…this is his sister and shipmate Sera Tou…

**Sera:** (_Bowing_) Please to meet you.

**Ryuga:** (_Bowing_) Good to see you again

**Suguru:** And this is our Homeroom and Math Teacher Shikijo-sensei…

**Shikijo:** (_Bowing deeply_) Saori Shikijo …Pleased to meet you

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san, could you please do the rest of the introductions.

**Mahoro:** Of course…May I introduce Vesper Commander Daimon Hayato …

**Hayato:** (_Bowing military formal_) Pleased to meet you.

**Mahoro:**Deputy Commander Gunji Yoshihiko …

**Yoshihiko:** (_Bowing_) Very pleased to meet you all

**Mahoro:** Professor Minato Hokato

**Hokato:** (_Bowing_) Mahoro-san has talked about you many times.

**Mahoro:** And Eimi Shina-san.

**Eimi:** (_Bowing_) A pleasure to meet all of you, although it would be nicer under different conditions.

**Hayato:** Suguru-san's grandfather was our Supreme Commander and Suguru-san's father was our commander before he died.

**Mahoro:** The commander and deputy commander were my training offices and the professor helped design my weapon systems. And Eimi-san basically… ahhh… Eimi-san, what exactly is your title?

**Eimi:** Administrative coordinator for Vesper Operations, which is basically a fancy way of saying that I get to do the jobs that no one else wants to do.

**Hayato:** Eimi-san made all of the arrangements for the memorial today.

**Eimi:** While trying to coordinate the move of the Vesper Headquarters.

**Miyuki:** It sounds like Shina-sama could use a vacation after all of this is done.

**Hayato:** Ah…the cars are ready. We can talk more when we arrive at Suguru-san's house.

_The crowd disperses, leaving Suguru and Mahoro. Suguru turns back to the grave, kneels, and prays one more time with Mahoro by his side. He gets up and walks away from the grave. Waiting by their car is Commander Hayato._

**Hayato:** Suguru-san, there is something I would like to make you aware of without the others around.

**Suguru:** What is it Commander?

**Hayato:** I'm not sure you realize it or not, but you are the sole inheritor of your grandfather's estate which includes all of Gonoe Industries. Currently the estate is being managed by Vesper in your name. This is something your grandfather arranged. Control of the estate will be turned over to you on your twentieth birthday. I just wanted you to know.

**Suguru:** That sounds fine to me, Commander. Right now I'm barely mature enough to run my own life, let alone a huge multinational corporation. I'll stick with just trying to get myself out of school successfully, and let you worry about my grandfather's estate.

**Hayato:** Actually, your grandfather set up Eimi Shina-san as the administrator. She is quite capable.

**Suguru:** I have no doubt of it. We better get going though or everyone is going to wonder where we are. They might think we disappeared again.

**Hayato:** I will see you at your house.

_The commander moves toward the car that is waiting for him while Mahoro and Suguru get into their car._

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru sitting next to each other in the back seat of the car. Suguru is sitting quietly, staring off into space._

**Mahoro:** Suguru-san, are you alright?

**Suguru:** (_After a brief moment of silence_) I just realized back at the cemetery, when the commander was telling me about my grandfather's estate, I have no living relatives. Both my mother and father were only children. Both of my father's parents died when I was very young. Now my grandfather has gone. Suddenly I felt so very alone.

**Mahoro:** Suguru-san, I will do what I can…we will all do what we can to keep the loneliness away.

**Suguru:**Mahoro-san, when I heard your voice just now…the loneliness…went away.

**Mahoro:** (_After a moment of silence_)Suguru-san, what about your mother's mother?

**Suguru:** I really don't know anything about her. Grandfather had so many different stories. When it came to Grandmother, it was difficult to know what to believe. I never met her. I guess she left my Grandfather before I was born…Although I have this funny feeling about her…I don't know why.

_There is a short silence_

**Suguru:** Ah! Mahoro-san, do you know what today is?

**Mahoro:** Ummm….ah…

**Suguru:** Today is one year since we first met and you began to work for me.

**Mahoro:** Ah…so it is.

**Suguru:** I'm so glad you came. (_Suguru takes hold of Mahoro's hand_) I'm so glad you came back.

_Slow zoom to Mahoro and Suguru's hands_.

_Scene shifts to outside of Suguru's house. Outside the door is a table with a bowl (of salt) on it. Gathered at the door are Suguru, Mahoro and all those who came from the cemetery. Suguru begins by taking a small pinch of the salt and throwing it over his shoulder and enters the house. Mahoro follows in turn. Each follow, repeating the action. Ryuga and Sera, who are last in line with Shikijo, look a bit confused and ask Shikijo_.

**Ryuga:** I do not understand the significance of this.

**Shikijo:** It is an old custom to throw salt over your shoulder after returning from a funeral. It is to purify yourself before entering the house.

**Ryuga:** Ah! I understand; an Earth superstition. I still have quite a bit to learn about humans

**Shikijo:** Even in a lifetime, you cannot hope to learn everything.

_Ryuga, Sera and Shikijo perform the ceremony and enter the house. The scene shifts to everyone at the dining room table. Mahoro has changed into her maid's uniform and is standing at the head of the table._

**Mahoro:** I have prepared a small luncheon for you. I wish to apologize, that I did not have time to prepare something more elaborate.

**Hayato:** That means that she only had enough time to prepare enough food for a small army.

_Mahoro glares at the commander for a moment, but then smiles. A pan of the table shows a wide array of dishes, all of which are vegetarian. Mahoro seats herself next to Suguru._

**Mahoro:** Lets' eat.

**All:** (_As if on some silent queue_) Idatakimasu!

_Scene of stills of the group eating. As always Chizu reaction to the food is somewhat startling, especially to Professor Hokato, whom she is sitting next to. The meal proceeds with much polite small talk. When the meal is over, Suguru stands to speak._

**Suguru:** I wish to thank you all for coming today. The last several months have been very difficult for me and I could not have made it without the help of all of you. Thank you so very much.

**Hayato:** Suguru-san, I have one last bit of business to take care of. When we were going through you grandfather's papers, we found this letter which specifically stated we should deliver it to you after his memorial service. (_The commander hands the letter to Suguru_) The instructions from your grandfather said that you should read the letter aloud, since it is not only to you, but to everyone who would be gathered afterwards.

_Suguru opens the envelope and takes out the letter. He takes a moment to examine it and then smiles_.

**Suguru:** It seems that my grandfather was blessed with a vision of the future, since the letter seems to address everyone here. (_Suguru clears is throat and begins to read_) Suguru…If you are reading this letter, it means you have returned from my memorial service and you are eating or just have completed eating a wonderful and somewhat large, meal prepared by Mahoro-san. (_Everyone is surprised at the mention of their name_) You are with your friends Kiyomi-kun and Hamaji-kun…the lovely Rin-chan, Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan…Mahoro-san's closest friends from Vesper, Commander Hayato, Deputy Commander Yoshihiko, Professor Hokato and my administrative assistant Eimi Shina… your most lovely Shikijo-sensei along with Ryuga-sensei and although I never actually met her, his associate Sera-san. Suguru, you have good friends… treasure them.

(_As Suguru reads, the voice shifts from that of Suguru to the voice of his grandfather_) Suguru, I know that you and Mahoro-san have many questions. I will try to answer some, other questions you will need to find the answers to on your own. And the answer to some questions, I am not sure we will ever find the answers to.

Suguru, when I came to see you the last time, I knew that there was little chance that I would see you again, but I needed to know that you were indeed a man of honor. I know that now.

The fact that Mahoro is by your side is most likely your biggest question. I knew that Mahoro only had a limited amount of time remaining, but her service to Vesper deserved special consideration. Over a year ago, with the help of Saint we began to prepare a new android body for Mahoro, but the process required time. I was afraid to get your hopes up Mahoro, so I could not tell you about the plan. Even then, it was your will to remain alive that allowed the plan to succeed.

Mahoro, I owe you the greatest of apologies. By now you know that the war between Earth and Saint was nothing more than a cover for what was really a war against Kaemisa. Far too many times I placed you life in jeopardy to maintain a plan, that, in the end, failed. Please forgive me.

Commanders, unfortunately our victory over Kaemisa was not complete. A key member of the organization, Doctor Cannon, posses the greatest threat to the world. He was able to obtain sufficient data to build battle type androids. And although they will not have the emotional capability of Mahoro or Ryuga or Sera, they will be quite formidable opponents for you and the world. It is my estimate that he will not be able to produce a working model for at least six months to a year.

Commanders, the job of continuing Vesper's work falls to you. Ryuga will be able to help you with many of your dealings with Saint. They are not our enemy. Leesha will be of great assistance to you.

To all of Suguru's friends I wish to give you thanks. You have helped my grandson in ways you cannot imagine. You have all received by this time the invitation to the Vesper run High School. Please accept the offer. I think you make a good team and should keep close ties.

I know that Suguru always was uncomfortable when I handed out advice. I think he was afraid that I would embarrass him. But I am going to do it one more time, even if I do embarrass him, because I'm dead and there is nothing he can do about it.

You will soon be given rare and exciting opportunities to do things you could not ever imagine. Do not let them pass you by. It is rare to get a second chance. And if a second chance does present itself, only a fool would not take it.

(_Voice fades back to that of Suguru_) Thank you for taking the time to listen to the ramblings of an old man. I wish you the best in life Suguru, Mahoro and Friends. Yuichiro Gonoe…PS…I would have really liked to spend some more time with that lovely teacher of yours.

_Suguru takes one last look at the letter and then sets it down on the table. There is a bit of silence_.

**Rin:** Your grandfather was something special.

**Kiyomi:** But what did he mean by rare and exciting opportunities?

**Suguru:** Who knows. Most of the times my grandfather spoke in riddles. It's sometimes very difficult to figure out what he was trying to say.

**Hokato:** I think he brought up more questions than answers.

**Suguru:** Who is this Leesha he spoke of?

**Ryuga:** She is the commander of the Saint exploration mission.

**Suguru:** I thought this Matthew was in charge.

**Sera:** Matthew is the guiding force of all Saint. A joining of all of the spirit of Saint. It is quite difficult to explain.

**Hayato:** There is one last order of business to take care of. Mahoro-san, if you will assist me.

_Commander Hayato and Mahoro leave for the kitchen._

**Miyuki:** What is that all about?

**Rin:** Sera-san, have you ever met Matthew?

**Sera:** Matthew is not a physical being, although he may have been when we first began our exploration…but that was so long ago that no one can remember.

**Hamaji:** So Matthew is like a god?

**Ryuga:** No, not in the sense you speak of a god. When a Saint dies, their spirit joins with the greater spirit…joins with Matthew. Most spirits stay with the greater spirit for all time, but some return to the living, usually to take care of some uncompleted task. A few, like Mahoro, Sera and myself, return for new service to the greater spirit.

**Chizu:** This is all still very confusing.

_Mahoro and the Commander return from the kitchen. The commander is holding a tray with 14 Sake cups. Mahoro is talking quite strongly to the Commander._

**Mahoro:** Commander Hayato, I must still strongly protest this. Suguru-san and his friends are far to young to be partaking in this.

**Hayato:** It is not as if I'm going to let them get drunk. It's just a toast.

**Mahoro:** Even so…(_Mahoro breaks off her argument when they reach the table_)

**Hayato:** (_Clearing his throat_) It is a custom among the officers of Vesper to toast the memory of a fallen comrade. (_Hayato distributes the cups to everyone. Mahoro fumes at him when offered a cup, but she takes it anyway. Hayato takes the last cup_) To the memory of the Supreme Commander of Vesper, Yuichiro Gonoe. May his brave deeds be an inspiration to all of us.

**All but Suguru:** To Yuichiro

**Suguru:** To my grandfather

_Everyone drinks. There is a long moment of silence._

**Miyuki:** Oh! Suguru-kun, I almost forgot. My father has extended an invitation to anyone who would like to use the baths today.

**Shikijo:** That a great idea. It has been a long day.

**Hayato:** It sounds good to me also, but I'm not sure we have the time.

**Eimi:** There was nothing on your schedule today that it could not be put off until tomorrow or completely ignored. Besides that, I think the Supreme Commander would have approved.

**Mahoro:** Especially if it were a mixed bath.

**Eimi:** There is that.

**Rin:** I don't know about the rest of you, but a nice long soak would feel good right now.

**Chizu:** Count me in. A nice relaxing bath after one of Mahoro-san's delicious meals can only make a good thing better.

**Suguru:** Why don't you all go and Mahoro-san and I will join you as soon as we get things cleaned up here.

**Sera:** We can all help with the clean up, Suguru-san.

**Mahoro:** There really isn't that much to do. Suguru-san and I can take care of it in no time at all.

**Eimi:** The least that we can do is to bring everything to the kitchen.

_Everyone gets up and begin to collect the dishes from the table and carry them to the kitchen. The scene fades to everyone leaving with Mahoro and Suguru waving good bye_

**Suguru:** (_Calling out as he waves_) I will see you all in a little while at the bathes.

_Suguru closes the door_

**Suguru:** I'll help you clean up Mahoro-san

**Mahoro:** No, I can take care of cleaning up. You should sit down and rest.

**Suguru:** Let me help. I need to be doing something.

_Mahoro and Suguru start walking side by side toward the kitchen. After a few steps, Suguru stops, lowering his head. Mahoro continues, but stops after a few more steps. She turns around to face Suguru. Suddenly Suguru steps quickly up to Mahoro, embraces her and begins to cry._

_Cut to mid program break._

_Scene shows Mahoro and Suguru entering the Sakura bathes. They are greeted by Miyuki's father._

**Suguru:** Hello, Uncle Sakura. Thank you for inviting us to the bathes today.

**Mr. Sakura:** No problem. You and Mahoro-san are always welcome here. It's just good to see you again after so long

**Suguru:** It's good to be back.

**Mr. Sakura:** I'm glad that both of you are feeling better. Miyuki-chan tells me that you were both out of commission for quite a while.

_Mahoro has a puzzled look on her face from the "out of commission" comment._

**Suguru:** (_Responding quickly_) Both of us need rest and recuperation time, but we're both fine now. Good as new.

**Mahoro:** Maybe even better.

**Mr. Sakura:** Well, I think everyone is waiting for you. Stay as long as you like. Maybe you and Mahoro-san would like to join us for dinner. I know Harune-chan would not be happy if you didn't stop in and at least say hello, and maybe you and I can get a chance to play a game or two of Go.

**Suguru:** You mean before your wife drags you away again.

**Mr. Sakura:** Please don't remind me. (_Suddenly he feels a presence behind him. He turns to find his wife standing directly behind him. Startled_) Oh! Hello dear!

**Mrs. Sakura:** Maybe you can get one game in if you get all of you chores done after dinner.

**Mr. Sakura:** Yes, dear.

**Mrs. Sakura:** And of course Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san, you are more than welcome to stay for dinner.

**Suguru:** Thank you very much for the offer. Mahoro-san, would you like to stay for dinner.

**Mahoro:** If it is not too much of an intrusion.

**Mrs. Sakura:** No problem. Suguru-kun used to come for dinner quite often.

_Mahoro and Suguru look at each other for a moment._

**Suguru:** I guess then we will be staying then.

**Mr. Sakura:** (_Quietly, to himself_) That's good. I'll have someone to talk to tonight.

**Mrs. Sakura:** What was that?

**Mr. Sakura:** Nothing dear.

**Suguru:** We'll see you later then.

_Mahoro and Suguru take the opportunity to escape into their respective locker rooms._

_Scene shifts to Mahoro entering the bathes. She has already undressed and rinsed_.

**Miyuki:** There you are Mahoro-san. What took you so long? We thought you might not be coming.

**Mahoro:** (_As she gets into the bath_) No, Suguru-san and I were talking with your parents. They invited us to dinner tonight.

**Miyuki:** You didn't accept did you? Do you realize what you're in for?

**Mahoro:** I don't understand.

**Rin:** She's talking about her sisters.

**Miyuki:** It's absolute chaos at the dinner table. My sisters are the things nightmares are made of.

**Mahoro:** I can't believe they could be that bad.

**Chizu:** Believe it.

**Miyuki:** Then add mom and dad screaming at them; it's a wonder that no one has called the police.

**Rin:** Maybe people have, but the police are too afraid to come.

**Miyuki:** That could be the case. Just fair warning Mahoro-san; prepare yourself for battle.

_Mahoro settles into the bath, sitting next to Eimi._

**Mahoro:** Eimi-san, it's good to see you. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?

**Eimi:** Over a year, Mahoro-san. I'm sorry I didn't get to talk with you earlier, but I've been busy with several projects. I really thought the Commander was playing a practical joke on me when he called to tell me that you were alive. I wanted to drive right back to the city to see you for myself.

**Mahoro:** I'm assuming that you made all of the arrangements for the service today. It was beautiful.

**Eimi:** Thank you.

**Mahoro:** The Supreme Commander was very special to you, wasn't he?

**Eimi:** I was his personal administrative assistant, so I was one of the few people who actually got to see him face to face. Although, if you would, I would prefer if the Commander not find that out. But I had known Yuichiro-sama since I was very young.

**Mahoro:** I didn't realize that.

**Eimi:** Both of my parents were Vesper operatives. When they were killed by Kaemisa, Yuichiro-sama sort of took me in under his wing. When I was old enough, I was given the job as his personal assistant. I really do miss him.

_Eimi's eyes begin to tear and she reaches out to hug Mahoro. Embracing Mahoro, Eimi begins to cry._

**Mahoro:** I am so sorry.

_Scene fades to the men's bath where Suguru has already joined the others in the bath._

**Kiyomi:** Glad to see you could make it, Suguru-kun. We though you stiffed us.

**Suguru:** No, Mahoro-san and I were talking with Miyuki-chan's parents. They invited us for dinner.

**Hamaji:** Do you think Mahoro-san will survive the experience?

**Suguru:** I think so. Mahoro-san has told me about facing some pretty terrifying things.

**Kiyomi:** I'm not sure anything could prepare Mahoro-san for dinner at the Sakura house.

**Ryuga:** What exactly are you talking about?

**Suguru:** (_With a broad smile_) Miyuki-chan's younger sisters.

**Hayato:** I can't believe they could be that bad.

**Hamaji:** Believe it. I've experienced dinner time with Miyuki-chan's family. I had flashbacks and nightmares for at least two weeks.

**Suguru:** Now I have to defend Harune-chan. She's nothing like Natsune and Akine.

**Kiyomi:** Only because she likes you. She can be a bigger terror than the others. I have scars to prove it.

**Yoshihiko:** Maybe we should sign them up. It sounds like they're already battle hardened warriors.

**Hayato:** It sounds like killer robots might be a little tame for them at this point.

**Hokato:** But you boys need not worry about Mahoro-san. She has sufficient defensive capabilities to handle almost any such situation. And if they don't work, she can use her ultimate defensive tool.

**Hamaji:** What's that?

**Hokato:** She can run for her life.

_There is general laughter from the entire group._

**Hayato:** So Suguru-san, how are you holding up? This has been a difficult two months for you.

**Suguru:** It was starting to get to me earlier, but with Mahoro-san's and everyone else's help, I think I'm feeling a lot better.

**Hayato:** You know that if you ever need anything all you need to do is ask. Vesper will do anything within it's power to help you.

**Suguru:** At least for now, I think everything will be fine, but I'll keep that in mind for the future.

_Suguru relaxes in the bath while conversations continue around him_.

_Fade to the main entrance to the bathes. Mahoro, Suguru and Miyuki are saying good bye to Hamaji, Kiyomi, Rin and Chizu. (The others have already left)._

**Suguru:** I'll see you all in school tomorrow.

**Kiyomi:** That is if you survive dinner tonight.

**Suguru:** It's not as bad as everyone says it is.

**Hamaji:** Well, you can tell us all about it in the morning.

**Mahoro:** I still don't believe all of the terrible things you keep saying about Miyuki-chan's sisters.

**Rin:** I guess Mahoro-san is just going to have to experience them for herself like we all have.

**Chizu:** Just watch out for anything Akine-chan throws. She has the arm of a professional baseball player.

**Miyuki:** Yeah! It's a good thing to not get caught standing between Akine-chan and Natsune-chan.

**Kiyomi:** Well, you guys just be careful.

**Suguru:** We will.

_Kiyomi, Hamaji, Rin and Chizu depart, leaving Miyuki, Mahoro and Suguru standing in the main entry way to the bathes._

**Miyuki:** Are you really sure you want to go through with this? There is still time to back out.

**Suguru:** Come on, let's go in. I just had a chance to just say hello to your sisters at the cemetery. We haven't really seen them in…

**Miyuki:** Almost a year. When you and Mahoro-san came when your boiler broke.

_They begin walking toward the entrance to the residence. Mahoro is walking next to Miyuki._

**Mahoro:** I guess the problem I have believing everything people say about your sisters is because whenever I see them, like at the cemetery today, they are so well behaved.

**Miyuki:** Don't let that fool you. They were basically under a death threat to behave.

_As they approach the door, an indescribable noise can be heard. There are various voices, screaming at the top of their lungs, but everything blends so, that it is impossible to understand what is actually being said._

_Miyuki slides the door open, and the full impact to the noise can be both heard and felt._

_Writer's note to director: Although written in dialog format, the conversations occurring are somewhat overlapping, including those where two people are specifically talking (yelling) to each other._

**Natsune:** WHY DO I HAVE TO SET THE TABLE? I SET THE TABLE YESTERDAY. IT'S AKINE-CHAN'S TURN.

**Akine**: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU SET IT YESTEDAY. YOU HAVEN'T SET THE TABLE FOR A WEEK.

**Natsune:** I SET THE TABLE YESTERDAY BECAUSE YOU TOOK OFF BECAUSE YOU SAID THAT I HIT YOU.

**Akine:** WELL YOU DID HIT ME.

**Mrs. Sakura:** I DON'T CARE WHOSE TURN IT IS! YOU! (_Pointing at Akine_) GET THE TABLE SET! YOU! (_Pointing at Natsune_) START GETTING FOOD FROM THE KITCHEN.

**Natsune:** WHY CAN'T HARUNE-CHAN HELP?

**Harune:** AKINE-CHAN HIT ME.

**Akine:** I DID NOT, MY ELBOW SLIPPED.

_Harune notices that Suguru has entered the room with Miyuki and Mahoro._

**Harune:** SUGURU-KUN!

_Harune launches herself at Suguru, throwing her arms around his neck. Suguru can barely maintain his balance and only Mahoro's steadying hand keeps him upright._

**Harune: **IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU.

**Natsune:** AKINE-CHAN IS BLOCKING THE DOOR SO I CAN'T BRING THINGS IN FROM THE KITCHEN.

**Miyuki:** It was only this morning, Harune-chan. Now let go of him so he can breath.

**Harune:** BUT THIS MORNING MOM AND DAD SAID I COULDN'T GIVE HIM A HUG.

**Akine:** I'M NOT BLOCKING THE DOOR. NATSUNE-CHAN IS JUST TOO FAT TO GET BY ME.

_Suguru begins to look like he is gasping for air. Miyuki takes hold of Harune and removes her from Suguru._

**Harune:** MOM!

**Mrs. Sakura:** **ENOUGH!** LEAVE SUGURU-KUN ALONE HARUNE-CHAN. LET HIM GET IN THE DOOR. WHY DON'T YOU GO TELL DAD THAT DINNER IS ALMOST READY. HAVE HIM PUT THE SIGN UP. I'D LIKE ALL OF US TO EAT TOGETHER. AKINE-CHAN, SET THE TABLE FROM THIS SIDE. Miyuki-chan, can you help Natsune-chan bring in the food?

**Miyuki:** Sure mom.

_Miyuki walks toward the kitchen with Natsune while Harune runs off to retrieve Mr. Sakura. Akine finishes setting the table. The silence is almost painful. Mrs. Sakura turns her attention to Mahoro and Suguru_.

**Mrs. Sakura:** I'm so sorry about all of that noise.

**Suguru:** There is no need to apologize. That's just the way it is around here.

**Mrs. Sakura:** I think Mahoro-san was a bit unprepared.

_Suguru looks at Mahoro and sees that here eyes are somewhat glazed._

**Suguru:** Are you alright, Mahoro-san?

**Mahoro:** (_Somewhat mechanically_) Sensory overload, resetting operational parameters.

**Mrs. Sakura:** What?

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san will be fine in a moment. Loud noises sometimes disorient her… ahhh… ever since the accident. She'll be fine.

_Mahoro's eyes finally clear after a moment._

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san are you going to be alright?

**Mahoro:** I'll be fine, Suguru-san.

_Miyuki and Natsune return with the food and Akine finishes setting the table. Harune returns with her father and everyone sits down around the table. Initially Mahoro sits between Natsune and Akine, but very quickly Suguru switches places with her having her sit between Miyuki and Akine._

**Mr. Sakura:** (_Once everyone is seated_) Idatakimasu!

**Everyone Else:** Idatakimasu!

_The scene of everyone eating fades to Mahoro and Suguru walking home together_.

**Suguru:** Are you sure you're OK? You had me worried there for a moment.

**Mahoro:** I'll be fine Suguru-san. It wasn't so much the noise, but when it stopped so suddenly. My internal protection systems could not adjust fast enough and they thought my auditory system had been damaged. Once people starting talking again, the system reset.

**Suguru:** I'm not sure what Miyuki-chan's mother thought when you started talking about resetting operational parameters.

**Mahoro:** I guess you're right. Maybe I should have Professor Hokato change the repair mode responses. I must admit that was a totally unexpected experience. Is it always so loud around their house?

**Suguru:** Only when there are two or more sisters in the same room. Although I guess I'm sort of used to the noise. I barely hear it when I'm there.

**Mahoro:** Why is that?

**Suguru:** After my father died, I would go to Miyuki-chan's house for dinner three or four times a week. I almost became part of the family. It's funny though.

**Mahoro:** What is?

**Suguru:** I used to be so envious of Miyuki-chan because she had her sisters, and she was envious of me because I was an only child.

**Mahoro:** Are you feeling alright now?

**Suguru:** I think the bath and dinner and Miyuki-chan's house was exactly what I needed… and most of all, having you here with me.

_Suguru reaches and takes hold of Mahoro's hand. At first, she is unsure of what to do, but she quickly relaxes and they walk down the street toward the house, hand in hand. Scene zooms in on their hands. Fade to black._

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene shows Suguru, Kiyomi and Hamaji examining a magazine. Scene switches to Mahoro finding the magazine in Suguru's room and then Mahoro greeting Suguru at home waving her finger at him_

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Miyuki:** Do you honestly think hat you'll ever be able to hide your magazines from Mahoro-san?

**Voice of Rin:** No matter how hard you try, how well you think you have them hidden...

**Voice of Chizu:** Mahoro-san will find them because… all together now

**Voice of All Three:** I think Ecchi is bad!

**Voice of Chizu:** Mahoro-san, what's wrong? You didn't join us.

**Episode 5: I Think Ecchi Is …**


	5. Episode 5 I Think Ecchi Is

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 5: I Think Ecchi Is …**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Suguru, Kiyomi and Hamaji are huddled together; making sure no one is around. Kiyomi pulls a magazine from his backpack._

**Kiyomi:** The man at the store said it was a limited edition.

_Pan of magazine cover showing title "Asaoka Riho – Special Edition" and splash at the bottom "Large Poster Included". Kiyomi begins to page through the magazine, showing several of the photographs. Suguru and Hamaji ooh and ahhh with each picture._

**Hamaji:** Wow! She is something else.

**Suguru:** She is very beautiful.

**Kiyomi:** Suguru, do you want to take it home to look at it?

**Suguru:** I'd better not. With Mahoro-san, it would be gone in a minute.

**Kiyomi:** She hasn't found the rest of our treasure, has she?

**Suguru:** No, it's safe for now. I have it hidden where my father used to hide his collection from my mother.

**Hamaji:** Have you ever figured out how she can find these so easily?

**Suguru:** I don't know. Maybe it is something built into her that lets her detect it.

**Kiyomi:** Built into…Oh right. I have a hard time remembering that she's an android.

**Suguru:** Don't worry about it. I forget she's an android most of the time now too.

**Hamaji:** You knew she was an android from the very start. Why didn't you tell us?

**Suguru:** You guys freaked out when you found out that I was going to have a live-in maid. I can't imagine what you guys would have done if you knew she was an android too.

**Hamaji:** I still can't imagine what it must be like, living with a beautiful girl like Mahoro-san.

**Suguru:** It is really strange sometimes. She has her own ideas about many things, like about these magazines. And sometimes when it's just the two of us, there are some uncomfortable moments.

**Kiyomi:** Which brings us to the burning question on everyone's mind… Have you and Mahoro-san done it yet?

**Suguru:** WHAT! (_Blushing_)

**Hamaji:** I mean, it's not like you haven't had the opportunity.

**Suguru:** I couldn't…I wouldn't…I…We haven't…

**Kiyomi:** Calm down… Calm down… so you haven't done it… so have you at least… like… kissed?

**Suguru:** (_After silence, but quietly_) Well… yeah

**Hamaji:** Have you told her how you feel about her?

**Suguru:** (_Quietly again_) Well…sort of…

**Hamaji:** What do you mean by sort of? You haven't confessed your feelings for her?

**Suguru:** I mean sort of…Hey…How about you? Did you ever tell Minawa-chan how you feel about her?

**Hamaji:** (_Stab through the heart_) Well… No

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san saved my life. That makes her something special to me.

**Kiyomi:** Is that all that makes her special?

**Suguru:** (_Thinks a moment and takes a deep breath_) I don't know.

**Kiyomi:** OK… (_Offering Suguru the magazine_) Well do you want to take this home with you.

**Suguru:** I'd better not. I don't want to lose it for you. Well, I have to get home. Mahoro-san will be waiting.

**Kiyomi and Hamaji:** Bye, see you tomorrow at school

**Suguru:** See you tomorrow. (_To himself as he walks away_) What a question to ask.

_Scene shifts to inside of Suguru's house as Suguru enters._

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san…Mahoro-san…I'm home.

**Mahoro:** (_Entering the living room from the dining room_) Welcome home, Suguru-san. You're a little later than usual.

**Suguru:** I was talking with Kiyomi-kun and Hamaji-kun at the park.

**Mahoro:** Oh! What were you talking about?

**Suguru:** (_Blushing a little_) Ahhh…Just about stuff. Ahhh, I'm going to take my books to my room. Could you get me something cold to drink?

**Mahoro:** Of course, Suguru-san

_Mahoro exits to the kitchen and Suguru goes to his room_

**Suguru:** Great…now all I can think about when I look at Mahoro-san is what Kiyomi-kun and Hamaji-kun asked about. Although it's not that I would mind cuddling up with her (_Suguru visualizes him hugging a naked Mahoro_) … No I can't think that way (_Visualization is cancelled out_). If I do that, I'm going to blush every time I look at her.

_Sugurulooks at his calendar. The 6th of July is circled and labeled "Temple" and the 19th is circled and labeled "Report Card"_

**Suguru:** That's right…The memorial service at the temple is this weekend. And summer break is almost here. It's been a very strange year since Mahoro-san came here.

_Suguru leaves his room and goes to the living room where he is greeted by Mahoro who has a drink for him as well as for herself._

**Mahoro:** Suguru-san here is your drink. (_Mahoro hand the drink to Suguru_)

**Suguru:** Thank you Mahoro-san. (_Suguru takes a sip_) This is very good. Thank you.

**Mahoro:** I hope you do not mind if I have a drink also, Suguru-san.

**Suguru:** No, go ahead. You don't ever need for my permission.

_Suguru sets his drink on the table and sits down. Mahoro sits down across the table from him. There is a short silence._

**Mahoro:** Suguru-san, is there something wrong?

**Suguru:** No Mahoro-san… I was just thinking… I was just thinking back to when you first came here to work for me and how I asked you not to refer to me as "-sama". We've known each other for more than a year… and… I think our relationship has changed somewhat in that time… and… I… was… wondering… if it would be OK with you if… we… ah… dropped the… ah… "-san".

**Mahoro:** (_Mildly shocked_) No! No! It would be quite improper for a domestic servant to refer to her employer with such familiarity.

**Suguru:** That's the point. I can't really think of you as a "domestic servant". I think of you as a personal friend and maybe a little more.

**Mahoro:** But… But… What will other people think?

**Suguru:** Does that really matter? As it is, all of our friends know how special you are to me. In fact I think they knew it even before I realized it

_Suguru takes another sip of his drink. Mahoro looks down, looking somewhat embarrassed._

**Mahoro:** Suguru-san, I am glad that I am so special to you. You are special to me also. Would it be acceptable… for me to… ahhh… sit next to you?

**Suguru:** I welcome you to sit next to me any time you like.

_Mahoro moves to sit next to Suguru. She is about to lean her head on his shoulder when the phone begins to ring. They look at each other and smile and giggle. Mahoro gets up and answers the phone._

**Mahoro:** Hello, Misato residence…Yes… Yes… I will get him… (_Mahoro walks back to Suguru_) It is Kawahara-kun. He needs to talk to you.

_Suguru gets up and walks to the phone. Image to split screen, Suguru on the left and Kiyomi on the right._

**Suguru:** Hello, Kiyomi-kun.

**Kiyomi:** Suguru-kun, I need your help. I think somehow my mother found out about the magazine. She has been asking all sorts of questions. I can't keep it here. Hamaji-kun can't take it either. Is there any way you could keep it for at least a few days?

**Suguru:** I don't know. Why don't you come over after dinner and we can talk about it.

**Kiyomi:** OK. I'll see you after dinner. Good bye.

**Suguru:** Good bye. (_Suguru hangs up the phone; return to single image. Suguru walks back to Mahoro_) Kiyomi-kun need some help with something, so he is going to come over after dinner.

**Mahoro:** OK

**Suguru:** I'll need to get my schoolwork done then.

**Mahoro:** What would you like for dinner?

**Suguru:** Oh… I don't know. Why don't you choose. I'm sure whatever it is, it will be good.

**Mahoro:** OK. Do well with your schoolwork Suguru-sa… Suguru.

**Suguru:** Thank you Mahoro.

_Scene fades to Suguru and Mahoro finishing dinner. Mahoro is gathering the dishes when the doorbell rings._

**Suguru:** I'll get that Mahoro. It's probably Kiyomi-kun.

**Mahoro:** I'll be out as soon as the dishes are done.

**Suguru:** (_As he is waling to the door_) OK (_Suguru gets to the door and opens it, finding Kiyomi there carrying his backpack_). Hi, Kiyomi-kun.

**Kiyomi:** Hi. May I come in? Where is Mahoro-san?

**Suguru:** Come in. Mahoro is in the kitchen doing the dishes. Go to my room and I'll tell her where we are.

**Kiyomi:** OK

_Suguru walks to the kitchen. Mahoro is doing the dishes._

**Suguru:** Kiyomi-kun is here. We'll be working in my room for a while.

**Mahoro:** Would you like me to bring you something to drink?

**Suguru:** Maybe when we are done. I don't think this will take too long.

**Mahoro:** OK

_Mahoro continues to wash dishes and scene shifts to Suguru and Kiyomi in Suguru's room._

**Kiyomi:** I don't know how she found out, but she was asking all kinds of questions about why I was at the bookstore yesterday. I think she went looking through my room. Lucky that I had it in my backpack.

**Suguru:** Shhh! Mahoro may be able to hear us. Give it to me and I'll hide it temporarily in my room until I can get to my special place.

_Kiyomi hands over the magazine and Suguru hides it behind some tall books on his bookshelf._

**Suguru:** OK what else did you bring so it looks like we were working on schoolwork.

**Kiyomi:** We can work on math. I'm having some problems with the new material that Shikijo-sensei is doing in class right now. She isn't very clear these days.

**Suguru:** I know. This whole thing about being out of a job in a few weeks can't be easy on her.

**Kiyomi:** I think it's more than that Suguru-kun. She took it very hard when she thought that you and Mahoro-san had died. She would look at your empty seat and almost start to cry. I think it was even worse because no one would tell us anything one way or another. We had no idea that you were alive until you called me and I got in touch with everyone else.

**Suguru:** Well let's get the math book out and see it we can figure this out.

_Scene shifts to Suguru and Kiyomi entering the living room. Mahoro is already there sitting. There are three drinks on the table. Mahoro stands up._

**Mahoro:** Good evening Kiyomi-kun

**Kiyomi:** Good evening Mahoro-san

**Mahoro:** I fixed some cold drinks for you. . Did you get the schoolwork done you needed to get done?

**Suguru:** Yes, some of the math that we are doing now with Shikijo-sensei is a little difficult, but we figured it out.

**Mahoro:** I'm glad. Come and sit down for a while.

_Kiyomi sits on one side of the table while Mahoro and Suguru sit down next to each other._

**Kiyomi:** (_After taking a drink from his glass_) This is really good. I'm not sure I've ever had anything like this. Chizu-chan would go right through the roof with this.

**Mahoro:** (_Mahoro shows her thrill at the compliment_) Why thank you Kiyomi-kun. It's a special blend of teas. So how are you doing with your studies. It is almost time for summer break and exams.

**Kiyomi:** School is going well. I don't think exams will be a problem, except maybe for math.

**Mahoro:** Why is that?

**Kiyomi:** Since the day when you and Suguru-kun disappeared, sensei has been… distracted. And it became much worse when she found out that they did not want her back for the next term. Things are better since you and Suguru-kun returned, but it still isn't the same.

**Suguru:** She hasn't said even one suggestive thing to me since we came back. She is even dressing somewhat conservatively, at least for her.

**Mahoro:** She hasn't been here uninvited either.

**Kiyomi:** Miyuki-chan says that she comes in quietly to the baths and leaves just as quietly. It's unnatural. Sometimes I miss the old Shikijo-sensei. (_Kiyomi finishes his drink_) I have to go home before it gets to late. Suguru-kun, thank you for all of your help. Mahoro-san, thank you for your hospitality.

_All stand up and walk to the door_.

**Kiyomi:** Good night Mahoro-san (_bowing_)…Suguru-kun. I will see you tomorrow at school.

**Mahoro & Suguru:** Good night.

_Suguru closes the door. Mahoro and Suguru look at each other._

_Scene shifts to Suguru in the bath. There is a knock on the door_

**Mahoro:** Suguru, would you like me to come in and wash your back?

**Suguru:** (_After a short moment to think about it_) Yes, Mahoro, that would be very nice.

_Mahoro enters. She is naked except for the towel that is draped over her. She steps into the bath and slides in behind Suguru, pressing his back against her breasts. They remain this way for a moment, then Suguru turns his head to face Mahoro._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, I love you.

**Mahoro:** I love you too

_They turn to give each other a full embrace and begin to kiss quite passionately._

_Image to split screen. Mahoro on the left and Suguru on the right, each in their own room, sitting upright in their beds as if awakened suddenly from a dream._

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens with Suguru and Mahoro eating breakfast. Neither of them can look at each other without blushing a bit._

**Suguru:** Ah… Mahoro, did you remember that I am going to Kyushu tomorrow after school to the Buddhist Temple for a memorial service. I'll be gone for the whole weekend.

**Mahoro:** Yes, I remembered. Would you like me to pack for you?

**Suguru:** No, I'll take care of it tonight, but it looks like you can take it easy this weekend.

**Mahoro:** No!… No!… I'm sure there are many things to do around the house to keep me busy.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, you deserve the time off. Take the time to relax. Maybe go to the bathes for the evening.

_At the mention of the bath, Suguru thinks back to the dream from the previous night and suddenly begins to blush again. When he looks at Mahoro, she is also blushing_

**Suguru:** Ahhh… Or maybe go shopping… Or go visit your friends at Vesper.

**Mahoro:** I was never very good with dealing with time off. I usually spent the time in the movie library at the training center.

**Suguru:** You could always go to see a movie. But relax. The house has never been this clean. (_Suguru finishes his coffee_) Well I have to get to school now. I will see you this afternoon.

**Mahoro:** Don't forget your lunch. I made something extra in for Shikijo-sensei.

**Suguru:** (_Getting his lunch_) I'll make sure she gets it

**Mahoro:** (_As they walk to the door_) Have a good day?

**Suguru:** You have a good day also.

_Suguru leaves. Mahoro returns to the table to pick up after breakfast._

**Mahoro:** Let's see. After I pick up from breakfast, I need to decide what to make for dinner…Oh, I should have had Suguru invite Shikijo-sensei over for dinner. Maybe I could invite her for dinner over the weekend. Maybe we could do some things together over the weekend.

_Scene cuts to Mahoro cleaning in Suguru's room (making the bed, gathering laundry, dusting, etc). She looks over at the bookcase and notices that several of the books (where Suguru has hidden the magazine) are not straight. She walks over to the bookcase to straighten the errant books and notices the magazine hidden behind. She takes the magazine and looks at it._

**Mahoro:** Kawahara-kun must have brought this with him last night for Suguru. (_Paging through the magazine_) She is pretty. (_Flipping through a few more pages_) I'll will have to have another talk with him about this. (_Opening the magazine to the middle and unfolding the poster_) Sigh I wish a had breasts that looked as nice as hers.

_Mahoro refolds the poster, flips through a few more pages, sighs again and then sets the magazine down on Suguru's desk._

_Scene shifts to the school yard during lunch. Everyone is waiting for Suguru._

**Miyuki:** I wonder what is keeping Suguru-kun?

**Chizu:** I'm dying to find out what Mahoro-san made for him today.

**Rin:** Is that all you can think of?

_Suguru enters the scene carrying his lunch._

**Hamaji:** What took you so long?

**Suguru:** Mahoro made a bit of lunch for Shikijo-sensei that she asked me to deliver.

**Miyuki:** Mahoro-san seems much more friendly to Shikijo-sensei since you two came back.

**Suguru:** I think it's because sensei has been acting so differently.

**Rin:** Did you notice the outfit she's wearing today. The hemline is barely above the knees, and the blouse is buttoned up.

**Miyuki:** In some ways, I liked the old Shikijo-sensei better.

_In the background Chizu is taking a taste of Suguru's lunch_

**Chizu:** UUUUUUUUH! Mahoro-san's bento is sooooooo good.

**Kiyomi:** (_Shaking his head_) Why do you always do that?

**Chizu:** Because every thing that Mahoro-san makes…

**Miyuki and Rin:** … is soooooo good.

_Suguru, Kiyomi and Hamaji begin to laugh and Chizu just looks at all of them not really understanding what is so funny._

**Kiyomi:** (_Catching his breath_) On the other hand, speaking of Mahoro-san… Did you take care of that matter from last night?

**Suguru:** I wasn't able to do any more than I did last night, but I don't think there should be any problem.

**Rin:** Are you two trying to hide your dirty books from Mahoro-san again?

**Miyuki:** You know she's going to find them. She always does.

**Suguru:** I'm not going to worry about it now. Let's eat lunch.

**Rin:** (_Quietly to Miyuki and Chizu_) I can remember when his porn collection was one of the most important things in his life.

**Chizu:** (_Somewhat off-handedly_) Maybe he doesn't need it any more.

_Rin and Miyuki just look at each other_.

_Scene cuts to Suguru's house as he is returning home from school._

**Suguru:** Mahoro… Mahoro

**Mahoro:** Welcome home Suguru-sa… ah… Suguru. (_To herself_) It's going to take me a while to get used to saying that… (_To Suguru_) Did you have a good day at school?

**Suguru:** Yes… and Shikijo-sensei sends her **deepest appreciation** for the lunch you sent.

**Mahoro:** After you left, I though we should have invited her over for dinner tonight.

**Suguru:** We should do it next week… or maybe you could do that over the weekend. I could invite her when I see her tomorrow.

**Mahoro:** No, I think I would like to do that myself.

**Suguru:** That might be a good idea. Miyuki-chan says that Sensei is usually at the baths every night. You might be able to see her there… Did you have a good day?

**Mahoro:** Yes… Though you were right… There really isn't that much to do these days. I had all of my regular chores done well before lunch time, including the shopping.

**Suguru:** You know, Mahoro, you could use the afternoon to do things you would like to do.

**Mahoro:** I'm not sure I am ready for that. Do you want to put your books into your room?

**Suguru:** In a bit. I think I want to just sit down and relax out here for a moment.

**Mahoro:** Ahhh…

**Suguru:** (_Smiling_) You found the magazine, didn't you?

**Mahoro:** Ahhh…

**Suguru:** You know, I really didn't hide it that well.

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… Suguru, you know the way I feel about such things. I think Ecchi is…

**Suguru:** May I ask you a question, Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** is… ahhh…

**Suguru:** Mahoro, I know how you feel about my magazines. But what I would really like to know is why?

_Suguru sits down at on the couch in the living room. Mahoro sits down diagonal from him_

**Mahoro:** Magazines like that make people think bad thoughts and…

**Suguru:** I know that's what you feel, but why do you feel that way?

**Mahoro:** …Ahhh… (_Mahoro bows her head slightly_) ahhh… sigh When I was first built, part of my training was to learn to deal with humans on a day to day basis. They put me in a high school as one of the students, but they didn't tell anyone that I was an android. I had to try to act as human as I could and try to fit in and learn as much as I could from the people around me.

(_Fade to image of Mahoro in a high school uniform_) Everything was fine when I started. Oh I made some silly blunders (_Image of Mahoro ripping the door off of her locker_), but not to many. One of the things I noticed was that the boys and girls were spending time together (_Image of several couples with Mahoro standing alone and observing_)… going out on dates. Most every girl had at least one male companion. Some had more than one (_Image of one girl with three boys around her and Mahoro standing alone and observing_), while I never seemed to have any. It was the first time I ever felt lonely (_Image of Mahoro walking by herself_).

(_Image of a somewhat large breasted girl with one boy walking on either side of her_) Then I noticed that the girls with the most male companions were the ones with the larger, more shapely breasts. (_Image of Mahoro in the shower with other "more developed" girls_) When we would take our showers after P.E. class, (_Image of Mahoro looking at herself_) I saw how small my breasts were compared to the rest of the girls. They didn't make fun of me, but I still felt funny about it. I realized that was the way I was built and that there was some good reason for it, but it still bothered me.

(_Image of Mahoro talking with classmate_) When I asked one of my classmates, who was one of my closer friends and was small chested like myself, (_Image of a boy and a rather large breasted girl embracing_) she said it was the image that big breasted girls were somehow better sexually than girls with small breasts. (_Image of three boys looking at a "magazine"_) It was the image that was presented in all of the magazines that the boys that age bought.

(_Image of Mahoro looking at a "magazine"_) And when I looked at some of the magazines myself, I saw that she was right. (_Image of a picture of a large breasted girl in a magazine_) Almost all of the girls in the magazines were large breasted. (_Fade to Mahoro and Suguru talking_) From this I drew the conclusion that the magazines were somehow responsible for promoting the perverted thoughts that the boys had about the girls with the big breasts.

As I continued my training after that, I saw more examples of it. I even asked your father about it one day when he was trying to hide away some of his magazines. He even said that magazines like that were perverted and bad. I don't think he was very happy with me when I took the magazines that he had and threw them away.

**Suguru:** (_Laughing_) I don't think you made even a tiny dent in his collection. (_Fade to image of young Suguru with a magazine_) He had some around the house, and I found where he was hiding them. (_Image of Suguru and his father with his father holding the magazine_) He caught me looking at them, and he gave me a lecture about how it wasn't really a good thing that I was looking at them. (_Image of Suguru's mother looking at a stack of Ecchi magazines in the closet_) I know that my mother didn't really approve of them either, but she let him think that she hadn't found then and let him keep them.

(_Image of Suguru with a n Ecchi magazine with mother in background_) When I was about seven my mother caught me looking at one of his magazines. (_Image of Suguru's mother yelling at him_) I thought she was going to be angry, (_Image of Suguru's mother, holding the magazine and Suguru talking_) but she took it from me and looked at the picture I was looking at. Then she asked me why I was looking at it. I told her that I thought the girl looked pretty. (_Fade to Mahoro and Suguru talking_) She just walked away with the magazine and didn't say anything else.

**Mahoro:** I guess I always felt threatened by those pretty girls. I always wanted breasts as big as theirs… just like Asaoka Riho from your magazine. I want to be beautiful, just like her.

_Suguru moves to sit next to Mahoro_

**Suguru:** Mahoro, I will admit that I think may of the girls in the magazines are pretty… (_somewhat quietly_) and sometimes I do have bad thoughts. But Mahoro, as for being beautiful, you are as beautiful, if not more so than any of the girls in the magazines.

**Mahoro: **But my breasts are so tiny compared to…

**Suguru:** Do you think the reason that Rin-chan, Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan are my friends has anything to do with the sizes of their breasts. That has nothing to do with it. They are my friends because we can talk and share our feelings about things. They were there for me when I needed help and support, and I try to be there for them when they need support. What makes them beautiful is who and what they are, not the size of their breasts.

(_Suguru takes hold of Mahoro's hand_) Please understand, I think you are a wonderful, caring, loving and beautiful person exactly the way you are, and my choice to spend the rest of my life with you has nothing to do with the size of your breasts… (_realizing what he has just said, he tries to swallow his words, hoping Mahoro had not heard what he had just said_)

_It is quite obvious though, by the shocked look on her face, that Mahoro has heard exactly what Suguru has said._

**Suguru and Mahoro:** (_Somewhat alternating_) Ummm…. Uhhh… Ahhh…

_It is Mahoro that breaks from the state of shock first._

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… Suguru, I appreciate that is the way you think about me. I am so glad that you think I'm beautiful. Ahhh… Ummm… Suguru Misato… (_A tear forms in her eye_) I love you. And if it is your wish, I will stay with you… forever.

_Mahoroleans over to Suguru and gives him a kiss while wrapping her arms around him to give him a hug_

_Cut to closing theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene shows Suguru saying goodbye to Mahoro. Scene shifts to Mahoro in the kitchen, cooking. Scene shifts to Mahoro with Rin, Miyuki and Chizu in the bathes. Scene shifts to Mahoro and Shikijo walking together (leaning on each other for support._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Kiyomi:** So Suguru-kun is away for the weekend. Do you have any idea what Mahoro-san is going to do to keep herself occupied?

**Voice of Hamaji:** I bet she's going to cook.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** That's an easy one. Mahoro-san is always cooking. I bet she heads to the bathes.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Suguru did mention something about Mahoro-san wanting to spend some time with Shikijo-sensei

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Mahoro-san spending time with Shikijo-sensei. I hope Sensei doesn't try to corrupt Mahoro-san

**Voice of Shikijo:** I heard than!

**Episode 6: The Maid's Weekend Off**


	6. Episode 6 The Maid's Weekend Off

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 6: The Maid's Weekend Off**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Episode opens outside of the Misato home. Suguru is leaving for school, lunch in hand. Mahoro is with him to see him off._

**Mahoro:** Have a good day at school Suguru.

**Suguru:** I will. I'll come home right after school to pick up my things for the weekend.

**Mahoro:** I will make sure everything is ready for you. (_As Suguru begins to walk down the street_) Have a good day.

**Suguru:** Thank you, Mahoro.

_Suguru begins to walk to school, thinking to himself_

**Suguru:** She never mentioned anything about what happened yesterday to me this morning. Kiyomi-kun's magazine was still on my desk. I probably should not have just left it there this morning. What was I thinking.? I told her that I want to spend the rest of my life with her… and she said that she wants to be with me. Not that that would be a bad thing, but I really don't understand why I'm feeling the way I am. Maybe this weekend away will help me to clear my head. The hug and kiss last night from her felt so good. And spending the rest of my life with her… hmmm…

**Voice from behind:** Misato-kun!

_Suguru turns to see that it is Ryuga and Sera walking behind him._

**Suguru:** Good morning, Ryuga-sensei… Good morning, Sera-san

**Sera:** Good morning, Misato-kun.

**Ryuga:** Good morning. Do you mind if we walk with you?

**Suguru:** No, not at all.

_Scene shifts to Mahoro as she is re-entering the house. She is surprised to see that Slash is waiting for her inside._

**Mahoro:** You should be with Suguru. He is supposed to be guarded at all times.

**Slash:** Ryuga-san and Sera-san are with him. I think he will be safe. I thought that you might like someone to talk to though.

**Mahoro:** So you heard our conversation yesterday?

**Slash:**Not that I was deliberately spying on you, but yes.

**Mahoro:** I don't know what to think or what to do. When I was in battle, my decision making process was flawless. But when Suguru said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, I had no idea what to say… what to do… how to react. And then the words "I love you" and "I will stay with you forever" just came flowing out. I couldn't stop it.

**Slash:** But is that how you feel?

**Mahoro:** I don't know. I've never experienced this kind of feeling before. I do know one thing though… I will stay with him willingly.

**Slash:** Do you realize that your lifespan is far longer now than Suguru's. You will live long after he dies. And you would out live his children, and his children's children.

**Mahoro:** Children! Oh my… That is something I had never even considered. The idea of Suguru and I having children.

**Slash:** Mahoro-san, I think you have been looking at too many of Misato-kun's ecchi magazines.

**Mahoro:** That's not what I'm talking about. Could I even have a child? Oh! (_blushing_) and there is that matter.

**Slash:** (_Slash snickers at what Mahoro must be visualizing; after a moment of Mahoro glaring at Slash_) I must say though, for someone Suguru-kun's age, he sounded quite sincere about his feelings.

**Mahoro:** With everything he has been through in his life, he is mature far beyond his years.

**Slash:** That he is, but that still leaves the question… what are you going to do?

**Mahoro:** I don't know… but he will be away for the weekend… and it will give us both time to think. By the way, will you be going with him to the memorial?

**Slash:** Yes. I wonder if he realizes that he is under constant guard?

**Mahoro:** I think he realizes more than you know.

**Slash:** Most certainly. Well I must return to my duties. I will see you before we leave.

**Mahoro:** Take care. (_Slash exits. Talking to herself_) What am I going to do? Maybe Suguru will feel differently after he has had some time to think about what he said? I did once say that I wanted to dedicate my remaining time to him, and I still wish to do that. But… things have changed… or have they really? Doing my chores will help clear my mind. (_Mahoro takes a deep breath and stands tall_) To work!

_Scene cuts to school yard where Kiyomi, Hamaji, Rin, Miyuki and Chizu are waiting for Suguru. Ryuga and Sera continue as Suguru stops to talk to his friends_.

**Suguru:** (_To Ryuga_) I will talk with you later sensei. Have a good day. (_To his friends_) Good morning all.

**All:** (_Somewhat but not really quite in unison_) Good morning Suguru-kun.

**Kiyomi:** Good morning Suguru-kun. What was that all about?

**Suguru:** Sensei and I were talking about when Minawa-chan would be returning.

**Hamaji:** Has he heard news? Is she OK?

**Suguru:** He will be leaving soon after the start of summer break to go and bring her home. It will take about a week for the round trip. From the reports Sensei has heard, Minawa-chan is doing fine and can't wait to come back home.

**Hamaji:** I wish that I could go with him when he goes to get her.

**Rin:** Ah! What a love sick fool.

**Kiyomi:** Well did Mahoro-san find it?

**Suguru:** Yes, she found it. I guess it wasn't much of a challenge.

**Miyuki:** You see, I told you she would find it.

**Kiyomi:** Another treasure lost.

**Suguru:** Well, not exactly.

**Miyuki:** Huh!

**Suguru:** When I left this morning, it was still on my desk where she had left it.

**Rin:** Sounds like Mahoro is getting soft.

**Suguru:** We talked about it for a while, but she didn't confiscate it… Let's get going or we'll be late.

_Suguru begins to walk away. Everyone else is just looking at each other in wonder for a moment and then begin to follow Suguru to class_.

_Scene shifts to Mahoro, who is gathering Suguru's travel bag for the weekend. She looks over to the Suguru's desk and sees the magazine lying where she had left it the night before. Mahoro walks over to the desk, picks it up and begins to page through it. She stops at one quite revealing picture and looks for a moment._

**Mahoro:** Suguru said he thought that I was more beautiful than the girls in his magazines. I still don't understand.

_The sound of a door opening can be heard._

**Suguru:** Mahoro… Mahoro… I'm home.

_Mahoro quickly closes the magazine and replaces it on the desk_

**Mahoro:** I'm in your room getting your travel bag.

**Suguru:** (_Coming into his room with his book bag_) You didn't have to do that Mahoro… (_Noticing the magazine on the desk_) Oh! I'm sorry. I should have returned that to Kiyomi-kun today.

**Mahoro:** That's OK. I don't really approve, but… after our talk yesterday, I guess I don't feel as… threatened. (_Mahoro thinks for a moment_) Suguru, what did you mean when you said that I was as beautiful as the girls in your magazines?

**Suguru:** (_Smiling_) Mahoro, you have a great body… a lovely face… a beautiful smile… you could easily be a model, but most important thing is… You're Mahoro and that makes you more beautiful than anyone.

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing and giggling_) Thank you Suguru.

**Suguru:** Well I better get ready to go.

**Mahoro:** Oh! I made something for you to eat on the train.

**Suguru:** Ah, no one has told you yet.

**Mahoro:** Told me what?

**Suguru:** When I got out of school today, there was a car waiting. Commander Hayato is going to the memorial service also and I will ride with him. It appears that they really don't want me taking the train. Although I'm positive that commander would not mind some of your cooking on the trip.

_Mahoro and Suguru exit the room and Mahoro goes to the kitchen to retrieve the "snack". She returns with the package, which is quite large, probably enough to feed four or five people. They both walk to the door, but before Suguru can open it, Mahoro stops him._

**Mahoro:** Suguru, please take care of yourself.

_Mahoro stands for an awkward moment, then places the snack package on the floor and then throws her arms around Suguru. Suguru follows suit._

**Mahoro:** I love you. (_Mahoro gives him a big kiss_)

**Suguru:** I love you, too.

_They hug for a moment more. When they finally break apart…_

**Mahoro:** I will miss you.

**Suguru:** I will miss you also.

_Suguru opens the door, walking outside. Mahoro retrieves the snack and follows. They walk down to the gate where the car is waiting. Just before getting to the car, Suguru stops._

**Suguru:** Slash, are you going to ride with us and keep us company, or are you just going to hide in the shadows for the whole weekend.

_Slash appears out of the shadows, looking at Suguru with some surprise._

**Slash:** How long have you known?

**Suguru:** Since I was released from the hospital.

_Slash and Mahoro look at each other and Mahoro begins to laugh._

**Slash:** It's not funny!

**Suguru:** Slash, it's just that during the time I was blind in the hospital, I became far more sensitive in other ways. Come on Slash. It will be nice to talk with you.

_Commander Hayato sticks his head out of the window_

**Hayato:** Good day, Mahoro-san, You are looking particularly lovely today.

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing slightly_) Thank you commander.

_Suguru and Slash get into the car and Mahoro hands in the snack pack._

**Mahoro:** Please take good care of my Suguru.

**Hayato:** We will do that.

**Suguru:** (_Calling out from the car_) Enjoy your weekend, Mahoro

**Mahoro:** I will do my best.

_Mahoro steps away from the car and the car pulls away. Mahoro waves._

**Mahoro:** Well then I guess I better figure out what I'm going to do for the rest of the weekend.

_Scene shifts to Mahoro walking with her bath things._

**Mahoro:** (_To herself_) I never realized how difficult it is to cook for one when you are used to cooking for more. And it is much easier to decide what to cook when you are making someone else's favorite food. (_Deep sigh_) A nice relaxing bath will be nice. Maybe Shikijo-sensei will be there. I would like to talk to her.

_Mahoro arrives at the bath house. Miyuki is working the desk._

**Miyuki:** Good evening, Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** Good evening Miyuki-chan.

**Miyuki:** Where is Suguru-kun?

**Mahoro:** Oh! He didn't tell you. He is off you a memorial service at the Buddhist temple for the weekend, so I… ah… have the weekend off.

**Miyuki:** That's great. Come in and relax. Rin-chan and Chizu-chan are in the bath already. Shikijo-sensei will more than likely be here soon. When my father is finished eating, I will join you. Some girl talk will be nice.

**Mahoro:** Thank you very much.

_Mahoro enters the locker area and undresses. Once she is undressed, she washes down and proceeds to the bath area. Chizu is the first to spot her._

**Chizu:** Hi, Mahoro-san

**Rin:** (_Looking up_) Hello, Mahoro-san

**Mahoro:** Hello, Rin-chan… Chizu-chan…

**Rin:** Is Suguru-kun here?

**Mahoro:** (_Entering the bath_) No, he is at a memorial service for the weekend. So I came here. I enjoyed it so much the last time, I thought I would like to come back again.

**Rin:** Miyuki-chan says that the first time you were here, you and Shikijo-sensei were almost deep roasted in the sauna.

**Mahoro:** (_Laughing_) I don't know how much longer sensei would have held out, but during training I was in much hotter places for weeks at a time.

**Chizu:** May I ask you a question Mahoro-san?

**Mahoro:** Sure.

**Chizu:** Where did you learn to cook, or…were you… ahhh… programmed to be that good?

**Mahoro:** (_Smiling broadly_) No I wasn't programmed. I had to learn the same way everyone does. The only advantage I have is that I can remember perfectly every detail of a recipe, and if I watch someone cook, I can reproduce their actions, but I learned from the command center chefs during the times between missions. Anybody can do it.

**Rin:** Everyone except me. I can't even make ice cubes without setting off a smoke detector.

**Chizu:** I bet Mahoro-san could teach you. I bet Mahoro-san would make a good teacher.

_Miyuki enters the bath._

**Miyuki:** Father finally finished his dinner, so I have the rest of the night off. Mahoro-san, I have a question for you, before sensei gets here.

**Chizu:** Everyone has questions tonight.

**Mahoro:** Yes…

**Miyuki:** Suguru said that you found one of his ecchi magazines, but you didn't confiscate it like before. What's going on? We thought that you might finally break him of that habit.

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing a bit when she thinks about everything that had happened the night before_) No, I didn't confiscate it. Actually I didn't do anything with it. I just left it on his desk, but so did he.

**Rin:** What gives? You were always so gung-ho about ecchi being bad.

**Mahoro:** It's true. I still think ecchi is bad, but yesterday Suguru asked me why I thought it was bad. When I started to give him my standard lecture, he interrupted me and asked why I feel that way. Suddenly I began to think why and I could not come up with a better answer than that I felt threatened by it.

**Miyuki:** Threatened?

**Mahoro:** I always believed that everyone thought that the girls in those magazines were prettier because they had bigger breasts than me. That was really funny because I have faced enemies that could have destroyed me in an instant, but I never felt threatened by them.

**Rin:** So that was what made you change your mind about confiscating the magazine?

**Mahoro:** No, it was something else that he said. He said that he thought that all of us were more beautiful than any of the girls in the magazines, because we were something that none of those girls were… his friends.

**Miyuki:** Wow!

**Rin:** He really has changed.

**Chizu:** He really has grown up since you came into his life Mahoro-san.

**Rin:** So what are you going to do about the magazine?

**Mahoro:** At the moment, nothing.

**Rin:** Huh?

**Mahoro:** Actually, this is the first time I've found a magazine since we came back, and Kiyomi-kun brought it over. Suguru didn't even hide it very well, almost like he wanted me to find it. For the moment, I'm going to leave it on his desk.

_There is the sound of an opening door, everyone turns to see that Shikijo-sensei has entered._

**Shikijo:** Good evening Ladies.

**Rin, Miyuki & Chizu:** Good evening, sensei.

**Mahoro:** Good evening, sensei.

**Shikijo:** (_Noticing Mahoro_) Good evening, Mahoro-san

_Shikijo quietly enters the bath, sitting slightly apart from everyone_.

**Shikijo:** (_To Mahoro_) I'm surprised to see you here. Where is Misato-kun?

**Mahoro:** He's away for the weekend at a temple service. I have the weekend off, but I'm not used to having nothing to do.

**Rin:** So Mahoro-san decided to come here.

**Miyuki:** I hope you two are going to behave yourself.

**Mahoro:** Don't worry, I'll behave.

**Shikijo:** Nothing to worry about from me either… although I do have one question for you, Mahoro-san.

**Chizu:** (_Enthusiastically_) Tonight is the night for everyone to ask Mahoro-san a question.

_Rin and Miyuki give Chizu a sour stare and Chizu backs down_.

**Shikijo:** Mahoro-san, why are you making lunch for me? Do you feel bad that I lost my job?

**Mahoro:** I do feel bad that you lost your job, but I guess the reason is that since Suguru and I came back, you've been a different person. I just felt like doing something nice for you… Oh by the way, you are all invited for dinner tomorrow night. I hope you will all come.

**Rin:** Sure

**Miyuki:** Thank-you. It will be nice to get away from my sisters for a while.

**Chizu:** Of course I'll be there. You're food is so yummy!

_There is a bit of silence._

**Mahoro:** You are invited also sensei.

**Shikijo:** Thank you very much.

_Close-up of Mahoro smiling_.

_Scene cuts to Rin, Chizu, Shikijo and Mahoro leaving the bath._

**All:** Good nightMiyuki-chan. Thank you so very much.

**Mahoro:** I will see you all tomorrow.

_Rin and Chizu turn one way, but Mahoro continues walking with Shikijo_.

**Shikijo:** Isn't your house the other way.

**Mahoro:** (_Quietly_) Yes… but I wanted to talk with you a bit.

**Shikijo:** Oh?

**Mahoro:** Sensei, what are you planning to do now?

**Shikijo:** Call me Saori. I won't be a sensei very much longer. I plan to go back to my apartment, maybe get some beer and drink. I don't get to party much now. I have to save my money.

**Mahoro:** (_Quietly again_) Would you like to go out and party? My treat.

**Shikijo:** Why?

**Mahoro:** While I was training and in service, most of my time was spent on the command ship. Even when we had leave, I usually didn't "party". I'd watch movies by myself or work with the ship's chef. I'd like to see what it's like to go out and do fun things.

**Shikijo:** (_Laughing_) You want fun things, I'll show you my idea of a fun night.

_Cut to mid program break_

_Scene opens showing a Pachinko parlor with Mahoro and Shikijo at the far end of a line of machines._

**Mahoro:** So this is a Pachinko parlor. Ahhh… how does it work?

**Shikijo:** Just pick a machine and drop your tokens in. The machine does the rest.

**Mahoro:** Which one should I try?

**Shikijo:** (_Walking to one particular machine_) This is the machine I always play. (_to herself_) Although I've never won even a single token from it. (_to Mahoro_) If you're lucky, you can win big on it.

_Scene shows Shikijo's face. In the background, the sound of a token being dropped into the machine, then the sound of a ball moving through the machine. Suddenly there is the sound of bells and falling tokens which seems to go on endlessly. The expression on Shikijo's face goes from one of a wicked smile to one of utter shock as tokens continue to fall from the machine._

_The scene shifts to Mahoro standing in front of the machine with trays of tokens higher than Mahoro is tall, stacked to either side of her._

**Shikijo:** How… uhhh… how… I mean…. Uhhh

**Mahoro:** Playing Pachinko is fun.

**Shikijo:** Yeah fun. (_With a bit of a growl in her voice_) Fun watching someone else winning all those token.

**Mahoro:** (_With a big smile_) Here! (_handing one of that stacks of trays to Saori_) Thank you for the Pachinko lesson.

**Shikijo:** Eh? For me? Ah… You're really a nice girl, aren't you?

**Mahoro:** What are you trying to say?

**Shikijo:** Come on, let me give it a try tonight.

_Shikijo begins to play, and winning (although not as big as Mahoro)_

_Scene shifts to image of two very large, full glasses of beer on a table. Image widens to show Shikijo and Mahoro sitting at the table._

**Shikijo:** I made ten time what I lost because of you, you lucky girl.

**Mahoro:** (_Mahoro is staring at the glass (i.e. pitcher) of beer_) I'm not sure gambling is the best way to make money.

**Shikijo:** Come on, don't get all preachy with me. I'm just trying to have fun on my day off, and you should too. Drink up.

**Mahoro:** If you say so.

_Mahoro picks of the glass of beer and begins to drink, basically finishing it in one draw_

**Shikijo:** (_Eyes wide_) Oh! Remind me to bet on you in a chugging contest. (_Picking up her glass and trying to do the same as Mahoro._) (_Calls out to the bartender_) Two more. (_To no one in particular_) Let's really get wasted.

_Scene shifts to some time later. The table has several of the large glasses on it (all empty) and Mahoro and Shikijo are walking away, somewhat leaning on each other for support._

**Shikijo:** Let's get more and head home before we sober up.

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Shikijo walking, carrying two bags each that are obviously full of beer._

_Scene shifts to the two arriving at the Misato residence. The Phone is ringing._

**Mahoro:** (_Answering the phone_) Heelllloooo, Miiii-saaa-tooo residence.

**Voice of Suguru:** Is that you Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** Hi, Suguru

**Voice of Suguru:** Are you OK?

**Mahoro:** I'm just fine. My friend Saori-saaaaaan and I were out par—ty—ing.

**Shikijo:** (_Standing next to Mahoro, yelling at the phone_) Hi, Misato-kun!

**Voice of Suguru:** You sound like your drunk.

**Mahoro:** I'm not drunk. I've just had a couple of beers.

**Shikijo:** We're just getting started.

**Mahoro:** I'm just fine, Suguru. I'll talk to you later.

**Voice of Suguru:** I'll call tomorrow. Good night

**Mahoro:** Good night, Suguru

**Shikijo:** Good night Misato-kun.

_Mahoro hangs up the phone. Shikijo hands a beer to Mahoro and opens one for herself._

**Shikijo:** Misato-kun is such a good boy. Ahhh

**Mahoro:** Stop thinking about Suguru that way!

**Shikijo:** A little jealous are we.

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… No… It's just that… You're so much older than him… and… and… you're his teacher.

**Shikijo:** Not even a little bit jealous? (_Taking a swig of beer_)

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… Ahhh… (_Mahoro looks down_) Sigh (_Opens the beer and takes a deep drink of it_) Maybe a little. He is very special to me.

**Shikijo:** It shows. It showed from the very first day. That's why I didn't like you. He is very special to me too.

**Mahoro:** But you're ten years older than Suguru. You must have lot's of men your age to choose from so that you don't have to lust after a teenager. You could have a date anytime.

**Shikijo:** (_Taking a drink of beer and then shaking her head_) I haven't been on a real date, or any relationship with a man, since my second year in junior high school when my breasts began to really get big.

**Mahoro:** Huh?

**Shikijo:** Most guys could not tell you the color of my hair after they met me. All they were after was a date with the big boobed bimbo. Most couldn't stop drooling long enough to tell me their name. But Misato-kun is different. He is always polite and respectful. And even though I know he enjoyed looking at my breast, he was never an animal about it. I always wished he was older. But when you came, I saw you as a threat. But things are different now.

**Mahoro:** How is that?

**Shikijo:** When you and he disappeared that day, my heart nearly stopped. And when reports came to us that you had both died… well… I fell apart. I realized what a cruel bitch I had been to you. And what Misato-kun must of thought about the way I was acting toward him, when he had been so polite to me. But that is also when I realized how important you two had been to each other. And when I saw you and Misato-kun, back that day from the dead, I was overjoyed. (_Finishing off the beer_) You know, you remind me of my younger sister.

**Mahoro:** You have a sister?

**Shikijo:** (_Opening another beer_) I have two sisters. Kaori-chan is three years older than me and Shiori-chan who is the same age as Misato-kun.

**Mahoro:** (_Finishing her beer_) Are your sisters both big and bouncy like you?

**Shikijo:** Kaori-chan makes me look small, but my little sister is as flat as a pancake.

**Mahoro:** (_Opening another beer and taking a drink and while drinking realizing what Shikijo said_) Wait a minute! What part of me reminds you of your little sister?

**Shikijo:** The part of you that's honest and generous, I guess.

**Mahoro:** Thank you. (_Takes another drink of beer_) Have you decided what you are going to do after the end of school?

**Shikijo:** (_Taking a drink of her beer_) No… It will be difficult to find a teaching job in the middle of the school year, if anyone will hire me. I could always go back to what I did to support myself while I was in college.

**Mahoro:** What was that?

**Shikijo:** I worked as a waitress in a bar. The money wasn't great, but it was something.

**Mahoro:** Don't give up. I think something will turn up.

**Shikijo:** (_Finishing her beer and opening another_) In the meantime, let's drink up.

**Mahoro:** (_Likewise finishing her beer and opening another_) OK!

_Scene shifts to following morning. Shikijo is lying on the couch, waking up with a tremendous hangover._

**Shikijo:** (_To herself_) Ohhhh! Just let me die… How much did I have to drink? I lost track completely. Mahoro-san can really drink. She at least kept up with me. Although being an android, can she even get drunk?

_Mahoro enters carrying a tray of tea._

**Mahoro:** (_Smiling, bright and chipper_) Good morning Saori-san.

**Shikijo:** (_Holding her head_) What's so good about it? Don't you have a hangover?

**Mahoro:** You mean that terrible headache? I did, but my internal repair system fixed that.

**Shikijo:** You lucky bitch. You could be at least a little less happy out of respect of my hangover.

**Mahoro:** (_Setting the tray on the table_) When I was at the command center and some of the commanders would come back from a long night of drinking, this used to help calm their head and stomachs.

**Shikijo:** (_Perking up a bit, but moving a little to fast and showing the pain in her face_) What is it?

**Mahoro:** (_Pouring two cups of the tea_)It is tea with a mixture of herbs and spices.

**Shikijo:** (_Taking one of the cups of tea; Mahoro takes the other_. _Shikijo takes a sip_) This is good. (_Takes another sip_) So you can get drunk.

**Mahoro:** (_Taking a sip of her tea_) Oh yes. As it was explained to me, I am constructed of bio-material almost identical to humans. I must eat and drink to maintain energy for that bio-material. Even my brain is constructed the same way, so it is effected by alcohol, just like you.

**Shikijo:** Except you have a built in repair kit. It must be nice being an android.

**Mahoro:** (_Taking another sip of tea and then bowing her head_) To tell you the truth, I would give that all up to be human.

**Shikijo:** (_Raising her eyes a bit at that, takes another sip of tea_) This stuff is good. My head feels better already.

**Mahoro:** I'm glad (_Smiling brightly_) Would you like some breakfast?

**Shikijo:** That sounds like a good idea.

_Both stand up and head to eat breakfast_

_Scene shifts to later in the day. Mahoro is in the kitchen stirring the contents of a pot cooking on the stove. She takes a small taste of what she is cooking._

**Mahoro:** (_To herself_) Mmmmm… Just right. I'm glad I decided to make a curry for dinner tonight.

_The door bell rings and Mahoro goes to check to see who is at the door. Upon opening the door Mahoro sees Rin and Chizu._

**Mahoro:** Hello, Rin-chan. Hello, Chizu-chan. Come in.

**Rin:** Hello, Mahoro-san

**Chizu:** Hello, Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** Where is Miyuki-chan?

**Rin:** She will be here soon. She had to watch the bath house for her father.

**Mahoro:** Come in and make yourself comfortable.

**Chizu:** (_Walking to the couch and sniffing_) Mmmmm… Something smells delicious.

**Mahoro:** (_Beaming_) It is one of your favorite curries.

**Chizu:** OOOOOOO!

**Rin:** All food is your favorite food.

**Chizu:** (_Looking hurt_) That's not true… Only all of the food that Mahoro-san cooks.

_Rin and Mahoro laugh_

**Chizu:** Oh! I brought something with me. Do you realize it is one year since we came to meet Mahoro for the first time. I brought paper for Tanabata.

**Rin:** It seems like just a short time ago. How much has changed since then.

**Mahoro:** (_Sighing_) How true. (_There is a short moment of silence_) Would you like something to drink?

**Chizu:** Something cold would be nice.

**Rin:** That would be wonderful. Would you like some help?

**Mahoro:** No! No! Sit! I will take care of it.

_Mahoro exits to the kitchen, leaving Rin and Chizu_

**Chizu:** So much has happened. Do you even remember what you wished for last year?

**Rin:** Not really… I remember what Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun wished for… "Peace in the world". How funny that is. There was a war going on and we knew nothing about it.

**Chizu:** And now they are talking about peace between the people of earth and aliens from space. I wonder what they are like?

**Rin:** From the pictures I've seen on the news, they don't look very different from humans.

_Mahoro returns with a tray with a pitcher of beverage, a container of ice, several glasses and a plate of sweets. She places the tray on the table._

**Mahoro:** (_Preparing three glasses of drinks_) I hope you like this.

**Chizu:** (_Smiling as she surveys the plate of sweets_) If you made it, it can't be anything other than good. (_Taking one of the sweets and tasting it_) OOOOOOOOO! (_Mahoro jumps almost spilling the drinks_) I've never tasted anything like this… chocolate… tender cake… a hint of spice… This is so different, and sooooooo good!

**Mahoro:** (_Beaming even brighter than before_) I made these especially for you.

**Chizu:** (_With a slightly shocked look on her face_) Why… Thank you.

_The door bell rings_

**Rin:** I wonder who that is? It's too early for Miyuki-chan.

**Mahoro:** It's probably Shikijo-sensei. I invited her today also.

_Mahoro gets up and goes to the front door_

**Rin:** I wonder if sensei will bring her own beer to drink?

**Chizu:** I don't know. You talk about things having changed. Sensei is the biggest change.

_Mahoro returns from the door with Shikijo, who is carrying a plate. They are talking as they walk back to the living room._

**Mahoro:** Thank you very much, but it wasn't necessary for you to bring anything.

**Shikijo:** I've been mooching off of you and Misato-kun for so long, I figured it would be only right.

**Chizu:** What is it?

**Shikijo:** It's fudge.

_Everyone takes a small piece, but it is Chizu who first tastes it._

**Chizu:** Mmmmm! Smooth… Delicate… Made with real cream… Very good.

_Everyone else takes a bite of the piece they have taken._

**Rin:** Ooooh! It taste naughtily rich.

**Mahoro:** Thank you for making this for us.

**Shikijo:** I had an American roommate when I was at the university. She taught me how to make it.

**Mahoro:** You will have to show me how to make it

**Rin:** I'm sorry Sensei, but I just can't imagine you cooking.

**Shikijo:** (_Laughing_) I can't imagine it myself to often, but I can cook well enough.

_The door bell rings_

**Rin:** That must be Miyuki-chan. She got away quicker than she thought.

**Mahoro:** I'll go get it.

_Mahoro exits to get the door._

**Chizu:** Great! Now we can have some of Mahoro-san's curry!

**Rin:** Is that all you think about?

**Chizu:** But it's…

**Rin:** I know… (_Imitating Chizu_) But it's so good.

**Shikijo:** Leave her alone. (_Laughing_) For all you know, it might all end up going to her breasts.

_Mahoro returns with Miyuki._

**Miyuki:** Rin-chan… Chizu-chan… Shikijo-sensei…

**Rin:** Hi Miyuki-chan.

**Chizu:** Hi

**Shikijo:** Good evening Miyuki-chan… Ah! If you would please, at least when we are away from school, could you please not use "sensei". In fact, please call me Saori.

_The three girls look at each other, and then at Mahoro, who shrugs her shoulders._

**Miyuki:** Ah… Ahhh… I guess so… Ah… I guess Mahoro-san and Shi… Ah… Saori-san made quite a name for yourself last night.

**Mahoro:** Huh?

**Miyuki:** Rumor is that you two cleaned out the local Pachinko parlor.

**Shikijo:** Oh, yes. Mahoro-san and I did quite well… And then we went out and partied all night.

_Again, the three girls look at each other, but this time when they look at Mahoro, she is smiling._

**Mahoro:** Dinner is ready. We can talk all about it over dinner.

_Everyone get up and exits to the dining room._

_Scene shifts to living room, some time after dinner. Everyone is working on their Tanabata wishes._

**Rin:** Miyuki-chan, can you remember any of the wishes that we wrote last year.

**Miyuki:** Other than Suguru-kun's and Mahoro-san's wish for peace on earth, I can't remember any of them.

_The door bell rings._

**Mahoro:** I wasn't expecting anyone else.

_Mahoro goes to the door and opens it. There she finds Commander Hayato and Ryuga._

**Mahoro:** Commander Hayato… Ryuga-sensei… (_Somewhat in a panic_) Where is Suguru? Is he alright?

_The rest of the house guest, upon hearing Mahoro, head to the door and gather round._

**Suguru:** I'm fine. Everything is alright. Ok, who is here. (_Suguru takes note of the people already there_) This is good. I only need to get Kiyomi-kun and Hamaji-kun.

**Miyuki:** What's this all about?

**Suguru:** We'll tell you about it when everyone is here, but something has come up. I think it's one of those opportunities that my Grandfather spoke of. I'll be right back.

_Suguru leaves. The girls, Shikijo, and Mahoro are just standing there looking at each other questioningly._

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene shows Suguru, Mahoro, Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Kiyomi, Hamaji, Shikijo, Ryuga and Commander Hayato talking as a group. Scene shifts to Suguru and Mahoro at the grave of Suguru's mother and Father. Scene shifts to Mahoro talking with Professor Hokato and then Mahoro talking with Suguru, Hamaji, Miyuki, Rin, Kiyomi, Chizu and Shikijo._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Miyuki:** So Suguru-kun says that this suppose to be one of those rare opportunities that his grandfather mentioned in his letter.

**Voice of Rin:** Sounds like some kind of field trip.

**Voice of Chizu:** I wonder if we're going to Kyoto? I know some out of this world restaurants in Kyoto.

**Voice of Rin:** If that all you can think about? I wouldn't mind if it was a trip to some mountain resort with hot springs like we did before.

**Voice of Miyuki:** If it gets me away from my sisters, I don't care where it is. I wish he would get back with Kiyomi-kun and Hamaji-kun.

**Voice of Shikijo:** Ryuga-san, do you have any idea what this is all about?

**Voice of Ryuga:** You'll just have to wait like everyone else.

**Episode 7: Departure**


	7. Episode 7 Departure

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 7: Departure**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Show opens in the living room of Suguru's house. He is there with Mahoro along with Commander Hayato, Ryuga, Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Kiyomi, Hamaji, and Saori Shikijo._

**Miyuki:** OK everyone is here, What is this big opportunity?

**Hayato:** Ryuga-san, why don't you begin.

**Ryuga:** Earlier today, I received a communication from the Saint command ship. It seems that Minawa-chan will be transferred to the command ship on July 23rd and Sera and I have been requested to transport her back to earth.

**Hamaji:** When will she be back? How long will it take to get her to earth from the command ship?

**Ryuga:** The voyage takes about three days, each way, depending on a number of factors, but there is more. Also in the communication was a request from Leesha, our commander. She would like to meet with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun. I am not exactly sure why, but she asked if it was possible for me to bring them to meet with her on the command ship.

**Mahoro:** (_To Commander Hayato_) Do you have any idea what this is about?

**Hayato:** I'm not really sure I understand, but I believe that it has something to do with Suguru's Grandfather. I have talked with Leesha-san on a number of occasions over that past few weeks and she has expressed a desire to meet with both of you. I guess this just provided the best opportunity.

**Miyuki:** So Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san will get to travel in space to the command ship.

**Suguru:** (_Smiling_) Well it is a little more than that. At one point Hamaji-kun expressed a desire that he would like to go with Ryuga-sensei when he went to get Minawa-chan. Well, before we came here, we made contact with the Saint commander and the invitation has been extended to include Hamaji-kun. In fact, it has been extended to any of you who wish to go.

_Everyone, including Mahoro, is in a state of shock, staring at Suguru._

**Mahoro:** (_Breaking the silence and speaking to Ryuga_) Would such a trip be safe?

**Ryuga:** It would be perfectly safe.

**Hamaji:** (_Eyes wide open, deeper in shock_) I would get to go and see Minawa-chan.

**Rin:** But what would we tell our parents?

**Miyuki:** I think my dad might freak out if I asked him if I could go on a field trip into space for a week.

**Chizu:** But wouldn't it be great to go into space.

**Suguru:** Well, it is my intention to go. How about you Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… Ahhh…

**Ryuga:** One other thing to consider Mahoro-san. I don't think Minawa-chan has any idea of your current status. Communication to the main fleet where Minawa-chan has been cared for tends to be one way. Minawa-chan probably does not know you are alive.

**Mahoro:** I guess I should go then

**Hayato:** If any of you are honestly interested in going, Vesper will go and talk to your parents and make the necessary arrangements.

**Miyuki:** I've never been farther away from home than on vacation in Okinawa.

**Chizu:** Just think though. It would be a week long vacation away from your sisters.

**Miyuki:** Oh! (_Taking a deep breath_) There is that.

**Hamaji:** (_Still in shock_) I would get to go and see Minawa-chan.

**Kiyomi:** I think Hamaji-kun is already in space.

_Everyone laughs, except Hamaji, who is oblivious to everything_.

**Suguru:** Shikijo-sensei, the invitation is extended to you also… to go as one of our chaperones.

**Shikijo:** Ahhh… I don't know. I don't do well with heights. I… Ahhh…

**Ryuga:** Once you are ship board, you would have no perception of heights.

**Shikijo:** I will still have to think about it.

**Mahoro:** When would we have to leave?

**Ryuga:** More than likely on the evening of the 20th. That would get us there about a half a day before Minawa-chan arrival on the command ship.

**Suguru:** Well then, who is interested in going?

**Hamaji:** I would get to go and see Minawa-chan.

**Kiyomi:** I think that means he wants to go. Count me in, someone has to keep track of Hamaji-kun.

**Chizu:** What kind of food would we be eating?

**Rin:** Leave it to Chizu-chan to ask important questions like that/

**Ryuga:** The same kind of food you eat here. Sera and I have grown quite fond of earth food. And Sera is quite a good cook. Maybe not quite as good as Mahoro-san, but don't tell her I said that.

**Chizu:** Count me in then.

**Miyuki:** A week away from my sisters is worth the risk. Count me in also.

**Rin:** I don't know. I guess that…

**Chizu:** Come on Rin-chan. We've been doing things together and getting into trouble together since we were in first grade. It just wouldn't be the same without you.

**Miyuki:** Yeah. It wouldn't be right to split up the team now.

**Rin:** It's just that… I just can't imagine going into space, let alone our parents giving us permission to do it. My parents have always been so protective. Oh… if they say yes I'll go.

**Chizu:** That's the spirit.

**Mahoro:** Ryuga-san, will your ship be able to handle this many people.

**Ryuga:** There will be plenty of space for people and provisions. It was designed as an exploration ship for a crew of twenty.

**Hayato:** I will begin working on arrangements here on earth. Ryuga-san, you can make arrangements for whatever help you will need for provisioning with the Vesper staff.

**Kiyomi:** This is going to be one heck of a school field trip, right Hamaji-kun.

**Hamaji:** I would get to go and see Minawa-chan.

_Everyone just looks at Hamaji, who is still wide-eyed_

_Scene shifts to the Sakura bath house. Miyuki, Rin and Chizu are in the bath talking._

**Rin:** I can't believe that my parents said that it was OK for me to go.

**Miyuki:** My parents were a little hesitant until they found out that Mahoro-san would be going with us. Although Dad was a little disappointed to find out that my sister wouldn't be going with me.

**Rin:** Do your sisters know where you are going?

**Miyuki:** No. They think that I'm going on a school field trip to the mountains, which is the story everyone is being told.

**Chizu:** It didn't take much talking to convincing my mom and dad to let me go. They're going to use the opportunity to take a vacation.

**Miyuki:** Any word on Kiyomi-kun and Hamaji-kun.

**Rin:** Who would have guessed that Hamaji-kun's father had done some contracting work for Vesper and that he knew Commander Hayato.

**Chizu:** Kiyomi-kun's dad was the hardest to convince, but even he said OK.

**Miyuki:** Any word on Shikijo-sensei.

**Rin:** I can't get used to calling her anything other than "Shikijo-sensei".

**Miyuki:** Me neither.

**Rin:** But this morning even she said she would go. I would have figured that the opportunity to spend time with Suguru would have been enough to overcome any fears she might have.

**Chizu:** I don't think that's the case any more. Sensei has not been going after any of the boys recently.

**Miyuki:** What finally convinced her?

**Rin:** Maybe Mahoro-san had a talk with her.

**Chizu:** So when are we leaving?

**Miyuki:** Vesper is going to send cars for us the morning of the 20th, and we'll be leaving from somewhere in the mountains.

**Rin:** It would raise a bit of commotion if the space ship landed here in the city to take us away.

**Miyuki:** Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun have something to take care of before they can come up, so they will drive up on Mahoro-san's motorcycle.

**Rin:** Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun have become almost inseparable.

**Miyuki:** (_Head down_) Yes they have.

_For a moment, Miyuki just sits, but when Rin sees a tear coming from her eye, she gives Miyuki a hug, resting Miyuki's head on her shoulder._

**Rin:** I'm so sorry.

_Miyuki returns the hug and they hold that position with Chizu looking on._

_Scene shifts to the morning of the 20th and stills of Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Kiyomi, and Hamaji saying their goodbyes to parents and family._

_Scene shifts to the cemetery and the Misato grave. Mahoro is washes the grave and then places a bouquet of Chinese Bellflowers by the grave. Suguru is kneeling and preparing incense. When Mahoro is finished, she kneels next to Suguru and both assume a praying position._

**Suguru:** (_To himself_) Mother… Father… I am doing well, and despite my absence from school, my grades were good. Mahoro and I will be going away for a short time, to experience one of those wonderful opportunities grandfather spoke about… Mother, I love Mahoro, and I ask for your blessing. I must take leave of you now. I will be back soon.

**Mahoro:** (_To herself_) Commander Misato… I am doing my best to take care of your son. He is a wonderful young man and is very much like you. I will care for him on our journey… Commander Misato, I now know what you were talking about when you talked about something more beautiful. I have found it. It is you son, and I love him very much. I ask for your blessing and guidance

_Suguru and Mahoro both bow before the grave. Mahoro does some final arranging of the flowers and then both stand up._

**Mahoro:** I think we need to get started, It is a long ride to the lodge that Vesper is now using as their headquarters.

**Suguru:** How long will it take us to get there?

**Mahoro:** If we leave now, we will get there about five tonight. In time for dinner and maybe some time in the hot springs.

_Mahoro and Suguru begin to walk from the grave._

**Suguru:** Have you been there before?

**Mahoro:** Three times. Once right after training. I spent a week that time before my first field assignment. Once after a major battle our entire group spent a weekend… And then… right after your father died. In fact I spent almost a month there before they would allow me back to active service.

**Suguru:** You liked my father.

**Mahoro:** He was a special man and very much like a father to me… You know…You and he are very much alike.

_Suguru and Mahoro stop for a moment and Suguru turns and looks at Mahoro. They both turn to walk again, but as the do, Suguru takes Mahoro by the hand and they continue walking._

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens showing the outside of the Vesper lodge. The scene shifts to the front entrance where Mahoro and Suguru have entered, carrying their travel bags, and are greeted by the Commander Hayato and Professor Hokato._

**Hokato:** You arrived here just in time. Dinner will be on the table by the time you get cleaned up.

**Suguru:** Is everyone here?

**Hayato:** The rest of the contingent arrived about two hours ago. They have been making use of the hot springs and other facilities.

**Mahoro:** Has a departure time been set?

**Hayato:** Ryuga-san believes that it would be best to depart before midnight.

**Mahoro:** That will give me some time to show Suguru the hot springs.

**Hayato:** We will have a briefing right after dinner, but the remaining time before departure will be available.

**Hokato:** Leave your things here and get freshened up after your trip. Everyone else is in the dining room. (_To Mahoro_) It is good to see you again.

**Mahoro:** It is good to see you also. We will have to talk before I leave.

**Hokato:** We will do that.

_Suguru looks at Mahoro and Professor Hokato, wondering about the exchange. Both Mahoro and Suguru exit to get cleaned up._

_Scene shifts to dining room. Mahoro and Suguru enter to find it set for a formal dinner. In attendance is much of the Vesper staff, and at the head table are seated with Commander Hayato and Professor Hokato are Shikijo, Ryuga, Sera, Kiyomi, Hamaji, Rin Miyuki and Chizu. There are two seats open at the table and the commander motions to Suguru and Mahoro to sit there._

**Rin:** We're glad you two could make it. We thought you might have chickened out on us.

**Suguru:** Not a chance.

_The two seats available are between the commander and Miyuki. Mahoro sits next to the commander while Suguru takes the seat next to Miyuki._

**Miyuki:** What took you two so long?

**Suguru:** Mahoro and I stopped at the cemetery before we left. Today is the fifth anniversary of my father's death.

**Miyuki:** Oh… I'm sorry… With everything that has been happening over the past two weeks, I forgot.

**Suguru:** That's OK. So what do you think about all of this?

**Miyuki:** I don't know. Sometimes it seems more like a dream than anything else.

**Suguru:** I know what you mean. I'm always afraid that suddenly I'll wake up and everything will be different. Mahoro will be gone and…

**Miyuki:** (_After taking a deep breath_) Mahoro is someone really special to you, isn't she?

**Suguru:** Yes that's true. She really turned things around when she came into my life. Even you said that to me. Maybe right now it's because I lost her and then she came back…

**Miyuki:** (_Another deep breath_) Do you love her?

**Suguru:** I guess I do. But I have a special feeling for you too. At the worst times of my life, you were there to help me. And I would be there for you too. I guess that's love also. It's just so very confusing.

_Suguru hears Mahoro laughing and he turns to see what has happened. Mahoro is talking to Commander Hayato. She turns to Suguru._

**Mahoro:** The commander has some wonderful news.

**Hayato:** We were looking through the files we captured from Kaemisa and we found some information about Minawa-chan, including her date of birth. As it turns out she will be fifteen years old on the day she is scheduled to arrive at the command ship, on the 23rd.

**Mahoro:** We can have a birthday party for her. I can bake a cake and make her favorite food.

**Suguru:** That will be wonderful… Although I think the best gift she will have is having her big sister.

**Mahoro:** (_Beaming_) Big sister! I get to see my little sister!

_Mahoro turns back to Commander Hayato. When Suguru turns to talk to Miyuki, he finds that she is talking to Rin who is sitting next to her. Servers begin delivering food to the tables at which point the Commander and Mahoro stop their conversation and the Commander stands._

**Hayato:** If I may have your attention! Please, may I have you attention! (_room quiets_) I wish to propose a toast to our honored guests. Our first goodwill ambassadors to Saint. It is the hope of Earth that this will be the beginning of many such goodwill exchanges leading to a lasting peace between our people.

_The Commander raises his glass in salute, along with everyone else in attendance._

**Suguru:** Goodwill ambassadors.

_Suguru drinks from his glass, which is sweet sake._

_Scene shifts to after dinner. Suguru, Mahoro, Chizu, Rin, Miyuki, Kiyomi, Hamaji, and Shikijo are seated around a long table. Commander Hayato and Professor Hokato are standing at one end of the table conducting the briefing._

**Hayato:** I will keep this as short as possible. Ryuga-san is making final preparations right now for your boarding. He would like to begin the boarding process at 2330 hours…

**Mahoro:** (_Whispering to Suguru_) That's 11:30…

_Suguru nods his head. The commander looks at Mahoro, who then turns her attention back to the briefing._

**Hayato:** So until then you may avail yourself of the facilities here. Your gear has already be transferred to the ship, so you won't have to worry about that. Ryuga-san has informed me that there may be a small problem with sleeping quarters. Although the ship can carry a contingent of twenty, some of the sleeping quarters are currently not set up for that purpose. There are four rooms available with two beds per room. He had not taken into account the male/female mix of the group. So we will send along two cots and you can arrange things when you are ship board. I have been assured that the problem will be rectified when you reach the command ship so that there will be sleeping quarters for everyone, including Minawa-chan. Unless there are any questions… (_The commander looks at his watch_) It is now 7:45 (_Looking at Mahoro_) Everyone should meet here by 11:00. (_Silence_) Since there are no questions, enjoy the remainder of the evening.

_Everyone stands and begins to leave. Mahoro turns to Suguru._

**Mahoro:** I need to talk to Professor Hokato for a moment. I will meet you by the baths.

**Suguru:** Sure. Hamaji-kun and Kiyomi-kun can show me where the locker rooms are.

_Suguru exits and Mahoro approaches the professor who is just finishing a conversation with the Commander._

**Mahoro:** Professor Hokato, may I talk with you for a moment?

**Hokato:** Of course Mahoro-san. What is it?

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing a bit_) I don't know exactly how to ask this. Ahhh… The question came up about… ahhh… the functionality of my android body… (_blushing a bit more_) and ahhh… that you told me at one time that my bio-functions were almost identical to a human. Well I was wondering… (_blushing a whole lot_) how completely human it was in terms of…

**Hokato:** Having sex?

**Mahoro:** (_Hyper response; defensively_) It's not like I really going to go out and do it right now or anything like that.

**Hokato:** (_Quietly laughing to himself_) With all of the training we did with you, in order to have you fit in as a human, that is the one thing we never touched on. You are perfectly able to participate in sexual activities, and I expect you would respond as any human would, although I actually can't say for sure. I don't know.

**Mahoro:** Actually though it's more than that… Ahhh… could I ever have a child?

**Hokato:** You are really asking the tough questions tonight. Bio-functionally, you could carry a child and give birth, but actually… again I don't know. You might want to talk to the people on the Saint command ship, since they are responsible for your current android body.

**Mahoro:** Thank you for the information. I hope you will be discreet about telling anyone about my asking.

**Hokato:** (_Sighing_) You have my word. Have a safe voyage. Take care of yourself and Suguru-kun and the others. I wish that I could go, but I think I still need time.

**Mahoro:** Time?

**Hokato:** Time to get over the years of mistrust I developed, thinking that Saint was our enemy and not Kaemisa.

**Mahoro:** You never knew.

**Hokato:** Apparently, only Suguru's father and grandfather knew the whole story. It never really made sense to me how we ended up with all of the Saint technology to fight them. It puzzled me that we were so evenly matched against a race that had mastered space flight. If they had really wanted to, they could have wiped every human off the face of the earth, but they chose a battle method that had no civilian and almost no military casualties.

**Mahoro:** Maybe you can go on the next trip.

**Hokato:** Maybe. Enjoy the baths. You know that you may use any of the staff reserved baths if you like.

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing a bit again_) Thank you.

_Mahoro exits. Professor Hokato remains, smiling._

_Scene shifts to outside the bath locker rooms. Suguru is there with Kiyomi and Hamaji. Rin, Miyuki and Chizu enter._

**Rin:** Hi there. You gentlemen waiting for an invitation to the baths. The men's locker rooms and baths are right there.

**Suguru:** Actually, I'm waiting for Mahoro. She should be here in a few moments.

**Miyuki:** Where is she?

**Suguru:** She needed to talk to Professor Hokato about something. (_Looking around_) Where is Shikijo-sensei?

**Chizu:** I think she was going to ask the Commander if it was OK for her to take beer onto the ship?

**Kiyomi:** I guess she really is afraid. But I don't think there is enough space on that ship to hold that much beer.

**Shikijo:** (_From behind Kiyomi_) That will be enough out of you. If you had been a good boy, you would have brought some with you. But the Commander said that Ryuga-san did bring beer with him. It seems after meeting with you grandfather, he developed a taste for it.

**Kiyomi:** But did he bring enough for you Sensei?

**Shikijo:** Again, that will be enough out of you. And please, as of yesterday, I am no longer your sensei. Please call me Saori.

**Mahoro:** Here I am. Thank you for waiting.

_Everyone turns to see Mahoro. When they see her they are shocked. She is not in her maid's uniform, but wearing a blouse and short skirt_.

**Kiyomi:** Wow!

**Hamaji:** (_Almost at the same time_) Wow!

**Suguru:** That's beautiful.

**Mahoro:** I decided that my maid's uniform would be difficult to manage aboard ship, so I acquired some, I guess you would call them, regular cloths.

**Shikijo:** They look very good on you.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Saori-san. I am glad that everyone waited. I wanted to show everyone the one hot spring that I used when I visited here. It's called the garden spring and it is usually reserved for the Vesper officer staff, but the Commander said that we could use it tonight.

**Hamaji:** We… (_blushing_) but ahhh…

**Rin:** Oh Hamaji-kun, you're so cute when you're embarrassed.

**Mahoro:** Don't worry. There are several pools that are separated from each other, but follow me.

_Mahoro lead them down a corridor which ends in a doorway. Mahoro uses a pass card to activate the door. The door opens to a terrace overlooking the hot spring garden. There is a stairway leading down to the garden. The group starts down the stairway._

**Miyuki:** This is beautiful.

**Chizu:** (_Sniffing the air_) The flowers are so fragrant. Hmmmmm!

**Shikijo:** It looks so peaceful.

**Mahoro:** (_Upon reaching the bottom of the stair_) The ladies dressing room is to the right (_pointing_) and the men's dressing room is to the left. There are wraps available for you to wear to the pool since there is only the single access to the gardens.

**Rin:** You gentleman can choose your pool first.

_Kiyomi and Hamaji look somewhat down-heartened at the though of being in a separate pool, but the three boys head to the men's dressing room._

**Shikijo:** They actually looked disappointed that we weren't sharing a pool.

_The girls begin to walk to the ladies dressing room._

**Rin:** (_Snickering to herself_) Who says we aren't

_All the girls turn to stare at Rin in shock_

**Rin:** Just kidding.

_The girls continue into the dressing room._

_Scene shifts to girls exiting the dressing room. Rin, Miyuki and Chizu are leading the way in one group, with Mahoro and Shikijo following. All are wearing wraps (although the one Shikijo is wearing is less than adequate for the job)_

**Rin:** Really, I **was** only kidding.

**Miyuki:** I know, but I never would have expected Mahoro-san to actually agree to something like this.

**Chizu:** Well if we do it like we agreed, I don't think it will be a problem.

**Rin:** My dad would freak if he knew that I was doing this.

**Miyuki:** I don't think my dad would. On the other hand, my mom…

**Chizu:** Actually, it isn't so bad once you're in the water. I've actually been to mixed bathes with my parent.

**Miyuki:** Why am I not surprised?

_Scene drifts back to Mahoro and Shikijo. Mahoro's head is bowed._

**Shikijo:** (_Quietly to Mahoro_) Mahoro-san, are you going to be all right?

_Mahoro does not answer, but keeps on walking silently._

_Scene shifts to a hot spring pool with Kiyomi, Hamaji and Suguru soaking in it._

**Hamaji:** This is great. The water from the spring feels so much different from a regular bath.

**Kiyomi:** It's from the minerals in the water. (_Sigh_) It would have been nice if they had shared a pool with us.

**Hamaji:** Dream on. You know that is about as unlikely to happen as…

**Kiyomi:** Us going into space. Mahoro-san not confiscating an Ecchi magazine. I can dream can't I.

**Hamaji:** Suguru-kun, you've had the chance to be close to a beautiful woman. What's it like?

**Suguru:** (_Blushing profusely_) Well… ahhh… Errr… It's like… different. It's hard to describe. When we were at the hot springs this spring, we were both so embarrassed. But to have Mahoro close to me was…

_There are voices in the distance which soon become recognizable as that of the girls. Before they come into view, Rin calls out._

**Rin:** If we have a promise that you will behave yourselves, we'll share the pool with you.

**All three boys:** We promise.

**Rin:** OK then. Turn your backs until we are in. We'll tell you when you can turn back.

_The three dutifully turn their backs to the entrance side of the pool._

**Suguru:** All right, we're turned.

**Chizu:** No peeking now.

_There is the splashing of water as the girls enter the water._

**Miyuki:** OK, it's safe.

_Suguru, Hamaji and Kiyomi turn around to find that Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Mahoro and Shikijo have entered the pool and have seated themselves near, but not too near, to them. The girls are submerges so that only the very tops of their breasts are above the water._

**Shikijo:** No funny stuff now.

**Kiyomi:** No Sen… Saori-san.

**Chizu:** This feels great. It is so soothing.

**Rin:** It's so relaxing, although our male friends don't look so relaxed. (_Kiyomi's and Hamaji's mouths are hanging somewhat open. Suguru is focused though on Mahoro, who looks somewhat uncomfortable about the whole thing_). I hope we are not showing so much that you get any funny ideas.

**Kiyomi:** Ahhh… actually… ahhh… we got so see more last year at the beach.

**Rin:** Huh?

**Hamaji:** Yeah, last year when that crab thing… ahhh… cut away you swimsuits.

**Rin:** What? You looked

**Kiyomi:** It's not like we could help it. You were right in front of us trying to cover up.

**Hamaji:** Who do you think it was who found the towels for you?

**Kiyomi:** I have to admit thought, the three of you have beautiful bodies.

_Rin is just sitting in the water up to her chin, fuming (almost to the point that you expect the water to be boiling around her)._

**Kiyomi:** But you don't need to worry. You are all too good of friends for us to do anything funny. Unless of course you want us to.

**Miyuki:** No… No… This is fine

_They guys begin to laugh and then the girls join in._

_Scene shifts to some time later. Everyone is dressed after the bath and gathered outside the locker rooms._

**Suguru:** It's almost time for us to get back to the briefing room and get ready to leave.

**Miyuki:** I hadn't realized that we had been in the baths that long.

**Mahoro:** It is very easy to lose track of time in the springs. They are not so warm or cold that you get uncomfortable. I would spend three or four hours at a time.

**Suguru:** Let's get to the briefing room and see what is going on.

_The whole crew heads to the briefing room. When they arrive, they find Commander Hayato, Professor Hokato and Ryuga._

**Hayato:** I'm glad that you're here. Ryuga-san says that you can depart any time now.

**Hokato:** Did you all enjoy the baths?

**Chizu:** They were wonderful.

**Ryuga:** I apologize, but that will have to do until you return to earth. The ship is not equipped with a bath, although there is a shower for cleaning.

**Mahoro:** Oh! I never though of it, but where is Slash. I had expected him to come along.

**Hayato:** Slash is on a special mission with Sub-Commander Yoshihiko. They are keeping watch over your house during you absence.

**Suguru:** Oh, we'll never hear the end of this when we get back. Slash is stuck dog sitting Guri-chan. Poor Slash.

**Hayato:** Actually, he volunteered for the duty.

**Suguru:** Maybe that's not all that hard to believe. They do end up spending a lot of time together.

**Shikijo:** OK where is this ship we're supposed to be boarding.

**Ryuga:** Oh! It is still in orbit. It is not designed for planetary landing.

**Shikijo:** Well how are we supposed to get on board then.

**Ryuga:** Actually, Commander, if there is nothing else…

**Hayato:** I don't have anything.

**Hokato:** Nor to I.

**Ryuga:** Then let us step outside and I will show you.

_All exit the building._

**Shikijo:** What, is it some kind of shuttle that you use?

**Ryuga:** No, not quite. If you will all just gather around me and I will demonstrate.

_Everyone gathers around Ryuga, with Shikijo standing right next to Ryuga. When everyone is in position Ryuga pulls a small box that looks like a cell phone from his pocket and places it next to his mouth._

**Ryuga:** Sera, we are ready.

**Voice of Sera:** (_From the communicator_) Ready

_Suddenly a bright beam of light appears and surrounds the whole group. What appears to be a platform of light begins to rise from the ground, and with it a scream (unmistakably that of Shikijo) begins to rise with it._

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene shows Suguru, Mahoro, Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Kiyomi, Hamaji, Shikijo, Ryuga and Sera seated on the bridge of the ship. Scene shifts an image of Earth from the ships observation deck view port. Scene shifts to an image of Kiyomi who is rather battered and beaten up. Scene shifts to an image of Suguru and Mahoro sitting together holding hands, sitting on the observation deck._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Chizu:** Miyuki-chan, I'm not sure these sleeping arrangements you made are going to work out for everyone.

**Voice of Miyuki:** I tried to keep people with similar interests together.

**Voice of Rin:** Why am I sharing sleeping quarters with her. We have nothing in common.

**Voice of Miyuki:** You have at least two things in common.

**Voice of Rin:** I'm not sure Kiyomi-kun and Hamaji-kun sleeping in the same room is a good idea. They both snore like buzz saws.

**Voice of Chizu:** I hope they don't do anything rash.

**Voice of Rin:** Wait a minute. Where are Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun in your sleeping arrangements.

**Episode 8: Flight**


	8. Episode 8 Flight

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 8: Flight**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens ship board, showing the exterior of the transport device. There is the sound of Shikijo still screaming as the door opens and everyone steps out. Shikijo has a firm grasp on Kiyomi who was standing next to her. Rin, Miyuki and Hamaji are somewhat awestruck. Suguru has his arms around Mahoro. Chizu is ecstatic._

**Chizu:** Wow! What a rush. That's better than anything at the amusement park.

**Kiyomi:** My ears will never be the same.

**Miyuki:** What was that?

**Ryuga:** Think of it as a high speed express elevator. I'm sorry if it caused you any discomfort, but it does take some getting used to.

**Shikijo:** (_Still hanging onto Kiyomi for dear life_) You could have given us some warning.

**Ryuga:** Would you have consented to using it if I had?

**Shikijo:** Ahhh…

**Ryuga:** I thought so

**Kiyomi:** (_Muffled, since his face is now firmly planted between Shikijo's breasts and she is still hanging on tightly_) Could you please let go, so I can breath.

_Shikijo lets go of Kiyomi who is now panting, able to breath again._

**Kiyomi:** I thought I was gonna die.

**Sera:** (_Who has just entered the scene_) Welcome aboard. I glad everyone made it. Why don't we see to sleeping arrangements before we leave orbit?

**Suguru:** The commander said that he sent up some cots.

**Ryuga:** We'll have to see how those will work. The sleeping quarters are just that. There is not much additional space. Unfortunately, the other quarters are being used for storage right now.

**Sera:** Yes, Ryuga has turned into somewhat of… I think the Earth term is… pack rat. (_Ryuga glares at Sera_) And we didn't really think about the problem of mix of males and females.

**Miyuki:** Actually, I have a solution. Kiyomi-kun and Hamaji-kun can share one room. Rin-chan and Sen… Saori-san can share another and Chizu-chan and I can share the third.

**Suguru:** Yeah, but that leaves only one room.

**Miyuki:** Suguru-kun, you and Mahoro-san have been living under than same roof for more than a year. I'm sure you can come up with arrangements that will suitable for the two of you.

**Suguru:** Miyuki-chan, what are you…

**Miyuki:** If you two have behaved yourselves for more than a year under one roof, I sure that it won't be a problem to share a room for three days. Enough said.

_Everyone is looking somewhat shocked at Miyuki and both Suguru and Mahoro are blushing a bit. After a moment, everyone regains their composure._

**Sera:** If that is OK with everyone, I'll show you to your quarters. Your gear is this way. You can get settled in and then join Ryuga and I on the bridge when we leave orbit.

_Scene shifts to the sleeping quarters Suguru and Mahoro have been given. The room is just wide enough for the two beds (which are secured to the wall) and a four foot aisle way between them. There are two lockers at the foot of each bed for gear storage. Suguru and Mahoro are surveying the space._

**Suguru:** Maybe we could find some way to hang a blanket between the beds. I'm sorry Mahoro. I don't know what Miyuki-chan was thinking.

**Mahoro:** Don't worry. We'll work something out for the next three days. And maybe Miyuki-chan is right. We have lived under one roof for more than a year and northing has…

**Suguru:** Yeah, but we've never shared the same room.

**Mahoro:** Suguru, I trust you to be a gentleman. You have always been one and I don't think this situation will change you. Come on now, let's head up to the bridge and say goodbye to Earth for a few days.

_Mahoro and Suguru move to the exit. Mahoro finds the button to activate the door which slides open and the two exit. In the hallway, they meet Rin and Shikijo, who are just exiting their quarters._

**Rin:** Do you remember how to get up to the bridge?

**Suguru:** Sera-san said to just walk to the end of the crew quarters, turn left and to keep walking toward the front of the ship.

_Rin and Suguru move somewhat ahead of Mahoro and Saori._

**Shikijo:** Six months ago I would have fought tooth and nail to have the opportunity you have . Now I glad to see the right person with him.

_Mahoro looks at Saori, wondering what she meant. Everyone proceeds to the bridge where Miyuki, Chizu, Kiyomi and Hamaji are already seated and strapped in._

**Sera:** That accounts for everyone. Now if the new arrivals will all take a seat and strap yourselves in we will be off to the command ship.

_Mahoro, Suguru, Rin and Shikijo take four of the remaining seats and strap in (Saori making doubly sure that her straps are tight)._

**Hamaji:** Where exactly is this command ship?

**Sera:** It is in synchronous orbit behind your moon. That is one of the reasons communication with the command ship is sometimes difficult. Now let me explain what we are going to be doing. Normally, Ryuga and I do not need to strap in, but you being new to space flight might feel a bit uncomfortable when we break orbit. Also, visually it will look as if the ship is flipping upside down with relation to the Earth. Those of you who have problems with such things might want to close your eyes until I tell you that the maneuver is complete. If everyone is ready…Firing main engines in five, four, three, two, one… Firing main engines.

_There is a whine, which increases in intensity. Everyone feels themselves being pushed into their seat. Through the observation window, for those who cared to watch (Shikijo's eyes are tightly closed) the earth which had been at the bottom of the window, now filled the view as the ship rotates 180 degrees. The ride becomes slightly bumpy as the whine of the engines increase._

**Sera:** Main engines at full power.

**Chizu:** This is better than the amusement park.

**Miyuki:** It's hard to believe we live on that blue ball down there.

**Rin:** It's beautiful.

**Hamaji:** This is just like riding a roller coaster.

**Mahoro:** (_To herself_) I've seen this view before.

**Suguru:** (_To himself, looking at Mahoro_) She has been here before.

**Sera:** Main engine shut down in five, four, three, two, one…Main engines shut down… Ok, that is done. If you wish to unstrap, you may do so, but I would suggest that you remain seated for a few minutes. As we are leaving Earth's gravity and begin using the ships gravity generator, you may feel a little disorientated for a few minutes.

**Chizu:** Sera-san, are you the captain of the ship?

**Sera:** I am a tech support android. My area of expertise is in piloting and navigation.

**Ryuga:** Both Sera and I can pilot the ship. She is just much better at it than I am.

**Sera:** I would also suggest everyone get a good night's sleep. Meals are whenever you feel like fixing them, although I would suggest that you maintain your normal Earth time as much as possible, or you will have a hard time adjusting when you return home.

**Shikijo:** Is it safe for me to open my eyes?

_Everyone looks at Saori, who is crunched up is as much of a little ball as she can, strapped into the seat._

_The scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru, who are back in their sleeping quarters_.

**Suguru:** I don't see any way we can put anything up to divide the room, Mahoro. I'm sorry.

**Mahoro:** That's OK. You can stay here and change for bed. I will go into the shower and change there.

**Suguru:** I could change in the shower.

**Mahoro:** (_Gathering her bed clothes_) You stay here. I will be back in a few minutes.

_Mahoro exits with her bed clothes and closes the door behind here. Suguru begins to change out of his clothing and into his pajamas. When he is done, he climbs into his bed, pulling the covers up to his neck. It is not more than a few minutes after that Mahoro opens the door to enter. Realizing that she does not know Suguru's state of dress, she turns her back to Suguru._

**Mahoro:** Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked if you were ready for me to enter.

**Suguru:** It's Ok. I'm already changed and in bed.

_Mahoro turns around and enters, closing the door behind her. She is in her pajamas and her hair, which is usually tied in a ribbon, is untied and hanging down to it's full length._

**Mahoro:** Well I suppose it's time to say good night.

**Suguru:** Yes, I suppose it is. Good night, Mahoro.

**Mahoro:** (_Still standing_) Good night, Suguru. (_Mahoro begins to climb into her bed, but pauses_) Suguru, may I impose on you for something?

**Suguru:** Ahhh… I guess so.

**Mahoro:** May I give you a kiss?

**Suguru:** Ahhh... Sure

_Mahoro moves to the edge of Suguru's bed and sits on the edge. Suguru sits up. Mahoro puts her arms around Suguru and Suguru places his arms around her._

**Mahoro:** I love you, Suguru

**Suguru:** I love you, too

_They kiss. After a moment of embracing after their kiss…_

**Mahoro:** Good night, Suguru

**Suguru:** Good night.

_They hug one more time and then break their embrace. Mahoro gets up and moves to her bed. Suguru covers up and Mahoro covers up in her bed. She reaches for a switch and turns out the lights._

_Scene opens with Rin, Miyuki and Chizu, still in their bed clothes, sitting, drinking coffee in the ship's galley. Rin does not look like she has gotten any sleep at all._

**Rin:** She is worse than we used to be on a sleep over. She must have talked for nearly two hours after we went to bed. And I didn't realize that she didn't wear anything when she goes to bed.

**Chizu:** Shikijo… I mean Saori-san sleeps in the nude.

**Rin:** Yeah. I didn't realize how big her breasts really are. I can't imagine carrying that much weight on my chest.

**Miyuki:** Well your boobs aren't exactly small.

**Rin:** (_Trying to indicate with her hands_) Yeah, but hers are at least this big.

_Mahoro and Suguru enter the galley, already dressed for the day._

**Miyuki:** And how did you two sleep?

**Suguru:** Actually, very well. How about you?

**Rin:** Saori-san is worse than a ten year old on her first sleep over.

**Miyuki:** Chizu-chan and I slept well, but I'm not so sure about Hamaji-kun and Kiyomi-kun.

**Kiyomi:** What about us?

_Everyone turns to see Kiyomi and Hamaji enter, both bleary eyed._

**Kiyomi:** I would have slept fine if Hamaji-kun hadn't snored all night.

**Hamaji:** Me snoring. The human buzz saw here could be heard all the way back to Earth.

**Miyuki:** The truth is that you both snore. I could hear you through the cabin wall. I guess that's the advantage of having younger sisters. I can sleep through anything.

**Mahoro:** Well I bet everyone will feel better after a good breakfast. Why don't the rest of you get ready for the day and Suguru and I will put some breakfast together.

**Chizu:** There's only one shower room, ahhh…

**Suguru:** Why don't you girls take your showers first. These guys look like they could use some coffee.

**Hamaji:** Fine with me

**Kiyomi:** No problem.

_Ryuga enters the galley._

**Ryuga:** Good morning all. I hope you slept comfortably?

**Suguru:** I think as well as could be expected under the circumstances.

**Mahoro:** Would you and Sera like some breakfast?

**Ryuga:** Sera and I had breakfast when we woke up, several hours ago.

**Kiyomi:** What time is it?

**Ryuga:** By Earth time… (_looking at his watch_) almost eleven in the morning.

**Mahoro:** I can't imaging sleeping that late. My internal clock should have awaken me at six.

**Ryuga:** Remember, you did not get to sleep until close to three in the morning. Your internal systems probably have a minimum sleep time that overrides your sleep alarm. I know that is the way it works for Sera and myself.

**Mahoro:** Well then, I guess I will start working on lunch.

**Ryuga:** Where is Shikijo-sensei?

**Rin:** She is probably still sound asleep.

**Ryuga:** Someone should go and wake her up, or she will be completely off schedule.

**Rin:** Not me. Someone else can do it.

**Ryuga:** I don't understand.

**Mahoro:** You girls go get your shower. I'll wake her up.

**Ryuga:** After you've eaten, I will give you a tour of the ship.

**All:** Great!

_Scene shifts to Ryuga leading the group on a tour of the ship._

**Ryuga:** These are the training simulation rooms. They can produce a lifelike experience of a particular situation. Anything from driving a car to flying this ship. Unfortunately, I'm not sure that I have anything programmed that would be of interest to you, but when we are at the command ship, you can make requests of the technicians there, and they may be able to set it up for you.

**Hamaji:** You mean it's like a three-D video game.

**Ryuga:** I guess you could put it that way, but it is designed to react to your physical movement instead of a joystick.

**Chizu:** Cool. Could I play tennis against it?

**Ryuga:** I'm sure that the command ship has a program for that.

**Chizu:** Rin, you and I could play doubles against it.

**Ryuga:** Well that is the tour. You may go anywhere on the ship except those places that are marked for crew access only. I would ask though, that if you do go onto the bridge, please do not interfere with Sera's operation of the ship. (_To Mahoro_) Could I talk to you for a moment. (_To Suguru_) You may stay also.

_Everyone leaves the area except Ryuga, Mahoro and Suguru._

**Ryuga:** There is sometime I needed to tell you and this seemed like the most appropriate place to do it. Come follow me.

_Ryuga walks to one of the simulation rooms and opens the door. All three of them enter and the door closes behind them._

**Ryuga:** After the first time I met you in battle, and you let me live, I didn't understand why. I thought it some weakness on your part. So I gathered all of the information I could about you Mahoro-san. The way you fought… the way you moved… everything… (_To no one in particular_) Load Mahoro simulation one, revision five… (_The room darkens and an image of Mahoro in her battle gear appears_) I trained here for years against various simulations until I thought I could truly defeat you. That is when I came to earth to challenge you.

**Mahoro:** (_Looking at the image of herself_) Ryuga-san, I never understood, why did you lay down your sword?

**Ryuga:** It was because I realized two things. First, that you were not fully armed. When Slash called out for you not to use your one remaining weapon, I realized that in using it, you would perish by defeating me. Even at reduce power, we were evenly matched and I could not understand that. That is when I realized the second thing. You were not fighting as I was, to determine who was the better fighter; for the honor of battle. You were fighting to protect the life of someone dear to you, and you were willing to give up your life for him. It was that which powered your attacks. I was not defeated by your strength, but by your selflessness. And it was at that moment that I realized how important this thing called humanity was and how much I wished to be a part of it. I have you and Suguru-kun to thank for that… Unload simulation.

_The image of Mahoro dissolves and the lights return to a normal level._

**Ryuga:** It is my intention that while at the command ship, to have my weapon systems removed and to live the remainder of my time on Earth.

_Ryuga moves to the door and opens it. All exit to the corridor._

**Ryuga:** Thank you Mahoro-san. Thank you Suguru-san.

_Ryuga bows to Mahoro and Suguru and they return the bow. Then Ryuga walks away in silence. Mahoro and Suguru just look at each other_.

_Cut to mid program break_

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru in their sleeping quarters, getting ready for bed. Suguru gathers up his bed clothes._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, I will go to the shower to change tonight.

**Mahoro:** I was thinking… Miyuki-chan is right. We've been living under the same roof for more than a year. I think we have developed mutual respect and trust for each other.

**Suguru:** What are you trying to say Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** If you face the door, and I face in the opposite direction, and we don't turn around until both of us say we are ready for bed, I don't think anyone has to go to the shower to change.

**Suguru:** Do you really think so?

**Mahoro:** I trust you not to peek before I'm ready.

**Suguru:** (_Somewhat apprehensive_) OK

_Suguru turns toward the door and begins to change (head shot only). He can hear Mahoro's clothing rustle (and from is facial expression he is tempted to peek). After a moment he is changed._

**Suguru:** I'm ready.

**Mahoro:** I'll be ready in a moment… (_There is some additional rustling_) OK, you can turn around now, I'm ready.

_Suguru turns around to find Mahoro not wearing anything (he is in shock). She walks up to him, places her arms around him, pressing her body against his. Mahoro puts her lips to Suguru's ear._

**Mahoro:** (_Whispering_) I'm ready for bed…

_Scene cuts to Suguru and Mahoro sitting upright in their beds, both breathing as if suddenly awaken from a deep sleep._

**Suguru:** Mahoro… are you… alright?

**Mahoro:** It was just… a dream… that woke me…

**Suguru:** Me too.

**Mahoro:** (_Catching her breath_) Suguru… were you… ahhh… dreaming about… ahhh… you and me… ahhh…

**Suguru:** About you and me… ahhh… together and you were… ahhh…

**Mahoro:** And I was hugging… and ahhh… I said that…

**Suguru:** Oh! I'm sorry Mahoro

**Mahoro:** No I'm sorry

_They sit silently for a moment in their beds. Suguru takes a deep breath._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, I love you very much, and someday it might be nice for us to be together like that. But I don't think I'm ready yet. But I do like being with you. I like hugging and kissing you. I liked when you were with me in the bath. And I will admit about fanaticizing about seeing you without your clothing, but for right now…

**Mahoro:** (_Getting out of her bed and sitting next to Suguru_) Thank you. I like being with you too. And I like when we hug and kiss. And I guess I am flattered that you would like seeing me without my clothing. And maybe… someday… when the time is right… we can… Oh, Suguru I do really love you.

_Mahoro rest her head on Suguru's shoulder and they put their arms around each other. Suguru draws Mahoro close to him. Fade to black._

_Scene fades to ship's galley the following morning. Suguru and Hamaji are sitting at a table. Mahoro can be heard singing softly in the kitchen_.

**Hamaji:** Mahoro-san seems very bright and cheerful this morning.

**Suguru:** Mahoro is always bright and cheerful in the morning.

**Hamaji:** It just seems… different today. Nothing happened last night, did it?

**Suguru:** No! Nothing happened last night. We just sat and talked for a while.

**Hamaji:** Just talked?

**Suguru:** OK… so we hugged a little bit.

**Hamaji:** Talking and hugging and…

**Suguru:** And… maybe a kiss or two… but that's it!

**Hamaji:** You two are really in love, aren't you?

**Suguru:** I guess you could call in that.

**Hamaji:** What does it feel like to be in love?

**Suguru:** (_After a moment of thought_) Nice… and scary.

**Hamaji:** Scary?

**Suguru:** That funny feeling of not really being sure about what is going on or where you are going. But the nice part is knowing that wherever it takes you, you'll be there with someone special.

**Hamaji:** Then it must be love that I'm feeling for Minawa-chan, because I'm scared to death.

**Suguru:** Scared of what?

**Hamaji:** Of not knowing what to say, or saying the wrong thing, or having been away for so long, will she still even remember me.

**Suguru:** Hamaji-kun. You will be fine. Just say what's in your heart. Take my word for it, she will remember you.

_Mahoro (wearing shorts and a tee shirt) comes out of the kitchen with a tray with three bowls of miso soup and rice (and other breakfast items) and sets them on the table._

**Hamaji:** Good morning, Mahoro-san

**Mahoro:** Good morning, Hamaji-kun. What were you talking about, if I'm not intruding?

**Suguru:** Hamaji-kun is nervous about seeing Minawa-chan. He doesn't know what to say to her.

**Mahoro:** I can think of one thing.

**Hamaji:** What's that?

**Mahoro:** Happy birthday. Tomorrow is her fifteenth birthday. Commander Hayato told me that before we left. I'm going to bake a cake for her.

**Hamaji:** If I had known, I would have bought something for her… at least a card.

**Mahoro:** We can ask Ryuga-san and Sera-san. Maybe they have something on board that we can use to make cards and decorations.

**Hamaji:** You think so. I'll help.

_Hamaji and Mahoro both begin to beam as they discuss possible birthday preparations._

_Suguru begins to eat his breakfast, but after a few moments, Miyuki, Chizu and Rin enter, dressed and ready for the day. Mahoro and Hamaji are so engrossed in their conversation, they don't notice._

**Miyuki:** Hi guys, what's up.

**Mahoro:** (_Her attention drawn away from her conversation_) Oh! I'm sorry. Good morning. Let me get you some breakfast.

_Mahoro get up and exits to the kitchen._

**Rin:** So what is the topic of discussion this morning?

**Hamaji:** Mahoro-san and I were talking about things we could do for Minawa-chan's birthday. The Commander told Mahoro-san that it's tomorrow.

**Chizu:** Minawa-chan's birthday is tomorrow. And she'll be…

**Hamaji:** Fifteen years old. Mahoro-san is going to bake a cake and we're going to make decorations and…

_Mahoro enters with a tray with food for the girls and sets it on the table. The girls take their seats._

**Mahoro:** Where is Kiyomi-kun?

**Hamaji:** He got up early this morning. I guess he is using one of the simulators for Kendo practice. I guess that's one of the programs that Ryuga-sensei had available.

**Mahoro:** I will leave some food for him then. Rin-chan, is Saori-san awake?

**Rin:** She was getting her shower. You know, she doesn't even wear a robe when she goes to and from the shower.

**Hamaji:** Oh! That's scary.

**Shikijo:** (_From the galley entry way_) What's scary?

**Hamaji:** (_Jumping_) Nothing! Just stuff.

_Shikijo enters the galley. She too is wearing shorts and a tee shirt (which looks several sizes too small)._

**Shikijo:** Mahoro-san, may I trouble you for some breakfast?

**Mahoro:** It's no trouble at all. There is plenty.

**Shikijo:** Thank you.

_Mahoro again exits to the kitchen and returns quickly with food for Shikijo._

**Shikijo:** (_Sitting_) What are people's plans for today?

**Chizu:** Ryuga-sensei said that the training simulators can be set for zero-G simulation. I've always wanted to try that, just like the astronauts.

**Miyuki:** That does sound like fun.

**Suguru:** (_Laughing_) Just like the astronauts… Chizu-chan, we are astronauts

**Chizu:** I guess we are. I never thought of it that way. Who wants to try it with me?

**Hamaji:** Count me in

**Rin:** Sure.

**Miyuki:** I'll try it.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, how about you?

**Mahoro:** I did something like that during my training, although in an airplane… I does sound like fun.

**Suguru:** I'm in too. Saori-san, would you like to try?

**Shikijo:** I don't think Ryuga-san brought enough beer on board to get me to try that. I'm just getting use to being on the space ship. Go have fun.

**Chizu:** I'll check with Ryuga-sensei about when we can do it.

**Kiyomi:** (_Form galley doorway_) Try what?

**Chizu:** Zero-G simulation. Do you want to try it? (_Chizu finally gets a good look at Kiyomi, who looks rather battered and bruised. With alarm_) Oh! What happened to you?

_Everyone turns around to look at Kiyomi_

**Shikijo:** Kiyomi-kun, you look terrible. Are you alright?

**Kiyomi:** I didn't realize that the simulation could hit back. I had it on the lowest response setting, but that hurt. On the other hand, it was one of the best kendo workouts I've ever had. I'll be better prepared the next time.

**Mahoro:** Before you go and try it again, let's get you patched up.

_Scene fades with Mahoro walking off with the bruised and limping Kiyomi._

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru walking with each other around the ship._

**Suguru:** That observation room should be around here somewhere.

**Mahoro:** Ryuga-san said it was at the end of the right-hand main corridor on the left-hand side.

**Suguru:** I never realized how big this ship is. (_They reach the end of the corridor where this are doors to both the right and top the left_) This must be the place.

_Mahoro presses a button by the door and it slides open. They enter a large room. Half of the ceiling curving down to the floor is transparent like glass. Through this observation window, Mahoro and Suguru can see the Earth, appearing as a blue ball with white streaks. Both just stand and stare in silence, for a moment before finding a bench-like seat against the back wall. They sit down next to each other. Mahoro rests her head on Suguru's shoulder._

**Mahoro:** I don't know how to explain this… (_she takes a deep breath and then sits upright_) When I died… I remember being out in space looking at the Earth, very much like this… Then I decided to give it one last hug good bye… Then I realized, I didn't want to let go. When I heard a voice calling to me, I tried to hold on as hard as I could… but I finally had to let go. I couldn't hold on any longer…

**Suguru:** I'm sorry, I didn't realize…

**Mahoro:** No, don't be sorry. Because now I know what I was trying to hold onto so hard.

_Mahoro and Suguru embrace and kiss. They are suddenly startled by the sound of someone gasping at the door._

**Shikijo:** Oh! I'm didn't mean to interrupt anything… (_she turns to leave_)

**Mahoro:** Saori-san, please don't go.

**Shikijo:** I am really sorry, but

**Mahoro:** Don't worry. We were just looking at the Earth… and I was telling him about something I remembered about when I… ahhh… died.

**Shikijo:** Oh… ahhh… you know, this is the first time I've been close enough to a window to look outside. That tiny thing is the Earth. Hard to believe.

**Suguru:** Are you alright, Saori-san?

**Shikijo:** I'll be fine… I didn't realize how much I missed you Mahoro-san until two or three days after I heard you had died. We were always arguing and fighting. I was so rude all because I though you were stealing Suguru-kun away from me. I was so stupid. He was never mine to begin with… (_Sigh_) Mahoro-san, may I ask a favor of you?

**Mahoro:** A favor?

**Shikijo:** With your permission, and most definitely with Suguru-kun's permission also, may I give Suguru-kun… ahhh… a… ummm… ahhh… kiss?

_Mahoro and Suguru look at each other for a moment. Mahoro turns back to Shikijo and quietly nods her head. Shikijo moves to sit next to Suguru, gently puts her arms around him and kisses him first on the cheek, but then kisses him squarely on the lips. After a moment (which seemed like an eternity to Suguru and Mahoro), Shikijo breaks contact and stands up._

**Shikijo:** Misato-kun, you are a very good kisser. Mahoro-san, you have taught him well. I'll be going now. You two enjoy yourselves, kissing under the Earth light.

_Saori leaves. Mahoro and Suguru look at each other for a moment and then Mahoro sits back down next to Suguru. They continue looking at the Earth, holding hands._

_Scene cuts to Mahoro and Suguru entering their sleeping quarters. Suguru is looking somewhat green._

**Suguru:** Mahoro-san, remind me never to try that zero-G thing again after one of your big meals.

**Mahoro:** I tried to tell people that they should wait for a while after dinner to try it.

**Suguru:** I think I'll be fine if I just sit down for a while.

**Mahoro:** Would you like some tea to settle you stomach?

**Suguru:** Maybe some of your special tea would help.

**Mahoro:** I did bring some with me (_going to her locker and retrieving it_) I will make some for everyone. Why don't you sit for a bit and I will bring it back here for you.

_Mahoro exits and Suguru sits on his bed._

**Suguru:** (_To himself_) So much has changed over the last two months. We're in space, on our way to be goodwill ambassadors to a race of people from outer space. The people around me are changed. Shikijo-sensei is so different. Miyuki-chan and Rin-chan have changed. (_Snicker_) Hamaji-kun is in love. I'm in love. And even though it is very subtle Chizu-chan and Kiyomi-kun have changed also. And I get the feeling this is only the beginning. And why does the Saint Commander want to meet Mahoro and me?

_Scene fades to some time later. Suguru is now lying on his bed. Mahoro enters the quarters carrying a tray with two cups of tea._

**Mahoro:** Are you awake?

**Suguru:** (_Sitting up_) Yeah. I was just thinking.

**Mahoro:** How are you feeling?

**Suguru:** Better.

**Mahoro:** (_Handing Suguru a cup of tea_) Here, have some tea

**Suguru:** Thank you, Mahoro (_Takes a sip_) You make the best tea in the world.

_Mahoro sits down on her bed, facing Suguru, tea in hand._

**Mahoro:** So what were you thinking about?

**Suguru:** About everything that's been happening. About everything that's changed. About you and me. About how different Miyuki-chan and Rin-chan have been lately. Sometimes I feel like they are pushing us together. And how Shikijo-sensei has changed.

**Mahoro:** Hmmmm… Yes… She gave you quite a kiss. How was it?

**Suguru:** (_Laughing_) Oh… It was good… but not as good as a kiss from you. Maybe you could give me some more private lessons.

**Mahoro:** Drink your tea.

_Scene fades. There is the sound of giggling._

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene shows Mahoro, Hamaji and Suguru working on party decorations. Zoom to Hamaji holding up a pencil sketch of Minawa. Scene shifts to Suguru sitting next to Saori on the observation deck. Switch to image of the Saint Command Ship, then to image of Leesha greeting the group. Scene shifts to Minawa stepping into the docking bay_

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Suguru:** I'm glad that they could find something on the ship to make decorations.

**Voice of Miyuki:** It was easy. You wouldn't believe some of the things Ryuga-san has on board.

**Voice of Sera:** Oh! Believe it. I don't know what I'm going to do with him.

**Voice of Mahoro:** Hamaji-kun is quite an artist.

**Voice of Rin:** He's been able to do that as long as I can remember.

**Voice of Chizu:** Hey Suguru-kun what were you talking to Saori-san about.

**Voice of Suguru:** Mostly about what she was going to do for a job.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Will you look at the Command ship. It's beautiful.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** And the Commander isn't bad looking either.

**Voice of Rin:** Look Hamaji-kun… There's Minawa-chan.

**Voice of Minawa:** I'm sorry.

**Episode 9: Reunion**


	9. Episode 9 Reunion

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 9: Reunion**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene opens with Hamaji, Suguru and Mahoro sitting at a table in the galley working on decorations for a party for Minawa's birthday._

**Hamaji:** I should have guessed that there would not be many resources for doing something like this.

**Suguru:** At least it will be something.

**Mahoro:** Everything will be fine. I will make dinner and a cake after we arrive at the command ship.

**Hamaji:** How much longer?

**Mahoro:** Sera-san said that we will arrive at about eleven in the morning, Earth time. That is about two hours from now.

**Suguru:** Come to think of it, I've only seen Sera-san once or twice the whole trip.

**Mahoro:** Apparently she stays on the bridge most of the time during flights to and from the command ship. Ryuga-san says that she even sleeps there.

**Hamaji:** Wow!

**Suguru:** Where is everyone else?

**Hamaji:** Kiyomi-kun is practicing his kendo again. Rin-chan, Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan are with Ryuga-san looking through storage to see if there is anything else we can use for decorations.

**Mahoro:** Saori-san finished breakfast and headed for the observation room. I think she has been there since.

**Suguru:** I hope she is OK.

**Mahoro:** Why don't you check on her when you're done.

**Suguru:** I'll do that. Well at least we have handmade cards for her.

**Hamaji:** I wonder if she has ever celebrated a birthday before?

**Mahoro:** Somehow I doubt it. The Kaemisa cyborgs were supposed to be emotionless fighting machines. Celebrating a birthday would not be appropriate.

**Hamaji:** Why are androids so different?

**Mahoro:** Vesper wanted battle androids that could think and act on their own. They gave us emotions, a heart, to temper cold logic.

**Hamaji:** There are more battle androids?

_This question gets Suguru's attention._

**Mahoro:** I have five sister androids, of which I am the eldest.

**Suguru:** Someday I would like to meet your sisters.

**Mahoro:** That time may come, but for now, they are still in active service.

**Suguru:** I don't understand then, why Kaemisa was so interested in you.

**Mahoro:** I don't understand either.

**Hamaji:** All of the Vesper battle androids are female? I don't understand.

**Mahoro:** I had something to do with agility and speed. Professor Hokato explained it to me once but I don't remember all of the details.

**Suguru:** There… done. (_Holding up his card_)

**Mahoro:** That is very nice, Suguru.

**Suguru:** I'm going to check on Sensei. I'll be back soon.

_Suguru exits the galley._

**Hamaji:** Do you think it's safe for Suguru-kun to go see Sensei alone, considering how she used to go after him?

**Mahoro:** There has been a big change in Saori-san. Sometimes I really worry about her.

**Hamaji:** (_Holding up his card for Mahoro to see. It is a pencil sketch of Minawa with the words "Welcome Back" and "Happy Birthday"_) How is this?

**Mahoro:** That is beautiful. You did that from memory? You're quite an artist.

**Hamaji:** Thank you. I've been doing pencil sketches since I was in elementary school.

**Mahoro:** My little sister will be so happy.

**Hamaji:** So now you have six sisters.

**Mahoro:** That's right, (_beaming_) six sisters.

_Scene shifts to Suguru, entering the observation room. Shikijo is sitting on the bench, staring at the Earth._

**Suguru:** Saori-san, is anything wrong?

**Shikijo:** No, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about what to do when we get back to Earth. I need to look for a new job. I need to get my life together.

**Suguru:** (_Suguru sits down next to Shikijo_) Are you going to look for another teaching job.

**Shikijo:** I don't know. This was my first teaching job. I don't think I will easily get a recommendation from the principal.

**Suguru:** What exactly did you do to get yourself fired?

**Shikijo:** It was about a week after I had heard the news that you had supposedly died. I came into school drunk and proceeded to tell the principal in no uncertain terms what I thought of his way of running the school.

**Suguru:** Oh!

**Shikijo:** That was just the straw that broke the camel's back. The principal and I have not seen eye to eye on a number of things relating to school. They would have let me go right away, but they could not find a replacement teacher on that short of notice, that close to the end of the term.

**Suguru:** You'll find something. If there is anything Mahoro and I can do to help, just ask.

**Shikijo:** Thank you (_Turning again to stare at the Earth_) How tiny and insignificant it looks. And to think, how tiny and insignificant I am in comparison to it.

**Suguru:** No one is insignificant. How much different the world would be for the lack of just one person. And Saori-san, you are by no means tiny.

**Shikijo:** (_Laughing_) Why thank you. I have to admit, that of all of the men and boys I know, you were and are always a gentleman about my breasts. Other guys would just stare and drool. You were never like that, even when I was being silly.

**Suguru:** I have had some rather intimate moments with your breasts on occasion. Sometimes, too intimate.

**Shikijo:** I'm sorry.

_Mahoro enters the observation deck._

**Mahoro:** Saori-san… Suguru… Sera-san has just sent word that she needs everyone on the bridge to prepare for arrival.

_Suguru and Shikijo start up and begin to walk to the exit. The all exit together, but Suguru move ahead a bit leaving Shikijo and Mahoro together._

**Shikijo:** (_Whispering to Mahoro_) You are so lucky.

_Shikijo and Mahoro continue down the hallway. Scene shifts to the bridge. Everyone except Mahoro, Shikijo and Suguru are already there and seated. Presently, Suguru enters, closely followed by Mahoro and Shikijo._

**Sera:** Ah, good everyone is here. We will beginning our approach to the command ship in a few moments. This may be a bit bumpy since I will need to fire the breaking engines. Once we have slowed to normal maneuvering speed, we will begin our final approach and docking. This should take about an hour, but for that time I must ask you to remain seated and strapped in.

_Suguru, Mahoro and Shikijo take the three seats remaining (Mahoro and Shikijo sitting to either side of Suguru)._

**Suguru:** Saori-san, are you going to be alright?

**Shikijo:** I will do the best I can.

**Chizu:** Have you worked out the details of how we are going to greet Minawa-chan?

**Mahoro:** Not everything.

**Chizu:** Rin-chan, Miyuki-chan and I found some things that we can use for decorations.

**Rin:** I can't believe all the stuff that Ryuga-sensei has on board.

**Ryuga:** It's all part of my research.

**Sera:** It's all part of the fact that he can't stand to throw anything away.

_Everybody (except Ryuga) laughs. Ryuga just sits, pouting._

**Miyuki:** Well I'm glad that he saved some of the stuff. There are leftover decorations from one of the school festivals; even streamers and balloons

**Mahoro:** Once we arrive at the command ship, I will bake the cake and make dinner.

**Sera:** You will have about six hours. The transport ship from the main fleet is scheduled to arrive at about five in the evening, Earth time.

**Ryuga:** During that time, you will get to meet Leesha and the other representative of Saint.

**Hamaji:** How long will be staying on the command ship?

**Sera:** Dealing with Ryuga's collection and refitting the sleeping quarters will take at least three days. There are other things which we must attend to while we are here, but the sleeping quarters refit will take the longest.

**Hamaji:** Hmmm… Three days.

**Ryuga:** I don't think you will be bored. I'm sure Leesha has things planned for you to do.

**Kiyomi:** I think he was wondering about how much time he would have alone with Minawa-chan.

_Hamaji blushes, while the others laugh._

**Sera:** If everyone is ready. We will begin breaking to normal maneuvering speed. Breaking engines firing in five… four… three… two… one… Firing first stage breaking engines.

_The ship begins to bump and rattle a bit as the whine from the breaking engines gets louder and higher pitched. Suddenly Suguru realizes that both Shikijo (on his left) and Mahoro (on his right) have grabbed unto his hands. This continues for nearly a minute._

**Sera:** Breaking engines shutdown in five… four… three… two… one… First stage breaking engines shutdown.

_The engine whine disappears and the ride immediately becomes much smoother. Sera checks several items on the panels in front of her._

**Sera:** That's the end of the rough part of the ride. Basically we slowed enough to enter lunar orbit, but once we come round to the back side of the moon, I will maneuver to dock with the command ship.

**Rin:** That was something else. Is it always that bumpy?

**Ryuga:** Actually it will be a little bumpier when we return to Earth, because of Earth's stronger gravity.

**Shikijo:** That's just what I needed to hear.

**Miyuki:** Looks like Suguru-kun is going to have both hands full again on the return trip.

**Mahoro:** (_Just then realizing she is hanging on for dear life to Suguru's hand, lets go_) I guess I wasn't quite prepared.

**Kiyomi:** Ryuga-sensei, is there anything special we need to do when we meet Leesha-san?

**Ryuga:** (_Laughing_) Nothing special. Just be your normal polite selves. You will find that Leesha-san is quite pleasant and friendly.

**Kiyomi:** But… How to ask this? I've never met anyone from an alien race and…

**Ryuga:** Of course you have, you've met me and Sera.

**Kiyomi:** That's not what I meant. You are android, made to look hu…

**Ryuga:** Made to look like the people who made me, Saint. If what you're asking is what does Leesha look like, the answer to that is not very different from Earthlings. Most… ahhh… Saintlings have blonde or white hair and fair skin. But other than that you could not tell a Saintling from an Earthling.

**Hamaji:** I hadn't really thought about that part of the trip. All I've been thinking about is seeing Minawa-chan again. I hadn't even thought that the people we were meeting were from an alien race.

**Miyuki:** You can tell where his head is.

**Mahoro:** I guess I'm guilty of the same thing. I had almost forgotten about meeting with Leesha-san.

**Sera:** If you are interested, the command ship should be coming into view in a moment.

_Everyone turns their attention to the window at the front of the ship. After a moment, the shape of the Saint Command Ship begins to appear above the horizon of the moon. Soon it fills the entire front view._

**Rin:** It's beautiful.

**Chizu:** It looks more like a work of art than a space ship.

**Sera:** I'm going to start our final approach for docking.

_Image zooms in on the command ship and fades to black._

_Scene cuts to an image of Sera at the control panel. The view through the front window is now blank._

**Sera:** We are now docked. You can get up and move around. It will take a few minutes for the command ship crew to pressurize the air lock.

_Everyone begins to unstrap, get up from their seats and move around the bridge._

**Shikijo:** There won't be any crazy elevator ride.

**Sera:** No you just walk through the set of doors and onto the command ship. Simple as that. (_There is the sound of three beeps_) That was quick. If everyone is ready… (_Sera presses a button on the control panel by the door. The door slides open in fact four sets of doors_)Welcome to the Saint Command Ship

_Everyone forms up into a single file line with Sera and Ryuga at the lead. They are followed by Suguru, Mahoro, Hamaji, Miyuki, Chizu, Rin and Kiyomi. At the tail end of the line is Shikijo. Waiting on the Command Ship deck is a single figure. She is only slightly shorter than Ryuga. She has very light blonde hair. The uniform she wears shows a quite shapely body. She is wearing a decorative (?) headpiece. As everyone exits the ship, they form up in a line to the right of Ryuga, facing the Saint figure._

**Ryuga:** May I present the Command Ship's Commander Leesha. (_Leesha bows_) May I present, Suguru Misato (_Suguru bows note: each character bows in turn when Ryuga introduces them_) … Mahoro Andou… Toshiya Hamaguchi… Miyuki Sakura… Chizuko Oe… Rin Todoroki… Kiyomi Kawahara… and Saori Shikijo.

**Leesha:** I am very pleased to meet you. Welcome to the Saint Exploratory Command Ship. The transport ship with your friend will be here soon. They are scheduled to make their last jump in about one hour by your time.

**Suguru:** Jump?

**Ryuga:** Hyperspace Jump. It allows our ships to travel large distances in a short time. Otherwise it would have taken the transport ship nearly one hundred years to arrive here.

**Leesha:** That is why communication with the main fleet is so difficult. Which brings me to my next question. Minawa-chan does not know that you are alive Mahoro-san. Do you want us to pass the message to the transport when they get into communication range.

**Mahoro:** No, I think not. I think I would like that to be part of the surprise.

**Leesha:** If that is your wish.

_Miyuki looks around the area, noting that they are the only ones in the docking bay._

**Miyuki:** I guess I expected to see more people around here.

**Leesha:** It was my wish to have this first meeting private, but you will get the chance to meet many of those on board after this.

**Miyuki:** How many people are on board?

**Leesha:** On this ship, close to eight hundred.

**Chizu:** Wow! It's hard to imagine that many people living in space. This ship is really huge.

**Leesha:** Yes, that is one thing that we must talk about. It is quite easy to get lost on the ship, even for those who have lived here all their lives. (_Leesha moves to a nearby table and picks up wrist bands which look very muck like a watch, but thinner_) I will ask each of you to wear one of these while you on board. They can track your location on the ship, it we need to find you. You can also use them to communicate with each other.

_Leesha distributes the bands to everyone except Ryuga and Sera, who produce their own and put them on their wrist. Mahoro takes hers and looks at it with some suspicion._

**Leesha:** Please don't misunderstand. It is not a matter of mistrust, it is a matter of safety. Now I understand that you would like to make some preparations for the arrival of your friend. Her transport will be docking in the next docking bay. Feel free to do what you need to do. My crew will help as much as possible.

_Scene shifts to the docking bay where Minawa's ship is set to dock. Everyone is there putting on the finishing touches to the decorations Along this the streamers and balloons (complements of Ryuga), there are two large handmade posters. One reads "Welcome Back, Minawa-chan" and the other reads "Happy 15th Birthday". Leesha is also there to greet the transport ship._

**Leesha:** (_To Shikijo, who is standing next to her_) Terrans place a great significance on the celebration of birth anniversaries.

**Shikijo:** On Earth, a birthday is celebrated as a personal holiday, especially for those who are young.

**Leesha:** Our race is very long lived compared to terrans, so the celebration of birth anniversaries does not carry as much meaning.

**Shikijo:** If I may ask, how old are you?

**Leesha:** Measured in Earth years, around 90. Of course I am still considered rather young. In fact I am the youngest ship's commander in the fleet.

_Shikijo is somewhat shocked at this information_

**Crew Member 1:** Commander, the transport is at station. Securing docking locks.

**Crew Member 2:** Securing air lock and pressurizing.

**Suguru:** Everyone to your positions.

_Everyone moves out of sight except for Suguru, Ryuga, Sera and Leesha._

**Crew Member 2:** Air lock is pressurized. Unlocking passenger access doors.

_Three beeps are heard, then the sound of the ships doors activating. When the doors open, the first person to appear is obviously from Saint. He is followed by Minawa (who is dressed in her Kaemisa battle armor) and two other Saintlings who are physically about the same size as Minawa. They are both male._

**Transport Captain:** Transport Captain Hiyoku reporting and placing my charges in your care.

**Leesha:** Thank you Captain Hiyoku. Welcome Minawa-chan.

**Suguru:** Welcome back Minawa-chan.

**Minawa:** (_Seeing Suguru, she runs up to him to give him a hug_) Thank you, Suguru-san. I'm so sorry.

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan. There is no need to apologize. Now is the time to celebrate. In fact I brought some people to help.

_On cue, Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Kiyomi appear and approach to greet Minawa. Following behind is Hamaji. When Minawa sees him and runs to him and gives him a hug. Shocked for a moment, he quickly returns the hug. After a moment…_

**Hamaji:** Welcome back and Happy Birthday.

**Minawa:** Birthday?

**Hamaji:** Today is your fifteenth birthday.

**Minawa:** My birthday?

**Hamaji:** Commander Hayato found some information that you were born fifteen years ago today. And we want to have a special celebration for you.

**Chizu:** Yeah, today is a doubly special day for you.

**Hamaji:** So Commander Leesha said that we could have a party for you. And we brought a special gift for you.

**Minawa:** A special gift for me.

**Hamaji:** Yes, a very special gift for you.

_On that cue, Mahoro steps out from where she was hiding. Hamaji steps aside so that Minawa can see Mahoro._

**Minawa:** (_Quietly_) Onee-chan… (_A little louder, her eyes starting to tear_) Onee-chan… (_Begins to walk toward Mahoro, who begins to walk toward Mahoro_) Onee-chan… (_fast walk, almost run_) Onee-chan… (_They meet and embrace_) Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Onee-chan!

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan (_Mahoro hugs Minawa tightly and kisses her on the forehead_)

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens with everyone standing around Minawa._

**Minawa:** I don't understand. Before I left, they said that you had died, Onee-chan.

**Suguru:** We don't fully understand either, but we are just happy to have Mahoro with us. Just like we are happy to have you with us.

**Minawa:** But what is everyone doing here?

**Hamaji:**We know about everything. About Mahoro-san, and about Ryuga-sensei, and about Vesper and Saint… and we know about you.

**Minawa:** (_Silent for a moment, and then beginning to sob_) I'm so sorry. I caused everyone so much pain, especially Suguru-san and Onee-chan.

**Hamaji:** (_Stepping forward and allowing Minawa to rest her head on his shoulder_) There is no need for you to apologize, Minawa-chan. In the end you proved you had a bigger heart than most people. (_It takes a moment for Minawa to stop crying_) Come on now, we have a party to attend. Mahoro-san has been cooking since we got here.

_Minawa and Hamaji break their embrace._

**Minawa:** Ummmm… Ahhh… I'd like to introduce two friends I met on my trip here; Kaito-kun (_One of the boys steps forward_) and Riku-kun (_the other steps forward_). They are twin brothers and they are the same age as we are.

**Leesha:** (_Stepping into the group_) Both of their parents died in an accident. Matthew thought it best that they come here.

**Chizu:** Well then let's all go and party. I'm sure that Mahoro-san made enough to feed everyone.

**Mahoro:** Commander, you are most welcome to attend.

**Leesha:** I think I will, but I must attend to some business first with our two new guests. I need to get them settled in first, but we will attend in a short time. On the other hand, we must take care of sleeping quarters for all of you while Ryuga's ship is being refitted.

**Suguru:** The party is Ryuga's ship's galley. Come whenever you can.

**Leesha:** We will be there soon.

_Scene shifts to the galley on Ryuga's ship. It has been decorated with the streamers and balloons that Rin, Miyuki and Chizu had found. All are present except Sera._

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan. I hope dinner will be to your liking. The ships stores of course to not have very many fresh vegetables, so I decided to make a curry.

**Minawa:** Thank you Onee-chan. I missed your cooking while I was gone.

**Mahoro:** I think we can wait a bit longer for the Commander to arrive. It will give all that much more time to simmer.

**Hamaji:** So, Minawa-chan, how are you feeling?

**Minawa:** Well… ummm… ahhh… the doctors did all they could do to… ahhh… cure me.

**Hamaji:** (_Move up to and facing Minawa, holding both of her hands_) Minawa-chan, Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun told us everything. We know about what Kaemisa did to you and…

**Minawa:** (_Trying to back away from Hamaji, but he keeps his grasp on her hands_) I'm so sorry… (_weeping_) You must think of me as some kind of monster and…

**Hamaji:** (_Breaking his grasp on her hands and embracing her_) None of that matters, Minawa-chan. None of that changes how we all feel about you. We all love you (_there is a general nodding of heads from among the group. Hamaji takes a deep breath_) I love you.

_There is dead silence in the room for several heart beats. Everyone turns to look at Hamaji as they realize what he has said. It is really only after those heart beats that Hamaji realizes what he has said._

**Hamaji:** (_Taking another deep breath_) Minawa-chan… I love you.

**Minawa:** (_Finally returning Hamaji's embrace_) Hamaji-kun… I love you.

**Kiyomi:** Well he finally went and said it. Took him long enough.

**Rin:** Be nice. Sometimes it's hard to say what you feel. Some people never get around to saying it.

**Chizu:** So Hamaji-kun, are you going to just stand there or are you going to kiss her?

**Hamaji:** K-K-K-Kiss her?

_Hamaji is in an obvious state of shock. Minawa, takes but a moment to understand what Chizu has said, changes her embrace and proceeds to give Hamaji a kiss. Hamaji snaps out of his stupor with the kiss, and becomes an active participant in it._

**Chizu:** Yes!

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan!

_Minawa and Hamaji break their kiss and their embrace. Hamaji is still somewhat is shock._

**Minawa:** I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?

**Suguru:** (_Laughing_) No Minawa-chan, you didn't do anything wrong.

**Miyuki:** Minawa-chan, you did a fine job.

_Everyone begins to laugh. Hamaji begins to smile and take Minawa's hand. Suguru smiles at Hamaji and notes that Mahoro is also smiling at Minawa. It is just at this moment that Leesha and the twins enter the galley. Mahoro is the first to notice them_

**Mahoro:** Welcome Commander. You are all just in time for dinner.

**Chizu:** Mahoro-san made one of her special curries. Hers are the best.

**Leesha:** I haven't had a good curry in many years. I enjoy when Ryuga-san and Sera-san visit. They bring me some of my favorites from when I lived on Earth.

**Miyuki:** You lived on Earth?

**Leesha:** For almost twenty years. Ahhh… but that is a story in itself.

**Chizu:** (_Approaching the twins_) Hi, my name is Chizu. How are you?

_The twins look quite unsure of how to respond and almost seem to cower at Chizu's approach._

**Leesha:** You will have to excuse them. It has been quite difficult for them since their parents died. You see, among our people, twins are extremely rare. They are also considered an omen of disaster, so the boys have always been shunned. But after the death of their parents, it has been even worse.

**Rin:** That is so strange. In some Earth societies, twins are considered a symbol of good fortune and good luck.

**Leesha:** That is why they were sent here to our command ship. It was thought that our contact with Earth may have made the crew here more tolerant.

**Mahoro:** No matter what, they are most welcome to join us. Come sit. I will serve dinner.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, do you need any help?

**Mahoro:** If you don't mind.

_Suguru and Mahoro exit to the kitchen while everyone else sits down at the table. Hamaji and Minawa sit next to each other. The twins seat themselves between Leesha and Chizu (who is sitting next to Hamaji). Ryuga sits next to Leesha. Shikijo seats herself next to Ryuga. Rin sits next to Shikijo, with Kiyomi next to her and Miyuki next to him, leaving two empty seats for Suguru and Mahoro._

**Leesha:** Ryuga-san, where is Sera-san?

**Ryuga:** Sera is sleeping. She does not get much rest on these trips and especially with guests aboard.

**Leesha:** That is too bad. I really wanted to talk to both of you, but we can arrange some time before you return to Earth.

**Ryuga:** I am wondering. Have your two charges every tried Earth food before?

**Leesha:** No, this will be the first time for them.

**Ryuga:** This should be very interesting.

**Chizu:** (_To the twin closest to her_) Mahoro-san is a very good cook. I think you'll like this.

_The twin nods his head, and then looks back to his brother and then back to Chizu._

**Chizu:** As I was saying before, my name is Chizuko… Chizu for short. What is your name?

**Kaito:** (_After a short hesitation_) My name is Kaito… and this is my brother Riku (_Other brother nods_)

**Chizu:** I am very pleased to meet you.

**Kaito:** You will have to excuse us. This will take time to get used to. On our home ship, few people other than our parents would ever approach us. Even aboard the transport, only Minawa-chan really ever talked to us.

**Riku:** Is everyone on Earth like this?

**Chizu:** Not everyone, but most are.

_Mahoro and Suguru re-enter the galley, each carrying a tray. Mahoro, quickly empties her tray and then proceeds to do the same with Suguru's, carefully arranging the contents on the table. When Suguru's tray is empty, he exits to the kitchen and returns with another full tray. When everything is on the table, Mahoro sits down next to Minawa, leaving Suguru next to Miyuki. There is a moment of silence_

**Mahoro:** Idatakimasu!

**All** Idatakimasu!

_The table reverts to a normal level of conversation. still frame Chizu and Leesha help serve the twins their food and give them quick lessons in the use of chop sticks. Hamaji and Minawa act the dreamy eyed couple, enjoying a great deal of time just looking at each other, not really knowing what to say. When Leesha is not attending to the twins, she is discussing various things with Ryuga. Mahoro remains busy with the meal, making sure everyone is well fed. When the meal is over, Mahoro and Suguru get up to clear the table. That done, Mahoro and Suguru exit to the kitchen. Suguru returns in a moment with plates and spoons. Mahoro enters carrying a cake (rather large, enough to feed twice as many people than that are there). The cake is decorated and has fifteen candles on it. Mahoro places it down on the table in front of Minawa, who is not quite sure what to make of it._

**Rin:** (_To Shikijo_) Mahoro-san never does anything small, does she.

**Shikijo:** Never. I can't believe you found all this stuff on board.

**Rin:** Sera-san is right. Ryuga-sensei is a first class pack rat.

**Mahoro:** Happy birthday Minawa-chan. Make a wish and blow out the candles.

**Minawa:** (_Looking at Mahoro, but not really understanding_) A wish?

**Mahoro:** It's an American custom. You make a wish and if you can blow out the candles in one breath, your wish will come true.

**Minawa:** Oh.

_Minawa thinks to herself for a moment, takes a deep breath and easily blows out the candles. Everyone cheers. Mahoro produces a knife (seemingly out of nowhere) cuts the cake and serves it. Zoom to image of Minawa (who is holding Hamaji's hand). She is smiling._

_Scene shifts to after the party. Leesha is leading her guests to their quarters on the command ship._

**Leesha:** You may select from any of the rooms on the corridor. There are enough for each of you to have their own room.

**Kiyomi:** My own room. That means I don't have to listen to Hamaji-kun snore tonight.

**Hamaji:** And I don't have to listen to you snore either.

_The crowd dissipates, with each person selecting their own room (Hamaji and Minawa selecting rooms next to each other) leaving Mahoro and Suguru in the corridor with Leesha._

**Mahoro:** I think we will have to watch those two to make sure they don't do anything silly.

**Suguru:** (_Snickering_) I really don't think you need to worry about Hamaji-kun: I think he is still in shock.

**Mahoro:** I'm not worried about Hamaji-kun, I'm more concerned about Minawa-chan.

**Leesha:** Before you two settle in for the night, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private.

_Mahoro and Suguru look at each other._

**Mahoro:** Of course.

**Suguru:** Sure.

**Leesha:** My quarters are this way.

_Leesha leads Suguru and Mahoro down the corridor and to her quarters. The room is not much different than the other sleeping quarters Mahoro and Suguru had seen on the command ship (maybe a bit larger). The most striking feature of the room are the decorations which are all from Earth. There are several chairs and Leesha indicates that Mahoro and Suguru should sit down. Suguru scans the room and marvels at all of the Earth related things that are there._

**Leesha:** As I said before, I spend a considerable length of time living on Earth and I've grown quite attached. (_She smiles_) I guess I should start right from the beginning. In October of 1962, the exploratory ship I was commanding at the time discovered Earth and it's inhabitants. In attempting to make contact, my ship was shot down. I never even thought about how the people of Earth would react to a ship arriving from space. It was my mistake.

**Suguru:** I had been led to believe that the first contact had happened in the early eighty's, not in the sixty's.

**Leesha:** No, in fact it was October 27, 1962 to be exact. Our ship crash landed and although no one from the ship was hurt, we were all captured. We were turned over to a group you know as "Kaemisa" and we were held prisoners. They recovered as much of our ship as they could and the whole event was covered up.

**Mahoro:** That is where Kaemisa obtained much of their technology.

**Leesha:** This is also true. It was then that I met a young junior officer in the ranks of the organization, your grandfather, Suguru-kun.

**Suguru:** Commander Hayato told me about that. Something about them mistreating you and your crew members to obtain more information.

**Leesha:** Your Grandfather did not approve. But to make a long story short, he helped us to escape and he hid us from Kaemisa. No easy task. In fact, he hid us for almost twenty years, until the command ship tracked down our distress call and found us.

**Suguru:** It took twenty years to track your signal.

**Leesha:** The main fleet was located a great distance from Earth. It took a great deal of time for the signal to even reach the fleet. (_Silence_) Something happened in that time though. Your Grandfather and I grew quite fond of each other, living as husband and wife. (_Leesha reaches to a nearby shelf and picks up a picture from it and shows it to Suguru_) This was our family. (_The picture shows a woman who is obviously Leesha, a man, who could be a much younger version of Suguru's Grandfather and a child_) We had a child together. A beautiful girl we named Yuuka. Your mother Suguru-kun.

**Suguru:** You were the person in my dream… Your… my… Grandmother!

**Leesha:** Yes, I'm your Grandmother.

_Suguru is frozen for a moment, but then gets up and goes over to Leesha to give her a hug._

**Suguru:** (_Almost in tears_) Grandmother! (_Suguru hugs her for a moment more and then stands wiping the tears from his eyes_) Oh, Grandmother, why did you leave?

**Leesha:** When the command ship arrived, we thought that it would be safer for me to leave Earth and to get away from Kaemisa. Plus Matthew did not approve of our relationship. That in itself almost started a war.. But you said something about a dream.

**Suguru:** When I was unconscious on the beach after Mahoro… ahhh… well you were in the dream telling Ryuga-sensei the same things you were telling us just now. I was older and I was hunting down Kaemisa androids on a planet called Silvaplanna and…

**Leesha:** What! What planet did you say?

**Suguru:** (_He catches his breath after being startled by Leesha's reaction and sits back down_) Silvaplanna. There were people there from Saint and from Earth, but it looked like a dark and forbidding place. Not very nice at all.

**Leesha:** Silvaplanna is the name we call a planet that the main fleet just found. It is suitable for habitation, but currently there is no life there. It was part of the reports I just received from the transport. We will have to talk more before you leave, but it is getting late.

**Mahoro:** You wanted to tell me something?

**Leesha:** I'm sorry. I'm sure you have many questions, but I think I know those that are burning most in your mind. Yes, Suguru's Grandfather and I started preparation for a new android body for you over a year before your old body was scheduled to cease functioning. Over the years, you had grown very special to him, almost like a second daughter. It was not until your time had almost run out that we discovered we could extend your life. We had to get Matthew to agree to everything, but he seemed to know that it would be your wish, all part of some overall plan. The problem was that because of Kaemisa, your time came too soon.

**Mahoro:** That is why Matthew wanted me to rest?

**Leesha:** That… and the fact that he wanted to be sure that was truly your wish. (_Leesha is silent for a moment_) I know there are other things you wish to ask, but I think we will discuss them before you leave. I need to contemplate what I have learned and you both need to rest. It has been a long day for you.

_Leesha stands as do Mahoro and Suguru. They walk to the door and Leesha opens the door._

**Leesha:** We will talk again tomorrow. Rest well.

**Mahoro:** Good night Commander.

**Suguru:** Good night Grandmother.

**Leesha:** (_Smiling_) Good night Grandson

_Mahoro and Suguru begin to walk back to the crew quarters._

**Suguru:** My Grandmother. Wow! I can't wait to tell everyone.

**Mahoro:** Do you think that is wise? That makes you partly an alien.

**Suguru:** I'm not so sure how alien the people of Saint are. Something tells me that we are very much the same.

**Mahoro:** Leesha seemed almost upset when you knew about the planet.

**Suguru:** More surprised than upset, but yes she did not expect that. She almost forgot that you were there.

_They arrive at their quarters._

**Suguru:** I guess this is good night then.

**Mahoro:** Yes, I guess we need to say good night.

**Suguru:** It's going to seem rather lonely tonight. I guess I've gotten used to you being in the room with me.

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing a bit_) I know but… ahhh… I don't know if it would be right. My quarters only have one bed in it.

**Suguru:** (_Blushing now also_) The same with my quarters. I guess sharing a bed is sort of out of the question.

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing even more_) Yeah, I guess… ahhh… it might be… ahhh…

**Suguru:** I'll see you in the morning then

**Mahoro:** In the morning… Ahhh, Suguru…

_Mahoro kisses Suguru. They embrace and kiss passionately, not noticing that there are people in the corridor._

**Shikijo:** Why don't you two lovebirds get a room?

_Mahoro and Suguru jump apart at the sound of Shikijo's voice. They suddenly realize that not only Shikijo is there, but Rin, Miyuki and Chizu._

**Miyuki:** That's the least you could do.

**Chizu:** I don't know. I think it's cute. Two lovebirds embracing and kissing like that.

**Rin:** Don't worry. There is plenty of room for two in these beds.

**Suguru:** Rin-chan!

**Rin:** Oh, don't act so shocked. You know you both want to do it.

**Shikijo:** Let's go and let them make up their own minds. Good night all.

**Rin:** Good night

**Chizu:** See you all in the morning

**Miyuki:** Good night

_Shikijo, Rin, Miyuki and Chizu all head for their quarters again leaving Mahoro and Suguru alone in the corridor. Both are blushing beet red._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, I'm so sorry about that.

**Mahoro:** That's OK… ahhh… ahhh… Suguru, would you want to share a bed with me?

**Suguru:** Ahhh… maybe… ahhh… I promise to … ahhh… behave… myself.

**Mahoro:** I know you will

_Mahoro takes Suguru by the hand and they enter Mahoro's quarters. The door closes behind them_

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene shows Rin and Miyuki yelling at Suguru. Cut to an image of Minawa wearing shorts and a tee shirt standing with Hamaji. Cut to an image of Hamaji and Minawa rubbing their foreheads. Cut to an image of Leesha, Suguru and Mahoro in front of an ornate door. Cut to an image of Chizu winking at Suguru._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Mahoro:** What was that all about?

**Voice of Hamaji:** I was trying to explain something to the girls, but they completely misunderstood what I was trying to say.

**Voice of Suguru:** I'm not sure that was any help. Now they think that Mahoro and I…

**Voice of Mahoro:** You and I what?

**Voice of Suguru:** Hamaji-kun, you and Minawa-chan go explain to the girls and I'll try to clear this up with Mahoro.

**Voice of Mahoro:** Rin-chan and Miyuki-chan did not look at all happy. I hope they don't cause any damage.

**Voice of Miyuki:** OK Hamaguchi-kun, where are they?

**Voice of Hamaji:** They were here just a minute ago

**Voice of Rin:** Well they aren't here now. Where did they get off to?

**Voice of Hamaji:** I don't know. Maybe they went with Leesha-san

**Voice of Chizu:** Sure they did… Sure they did.

**Episode 10: Matthew**


	10. Episode 10 Matthew

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 10: Matthew**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Suguru is sitting alone at a table in the command ship galley, drinking his cup of coffee. Hamaji enters and sits down with Suguru, but Suguru is deep in thought and does not notice him._

**Hamaji:** Good morning, Suguru-kun… Suguru-kun

**Suguru:** Oh! I'm sorry. Good morning, Hamaji-kun. I was just thinking about some things that happened yesterday.

**Hamaji:** Oh! About you and Mahoro-san spending the night together.

**Suguru:** Please don't start with that. That is all I've heard this morning from the girls and Kiyomi-kun. Did you get to spend some time alone with Minawa-chan?

**Hamaji:** We talked for a while. She still spends most of the time apologizing, and little else, even when there is nothing to be sorry about.

**Suguru:** She has had a very difficult life. I think time will be the only cure. That and someone to care for her.

**Hamaji:** And I know she said that she loves me, but I'm not sure she understands what that even means.

**Suguru:** She may not. Love was probably the one emotion Kaemisa wanted to do away with the most. I'm sure no one ever demonstrated that emotion towards her. It may become your job to teach her what love is all about.

**Hamaji:** And on top of that, she is so afraid of hurting someone because she doesn't know her own strength. Did you know she can lift me using only one hand?

**Suguru:** That doesn't surprise me at all. I'm sure that Mahoro could do the same.

**Hamaji:** Speaking of Mahoro-san, where is she this morning?

**Suguru:** She went to talk to Leesha-san this morning about some things. How about Minawa-chan?

**Hamaji:** The girls took her to see if they could find something to wear other than her Kaemisa battle suit. (_Silence_) Did you know that if the Saint doctors hadn't removed the brain implants, she would not have lived more than a month or two longer?

_Suguru and Hamaji sit quietly for a moment_

**Hamaji:** Suguru-kun, you and Mahoro-san talked with Leesha-san last night. Did you find out why she wanted to meet with you?

**Suguru:** I think some of the reasons. (_Taking a deep breath_) Do you remember when she said that she had spent some time on Earth?

**Hamaji:** I think I remember something about that. I was kind of distracted last night.

**Suguru:** It turns out that my Grandfather rescued her and her crew from Kaemisa.

**Hamaji:** And I remember Commander Hayato saying something about that at one point or another.

**Suguru:** Well as it turned out, Leesha-san and my Grandfather became quite good friends.

**Hamaji:** I could see how that could happen. She seems like a very nice person.

**Suguru:** In fact they lived together as husband and wife.

**Hamaji:** Wow! That's weird… ahhh… wait a minute… they didn't… ahhh…

**Suguru:** I think they must have. Leesha-san is my mother's mother.

**Hamaji:** That means that Leesha-san is…

**Suguru:** (_Quietly_) Leesha-san is my Grandmother.

**Hamaji:** Oh! Wow! Ah, does anyone else know?

**Suguru:** Only Mahoro… and you. I want to tell everyone but… I'm still not sure what to think of all of this.

**Hamaji:** But that means you have a family.

**Suguru:** Yeah. I guess that's what it means. Ah, could I ask a favor of you. I do intend to tell everyone, but I'm not sure I'm quite ready to yet.

**Hamaji:** Don't worry I won't tell anyone.

**Chizu:** (_From behind_) Tell anybody what?

_Hamaji and Suguru both jump at Chizu's voice. The turn to find that Chizu, Rin, Miyuki and Minawa have entered the galley. Minawa is dressed in a simple tee shirt and a pair of shorts._

**Hamaji:** Very pretty, Minawa-chan.

**Miyuki:** Don't change the subject.

**Rin:** What won't you tell anybody?

_Hamaji turns to look at Suguru and then turns back to the girls, back to Suguru and once again to the girls._

**Miyuki:** Well… You know we'll get it out of you one way or another.

**Hamaji:** (_Taking one last look at Suguru_) That Suguru-kun… ahhh… that Suguru-kun… ahhh… That Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san …last night… ahhh…

**Rin:** WHAT!

**Miyuki:** YOU DIDN'T!

**Suguru:** You don't understand…

**Chizu:** Oh! We understand (_winking her eye at Suguru_)

**Rin:** HOW COULD YOU?

**Suguru:** But…

**Miyuki:** I **DON'T** WANT TO HEAR IT!

_Rin and Miyuki turn and storm out of the galley. Chizu follows them, leaving Minawa who is totally confused by everything that has happened._

_Hamaji and Suguru turn to look at each other._

**Suguru:** Thank you… I think.

**Hamaji:** I can't help it if they jumped to the wrong conclusion.

**Minawa:** You mean that Suguru-san and Onee-chan didn't spend the night kissee-kissee?

_Hamaji freezes for a moment and then looks at Suguru. He begins to laugh out loud. Suguru tries to stifle his laugh, but cannot and begins to laugh out loud also. Mahoro enters and looks at the two laughing._

**Mahoro:** What is so funny? And what is wrong with the girls? Miyuki-chan and Rin-chan just stomped right past me in the corridor.

**Suguru:** (_Catching his breath_) Nothing Mahoro. They just misunderstood something that Hamaji-kun said.

**Mahoro:** Oh!

**Suguru:** Could you clear that up with them before it gets out of hand.

**Hamaji:** Sure. Oh Minawa-chan. As I tried to say before, you look very pretty. I think you look good in the tee shirt and shorts.

**Minawa:** Thank you Hamaji-kun.

**Hamaji:** Minawa-chan, why don't you come with me to find the girls. I will try to smooth things over.

_Hamaji and Minawa exit the galley leaving Suguru and Mahoro alone._

**Mahoro:** So what did the girls misunderstand?

**Suguru:** You're not going to like this… but… I was telling Hamaji-kun about Leesha-san being my Grandmother. I needed to talk to someone about it. I asked him not to tell anyone yet. Just at that moment, the girls came in and thought that we were talking about you and me last night. I think they thought that we spent the night… ahhh… (_blushing_) well, you know.

**Mahoro:** But we didn't… I mean that we…

**Suguru:** You know that and I know that, but Miyuki-chan and Rin-chan blew up about it. Although, I don't know what they are so angry about. They almost pushed us into the same room. But I think Hamaji-kun will smooth things over… I hope. (_Silence_) So Mahoro, was Leesha-san able to answer your questions?

**Mahoro:** Most of them. I did not realize how similar my android body is to that of an Terran or Saint. Your Grandfather had planned for this replacement android body more than a year ago and it was built to very precise specifications. Leesha-san didn't know why, but he was insistent that Leesha-san talk to Matthew to approve my return. She said that normally such a request would be out of the question, but Matthew gave his approval almost immediately. Matthew talked about how important you and I were to the future of Earth and Saint. I am more confused now than I was before.

**Suguru:** Did she mention anything about me?

**Mahoro:** She said that she would talk with you before we returned to Earth, but that is all she would say.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, about last night. If you think it's better if we sleep in separate rooms, I'm fine with that. I don't want to do anything that would embarrass or hurt you or make you uncomfortable.

**Mahoro:** You were a perfect gentleman last night… even if you did steal the covers. And I have a little secret to confess. When you fell asleep, I cuddled up right next to you. It was nice.

**Suguru:** (_Blushing_) So you don't mind if we continue…

**Mahoro:** As long as you behave yourself… and don't hog the covers… I wouldn't mind.

_Miyuki storms into the galley._

**Miyuki:** I want an answer. Hamaji-kun said that you and Mahoro-san didn't do anything last night but sleep. I want to hear it from you.

**Suguru:** Miyuki-chan, even though we shared the same bed, I can assure you nothing else happened.

**Mahoro:** Except that he took all of the covers.

**Miyuki:** Nothing happened?

**Suguru:** Nothing happened.

**Miyuki:** So what is it that Hamaji-kun can't tell us? We've never kept secrets from each other before. We shared everything. Why are you starting now?

_Rin, Chizu, Hamaji (with Minawa in hand) and Kiyomi enter the galley._

**Suguru:** Because I just found something out and I'm not sure how to explain it to people yet. I'm not really sure how to explain it to me.

**Miyuki:** You didn't have any trouble explaining it to Hamaji-kun. Why should it be more difficult to explain it to us?

**Suguru:** (_Looking at Hamaji, who shakes his head. After taking a deep breath_) Miyuki-chan, what do you know about your grand parents? You've had the chance to meet them and spend time with them, right?

**Miyuki:** They are all alive and we visit them whenever we get the chance.

**Suguru:** I barely remember my father's parents. They both died when I was very little. You met my Mother's Father, but I had never known anything about my other Grandmother.

**Miyuki:** I don't understand

**Suguru:** My Grandfather always said that she had left him long before I was born. He always had all kinds of wild stories about her, but they were all so fantastic I never believed any of them.

**Miyuki:** You found out something about your Grandmother from Leesha-san?

**Suguru:** (_Taking a deep breath_) Leesha-san is my Grandmother.

**Miyuki and Rin:** What?

**Suguru:** Leesha-san was stranded on Earth for nearly twenty years. During that time, my Grandfather hid her and her crew from Kaemisa. They fell in love, and well… my Mother was born.

**Miyuki:** (_Sitting down_) Oh wow!

**Kiyomi:** You're sure she is telling you the truth?

**Suguru:** What reason would she have to lie? And then there is the picture of her and my Grandfather and my mother. There is no mistaking my Grandfather, even if he was forty years younger.

**Chizu:** You don't have any other relatives that are alive?

**Suguru:** None that I know of.

**Chizu:** Well, I think we should all be happy that he found her. He still has family.

**Rin:** But Chizu-chan, that means that Suguru-kun is… part space alien.

**Chizu:** Well we always knew he was kind of special.

**Suguru:** From what I've been able to tell, there doesn't seem to be much difference between us.

**Chizu:** And he still is the same Suguru-kun that we've always known. He hasn't changed just because he found his Grandmother.

**Rin:** How do you feel about all of this, Suguru-kun?

**Suguru:** I don't know. That's the problem. I really haven't had time to think about it. That is why I didn't want to tell you yet. I don't really know how I feel or what to think.

**Miyuki:** I'm sorry. I was so caught up with thinking about you and Mahoro-san together last night… I wasn't thinking.

**Rin:** Right! That's what started this whole mess. Well Miyuki-chan, did they?

**Mahoro and Suguru:** (_In absolutely perfect unison_) No we didn't

_Everybody just stands there for a moment, looking at Mahoro and Suguru. Then they begin to laugh._

**Suguru:** What's so…

**Mahoro:** … funny?

**Miyuki:** You two are more in tune with each other than I could have imagined. Maybe you do belong together.

_Everybody continues to laugh, with Mahoro and Suguru eventually joining in. They gain their composure._

**Mahoro:** Has anyone seen Saori-san today?

**Kiyomi:** The last time I saw her, she was with the twins.

**Mahoro:** You left her alone with those poor defenseless boys?

**Kiyomi:** They are not so defenseless. They each beat me easily at Kendo sparing. I don't think they were even half trying.

**Suguru:** I'm not sure they would know how to defend themselves against her ultimate attack.

**Miyuki:** We better go find them.

_Everyone leaves the galley._

_Two days have passed. The scene changes to the interior of Suguru's and Mahoro's quarters. Suguru is sitting in a chair and Mahoro is sitting on the edge of the bed._

**Suguru:** I talked to Ryuga-sensei today. He says that the ship will be ready tomorrow for departure… And all of Ryuga-sensei's weapon systems have been down graded or removed.

**Mahoro:** I know… I was there for the process with Sera-san… It was not easy for him… You know, I can't wait to get home. I miss the baths.

**Suguru:** The same here. Has Leesha-san talked to you at all about seeing me?

**Mahoro** :She has said nothing to me.

**Suguru:** Time is running out. I will try to talk to her tomorrow in the morning.

**Mahoro:** It is late. We should get ready for bed.

**Suguru:** (_Suguru almost automatically turn with his back to Mahoro and begins to undress and get ready for bed_) Mahoro, I was wondering, would you mind continuing this arrangement when we get back home?

**Mahoro:** (_Doing the same_) I guess it would be all right. I would have to re-arrange my room somewhat. But as long as we continue as we have been, I don't see any problem. _(Mahoro finishes changing_) I'm ready.

_Suguru(who is likewise changed for bed) and Mahoro climb into bed and get under the covers. They give each other innocent hugs and kiss and then turn with their backs to each other. Mahoro reaches and moves a switch to turn the lights out. There is a moment of silence._

**Mahoro:** Suguru…

**Suguru:** Yes…

**Mahoro:** Do you mind if I cuddle up to you before you fall asleep?

**Suguru:** I would not mind at all.

_Mahoro turns over and cuddles up close to Suguru's back._

**Mahoro:** Is this OK?

**Suguru:** It's wonderful.

**Mahoro:** I love you, Suguru

**Suguru:** I love you, Mahoro… and I'll try not to take all of the covers.

_Fade to black_

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene opens in the ship's galley. Suguru, Hamaji, Minawa, Chizu and Shikijo are seated at the table drinking their coffee. Mahoro enters with breakfast._

**Mahoro:** I will be so glad to get back to Earth and be able to get some fresh foods instead of the preserved food here.

**Chizu:** I miss the noise. Everyone here is very nice, but they are so quiet.

**Suguru:** As funny as it sounds, I miss the smell of the Earth. The air is so clean that is has no smell of its own.

**Hamaji:** Where is everyone else?

**Mahoro:** Rin-chan, Miyuki-chan and Kiyomi-kun were up very early and had breakfast, but I am not sure of where they were going.

**Suguru:** Chizu-chan, you have been spending time with the twins. How are they doing?

**Chizu:** They are very nice, but very quiet. It's so terrible though. The ship's crew will not have anything to do with them. Only Leesha-san will talk to them. I've watched crew members go well out of their way not to make any contact with them.

**Shikijo:** It is terrible. They are so nice and they are smart. I would not mind having a whole class like them.

**Chizu:** Not to mention that they are cute.

**Shikijo:** Nothing like that ever entered my mind.

**Chizu:** Well I wouldn't mind spending time with either of them.

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan, are you ready to go home?

**Minawa:** Very much so. Especially with Hamaji-kun.

_Hamaji takes hold of Minawa's hand and Minawa rests her head on Hamaji's shoulder._

**Chizu:** Geez, what a cute couple? You look as good together as Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun.

**Minawa:** (_With a big smile_) All kissee-kissee like Suguru-kun and Onee-chan?

_Hamaji turns a bright red, along with Suguru and Mahoro. Chizu and Shikijo both begin to laugh_.

**Shikijo:** Hmmm… What makes me think that there is a bit more than "kissee-kissee" going on around here.

**Chizu:** Or maybe someone would like there to be more going on than "kissee-kissee".

**Suguru:** There is nothing going on.

**Chizu:** Nothing. I think the color of you face says different.

**Suguru:** Chizu-chan, really. Maybe some hugging and kissing, but nothing else.

**Minawa:** Hamaji-kun, would you like to be kissee-kissee with me?

_With that Minawa plants a big kiss on Hamaji's cheek and Hamaji begins to blush all the more (if that is possible)_

**Chizu:** Don't freak out now Hamaji-kun. Give the lovely lady a kiss.

**Hamaji:** Kiss… Give her… kiss… (_Hamaji's mind clears sufficiently for him to grasp the situation_) Kiss!

_Hamaji turns to embrace Minawa, but Minawa is also turning to do the same. In the process though Hamaji's and Minawa's heads come together with a resulting thud._

**Shikijo:** Oooo! That has got to hurt.

**Minawa:** I'm sorry, Hamaji-kun. I'm so sor…

_In mid-word, Hamaji gives Minawa a kiss on the lips. It startles Minawa at first, but she quickly begins to share the kiss with Hamaji._

**Hamaji:** (_After the kiss_) Minawa-chan, there is nothing to be sorry about.

**Suguru:** Maybe you'll just have to give her a kiss every time she tries to say that she is sorry.

_Hamaji starts to blush again as the others begin to laugh again._

**Minawa:** (_Seeing Hamaji blushing_) I'm sor…

_Hamaji, hearing Minawa, kisses her again._

**Hamaji:** (_After the kiss_) I think I like that idea.

_Everyone but Minawa (who looks like she still does not understand) begin to laugh. It takes a moment for Minawa to catch on, but when she does, she give Hamaji a kiss in return._

_Leesha, enters the galley with Rin, Miyuki and Kiyomi._

**Rin:** What's so funny?

**Chizu:** Hamaji-kun thinks he found a way to have Minawa-chan say I'm sorry less often.

**Shikijo:** I'm not so sure that it will work. From the looks of it she might start saying in on purpose.

**Leesha:** Sera-san and Ryuga-san have informed me that they will be ready to depart in three hours. I'm sure you have some packing to do. Suguru-kun, I still need to talk with you and Mahoro-san. It would be best if we did that now.

**Suguru:** I guess we can, but Mahoro and I need to clean up from breakfast.

**Shikijo:** Don't worry. I'll take care of it.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Saori-san

_Mahoro and Suguru exit the galley with Leesha and walk along with her._

**Leesha:** You have some very good friends, Suguru-kun. They are very concerned about you.

**Suguru:** We have all been very close since we started school. They stood by me when Mother and Father died.

**Leesha:** They were very concerned about my claim of being your Grandmother. They came to talk to me about it this morning. I'm not sure my explanation of the circumstances involved were sufficient, but I explained as best as I could.

_Leesha stops at the end of a corridor. There is a large door with an ornate design on it._

**Leesha:** Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san, Matthew has asked to talk with you. I believe that he can explain many things better than I can, but I believe there is more to his request to speak to you. When you enter the room, you will find a white glowing circle on the floor in the middle of five pillars. Stand on the circle. You may feel a moment of discomfort, but it will pass quickly.

**Mahoro:** Is this like to boarding device to Ryuga-san's ship?

**Leesha:** Similar in theory.

**Suguru:** Aren't you coming with us?

**Leesha:** No. Only you and Mahoro-san were invited.

_Leesha presses a button by the door and it slides open. Mahoro and Suguru enter the room. The door slides close behind them. They find the room to be exactly as Leesha had described it. They advance and stand next to each other, on the glowing circle, holding hands. Suddenly a bright glowing light surrounds them. Suguru's stomach feels like it has been twisted, but as Leesha said, it passes quickly._

_When the glow subsides, Mahoro and Suguru find themselves in what looks to be a very large room, with the walls and ceiling so distant that they cannot be discerned. Standing at the top of a short flight of stairs is a person dressed in robes and with a hood over its head and obscuring the face. There is a musical sound which just seems to exist all around them._

**Matthew:** Greetings, Suguru and Mahoro. I am Matthew.

_Mahoro recognizes the voice from their previous meeting._

**Suguru:** Good day, Matthew-sama.

**Matthew:** There is no need to be formal. I see that you are well Mahoro.

**Mahoro:** Thank you, Matthew. Everything is well.

**Matthew:** I apologize that I could not meet your one request, but it was to late to do anything about it.

**Mahoro:** As it turned out, it was unimportant.

_Suguru looks at Mahoro quizzically, but she does not react._

**Matthew:** I will try to answer some of your questions, but first I must ask a favor of you. You have met Kaito and Riku.

**Mahoro:** Yes, they are fine young men.

**Matthew:** And Leesha has explained their current situation?

**Suguru:** Yes, I can understand somewhat how they feel.

**Matthew:** Leesha and I thought that they might be better received on the command ship, having had some contact with Earth, but if fact, that is not the case.

**Suguru:** My friends have noticed that. No one from the crew but Leesha-san will even talk to them.

**Matthew:** Superstition is a terrible thing.

**Suguru:** So what favor can we do for you?

**Matthew:** Is it possible that if the twins went to Earth, they could stay with you?

**Mahoro:** I guess that they could. It would require a bit of rearranging of the sleeping accommodations.

**Suguru:** I would worry about how we would explain their sudden appearance. Minawa-chan was presented as Mahoro's little sister.

**Matthew:** The people at Vesper have promised to help. A place to live where they will feel welcome is all that is required.

**Suguru:** I don't have a problem with it if Mahoro doesn't.

**Mahoro:** It seems that I am always cooking for a crowd. Two more will be no problem.

**Matthew:** Thank you very much. I appreciate your help. The second matter I need to tell you is about the young girl that you call Minawa.

**Mahoro** :Is there some problem?

**Matthew:** Our doctors did all they could to retract the cyber implants to her brain. They were causing considerable damage.

**Suguru:** She told Hamaji-kun that if nothing had been done, she would have lived only a month or two longer.

**Matthew:** This is true. The damage seems to be related to the area of the brain dealing with her emotions. They are not sure if the damage will heal with time. You will need to take good care of her.

**Mahoro:** I think she has found a good friend in Hamaji-kun.

**Matthew:** Her emotional response to some things seems quite muted, while others are quite intense and amplified, without any apparent reason.

**Suguru:** Is that why she is always saying that she is sorry, even when she has done nothing wrong.

**Matthew:** That may be part of the reason, but the major cause of that is the physical and emotional abuse she experienced.

**Suguru:** I still cannot believe that Kaemisa did such things to other humans. And to think that Minawa-chan was their 370th victim.

**Matthew:** Please take good care of her. She has found a special place in the hearts of those who her life has touched. Suguru, it is almost time for you and Mahoro to return home, but we must talk about your vision.

**Suguru:** Vision?… You mean my dream.

**Matthew:** Yes… Leesha informed me that your… ahhh… dream included a vision of a place called Silvaplanna.

**Suguru:** In my dream, it was a planet settled by both Saint and Earth. I was older and quite bitter and chasing Kaemisa androids that had escaped there.

**Matthew:** You must understand, our exploration ships only discovered this planet the very same day of your vision. It is the only planet other than Earth that we have found that can support life. There are many of our people who wish to settle there and end our journey. And the name Silvaplanna comes from our people's mythology. That you should share in this vision of our future is at the same time encouraging and disturbing. Suguru, the events of the past few months have changed the shape of the future of both of our peoples, and you and Mahoro seem to be at the center of this change. What the future will bring, I can no longer see.

**Suguru:** I'm not all that sure I am comfortable being in that position.

**Matthew:** I can understand your concern. Remember though, Mahoro and the rest of your friends will be there to help you.

**Suguru:** I know.

**Matthew:** Remember also that the threat from Kaemisa is still very real. The data they were able to obtain about Mahoro will enable them to build quite capable androids, although they will be missing the one element that makes Mahoro and her kind so special.

**Suguru:** And that is?

**Matthew:** A spirit… a soul if want to think of it that way. Of course that is what Kaemisa always wanted. Even the cyborg implants were designed to limit and destroy the human soul. It is that spirit, that gives the android compassion and the ability to feel, that makes them superior… But Doctor Cannon's androids will still be dangerous.

**Mahoro:** What are Saints plans now that you have found life?

**Matthew:** (_Laughing_) It is quite funny. I'm not really sure that we ever had a true plan of what to do if we found other life during our journeys. It is most likely that if we had found life earlier we might have made contact and then moved on. Now we have a true dilemma. Most, if not all of our people, have tired of the journey. We also realize, that our place is not on Earth. We would always be seen as invaders, even if our intent was friendly. It is most likely that we will settle on this new planet that we have found. It is close enough for us to maintain relations with the Earth, but far enough away that we would not be seen as a threat.

**Suguru:** I have been thinking about this and as strange as it might seem, there is one other possibility to consider. Taking into account the many similarities between our races, is it possible that your place of origin might have been the Earth at one time, and that you have come full circle to return home?

**Matthew:** (_After a short silence_) That is something to consider… It is almost time for you to return to the command ship.

**Suguru:** I have one more question to ask, if you don't mind.

**Matthew:** Certainly.

**Suguru:** Among the Saint, does it happen that two people have the same dream at the same time?

**Matthew:** It is not uncommon for two people with a close relationship to share visions. Usually they represent shared experiences of the past, but visions of the future are also possible. Has this happened to you?

**Mahoro:** Suguru and I had very similar dreams during our journey to the command ship.

**Matthew:** May I ask the nature of the dream?

**Suguru:** (_Both Suguru and Mahoro blush a bit_) It was nothing in particular.

**Matthew:** (_With a little laugh_) Oh… I think I understand. Thank you for coming to speak with me. I am sure that we will have other opportunities in the future. Please send my regards to all of your acquaintances at Vesper

**Mahoro:** I will do that.

**Matthew:** And my deepest thanks for your help with the twins.

**Suguru:** We will do our best to make them feel welcome.

**Matthew:** I bid you farewell.

_At those words, the place on the floor where Mahoro and Suguru begins to glow and they are enveloped by a bright light. When the light dissipates, Mahoro and Suguru are gone._

**Matthew:** Your grandson has far greater insight than any of us suspected, Yuichiro.

**Voice of Yuichiro:** That he does. And I must say they make a fine looking couple.

**Matthew:** You are quite correct about that.

_Matthew stands for a moment and then draws back the hood he is wearing, showing his face, which is a perfect image of Suguru._

_Fade to black_

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene shows Miyuki and Chizu on the bridge of the ship with Kaito and Riku looking at the Earth. Scene shifts to Hamaji sitting in the galley, looking rather bleary eyed. Scene shifts to Minawa looking quite angry and talking as if she were yelling. Scene shifts to Hamaji seated on the bridge, blushing intensely. Shift to scene of Mahoro and Suguru talking in their quarters and then shift to scene of both of them blushing while Mahoro is talking. Shift to scene of Mahoro and Sera talking on the bridge._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Riku:** I can't believe it, They actually seem happy that we are coming with them.

**Voice of Kaito:** Especially Chizu-chan. She is really nice.

**Voice of Riku:** Hamaji-kun doesn't look all that happy though.

**Voice of Kaito:** And I don't think I've ever seen Minawa-chan that angry.

**Voice of Riku:** Did you notice how much they all seem to blush, especially Hamaji-kun.

**Voice of Kaito:** I think it's because of some of the things that Minawa-chan says. But Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun seem to blush a lot also.

**Voice of Sera:** That's because of what Suguru-kun asked Mahoro-san to do.

**Voice of Miyuki:** What did he ask her to do?

**Voice of Sera:** I can't say right now.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Why not?

**Voice of Sera:** Because it's not in the preview script.

**Episode 11: Return**


	11. Episode 11 Return

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 11: Return**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Mahoro and Suguru exit into the corridor. Leesha is waiting for them there._

**Leesha:** Welcome back. I hope your meeting with Matthew went well.

**Mahoro:** Somehow I feel that I have more questions now than before we met, but that seems to happen quite often.

**Suguru:** There is one thing for which you will have to make the arrangements. Matthew would like the twins to come to Earth with us. They will be staying at our house.

**Leesha:** I had hoped that you would agree. If it had not been for you and your friends, I am sure that I am the only one who would have talked with them. I am thankful to you.

**Mahoro:** Considering the others reaction to the twins, will Sera-san and Ryuga-san have a problem having them aboard their ship.

**Leesha:** I have already spoken with them. Neither of them are uncomfortable with the twins. It had been our original intent for the twins to live with them, but Ryuga-san thought that you and Suguru-kun might provide a better home environment.

**Suguru:** Let's go and tell the others. I'm sure that Chizu-chan will be happy to hear that they are coming with us. She seems to be quite taken with them.

**Leesha:** I will prepare the boys and meet you in the galley

_All depart down the corridor._

_Scene shifts to the command ship galley. Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Kiyomi, Hamaji, Minawa and Shikijo are sitting around the table. Mahoro and Suguru enter._

**Rin:** There you are.

**Chizu:** I thought we might have to leave you two behind. You two get lost?

**Miyuki:** Or maybe they were off doing something naughty.

**Suguru:** We were not!

**Mahoro:** There wasn't time. (_There is dead silence in the room_)

**Suguru:** (_To Mahoro_) Mahoro! (_To everyone_) No we had a meeting with Matthew. He was able to answer a number of our questions and he made a request. He would like the twins to come to Earth with us.

**Chizu:** Kaito-kun and Riku-kun will be coming with us to Earth!

**Suguru:** Yes, they will be staying at our house with Mahoro, Minawa-chan and I.

**Chizu:** I couldn't see them staying here. Nobody would talk to them.

**Kiyomi:** How are you going to explain their sudden appearance at your house. I'm not sure that anyone would buy that they are some distant relative.

**Suguru:** Vesper is going to help take care of that. I will have to see if we can contact them before we get back to Earth.

**Miyuki:** Maybe you could just say that they are foreign exchange students. It would not be a lie.

**Suguru:** You may have an idea, Miyuki-chan.

**Hamaji:** If the twins are coming with us, that means there is no chance for me to have a room to myself.

**Mahoro:** What do you mean?

**Miyuki:** They were only able to clean out and refit two more sleeping quarters. There was just too much junk to sort through in such a short time.

**Hamaji:** I figured that Minawa-chan would get one of the rooms and I figured that I could get the other.

**Kiyomi:** Don't be such a crybaby. You snore as badly as I do. I was looking forward to having a room to myself too.

**Suguru:** I could let Minawa-chan stay with Mahoro and then you and I could share a room.

**Hamaji:** No… I don't think that would be fair to you, Suguru-kun.

**Rin:** It will only be for three nights. You'll be back in your own bed after that.

**Ryuga:** (_From the entrance to the galley_) Actually it won't even be quite that long. The trip back to Earth is quicker because of Earth's gravity. You might only be shipboard for two nights.

**Suguru:** Has Leesha-san spoken with you. We are going to have two more passengers on board.

**Ryuga:** I just came from speaking with her. I wanted to let you know that the ship will be ready to leave in about an hour. Leesha-san will meet you in the docking bay with the twins.

**Suguru:** Thank you Ryuga-sensei. Mahoro and I still need to pack, but I think everyone else is ready.

**Ryuga:** I will see you then in about one hour's time.

_Ryuga exits the galley._

**Rin:** Suguru-kun, why don't you and Mahoro-san go and finish your packing?

**Miyuki:** But no playing around… or do we need to send a chaperone?

**Suguru:** No need for that. Mahoro and I will be on our best behavior.

**Mahoro:** (_As Suguru and Mahoro exit the galley, just loud enough for people to hear_) You're no fun.

_Scene shifts to Mahoro's and Suguru's quarters. They are packing their clothing into their travel bags._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, why are you saying things like that? They are going to think we really are doing it every chance we get.

**Mahoro:** Miyuki-chan seems determined to think that way.

**Suguru:** Maybe I should talk to her.

**Mahoro:** You know, Suguru, she really does love you too.

**Suguru:** I know.

**Mahoro:** How do you feel about her?

**Suguru:** I guess I've always seen her as a special friend, someone I could always talk to, sort of like a sister. I've never seen her as a lover though. I would be to afraid of hurting Rin-chan and Chizu-chan to do that.

**Mahoro:** But what would you do if she offered herself to you?

**Suguru:** (_After a moment of reflection_) I would tell her the truth. Tell her how I feel about you. About the fact that I'm not quite ready for that level of commitment. I just hope that that situation never arises.

**Mahoro:** (_A Mahoro finishes packing the last of her things_) Well we better get going, or they are going to assume we are involved in something naughty.

**Suguru:** We wouldn't want then to think that, even if they are going to anyway.

_Suguru finishes packing the last of his things and begins walking to the door with Mahoro. Just before opening the door, Mahoro gives Suguru a little kiss on the cheek. They both giggle a bit, then open the door and exit to the corridor._

_Scene shifts to the docking bay where Ryuga's and Sera's ship is docked. Everyone except Leesha and the twin are there. Sera is directing several of the command ship crew with the loading of the last of the provisions. Mahoro and Suguru are talking with Ryuga off to the side._

**Mahoro:** This is really the first I've seen of Sera-san all the time we were on the command ship. Was there some kind of problem?

**Ryuga:** Not really. Sera does not sleep very much during these flights. Although I can pilot the ship, she prefers to stay at the controls. She slept for nearly the entire first 24 hours we were here. She has also been supervising the refitting of the ship.

**Suguru:** You mean the work that was done on the sleeping quarters?

**Ryuga:** (_Laughing_) No that was my job, since it was mostly my… ahhh… I can't thing of the right word… ahhh…

**Sera:** (_Who happened to be close enough to hear what was being said_) I believe the word is junk.

**Ryuga:** (_Glaring at Sera_) Collection… that was the word I was looking for.

**Mahoro:** (_To Sera, nodding her head_) Junk

**Ryuga:** (_Now glaring at Mahoro and clearing his throat_) No, Sera was supervising some changes which will allow us to land the ship on Earth eventually, once we have a landing area large enough set up.

**Suguru:** Too bad we can't do that for this trip. I think that would make Saori-san feel far more comfortable.

**Ryuga:** I know. Vesper thinks they might have a place ready within a year, but for this trip, Shikijo will have to use the elevator.

**Suguru:** Considering the reaction I saw to the twins on the command ship, how do you and Sera-san feel about the twins being on board?

**Ryuga:** I guess even with the limited time Sera and I have been on Earth, it does not bother either of us. Did you know that there are six sets of twins that attend our school?

**Mahoro:** Do you have any idea how such a superstition started?

**Sera:** (_Who has finished supervising the loading and has joined Ryuga_) Twins are extremely rare among the Saint. Three or four generations might pass without the birth of a single set. As with any rare occurrence, special mystical significance is placed on that event. At some point, some mishap occurred and it became associated with that event. It does not help that their parents died. It just re-enforces the superstition. Ah, Leesha-san is here with the twins.

_Everyone gathers around Leesha and the twins._

**Chizu:** I'm so happy that you are coming with us.

**Kaito:** You are?

**Miyuki:** We are like one big family, and it will be nice to have you as a member of that family.

**Rin:** (_Noting that the twins are not carrying very much in the way of luggage_) Is that all you have?

**Riku:** Some of our personal items are in the hold, but this is the extent of what we have.

**Leesha:** On ship board, most things are held in common since there is usually little space for personal items. In this case though, the main fleet did not send a great deal with them.

**Chizu:** We'll have to talk to Commander Hayato and take them shopping when we get to Earth.

**Kaito and Riku:** Shopping?

**Leesha:** Another foreign concept to them. On ship board you just go to the ships stores and get what you need. Not much in the way of variety though.

**Sera:** Anytime you are ready. You all know the drill. Up to the bridge to strap in after you stow your gear. Leesha-san, Earth exploration ship ready for departure.

**Leesha:** You may depart when you are ready. Safe trip. I would like to thank you all for coming to meet us. I enjoyed your company. It was nice to be with the people of Earth again.

**Suguru:** Thank you, Obaasan. I hope to see you on Earth soon.

**Leesha:** As soon as it is possible. Mahoro-san, please take care of my grandson.

**Mahoro:** I will do that with all my heart.

**Leesha:** Grandson, care for Mahoro-san.

**Suguru:** I will.

_Minawa and Hamaji step forward to Leesha._

**Minawa:** I wish to thank you for all of the help you and the doctors have given me. I owe my life to all of you.

**Hamaji:** Thank you very much for everything.

**Leesha:** You are very welcome. Please take good care of Minawa-chan. She will need a great deal of love and attention. She still has a great deal of recuperating to do. Kaito and Riku… remember everything I told you. Listen to Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun. It is my hope that you enjoy Earth as much as I did.

**Kaito:** Thank you Leesha-san. I will miss you.

**Riku:** Please come to visit us.

**Leesha:** That I will do. Ryuga-san, Sera-san, enjoy your life on Earth. I feel you still have a great deal of adjusting to do, but I think with the help of your friends here, you will make a go of it. Please come back and visit any time you feel the need.

**Ryuga:** We will do that. Thank you.

**Leesha:** Sera-san, see if you can get him to throw some of that stuff away, or your ship won't be able to stay in orbit.

_This brings a round of laughter from everyone (even Ryuga, though it take s moment for him to join in)_

**Leesha:** Safe journey all.

**Sera:** OK let's get going. If we can time this right, we can be back home by the day after tomorrow.

_Everyone gathers their gear and they begin to board the ship. Mahoro is the last and Leesha is walking with her._

**Leesha:** You understand, what you asked about is strictly conjecture, but in theory it should be possible. You will just have to try and find out, just like Suguru's Grandfather and I did

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing a bit_) I will keep that in mind, but I think it will be some time before that theory gets tried out.

**Leesha:** Good luck, I believe is the Earth term.

**Mahoro:** Thank you.

_Mahoro enters the ship and the boarding doors close behind her._

_The scene shifts to the bridge a short time later. Everyone is in their place and strapped in._

**Shikijo:** Please tell me that the return flight will be smoother that the trip here.

**Sera:** Actually, the only bumpy part of the return trip will when we brake into orbit around Earth. The moons gravity does not require a great deal of power from the engines… OK here we go. (_Seemingly to no one in particular_) Command ship, ready to break docking lock.

**Voice:** Docking locks detached. You are cleared for departure.

**Sera:** Maneuvering thrusters reverse one quarter.

**Voice:** Ten meters… twenty meters… thirty meters… forty meters… fifty meters… inner bay clear.

**Sera:** Maneuvering thrusters reverse full.

**Voice:** Outer docking bay is clear… 500 meters… 1000 meters… you are clear of the command ship… Safe journey

**Sera:** Reverse maneuvering thrusters off. OK folks, let's head for home. Main engines one quarter.

_The command ship disappears from the front view._

**Rin:** It's hard to believe that we were aboard that ship.

**Miyuki:** I know. This whole adventure seems more like a dream than anything else. I just regret that no one will believe the story even if I could tell them.

**Kiyomi:** I'll just be glad to get back to sleeping in my own bed. But that is a good question, when we get back to Earth, where will be arriving?

**Sera:** The plan is for you to disembark at Vesper headquarters and to stay there at least overnight.

**Chizu:** We get to use the baths again. Oh! I miss my bath so much.

**Rin:** I think we all do. Minawa-chan, did they have baths aboard the ship where they were taking care of you?

**Minawa:** No we just had showers, like on the command ship. Hamaji-kun, would you like me to wash your back when we back to Earth?

_Hamaji turns a bright enough red to light up the entire bridge and everyone begins to snicker (except for the twins, who don't understand at all what is so funny)_

**Minawa:** Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry.

**Miyuki:** No Minawa-chan, you didn't say anything wrong. I think you just took Hamaji-kun by surprise. Right, Hamaji-kun. You really would like Minawa-chan to wash your back?

**Hamaji:** Ahhh… Ahhh…

**Rin:** I've never seen him that color of red before.

**Minawa:** Hamaji-kun…

**Hamaji:** (_Gaining his composure, at least a bit_) Ahhh… Minawa-chan… I would like if some time you were to wash my back.

_Another round of giggling breaks out, but Hamaji only smiles and takes the hand of Minawa who is in the seat next to him_.

**Sera:** Ready to fire main engines at full in five… four… three… two… one… Main engines at full.

_The characteristic whine of the engines can be heard and everyone is pushed gently back in their char._

**Sera:** Main engines shut down in five… four… three… two… one… Main engines shut down. Well that's it. We're on out way back to Earth. You should have a view of it in a few minute here on the bridge, but you can unbuckle and move around. Just be careful. The gravity on the ship if different than on the command ship. It will take a few minutes for you to get used to it.

**Suguru:** Sera-san, is it possible for us to get in contact with Commander Hayato?

**Sera:** In about an hour or so. I will have to align the antenna on one of their communication satellites.

**Suguru:** Good, because I'm not sure the commander knows that we have some additional guests.

**Sera:** I'm sure that Leesha-san has had some communication with Earth, but you will have to talk to the commander for the details. When I make contact with him, would you like me to patch it into your quarters?

**Suguru:** You can do that?

**Sera:** Yes I can. In fact, since you still have your wristband on from the command ship, I can patch it to you wherever you are.

**Suguru:** Oh the wristband. I had forgotten that I was even wearing it.

**Kiyomi:** So had I.

**Miyuki:** Were we supposed to leave these on the command ship.

**Ryuga:** No, we carry ours and just put them on when we are on the command ship. They become personalized to you once you put them on. If you ever go back to the command ship, or any Saint ship. it will work.

**Suguru:** You will have to show me how it works.

**Mahoro:** I will go then and prepare lunch for everyone.

**Rin:** Mahoro-san, do you mind if I join you. I guess I would like to watch you to see if I can learn to cook.

**Mahoro:** Rin-chan, of course you may.

**Chizu:** Miyuki-chan, how would you like to come with me and give Kaito-kun and Riku-kun a tour of the ship.

**Miyuki:** Sure. How about you Kiyomi-kun?

**Kiyomi:** I missed the simulator training while I was on the command ship. I think I'll do a light workout before lunch.

**Chizu:** How about you Saori-san?

**Shikijo:** No, I think not. I have some things to attend to before we get back to Earth.

**Mahoro:** I will let everyone know when lunch is ready.

_Everyone disperses from the bridge, leaving Sera and Ryuga._

**Sera:** I hope that the twins do not have to many problems adjusting to living on Earth.

**Ryuga:** It will be very difficult for them at first, but I think having Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san will buffer them until they get used to all of the noise.

**Sera:** I still have a problem sometimes, but it is good to have you to help.

**Ryuga:** I know, but the twins don't seem to be having a problem right now. Maybe it hasn't developed yet.

**Sera:** That would be quite unusual, but possible.

_Cut to mid-show break_

_Scene shows Mahoro and Suguru cleaning up after lunch._

**Mahoro:** You know Suguru, you don't have to help.

**Suguru:** That's OK. I like helping, plus I get to spend more time with you.

**Mahoro:** Thank you. I appreciate it. So what did Commander Hayato have to say?

**Suguru:** He's glad that we are heading home. He will make the necessary arrangements to get Kaito-kun and Riku-kun registered at school. High school will be no problem, they will just attend with us. As for them staying at our house, he doesn't have a problem with it, but he hopes that our explanation of them being foreign exchange students will work. Of course the parents of everyone in our group will know their origin, but the Commander hopes that there will be no problem with the community.

**Mahoro:** We will just have to work to make them as welcome as possible.

**Suguru:** I did ask the Commander if he could do me one little favor. I hope you don't mind, but I asked if there was some way that Saori-san could get re-instated as a teacher at our school at least until we move to high school and then have her move there with us and Ryuga-sensei.

**Mahoro:** I have no problem with that. In fact if you had not done it, I would have. She has turned out to be a good person. I hope she gets a second chance. Maybe I'll even go out drinking with her again.

**Suguru:** You'll have to tell me about that some day.

_Mahoro and Suguru finish cleaning up._

**Suguru:** I wonder where everyone is?

**Mahoro:** Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan were going to take the twins to the bridge to see their first view of the Earth. Hamaji-kun and Minawa-chan were going to go and sit for a while on the observation deck. Rin-chan, Kiyomi-kun and Saori-san went to the simulator for some martial arts practice.

**Suguru:** Rin-chan doing martial arts?

**Mahoro:** I think she is just watching.

**Suguru:** Speaking of watching, how did Rin-chan do in the kitchen with you.

**Mahoro:** She's never had to cook before. She didn't even recognize some of the basic utensils. But I showed her how to steam the rice and how to cut the vegetables. She just needs to practice.

**Suguru:** What do you want to do now?

**Mahoro:** I was going to set up our quarters. Would you like to help?

**Suguru:** Of course. It's funny, before I met you, I never would have been interested in doing any of this, as is quite evident by the condition of the house when you came. (_They begin walking toward their room_). Now I can't imagine our house any other way than it is.

**Mahoro:** Suguru, I noticed something. You don't refer to the house as "my" house. It is always "our" house.

**Suguru:** (_After a moments thought_) I guess you're right, but it is our house. It is as much yours as it is mine now. It's our home, with Minawa-chan and now with Kaito-kun and Riku-kun. It's our family.

_The reach the room and enter. The travel bags have been thrown haphazardly on the beds, but otherwise the room is just as they left it._

**Suguru:** I don't know how to say this without sounding silly. I really want it to be our home, for real. Ahhh… Mahoro, not right now, maybe not in the very near future, but someday… Would you consider being my wife?

**Mahoro:** (_Stunned silent for a moment_) Do you realize what you are asking, Suguru?

**Suguru:** Yes! I'm saying that I love you Mahoro. I love you more than anyone in the world, or out of the world. I'm asking you to marry me?

**Mahoro:** I don't know what to say.

**Suguru:** You don't have to say anything. I'm just asking you to consider the question.

**Mahoro:** Oh Suguru.

_Mahoro and Suguru kiss a long passionate kiss. Fade to black._

_Scene shifts to the bridge. Chizu, Miyuki Kaito and Riku are standing on the bridge looking at the Earth through the front viewer. It is still a relatively small blue ball in the middle of the blackness of space, but the twins eyes are fixed on it._

**Kaito: **It's beautiful. Like a blue gem in the middle of space.

**Riku:** It's just like the prophesy.

**Miyuki:** Prophesy?

**Riku:** A beautiful blue gem in the blackness of space  
A beacon to the weary traveler  
In its shadow will the spirit find peace  
In its glow the journey will end

**Kaito:** It's from a story that is told by our elders about our journey through space to find others like us. It's from the end of the story about the journey's end.

**Chizu:** It's beautiful. Someday I'd like to hear the whole story.

**Riku:** Actually that's not quite how it is told. The elders don't say gem. They say "pearl", but no one understands what that word means.

_Chizu and Miyuki look at each other in wonder._

**Miyuki:** A pearl is a kind of a gem that comes from oysters. It's usually round and sort of white.

**Chizu:** But I've seen red and yellow and blue ones.

_Now it's time for the twins to look at each other in wonder._

**Kaito:** Among our people, that is a word without a meaning. It only occurs in the prophesy.

**Miyuki:** The prophesy? I still don't understand.

**Kaito:** That is what the end of the story is called. The part that tell about how the journey will end. That is the only place the word "pearl" is used. Most of our people think it is an old word that means gem.

_The four turn their attention back to the image of Earth in the view window. Zoom till the Earth fills the screen._

_The image of the Earth changes to a grayish-brown image and as the image zooms out, it becomes the image of the moon seen from the observation deck. Scene shifts to Hamaji and Minawa sitting next to each other looking at the image of the moon._

**Hamaji:** It's still hard to believe that we are out in space, so close to the moon. I'm not sure that I will be able to look at it the same way again.

**Minawa:** It is much prettier when you see it from the Earth. Ahhh… Hamaji-kun… I'm sorry for embarrassing you before.

**Hamaji:** No, you don't have to be sorry.

**Minawa:** But I don't understand why everybody laughed.

**Hamaji:** I guess because washing someone's back like that is sort of intimate. Reserved for two people who have a very special relationship.

**Minawa:** But Onee-chan has washed my back, and I've washed hers. And Onee-chan has washed Suguru-kun.

**Hamaji:** But you and Mahoro-san are like sisters and that is a very special relationship. And as for Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun… well I guess that someday they might even get married.

**Minawa:** Is washing someone's back Ecchi?

**Hamaji:** No it's not bad. It is just something that I think is reserved to be done between people who have a special relationship.

**Minawa:** Am I special to you, Hamaji-kun?

**Hamaji:** Yes, Minawa-chan, you are special to me.

**Minawa:** I think you are special to me too, Hamaji-kun… and someday I'd like to have you wash my back and I will wash yours.

_Minawa rests her head on Hamaji's shoulder and they remain quiet, looking at the moon._

_The scene shifts back to the bridge. Sera is alone, sitting at the control panel for the ship. Mahoro enters the bridge._

**Sera:** Ah! Mahoro-san is there something I can do for you?

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… If you have some time… I was wondering if we could talk.

**Sera:** Sure, (_After adjusting several controls, she turns her attention to Mahoro_) There is actually very little to do during this part of the flight, but I need to monitor our speed.

**Mahoro:** I need to talk to someone, but everyone else is too close to the problem for me to talk to them about it.

**Sera:** OK

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… Suguru asked me to marry him.

**Sera:** I see. I know he understands that you are not human.

**Mahoro:** Yes he does.

**Sera:** And that even though physically you could have a relationship with him, you could not provide him with a family.

**Mahoro:** That may not necessarily be true.

**Sera:** What?

**Mahoro:** When I was on the command ship, I talked with Leesha-san about this new android body that I had been provided. She could not answer that question one way or the other. She said that biologically all of the elements were present in my android body to conceive and carry a child, but she could not give me a definite answer if it would actually happen.

**Sera:** Does Suguru know this?

**Mahoro:** No.

**Sera:** But you have been sleeping together.

**Mahoro:** Yes, but sleeping is all we have done outside of some hugging and kissing. Suguru said that he didn't feel ready to go any further.

**Sera:** He is an honorable young man. How do you feel about it?

**Mahoro:** I don't know. I know that I love him very much and that he feels the same way about me, but… He is only fifteen years old and he has not had the chance to experience other relationships. I don't want him to feel obligated to a promise made in haste.

**Sera:** And technically you are only ten years old, but you are both mature beyond those years. I don't think he would make a promise like that in haste, even though he is only fifteen. So what did you tell him.

**Mahoro:** He didn't want me to tell him anything. Only to consider the question.

**Sera:** What does your heart say to tell him?

**Mahoro:** My heart… my heart says to say yes.

**Sera:** In the end, that is what is important.

**Mahoro:** It is funny though. When we first met, it was nothing for me take off my cloths to wash his back. Now I blush at the thought of it.

**Sera:** That's because you love him and that activity has additional meaning to it now.

**Mahoro:** Thank you, Sera-san. I needed to talk to someone.

**Sera:** No problem. Anytime.

**Mahoro:** You will keep this private, please.

**Sera:** Of course. Good luck Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** (_Laughing_) That is the same thing Leesha-san said to me.

_Scene shifts to later that evening in the sleeping quarters of Mahoro and Suguru. They have just entered to go to bed._

**Suguru:** It has been a very long day. I feel like I could sleep for a week.

**Mahoro:** You had quite a workout in the simulator.

**Suguru:** Actually sitting at the controls of a jet fighter and feeling it move when you control it is something else. It's too bad that we couldn't have something like this in an arcade on Earth.

**Mahoro:** I'm not sure Earth is ready for something like this.

**Suguru:** What did you try?

**Mahoro:** One of the battle android trainers that Ryuga-san developed.

**Suguru:** You fought against yourself.

**Mahoro:** The image looked like me, but it should have been able to anticipate my move. It was good, but it wasn't me.

**Suguru:** What did Ryuga-san have to say to that?

**Mahoro:** He laughed. Of course he only programmed it from observing me in battle. That is quite different than programming it with my actual battle program.

**Suguru:** I've never quite understood how that works. You're made up of skin and muscle…

**Mahoro:** Bio-synthesized skin and muscle. My skeleton is made of a steel titanium alloy. My weapon systems are distributed through circuitry within the skeleton. My sensory nerve paths are synthesized to operate 100 times more efficiently than humans. The same is true of my heart. And although my brain is basically made of the same material as a human brain, there is additional circuitry added to it to allow me to use my entire brain when I need to instead of the normal small percentage that humans usually use. This is why my reflexes are so much better.

**Suguru:** Wow, I had no idea it was that complicated.

**Mahoro:** The two keys to it all working are the battle processor and the ability for may brain to contain life spirit. (_Suguru sits down on his bed looking somewhat stunned_) (_In a somewhat subdued voice_) After hearing all of that, do you still love me?

_Suguru gets up from his bed and moves next to Mahoro and they both sit down on Mahoro's bed. Suguru puts his arm around Mahoro._

**Suguru:** Knowing that does not change who you are. All of that is what makes up Mahoro, the one I love… the one I wish to spend the rest of my life with… to be with always and forever.

**Mahoro:** I love you Suguru… Earlier today you asked me a question to think about. Before I answer that question, there are some things you need to know and think about.

**Suguru:** OK

**Mahoro:** Please don't get embarrassed to much or I'll get embarrassed and I will forget what I need to say. (_Mahoro takes a deep breath_) Suguru, have you considered some of the other thing involved when a man and a woman get married?

**Suguru:** You mean ahhh… (_beginning to blush_) doing it

**Mahoro:** Beyond sex, having a family, bringing children into the world.

_Suguru really begins to blush now, at least being somewhat familiar with the mechanics of the process (from his reading material). He begins for formulate some very Ecchi thoughts._

**Mahoro:** Suguru! (_the image pops away_) I talked to Leesha-san about it when we were on the command ship. She told me that it was technically possible for me to have a baby, but she could not guarantee it. Suguru, I might not be able to provide you with a family if we get married.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, my love, there are many normal human couples in the world, who for some reason or another cannot have children. And in the world, and in the universe now, there are children who have either lost their natural parents, or are not wanted by their parents. These two groups of people often times get together and become families. It may be that some day you will bear me a son or a daughter. It may be that you cannot. It does not change how I feel about you. I still want you for my wife.

**Mahoro:** (_Eyes tearing_) I love you.

**Suguru:** I love you… I think we are both tired. Let's go to bed.

**Mahoro:** Would you like to continue to share a bed?

**Suguru:** These beds are much smaller than the ones on the command ship.

**Mahoro:** That means I would have to cuddle all that much closer.

**Suguru:** That's true

**Mahoro:** How close would you like to cuddle?

**Suguru:** You are starting to sound a little bit ecchi.

**Mahoro:** Maybe I am, but maybe not all ecchi is bad.

_Mahoro and Suguru embrace and kiss. Fade to black._

_Scene shifts to the galley. Hamaji is sitting at the table with is head down on his arms. The lights are dimmed, but not out. Minawa enters wearing her pajamas._

**Minawa:** Hamaji-kun are you all right?

**Hamaji:** (_Sitting up at the sound of her voice_) Oh! Minawa-chan. I couldn't sleep. Kiyomi-kun got to bed before I did and he seems to be snoring louder than before.

**Minawa:** If you like, there is a spare bed in my room you can use.

**Hamaji:** No, I'll try to get some sleep here. I don't want people to think something inappropriate was going on.

**Minawa:** Then I'll stay out here with you.

**Hamaji:** Why? There is no need for you to stay out here with me. You have a room you can sleep in.

**Minawa:** So do you.

**Hamaji:** But people will think…

**Minawa:** What do people think about Onee-chan and Suguru-kun sleeping in the same room?

**Hamaji:** Some people, like Miyuki-chan, think that they are doing it.

**Minawa:** It?

**Hamaji:** (_Blushing_) Ahhh…. Oh! Having sex.

**Minawa:** (_Also blushing now_) Oh!… Ahhh… does it matter to those people even if Onee-chan and Suguru-kun are not having sex together?

**Hamaji:** No, I guess they are going to think that way no matter what.

**Minawa:** Do you think that people might think that way about us when they don't know where we are, even when we are just sitting on the observation deck.

**Hamaji:** I guess they might.

**Minawa:** It doesn't really matter what other people think. They will think what they want. It's what you think, and what you are that make a difference. Onee-chan taught me that.

**Hamaji:** I guess I'm afraid that…

**Minawa:** Remember Hamaji-kun, if I didn't want you near me, I have ways of protecting myself. But I trust you. Come on, you look so tired.

_Minawa takes Hamaji by the hand. He stands up and follows her. Fade to black._

_Scene shifts to the galley in the morning. Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Kaito, Riku , Hamaji, Minawa, Suguru and Mahoro are there eating breakfast._

**Miyuki:** Did Saori-san decide to sleep late today?

**Rin:** Yeah. She says she has trouble sleeping on the ship. I don't know. She's not having a problem sleeping now. Hamaji-kun, where is Kiyomi-kun?

**Hamaji:** Ahhh…

_It is at that moment that Kiyomi enters the galley._

**Kiyomi:** Hamaji-kun, where did you sleep last night? I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't there.

**Hamaji:** Well… Ummm… I… We…

_Everyone begins to look at Hamaji and Minawa. Minawa begins to feel quite uncomfortable and somewhat angry._

**Minawa:** Hamaji-kun and I spent the whole night together having sex.

_There is a stunned silence in the room._

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan!

**Minawa:** (_Rather loudly_) Well Onee-chan, isn't that what everyone was going to think anyway when they found out that Hamaji-kun spent the night in my room so that he could sleep. Isn't that what they think about you and Suguru-kun, even if you're not.

_Miyuki, Rin, Chizu, and Kiyomi all bow their heads. Minawa, feeling somewhat relieved, realized what she has said._

**Minawa:** I'm sorry. I did not mean to yell.

**Miyuki:** No. Your right. We deserved the scolding.

**Rin:** We have been rather nasty with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun.

**Miyuki:** Maybe because we're jealous of the relationship the two of them have. I'm sorry Mahoro-san… Suguru-kun.

**Rin and Chizu:** (_Almost in chorus_) I'm sorry.

**Kiyomi:** I'm sorry, Hamaji-kun… Minawa-chan. You are right. That is exactly what I thought when I didn't see you in the room. I fumed about it the rest of the night.

**Sera's Voice:** Everyone could please report to the bridge. I have an emergency communication from Vesper. Everyone please report to the bridge.

_Everyone exchanges looks._

**Rin:** I'll go get Saori-san and meet you there.

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene opens with everyone on the bridge talking. Scene shifts to everyone sitting around the table in the galley and Suguru entering with a cake. Image of the cake shows "Welcome Back, Shikijo-Sensei" written on it. Scene shifts to Mahoro, Saori, Ryuga, Sera and Suguru with beer cans scattered and a large pitcher sitting in front of Mahoro (empty). Shifts to a scene of the travelers meeting with family._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Kaito:** Any idea what the problem is.

**Voice of Riku:** I'm not sure. They were saying something about a leak that they would have to take care of, because in might cause problems when we get to Earth.

**Voice of Kaito:** I wonder what Earth is like. It is hard top imagine it even with what Leesha-san told us.

**Voice of Riku:** It seems though that people on Earth like to have parties.

**Voice of Kaito:** I think the parties are just an excuse for Mahoro-san to cook and for Saori-san to drink that stuff she calls beer.

**Voice of Riku:** Miyuki-chan was telling me that all of their families will be there.

**Voice of Kaito:** I wonder if there will be any problems?

**Voice of Riku:** At least from what Miyuki-chan said, I don't think so

**Voice of Kaito:** It will be nice to be somewhere where we are welcome.

**Episode 12: Arrival**


	12. Episode 12 Arrival

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 12: Arrival**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Everyone has gathered on the bridge, including Shikijo who was wearing just a tee shirt that barely covered the lower portion of her body._

**Sera:** Everybody is here Commander.

**Voice of Hayato:** I'm sorry about having to get you all together like this, but we have developed a problem here. It seems that someone obtained information about your trip and has leaked it to the press. We found out about it just before the press went crazy with it. All of your parents are up here at the Vesper headquarters to try to protect them from the press. Vesper has made an official statement acknowledging the trip, but we have left out most of the details.

**Suguru:** Any idea who leaked the information?

**Chizu:** I hope it wasn't one of our parents.

**Hayato:** No. We think we know the source of the leak and we are taking steps to bring it under control.

**Mahoro:** That sounds somewhat ominous, like something Kaemisa would say.

**Hayato:** Don't worry Mahoro-san. Our way of dealing with this leak will be considerably different than the way Kaemisa would have handled it.

**Rin:** You said that our parents are there. Can we talk with them?

**Hayato:** Most certainly. In fact we want them to talk to you before they talk to the press. But that will have to wait for a few minutes. First we need to make sure that when the press talks to you, nothing unexpected will be said. I'd like to ask you some of the questions that you are likely to have asked and hear your response. Nothing more.

**Suguru:** I understand (_to Sera_) Can you pipe this into the galley so we won't be in your way?

**Sera:** It will take a moment, but I should be done by the time you get there. (_To the commander_) Commander, if I lose you, please stay on the line.

**Hayato:** No problem.

_Scene shifts to an old small apartment on Earth. There is a man lying on the bed, although he is not asleep. There is a loud pounding on the door._

**Voice of Yoshihiko:** Kanzaki-san… Kanzaki-san…

_The man jumps from the bed and begins to run toward the window. At the same moment, the door burst open with a bright flash of light. Enter Sub Commander Yoshihiko and Slash._

**Yoshihiko:** Kanzaki-san… Please wait… It is not our intention to hurt you. We only wish to talk.

**Kanzaki:** I've heard that all too many time before and it means nothing.

**Slash:** Kanzaki-san, if we had wanted you dead, don't you think we could have found a better solution than this? At least a quieter solution.

_At the realization that it was Slash speaking, it occurred to Kanzaki that Slash was quite right. He relaxes for the moment._

**Kanzaki:** Who are you and what do you want?

**Yoshihiko:** I am Sub Commander Gunji Yoshihiko of Vesper.

**Kanzaka:** Ah! The elusive Vesper.

**Slash:** I am V10… Oh never mind the model and serial number. I am called Slash by my friends.

**Kanzaki:** Friends? Hmmm… That still does not answer my question, what do you want?

**Yoshihiko:** I am assuming that you are Takanori Kanzaki, the journalist.

**Kanzaki:** That is who I am.

**Yoshihiko:** And it is you then, who released some information to the media about a somewhat secret mission currently in progress?

**Kanzaki:** If you mean the trip of those children to the Saint command ship, yes that was me… If you're after my sources, you will have to kill me. I will not tell you.

**Yoshihiko:** We have no desire to know your sources. I am here to make you an offer. You see, your release of that information was only, how shall I say it, mistimed. We had hoped to have everyone back to Earth before the story broke. We wanted to give our travelers a chance to settle in before the media came after them. So all we are asking is that you do not release any more information for the next 48 hours.

**Kanzaki:** And what is in the deal for me?

**Yoshihiko:** You will get the first interview, before the rest of the media gets to talk to them.

**Kanzaki:** Two days of silence for the chance for an exclusive first interview. Seems sort of a one sided deal in my favor. Why the delay?

**Yoshihiko:** In all honesty, we want them back to Earth, safe and sound and have a bit of time with their families before the press begins to hound them. They are in fact, only fifteen year olds.

**Kanzaki:** Hmmm… You have a deal.

**Yoshihiko:** If you like, we can take you to the interview site now, or we can pick you up before the interview tomorrow. It is up to you.

**Kanzaki:** You would leave me here unattended?

**Yoshihiko:** You seem to be a man of your word, and to be quite honest, I don't think there is much more damage that you can do, except call more hounds into the chase.

**Kanzaki:** I think I'll stay here. I need to think a bit… but I do have one other question.

**Yoshihiko:** Yes

**Kanzaki:** Why children?

**Yoshihiko:** In fact, one of the children is the grandson of the man who negotiated most of the details of the treaty between Saint and Earth. He just recently died, and the Saint Commander wanted to meet his grandson. He was allowed to choose who would be traveling with him and he chose some of his classmates and several of the teachers as chaperones. Simple as that.

**Kanzaki:** But why have them go into space? Why not have their commander come here?

**Yoshihiko:** I think those questions will be answered to your satisfaction when you talk to our goodwill ambassadors. We will send a car for you tomorrow.

**Kanzaki:** Thank you. You realize that I will set up safeguards to assure some degree of safety for myself.

**Yoshihiko:** I would not expect a good journalist to do any less. Tomorrow then.

_Yoshihiko and Slash exit the room, closing what remains of the door behind them. Kanzaki stands for a moment, looking at the damaged door and then lies back down in the bed._

**Kanzaki:** Not quite what I expected.

_The scene shifts back to the galley of the ship. Suguru, Mahoro, Ryuga, Hamaji and Minawa are sitting at the table. The others had gone their separate ways, but were monitoring the conversation on their wrist bands._

**Suguru:** Sera-san, what time did you say we would arrive back in Earth orbit?

**Voice of Sera:** If I give the ship a little more of a boast with the engines, we can be back in Earth orbit above Vesper headquarters sometime around 10:30 in the morning Earth time.

**Voice of Hayato:** That would mean that you would have about twenty four hours to relax and debrief before you have to put up with the media blitz. We announced your arrival to be the morning of the day after tomorrow.

**Suguru:** And we would meet with this reporter then sometime tomorrow.

**Voice of Hayato:** Yes, tomorrow afternoon, after everyone has some time with their parents and have a good meal.

**Suguru:** Why don't we set the time for three in the afternoon. That will give everyone plenty of time to get used to being back on Earth.

**Mahoro:** Who is this reporter, and how did he find out about our trip?

**Voice of Hayato:** His name is Takanori Kanzaki. He is an independent journalist who has apparently been following the sightings of UFOs for some time and in particular those Saint vessels that have been showing up randomly for the last year. The amazing thing is that more than half of the sighting occurred in places where Kanzaki-san already was staying.

**Ryuga:** They seem to be following him. That is quite unusual since their appearances are supposed to be completely random..

**Voice of Hayato:** The other unusual thing is that he has been ducking Kaemisa operatives for the last year. At one point, he disappeared and it was assumed that he had been killed by Kaemisa, but he turned up about two months later, alive and well.

**Hamaji:** He must have gone into very deep hiding.

**Minawa:** That would not have done him any good. The repairer that is assigned to him is tuned to it's victim. The repairer would have found him no matter how well he hid.

**Hamaji:** Repairer?

**Minawa:** Cyborgs who go and repair problems caused by people who do not meet Kaemisa's expectations or do not follow the rules. If I had not been defective, I would have become a repairer.

**Hamaji:** What do you mean defective?

**Minawa:** I could not kill. It was a problem with the 300 series of cyborgs. We were bred and built to be faster and stronger than the 200 series cyborgs and to look more human than the 100 series cyborgs. But only two or three of the cyborgs from my series could actually kill another being. Most were destroyed by Kaemisa or we destroyed ourselves rather than be forced to kill. There were several of us that they kept to do missions that did not require us to kill.

**Mahoro:** Like to gather information.

**Minawa:** (_Lowering her eyes_) Yes, to gather information.

**Suguru:** Does he just want to interview me?

**Voice of Hayato:** No, I think he would like to talk to everyone, although you are the one he will be the most interested in.

**Ryuga:** Suguru and the twins.

**Suguru:** I guess this takes care of explaining the sudden appearance of the twins. They really will be foreign exchange students.

**Voice of Hayato:** Oh, by the way, we were able to take care of that favor you asked us about.

**Suguru:** Thank you Commander. Will that be it?

**Voice of Hayato:** At least for now. If anything else comes up, we will be in contact.

**Suguru:** Later then Commander

**Voice of Hayato:** Later.

_There is a quiet clicking sound as the communication link is broken. The scene shifts momentarily to the Vesper headquarters where Commander Hayato is sitting with Eimi Shina._

**Hayato:** He sounds more and more like his Grandfather every time I talk with him.

_The scene shifts back to the ship's galley. It is later in the evening and everyone (even Sera) is just finishing their dinner._

**Shikijo:** Mahoro-san, that was a wonderful dinner.

**Mahoro:** Thank you. There was very little fresh food remained in the ship's stores, so I did the best that I could.

**Chizu:** Mahoro-san, I think you could even make cardboard taste good.

_Everyone laughs._

**Mahoro:** I would also like to thank Rin-chan who helped me with tonight's dinner.

**Miyuki:** Not bad girl. You might get the knack of this yet.

**Mahoro:** Since this is our last night of your trip, I thought we might have a bit of a celebration. Suguru, would you do the honors.

_Suguru gets up and exits to the kitchen, returning in a moment with a cake. On the cake is written "Welcome back, Shikijo-sensei". Suguru sets the cake in front of Shikijo._

**Shikijo:** What is this all about?

**Suguru:** Commander Hayato had a conversation with the principal of our school. He explained that there had been significant extenuating circumstances surrounding the events which led to your dismissal. In light of that and your current notoriety, the school has decided to revoke your dismissal through the end of the current school year.

**Rin:** That's great. It will be good to have you back.

_Miyuki and Chizu don't necessarily look quite as happy as Rin._

**Suguru:** In addition, you have an appointment to become a mathematics teacher at the Gonoe High School beginning with the new school year. Of course, if that is your wish.

**Shikijo:** (_Obviously in shock; almost in tears_) I… I… ahhh… don't know… ahhh… quite what… ahhh… to say…

**Kiyomi:** It will be nice to have you back, Sensei.

**Shikijo:** Please let's skip the sensei part for now. You have all been some of the best friends I have ever had. This calls for a real celebration. Ryuga-san, someone said that you have beer on board.

**Ryuga:** (_Getting up from the table and heading for the kitchen_) That sounds like a great idea.

**Sera:** It sounds like it's going to be a long night.

**Mahoro:** Sensei, do you really think that you should be drinking in front of your students?

**Shikijo:** Like I said, you're all my friends, not my students today. Anyway, don't get all high and mighty with me. I seem to remember somebody who could really pack the beer away. If I remember correctly a whole liter in a single draw.

**Mahoro:** Ahhh…

**Suguru:** (_Looking at Mahoro with amazement_) Mahoro?

**Ryuga:** (_Re-entering galley carrying several cases of beer_) There is plenty more where this came from.

**Sera:** This **IS** going to be a long night.

**Shikijo:** Ryuga-san, I really never expected you to be such a beer drinker.

**Ryuga:** I wasn't, but you can blame it on Suguru-kun's grandfather. He got me hooked when he came to visit, so this is all his fault.

**Mahoro:** Before you open the beer, Saori-san, why don't you cut the cake. I'm not sure beer and cake go together.

**Shikijo:** Beer goes with everything, but you're right. You're cake is a special delight.

_Shikijo cuts the cake and distributes pieces to everyone and takes a large gooey piece for herself._

**Chizu:** (_Tasting her cake_) Mmmm… This is like being in heaven, but this is just ever so slightly different from the cake you did for Minawa-chan's birthday. But it is still so good.

_Mahoro begins to smile broadly as does Rin._

**Mahoro:** It's different, more than likely, because I didn't make it. Rin-chan made it all by her self, from baking to decorating.

**Chizu:** Rin-chan, this is good.

**Shikijo** Be careful Rin-chan, or someday you'll make a good wife for someone.

**Rin:** I'd never would have been able to do it without Mahoro-san help. She should teach cooking. She's a natural.

**Shikijo:** Thank you Rin-chan. Thank you to everyone. Now beer for everyone.

**Mahoro:** I still must protest. The children are not of legal drinking age.

**Shikijo:** Hmmm… Ryuga-san, what is the legal drinking age in space?

**Ryuga:** Being a Saint ship, I guess there isn't any. I would guess that the twins have had fermented beverages with their meals.

**Kaito:** On our ships, it is left to the parents to teach moderation with fermented drinks. We usually would have a fermented fruit beverage with dinner.

**Kiyomi:** On Earth, that's called wine.

**Shikijo:** Well that settles it, drinks for everyone.

**Kiyomi:** That's OK Sensei. I've spent most of my life around it at my dad's liquor store, but I haven't developed a taste for beer.

**Rin:** You old folks enjoy yourself. I think I want to go to the observation deck and get one last look at the moon from here in space.

**Miyuki:** I've had sips of my dads beer. I think it's vile. Chizu-chan, why don't you and I and the twins do some simulator games. It will be our last chance.

**Chizu:** Sure, that sounds great… Uhhh… Mahoro-san, may I have another piece of cake?

**Mahoro:** Go ahead.

**Chizu:** (_Taking a big slice_) Who needs beer when you have Rin-chan's cake.

_Everyone laughs at that._

**Minawa:** Come on Hamaji-kun, let's go find someplace where we can be kissee-kissee.

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan!

**Hamaji:** Don't worry, Mahoro-san, we'll behave ourselves.

**Minawa:** No we won't.

**Hamaji:** Minawa-chan!

_Minawa begins to drag Hamaji out of the galley._

**Kiyomi:** Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on them.

_All leave except Mahoro, Suguru, Shikijo, Ryuga and Sera. Shikijo takes a beer and opens it, taking a big drink from it_

**Mahoro:** If you'd like, we can go do something else.

**Suguru:** No that's OK, but I never realized you were a beer drinker.

**Mahoro:** I'm not really… Well, I wasn't… until Saori-san and I went out together. That was the first time and actually well, I kind of like the taste.

**Suguru:** So go ahead.

**Shikijo:** So here sister (_Handing a beer to Mahoro_) Don't be shy. Show these people what you can do. How about you Sera-san?

**Sera:** I can have one or two, (_taking a beer and opening it_) but I still have to watch over the ship.

**Ryuga:** Well I'm not shy (_Taking a beer_) Suguru-kun, as far as I'm concerned, you may take one.

**Suguru:** Not right now.

**Shikijo:** Ryuga-san, do you have a big glass? You have to see Mahoro chug a beer. I've never seen anything like it.

**Ryuga:** Let me check in the kitchen pantry.

_Ryuga gets up, opens his beer takes a drink and then exits to the kitchen. He returns in a moment with a water pitcher (about two liters)_

**Ryuga:** Will this do?

**Shikijo:** That will be fine. Mahoro, do you think you can empty that in one pull.

**Mahoro:** I guess so.

**Suguru:** You can drink that much at one time?

**Mahoro:** I think the glasses I drank when Saori-san and I went out were a little smaller, but…

**Shikijo:** Come on Ryuga-san, let's fill this thing up. You've got to see this.

_Shikijo and Ryuga start opening beer cans and filling the pitcher. In the meantime, Mahoro opens the beer in her hand, tips it up and empties it, tossing the empty to the side._

_In that time, they fill the pitcher and Shikijo hands it to Mahoro._

_Mahoro takes the pitcher and puts it to her lips and begins to tip it up and drink. It almost looks as if she is just pouring the beer down her throat since not one drop is spilled. It does not take long for Mahoro to empty it._

_Scene shifts to Suguru with Mahoro draped over his shoulder, walking (stumbling) to their quarters._

**Suguru:** You guys really got wasted.

**Mahoro:** Wasted?

**Suguru:** Drunk.

**Mahoro:** I didn't think I had all that much to drink.

**Suguru:** Only six cases between three of you, considering Sera-san did not have all that much.

**Mahoro:** I'm sorry Suguru. I hope you're not angry with me.

**Suguru:** No I'm not angry. I just know that drinking that much isn't very good for humans.

**Mahoro:** I'll be fine in the morning. Thank you for helping me to get to our quarters.

**Suguru:** No problem. Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun were helping Sensei to get to her quarters. Sera-san said she was just going to let Ryuga-sensei sleep on the floor in the galley.

_Suguru and Mahoro arrive at the door to their quarters and Suguru opens it. He assists Mahoro inside and sits her down on one of the beds. Suguru goes and get bed clothes for himself and for Mahoro. He hears Mahoro giggling and when he turns to look, he sees that in trying to get her tee shirt off, she has tangled herself in it and is now in a state of being half on and half off. Suguru begins to blush._

**Mahoro:** (_Giggling_) Suguru, can you help me?

_Suguru, half averting his eyes, steps over to Mahoro and helps her with her tee shirt. The manages to untangle her and pull the shirt off over her head._

**Mahoro:** Thank you Suguru. (_Mahoro notices that Suguru is blushing_) I'm sorry if I am embarrassing you.

**Suguru:** I'm just not used to seeing you in this state of undress.

_Even while Suguru is still speaking, Mahoro tries to undo her bra. It is quite obvious though that she is not going to have any success._

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… Suguru, could I ask another favor of you? Could you undo my bra. I think I've had to much to drink and I can't seem to unhook it.

**Suguru:** (_Turning bright red_) Ahhh… Mahoro… I… I…

**Mahoro:** (_Standing up, although somewhat unstable, she turns her back to Suguru_) It's OK.

_Suguru fumbles with the hooks for a moment, but finally he is able to undo them. Mahoro removes the unfastened bra and tosses it on the bed. She turns to face Suguru. Suguru is frozen in place, not knowing what to do. Mahoro slides off her shorts and panties and stands naked before him._

**Suguru:** (_Still in shock and blushing profusely_) Mahoro… th… th… this isn't right.

**Mahoro:** (_Stepping forward till she is almost touching Suguru_) Suguru, please hug me. Please hold my body against yours. Please.

_Mahoro extends her arms, inviting Suguru to embrace her, but Suguru is still frozen in place_

**Mahoro:** Please, Suguru

_Suddenly something unfreezes in Suguru's brain and he embraces her, running his hands up and down her naked back._

**Suguru:** I love you…

**Mahoro:** Shhh… Just hug me.

_Fade to black_

_Mid show break._

_Suguru awakens, stretches and turns in bed, only to find himself facing the still sleeping, still naked, Mahoro._

**Suguru:**_(To himself_) She looks so beautiful, and innocent and fragile like this.

_Suguru quietly got out of bed, gathered his clothing and exited the room to go for his shower._

_A few moments have passed and Suguru has returned to their room showered and dressed. Mahoro is still in bed, but awake, with the covers pulled up to her neck._

**Suguru:** Good morning Mahoro. Are you feeling OK this morning.

**Mahoro:** I'm feeling well enough. Ahhh… Suguru, about last night… I would like to apologize about my behavior. I…

**Suguru:** Mahoro, you are starting to sound like your little sister. There is no reason for you to apologize.

**Mahoro:** But I drank too much and I put you into an uncomfortable position.

**Suguru:** Only for a moment. In fact, I had forgotten how soft and smooth your skin was. And in fact, I more than likely owe you an apology.

**Mahoro:** How is that?

**Suguru:** I think when we were in bed, my hand may have been someplace where it should not have been.

**Mahoro:** I don't under…

**Suguru:** (_Blushing_) I think my hand may have been on your breast.

**Mahoro:** Ohhh?

**Suguru:** I removed it as soon as I realized it, but…

**Mahoro:** Suguru, Did it feel nice?

**Suguru:** (_Suguru took a deep breath_) Yes, it felt very nice.

**Mahoro:** That's good, because it felt nice for me also.

**Suguru:** I'm sorry… I didn't realize that you were awake… I mean… Not that I did it because I thought you were asleep… I mean…

**Mahoro:** (_Smiling_) Now you're the one who sounds like Minawa-chan. Actually I would not mind if you did it again some day.

_Mahoro smiles and Suguru blushes again_

**Suguru:** Well, then, I guess that I will go and let you get dressed.

**Mahoro:** If you want to, but I don't think it really matters. I don't think there is any more to see than you saw last night.

**Suguru:** Yes, but…

_It is too late for Suguru to do anything as Mahoro throws back the covers and gets out of be. Still quite naked._

**Mahoro:** I was thinking. If we are going to share a bedroom once we return to Earth, we might as well get used to this. Suguru, are you all right?

**Suguru:** (_Staring at Mahoro_) Yes I'm fine. It will just take a little getting used to.

_Mahoro puts on a dressing gown, gathers her things together and walks toward the door, stopping next to Suguru to give him a little kiss on the cheek._

**Mahoro:** Will you put on some water for tea. I think Saori-san is going to need some of my special blend this morning.

**Suguru:** Special blend?

**Mahoro:** It is very good for curing hangovers. Your father told me about it. I have always liked the taste, but the officers used it after long nights of drinking.

**Suguru:** You don't have a hangover?

**Mahoro:** My internal repair systems take care of it. If she is awake, tell her that I'll have some made for her after I am dressed.

**Suguru:** OK

_Mahoro exits their quarters. Suguru begins to pick up and pack his travel bag._

_Scene shifts to galley. Miyuki is sitting at the table as Suguru enters._

**Suguru:** Good morning Miyuki-chan.

**Miyuki:** Oh, Good morning Suguru-kun.

**Suguru:** Is anybody else awake yet?

**Miyuki:** Hamaji-kun and Minawa-chan are sitting on the observation deck. Chizu-chan is packing. I haven't seen anybody else.

**Suguru:** Are you all right?

**Miyuki:** I guess I'm kinda sad that this trip is over. It was nice not having to deal with my sisters for over a week.

_Suguru starts to walk to the kitchen._

**Miyuki:** Suguru-kun, may I say something?

**Suguru:** Ahhh… yeah… I guess so

**Miyuki:** First I want to apologize for my behavior. I've been very rude to you and Mahoro-san. I guess I was jealous of her. Suguru, I have always loved you. I would sometimes dream of the two of us becoming husband and wife, but…

**Suguru:** Miyuki-chan, I have always loved you too. You were always there when I need help, you and Rin-chan and Chizu-chan. I love all three of you, but I could never choose one of you over another. You were like the sisters I never had. And no matter what, I will love you the same way, always.

**Miyuki:** (_Smiling, almost crying_) Thank you. That makes what I have to say much easier. As silly as this sounds, I think I've fallen for Riku-kun. I know we haven't known each other all that long, but he's so nice and he is so nice to be with. And Chizu-chan, I think, has the hots for Kaito-kun.

**Suguru:** So you and Chizu-chan have the hots for the twins. You two haven't been doing anything naughty with them at night?

**Miyuki:** Suguru, How can you think that… (_There is the sudden light of understanding in Miyuki's eyes_) I deserved that, didn't I?

**Suguru:** (_Laughing_) No, not really. (_Walking toward the kitchen_) I have to get the water on for Mahoro for tea.

**Miyuki:** You and Mahoro-san make quite a couple. I could see you two being married some day.

**Suguru:** You think so?

**Miyuki:** Yep! You seem to be made for each other.

**Suguru:** Can you keep a secret at least for a little while?

**Miyuki:** I… uhhh… guess so.

**Suguru:** I've already asked her to marry me.

**Miyuki:** You did… When?… What did she say?

**Suguru:** The first night on the ship returning home. And she didn't say anything yet. I just asked her to consider the question. So if you could, sort of, keep it to yourself,… at least for a little while.

**Miyuki:** Juicy gossip like that is hard to keep quiet… but… at least for a little while.

**Suguru:** Thanks sis. Although I'd really would like to be around when you tell your dad about Riku-kun… Uhhh… Father, I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend, he's an alien.

**Miyuki:** Stop that! Riku-kun is not my boyfriend.

**Suguru:** Yet.

_Both Miyuki and Suguru laugh and Suguru proceeds to the kitchen, Miyuki sits down, still laughing to herself._

_Scene cuts to bridge. Everyone is in their seats and strapped in for return to Earth orbit. Shikijo has a firm grasp of Suguru's one arm, while Mahoro has a grasp of the other._

**Sera:** Breaking engines shut down. This is Saint Exploration ship to Vesper control.

**Voice of Hayato:** This is Vesper control, Commander Hayato here. Welcome home.

**Sera:** If you would be so kind as to activate the locator beacon, we'll have your travelers home in no time.

**Voice of Hayato:** Locator beacon active. Let us know when you are ready to transport.

**Sera:** Beacon activation confirmed. It will be about fifteen minutes. Thank you, Commander. Saint Exploration Ship out

**Voice of Hayato:** Your very welcome. Vesper out.

**Sera:** (_To the people on the bridge_) OK. You can unbuckle now and go to gather your things.

**Suguru:** Saori-san… If you could let go of my arm, I need to get the blood flowing to it again. It has gone numb.

**Chizu:** (_To Sera_) Thank you for a wonderful trip. You know, on Earth, they always give a ship a name. It's for good luck. If you decide to ever do that with your ship, I have a suggestion. Saint Exploration Ship New Hope.

**Sera:** New Hope… I like that. I'll have to talk to Leesha-san about that. When you have your gear together, please report to the transport station.

_Scene shifts to just outside of the transport chamber._

**Shikijo:** Are you sure there is no way you can land this thing?

**Ryuga:** Not yet. The only way back to the ground is using the transport.

**Shikijo:** Suguru-kun, may I hold your hand, please. Mahoro-san, may I please hold Suguru-kun's hand.

**Mahoro:** If that is what it takes to get you into the transport. Of course that is if it is OK with Suguru.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, why don't you take one hand and Saori-san can take… (_Shikijo latches on to Suguru's other arm, quite tightly; Suguru somewhat in pain_) my other arm.

**Sera:** OK, everyone into the transport. Let's do this.

_Everyone gets into the transport chamber, Suguru, almost dragging Shikijo. The chamber door closes._

**Voice of Sera:** Vesper Control, this Saint Exploration Ship New Hope, requesting permission to disembark.

**Voice of Hayato:** Saint Exploration Ship New Hope, this is Vesper Control… Permission to disembark granted.

_Scene shifts to Earth, just outside the Vesper headquarters. A large group of people are gathered, including the families of the travelers. A bright beam of light appears in an open area. The light gets brighter and there seems to be movement inside of the beam (downward). The light remains constant for a few moments and then begins to fade. The travelers are visible within the light and then the light disappears._

_Shikijo is draped all over Suguru, but once realizing that they are on the ground, releases her grip._

**Sera:** Crew and Passengers of the Saint Exploration Ship New Hope reporting.

_Sera bows to Commander Hayato, returns the gesture._

**Hayato:** Thank you Sera-san. Everybody, welcome home.

_The crowd of people converge on the travelers, each family finding their own and welcoming them home. Saori is amazed to see her two sisters, Kaori and Shiori. Kaori is built very much like Saori only bigger, while Shiori is built very much mike Mahoro, except maybe more so_

**Shikijo:** Kaori-san… Shiori-chan… Oh it's so good to see you. (_Shikijo gives them both a big hug and kiss_) How are you? (_Looking around_) Where are mom and dad?

**Kaori:** We are fine. Mom isn't feeling well… so mom and dad didn't come.

**Shiori:** You could have given us some hint something like this was going on. What was it like? What are the aliens like? Are they scary?

**Shikijo:** Slow down a bit and if you give me a chance I'll introduce you to two of them.

**Shiori:** The Aliens are here… Where? Where?

**Shikijo:** Wait a minute. All in due course.

_Scene shifts to Miyuki and her family._

**Natsune:** You lucky little (_stops short feeling the glare from her mother's eyes_)… You got to go into space and we got stuck at home.

**Miyuki:** Keep it up you little brat and I'll send you into space without a ship.

**Akine:** But it's not fair

**Ryuga:** (_Who happened to walk by at that moment_) Miyuki-chan, maybe if you sisters behave themselves, we can take them for a tour of the ship.

**All Three Sisters:** Can we dad? Can we?

**Miyuki:** It would be fine with me if you left them there, Ryuga-sensei?

_Scene shifts to Hamaji and Minawa talking with Hamaji's parents._

**Hamaji:** Mom… Dad… I'd like to introduce you to Minawa Andou. She is Mahoro-san's little sister.

**Minawa:** (_Bowing to Hamaji's parents_) I am very pleased to meet you.

**Hamaji:** She was injured and the Saint doctors saved her life.

**Mr. Hamaguchi:** (_To Hamaji_) She's kinda cute. You going to see her on a regular basis.

**Hamaji:** Dad!

**Minawa:** Hamaji-kun and I are already kissee-kissee and we slept together in the same quarters.

_Hamaji begins to blush brightly_

_Scene shifts to Chizu, who has the twins in tow, with her parents._

**Chizu:** Mom… Dad… I'd like to introduce you to Kaito-kun and Riku-kun. They are twins and they are going to be staying here on Earth as exchange students from Saint.

**Kaito:** (_Bowing to Chizu's parents_) I am very pleased to meet you.

**Riku:** (_Also bowing_) I am also glad to meet you

**Chizu:** They are going to be staying at Suguru-kun's and Mahoro-san's house and they'll be in my class.

**Mrs. Oe:** (_Bowing_) I am so glad to meet you

**Mr. Oe:** (_Bowing_) You are welcome to our house any time.

**Kaito:** Thank you.

**Riku:** Thank you.

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru who are standing and talking with Commander Hayato and Professor Hokato._

**Hayato:** Welcome home, Mahoro-san… Suguru-kun. This would have been a nice quiet reception if it had not been for the leak to the media. As it was, we thought it best to bring everyone concerned here so that they would not be hounded by the press.

**Suguru:** So this journalist we will be meeting was the source of the leak?

**Hayato:** We knew this would have gotten out sooner or later. It would have been nice though if it was under our control, rather than the media.

**Suguru:** How are the people of Earth reacting to it?

**Hokato:** The reaction is pretty mixed as you might expect, but in general, the reaction seems to be guarded optimism and indecision.

**Suguru:** When you think about it, Saint could have come and wiped out Earth if they had wanted to, considering their technology. The fact that they didn't would make me feel optimistic.

**Hokato:** Most people don't think that way. (_Noting that Chizu and the twins had joined Miyuki and her family group_) The twins seem to be adapting well.

**Mahoro:** Considering their background, it's good that they have found such good friends.

_Mahoro, Suguru Commander Hayato and Professor Hokato are approached by Shikijo and her sisters._

**Shikijo:** Mahoro-san, Suguru-kun… I'd like to introduce you to my sisters. Kaori (_bows_) and Shiori (_also bows_) This is Mahoro Andou, Suguru Misato, Commander Hayato of Vesper and Professor Hokato of Vesper.

**Suguru and Mahoro:** Pleased to meet you.

**Hayato:** Likewise pleased to meet.

**Hokato:** Pleased to meet you.

**Shikijo:** I want to thank you for your help. I'm not sure I will ever be able to repay you.

**Hayato:** No problem. On the other hand, if your little sister is interested, and if she does not mind going to school where her sister is teaching, there are still several slots open. It would not be difficult to arrange.

**Shiori:** Could I… Could I… Onee-chan, could I go to school where you're going to teach.

**Shikijo:** We'll have to see about that…

_Scene shifts back to Miyuki and her family._

**Miyuki:** Mother… Father… I'd like to introduce you to our foreign exchange students from Saint. This is Kaito-kun (_bows_) and this is Riku-kun (_also bows_),

**Mr. Sakura:** Welcome to Earth

**Mrs. Sakura:** We will have to have them in for dinner some time

**Miyuki:** They are twins. Both of their parents were killed in an accident. They are going to be staying with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun. You know dad, on their ships they don't have baths, just showers. I want to show them the garden hot springs here.

**Natsune:** (_to Akine, but loud enough for all to hear_) I think Onee-chan has a boyfriend.

**Akine:** You think so. I wonder which one it is?

**Miyuki:** Shut up you little brats.

**Natsune:** I wonder if she is going to offer to wash his back?

**Akine:** I wonder if she'll offer him anything else?

_Seeing that Miyuki is none too happy with them, they decide to take off running._

**Miyuki:** Just wait until I get my hands on you.

**Riku:** (_To Chizu, who is still standing with the twins_) Is it like this everywhere on Earth?

**Chizu:** No, just at Miyuki-chan's house.

_Scene shifts to Commander Hayato._

**Hayato:** If I might have your attention. Your attention please. If you would like to move inside, lunch is being served in the main dining room.

_Scene shifts to a briefing room where all of the travelers have gathered._

**Hayato:** Your interview with the journalist Kanzaki-san will be at three o'clock here in this briefing room. As part of the terms of the interview, there will be no Vesper representatives in the room during the interviews… except for Mahoro-san. You do not have to answer any questions that you do not feel comfortable with. Hopefully the interview will only last about an hour to two hours.

**Suguru:** Commander Hayato, we've already decided among ourselves not to reveal any background on Minawa-chan.

**Minawa:** We will only say that I was injured during the kidnapping of Suguru-kun and that the injury was so serious that doctors on Earth could not fix it and that Saint had the technology to do something about it.

**Hayato:** Ryuga-sensei, Sera-san… You realize that your cover as humans is in jeopardy.

**Ryuga:** Commander, We will just tell the truth. We were sent here to observe Earth culture and to make a report to our commander, but now it is our intent to live here on Earth, as best as we can. Mahoro-san, you also will have the same problem. How do you plan to handle it.

**Mahoro:** I will admit that I am a Vesper operative, now assigned as a domestic servant and body guard to Suguru.

**Suguru:** She is just a master martial artist and fighter. No lie in that.

**Hayato:** Tomorrow, you will have to repeat the same performance for the rest of the media. It might be politic to have you transport back down again for the press.

**Shikijo:** Only if you have some really good drugs. I will not willingly get into that contraption again.

**Hayato:** I think medical can do something for you. If there is nothing else, you have until about 2:45 to yourselves. Meet back here at that time. That is all.

_The meeting breaks up. Suguru notices Rin and Kiyomi together, looking somewhat down. He goes over to them._

**Suguru:** You two OK.

**Kiyomi:** Yeah. I guess I'm sorry that the adventure is over.

**Suguru:** Is something wrong?

**Kiyomi:** Well, no, but it's just my dad. He's pissed that he has to be here and that the store is closed and he's losing money. He hasn't stopped since I got here.

**Rin:** At least you father is talking to you. My mom and dad just said hello and then took off to talk to some Vesper office to see about his company doing work for them. I haven't seen them since.

**Suguru:** Why don't you two go and use the baths and relax a bit. I bet you could even use the hot springs with no hassle.

**Rin:** (_Blushing_) Yeah, maybe a bath would be nice.

**Kiyomi:** (_Blushing even more_) Yeah, a bath. Haven't had one since we left.

**Suguru:** Don't be silly. The hot springs are so much better, and I think Mahoro and I will make use of them later. In fact I would not be surprised to see Hamaji-kun and Minawa-chan there also. Maybe even Miyuki-chan, Chizu-chan and the twins. And if your parents are so tied up with their own problems, I don't think they will notice. I think you two can behave yourselves…

_Both Rin and Kiyomi begin to blush all the more. Suguru smiles, knowing the feeling they are feeling at the moment._

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene opens with Suguru, Mahoro, Hamaji, Minawa, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Ryuga, Sera and Shikijo are seated around the conference table. Scene shifts to Takanori Kanzaki writing notes in his notebook. Scene shift to Suguru and Mahoro talking with the reporter. Scene shifts to Suguru, Hamaji, Kaito and Riku in the hot spring pool, obviously talking to someone off camera. The expression on their face suddenly changes to one of shock._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin:** I will be so glad when this interview is over. I am so nervous.

**Voice of Chizu:** Today we are only talking with one reporter. Tomorrow there will be hundreds and our faces will probably be on every news broadcast around the world.

**Voice of Rin:** Don't say that.

**Voice of Miyuki:** I wonder what the reporter is talking to Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san about?

**Voice of Hamaji:** I don't know. I'm just looking forward to some time in the hot springs. I just want to relax before the next round with the media begins.

**Voice of Chizu:** You know, for all of the talk of relaxing in the hot springs, every time I see you, you never look relaxed

**Voice of Mahoro:** I wonder why that is? (_giggle_)

**Episode 13: Media**


	13. Episode 13 Media

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 13: Media**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Suguru, Mahoro, Hamaji, Minawa, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Ryuga, Sera and Shikijo are seated around the conference table. Commander Hayato is standing near the door._

**Hayato:** Are you all sure you are ready for this?

**Suguru:** I think as ready as we'll ever be, Commander.

**Hayato:** Remember, you don't have to answer any question that you don't feel comfortable answering. (_Suguru nods acknowledgement_) Well, if that is the case…

_The commander walks to the door and opens it._

**Hayato:** Kanzaki-san, they are ready for you.

_A gentleman approaches the door and the Commander gestures for him to enter._

**Hayato:** I would like to introduce to you Takanori Kanzaki, independent journalist.

_Everyone stands and Suguru bows to the journalist._

**Suguru:** Hello, My name is Suguru Misato. I'm pleased to meet you.

**Mahoro:** I am Mahoro Andou, Suguru's domestic servant and body guard.

_Mahoro introducing herself as his body guard takes Suguru aback for a moment, but he tries not to let it show._

**Suguru:** If I may introduce the others. Toshiya Hamaguchi…

**Hamaji:** Hamaji for short.

**Suguru:** Minawa Andou, Mahoro's little sister (_she bows_) … Rin Todoroki… Kiyomi Kawahara… Miyuki Sakura… Riku… Chizuko Oe…

**Chizu:** Please call me Chizu.

**Suguru:** Kaito… Ryuga Tou, one of our teachers and his sister Sera… and another of our teachers Saori Shikijo.

**Shikijo:** Very pleased to meet you.

_Everyone sits back down and Kanzaki takes a seat at the head of the table._

**Hayato:** With introductions complete, I will leave our goodwill ambassadors to you.

_Hayato exits the room and closes the door behind him. Kanzaki is somewhat shocked, fully expecting some Vesper personal to remain despite any promises that were made._

**Kanzaki:** You will have to excuse me for a moment. Despite what I was told, I had expected a representative of Vesper to remain to observe the interview.

**Mahoro:** I will be honest with you. I am an agent of Vesper, and if you would like me to leave, I will. But I was one of those who went into space with Suguru.

**Kanzaki:** (_somewhat taken aback by the admission_) No please, stay. Where to start… I do not have any background information on Riku-kun and Kaito-kun.

**Suguru:** Riku-kun and Kaito-kun are guests from Saint who are going to be staying with Mahoro, Minawa-chan and I. They are twins and both of their parents died in an accident.

**Kanzaki:** (_Taking notes_) Thank you very much. I also do not have any information on Minawa-chan.

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan is my little sister. Several months ago she and Suguru were kidnapped by Kaemisa. Minawa-chan was severely injured at the hands of Kaemisa and treatment of her injuries was beyond the skill of doctors on Earth. Saint took her under their care and with their technology, were able to save her life.

**Kanzaki:** How did Saint find out about her injuries and make contact to offer their services?

**Ryuga:** That would be through myself and my sister Sera. We are also from Saint, here on Earth to act as observers and as a liaison between Vesper and Saint. It was our ship that was used for the trip to the Saint command ship.

**Kanzaki:** Mahoro-san, you said that you are an agent of Vesper. What is your part in the Vesper organization?

**Mahoro:** Until recently I was a battlefield combat and weapons specialist.

**Kanzaki:** Combat specialist, but you look no older than…

**Mahoro:** I am twenty, but I am an expert at martial arts and have been for most of my life.

**Kanzaki:** (_Furiously writing notes_) Are there any other revelations? (_silence_) What I am after initially is to find out a bit about each of the rest of you and to find out your impression of the trip and your impression of your host. Who would like to start?

_Scene fades to the same conference room about an hour and a half later._

**Kanzaki:** (_Writing some final notes in his notebook_) I want to thank you for you candid responses to my questions. I was not expecting an interview of this depth. I apologize for not expecting that level of maturity from you. I think that the right choice was made for an initial goodwill contact with Saint.

_Everyone begins to stand up and move toward the exit. Kanzaki though stops Suguru. Mahoro stops and stands next to Suguru_

**Kanzaki:** Suguru-san, would you mind answering just a few more questions for me?

**Suguru:** I… ahhh… I guess so.

_Kanzaki sits down on one side of the table while Suguru and Mahoro sit down across from him._

**Kanzaki:** Since you said you met with the Saint Spiritual Leader, Matthew, I was wondering if you had an impression of what Saint's intents were toward the Earth?

**Suguru:** Actually that is an easy question since he told me that directly. The Saint fleet has discovered a planet that will support life and is somewhat similar to Earth. Their intent is to settle on that planet and to establish a peaceful relationship with the Earth.

**Kanzaki:** Do you think that is the extent of their intent?

**Suguru:** I would like you to consider something Kanzaki-san. Saint has technology that enables them to travel through vast distances of space and in general their level of technology is far greater than that of Earth's. Do you think, that if they wanted to conquer the Earth, that they could not have done it already with ease? I think that they know that there is nothing Earth could do to stop them. I think there intent is exactly as they have said and nothing more.

**Kanzaki:** I concur with your evaluation. I believe that we have had a common experience. We have both met Matthew. (_a look of disbelief on the face of Suguru and Mahoro_) Let me explain. Last fall I was attempting to interview a man who participated in the shooting down of a UFO. During the interview, we were attacked by agents of Kaemisa, and I was almost killed. Before I died though, I was rescued by what I though was an angel at first. It turned out to be someone from Saint. I am not sure where I was taken and I do not remember much of the two months that it took to repair my body, but during that time I met on two occasions with someone who fits the description of the person you call Matthew. He told me much of what you told me. What I don't understand is, other than your grandfather, why would Matthew single you out to speak of these matters.

**Suguru:** Matthew told me that Mahoro and I have some critical role in the future of both of our races. I don't understand what that role might be. At least not yet.

**Kanzaki:** Thank you Suguru-kun… Mahoro-san. I suddenly feel a great relief and great hope for the future of the people of Earth and Saint.

_They exit the room. Waiting outside is Commander Hayato._

**Hayato:** I hope everything went well and as you expected.

**Kanzaki:** It was much more than I expected. I am quite impressed these… ahhh… young adults. Now I'm sure that you will want to review my notes before I type up my story.

**Hayato:** No that will not be necessary. I just ask that you give me a copy of your story for our files

**Kanzaki:** I don't understand.

**Hayato:** As I see it, you have no reason to lie about or misreport what anything that you heard in your interview. I think I have good reason to trust you report. I think Suguru-kun feels the same.

**Suguru:** I agree.

**Hayato:** I just ask that you delay the publishing of your story until after ten tomorrow morning.

**Kanzaki:** Why after ten tomorrow?

**Hayato:** That will be the official arrival of our travelers. In fact, if you would like to be here for that, you may stay here overnight. We have sufficient facilities to house you for the night.

**Kanzaki:** I may take you up on that offer.

**Hayato:** Fine. Suguru-kun, Mahoro-san, I guess that is it for today. Dinner will be served in the dining room at six as usual, but other than that, the rest of the evening is yours.

**Suguru:** Thank you Commander

**Mahoro:** Yes, Thank you very much. We will see you at dinner.

_Mahoro and Suguru walk away._

**Kanzaki:** They are all extraordinary young adults, but those two… there is something truly special about them.

**Hayato:** That there is.

_Scene shifts back to Mahoro and Suguru walking._

**Suguru:** I wonder where the others went?

**Mahoro:** I don't know. What do you want to do until dinner?

**Suguru:** I don't know. It's not quite enough time to take a proper bath.

**Voice of Chizu:** Suguru-kun… Mahoro-san… over here!

_Suguru and Mahoro turn their attention to the left to see where the glass shattering call came from. The entire group was assembled (minus Ryuga and Sera) on some benches near the entrance to the baths. They walk in that direction._

**Miyuki:** What kept you?

**Suguru:** The Kanzaki-san had a few more questions he wanted to ask.

**Rin:** That was something else. I've never been so nervous in my entire life.

**Chizu:** Just wait until tomorrow when your face will be in every newspaper and television screen around the world.

**Rin:** Don't tell me that. I don't even want to think about it.

**Shiori:** (_Who is with Shikijo_) Onee-chan, You're going to be famous. Maybe that will help you find a boyfriend?

**Shikijo:** Quiet.

_There is a quiet snicker from everyone._

**Kiyomi:** Having our official arrival is the only thing keeping my mom and dad here. My dad was ready to pack up and leave right after our interview. The fact that he would have to walk home is the only thing keeping him here, seeing that Vesper drove my parents here.

**Rin:** Same with my parents. The only reason my dad is staying is that he thinks if he appears on television, it will be good for his business.

**Miyuki:** I would not mind spending a week up here. You realize that this used to be a resort before Vesper took it over as it's headquarters. There is a lot more here than just these hot springs. One of the Vesper personnel told me there are other natural hot springs all over the property. One more week away from my sister would be so nice.

**Hamaji:** Maybe we could ask the Commander. I'm sure we could stay out of the way.

**Kiyomi:** It's more of a matter of getting our parents to agree to it.

**Chizu:** Mahoro-san, do you think you could ask Commander Hayato if we could stay?

**Mahoro:** I don't know. I can ask. I know that when we get home we will have to re-arrange the rooms.

**Suguru:** We don't have beds for the twins yet. Vesper will have to arrange getting those.

**Hamaji:** See Mahoro-san, there is every reason for you to stay.

**Mahoro:** I'll go see if the Commander is in his office, but I can't guarantee anything.

**Rin:** We understand that.

_Mahoro exits._

**Shiori:** Onee-chan, are you going to stay?

**Shikijo:** It would be nice. I can't remember the last time I had a real vacation.

**Shiori:** If you stay, can I stay with you?

**Shikijo:** We will have to see. I can't promise anything, but we will see. On the other hand, let's go find our sister and see if she thinks it would be all right. We'll catch up with all of you at dinner.

_Saori and Shiori exit_

**Suguru:** How are your parents reacting to the twins?

**Chizu:** My parents have already invited them over for dinner.

**Kiyomi:** My dad is OK with them.

**Hamaji:** I don't think my parents care one way or another.

**Miyuki:** My parents said that they could come and visit any time they like and my sisters already have me married off to them.

**Rin:** Your sisters are little brats, but they're better than not having any brothers or sisters.

**Miyuki:** I would gladly trade with you, no questions asked.

**Riku:** (_To Miyuki_) What do you mean by marry you off?

_Miyuki begins to blush brightly._

**Chizu:** That was Miyuki-chan's sister's comment about Miyuki-chan having a boy friend.

**Riku:** Am I Miyuki's boy friend?

_Miyuki begins to blush all the more._

**Rin:** (_To Kiyomi_) He's almost as good as Minawa-chan.

**Kaito:** That must mean that I am Chizu-chan's boy friend and Kiyomi-kun is Rin-chan's boy friend.

_Now Chizu, Rin and Kiyomi begin to blush also._

**Hamaji:** Now you guys know how I felt.

**Riku:** Is Hamaji-kun Minawa's boy friend?

**Hamaji:** Yes and Minawa-chan is Hamaji's girl friend.

_Mahoro returns, looking at the group and the blushing faces._

**Mahoro:** What's going on? I could almost see the glow from across the room.

**Miyuki:** Ahhh… nothing. So what did the Commander have to say?

**Mahoro:** Actually he would like us all to stay for a while longer anyway and let things calm down in the outside world. He said that he could have us stay for medical debriefing..

**Kiyomi:** I'm beginning to like the Commander more and more.

**Rin:** I know that this is completely off the topic, but I was wondering about something. When we first came here, they said you had officer privileges to use the garden baths. What rank did you hold?

**Mahoro:** Technically, I was a battle field commander. Effectively it is the same rank as Commander Hayato, except in battle conditions, I hold the higher rank.

**Kiyomi:** Wow!

**Mahoro:** It actually didn't really matter. I commanded a unit of one.

**Voice of Slash:** I resent that comment.

**Mahoro:** (_Turning to the voice behind her_) Slash, how are you?

**Slash:** Welcome back Mahoro-san. You are looking well.

**Mahoro:** You are looking well also. I missed you. I have so much to tell you.

**Voice of Kanzaki:** I see Mahoro-san is one of your friends.

_Kanzaki joins Mahoro and the group._

**Slash:** Yes, Mahoro-san is one of my friends, as are all of these people.

**Mahoro:** Slash, you know Kanzaki-san.

**Slash:** We have met before.

**Kanzaki:** You two seem like long time friends.

**Mahoro:** Slash is my support mecha; my battle field companion.

**Kanzaki:** Well I will not bother you any more. I promised the Commander that there would be no more questions.

_Kanzaki leaves, heading in the direction of the baths._

**Slash:** I do not trust that man.

**Mahoro:** You are far to suspicious.

**Slash:** Give me one reason why I shouldn't be. Minawa-chan, It is good to see you.

**Minawa:** Thank you Slash. It is good to be back home.

**Slash:** Would someone like to introduce me to our guests?

**Mahoro:** Oh, right. Slash, I'd like to introduce you to Kaito-kun and Riku-kun. They our guests from Saint and will be staying at our house.

**Slash:** I am pleased to meet you.

**Mahoro:** Kaito-kun… Riku-kun… this is Slash, my support mecha and guardian. He only sounds nasty, but he's really a pussycat.

**Slash:** Mahoro!

_There is general laughter amongst the group._

**Mahoro:** He's a favorite with the young ladies.

**Slash:** Enough of this for now. Sub Commander Yoshihiko sends greetings. He has the duty of watching the house now until you return. He was wondering when that would be?

**Mahoro:** Originally I guess, we had intended on returning sometime tomorrow, but we may stay here for a few more days until the excitement dies down.

**Slash:** You may be here for quite a while. There are banners all over your neighborhood welcoming all of you back. I think they are planning some kind of festival.

**Miyuki:** I'm not quite sure I'm ready for that yet.

**Mahoro:** I don't think our guests will be ready for it either. Hmmm… Maybe it would be good to stay here at least until the weekend. I think I'll have another talk with the Commander.

_Mid show break._

_Everyone is gathered at the benches outside the baths, after dinner along with Commander Hayato._

**Hayato:** Here is the deal. I've talked with your parents, and although initially several of them are not happy with the arrangement, you will be staying here through Sunday morning. After your official arrival tomorrow morning and you meet with the media, we will provide your families with transportation home and you will officially remain here at Vesper headquarters for medical debriefing.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Commander. I hope this is not going to cause you any problems.

**Hayato:** No, problem. Most of your parents did not really have a problem with the arrangement and they understood the need for you to be out of the limelight for a while before you came home. In fact the only real complaint came from your sisters, Miyuki-chan.

**Miyuki:** It figures.

**Rin:** Speaking of your sisters, where are they?

**Miyuki:** Ryuga-sensei took them and Shikijo-sensei's little sister for a tour of the ship. As far as I'm concerned they can keep my sisters up there.

**Kaito:** Come on Miyuki-chan. They can't be all that bad.

**Miyuki:** You think so. All I've heard from them since I got back is "Onee-chan has a boy friend" and other far more crude remarks.

**Hamaji:** We will do our best to stay out of your way while we are here, Commander.

**Hayato:** That will not be a problem either. Tomorrow afternoon, after all of your families have left, we will take you to a lodge that is part of the resort. We have our people there right now, cleaning it up and stocking it with food. It is not that far away, but it is fairly secluded. It also has a very nice hot spring.

**Suguru:** Thank you Commander. I think that after tomorrow, that is exactly what everyone is going to need.

**Shikijo:** Commander, I was wondering if it would be possible for my younger sister to stay here with me.

**Hayato:** If it is OK with your parents and sister, I don't think there will be a problem with her staying.

**Shikijo:** Thank you Commander. My mother is not feeling well, so this will be a bit of a vacation for my mother and father as well.

**Hayato:** If there is nothing else… The plan for you tomorrow is to transport up to the ship about seven in the morning, before we allow the media on the property. Your families have been briefed not to talk to the media to let them know that they have already met with you. At about ten in the morning, you will officially arrive and meet with the press. We will issue a statement at that time and then, if you are up to it, allow a short question and answer session. There will be a short official photo session. Then the press will be escorted off of the property, so you can meet with you parents. Are there any questions? (_Silence_) That being the case, the remainder of the evening is yours. Have a good evening.

**Hamaji:** Suguru-kun, what are you planning for the evening?

**Suguru:** I don't know, though a nice long soak in the hot springs sounds nice. How about you?

**Hamaji:** I was thinking the same thing. Mahoro-san, would it be OK if I asked Minawa-chan to join me?

**Mahoro:** Hmmm… I guess if your parents don't have a problem with it, it's alright with me.

**Hamaji:** Ever since my mom and dad found out that I spent the night in Minawa-chan's room, it's almost as if they want me to spend time with her. They haven't come out and said it, but I think they are waiting for me to announce that I've asked her to marry me.

**Mahoro:** How did your parents find out about you spending the night with Minawa-chan?

**Hamaji:** How do you think? Minawa-chan told them.

_Suguru begins to laugh and everyone now turns their attention to Suguru._

**Miyuki:** What's so funny?

**Suguru:** Nothing Miyuki-chan. So what are your plans for tonight?

**Miyuki:** My mom and dad want to spend some quality time with me. I think I'm going to get the 'birds and bees' lecture. After that, I figure on getting a bath.

**Chizu:** Do you mind if I join you. My mom and dad want to spend a quiet evening together, if you know what I mean.

**Rin:** My mom gave me that lecture when my breasts got bigger than hers. My dad walked away. He was to uncomfortable to stick around.

**Kiyomi:** I think that's my dad's problem too. He still hasn't sat down with me yet, not that he really needs to at this point.

**Rin:** Mahoro-san, what are your plans for tonight?

**Mahoro:** I think Suguru and I were planning of going to use the hot springs. Your are all welcome. I think your badges will open the door just like mine does.

**Rin:** My dad would freak if he found out I was in there with the guys… Hmmm… Maybe that's all the more reason to do it.

**Miyuki:** Suguru-kun, could you take Riku-kun and Kaito-kun with you and I'll join you after my talk with my parents. Sensei, are you and your sisters going to join us?

**Shikijo:** Maybe in a little while. I have to make arrangements, for my little sister to stay. Kaori-san will call my mom and dad to let them know, but I think she only brought enough clothing for a day or two.

**Rin:** Miyuki-chan, you realize that your sist…

**Miyuki:** Don't say it… Don't think it… No… Not in my lifetime…

_With that a general laughter breaks out. Even Kaito and Riku join in laughing._

_The group breaks apart, everyone heading where they need to be._

_Scene fades to Suguru in a hot spring pool with Kaito, Riku, and Hamaji._

**Kaito:** I've never experience anything like this.

**Hamaji:** I guess it would be difficult to have a hot spring on a space ship.

**Riku:** Water is such a precious thing on the ships, it would never be available, even for a bath. Even showers must be done quickly.

**Suguru:** It's just hard to imagine. Earth really has no shortage of water, although much of it is unusable because it is salt water.

**Riku:** Salt water?

**Suguru:** In the oceans, the water has salt in it, so you can't use it for drinking or farming.

**Riku:** All of the blue we saw from space, is that all water?

**Suguru:** That's right… about seventy percent of the Earths surface. Do you know if there is water on the new planet that they found?

**Kaito:** For most of our people, that planet is still just a rumor, but from what I found out from Leesha-san, about fifty percent of the surface is water.

_Mahoro, Minawa and Chizu (wearing robes) approach the pool where the boys are._

**Suguru:** Hi Mahoro… ahhh… aren't Kiyomi-kun and Rin-chan with you?

**Mahoro:** They decided that they would like some time together… alone.

**Suguru:** Good for them. I'm assuming that you would like us to turn around until you are in the water.

**Chizu:** Mahoro-san and Minawa-chan and I were talking about that and…

**Minawa:** If you promise to be good boys…

**Mahoro:** We won't make you turn around.

_As if that were some kind of cue, all three girls let their robes slip off, exposing their naked bodies. They step into the pool before the boys have a chance to say or do anything. Mahoro sits down next to Suguru, Minawa next to Hamaji and Chizu sits between Kaito and Riku._

**Mahoro:** You guys can close your mouths now.

**Hamaji:** Minawa-chan you're beautiful.

**Minawa:** Thank you Hamaji-kun (_Minawa puts her arm around Hamaji and draws herself right up to him_)

**Riku:** (_To Mahoro_) May I ask a question of you… (_Mahoro nods_) Before you were talking about 'boy friends'… What is a boy friend?

_Mahoro, Suguru, Hamaji and Chizu all blush a bit at the question. Only Minawa seemed unaffected by the question._

**Mahoro:** For a girl… a boy friend usually refers to a boy that the girl has some affection for… someone who is special.

**Suguru:** And boys have girl friends.

**Riku:** So Suguru-kun, you are Mahoro-san's boy friend…

**Kaito:** … and Mahoro-san is Suguru-kun's girl friend.

**Mahoro:** You could say that… yes.

**Riku:** And Hamaji-kun and Minawa-chan are boy friend and girl friend.

**Minawa:** Yes, Hamaji-kun and I like spend time together because we have special feelings for each other.

**Kaito:** Chizu-chan, do you have a boy friend?

**Chizu:** (_Really blushing_) Not really, at least not yet, I guess.

**Riku:** So Miyuki-chan has a boy friend then.

**Mahoro:** Not really. Her sisters were just teasing her because she was spending time with you.

**Riku:** Why would they tease her about it?

**Chizu:** It's just the way little sisters are.

**Kaito:** But why do girls have boy friends?

**Mahoro:** Because sometimes, when a girl and a boy really like each other, and like spending all their time together, they decide to marry and spend the rest of their life together. But they spend time together as boy friend and girl friend to see if they are right for each other.

**Kaito:** I think I understand. Among our people, our parents would have chosen our future mate, but since our parents died, there would be no one to make that choice and my brother and I would remain unmated, even if we were not twins.

**Chizu:** That is so sad. At one time it was that way on Earth, but things have changed.

_Miyuki approaches the pool, wearing one of the dressing robes. Chizu notices her and calls out to her_

**Chizu:** Miyuki-chan… Over here… (_Miyuki walks to the pool_) Well how did it go?

**Miyuki:** It was just as I expected. They didn't know where to start. Finally my mom says 'I think it's time we had a little talk about the relationship between boys and girls," and when I said, 'Oh, you mean sex, what do you want to know?" I thought my dad was going to spray the tea he was drinking all over the room.

**Suguru:** That sounds exactly like you. So how did it go after that?

**Miyuki:** Not bad. My dad blushed quite a bit when mom talked about some of the 'woman stuff', and that she hoped that I always think first before I did anything that might end up hurting me later. I told her that my sisters were the best reason for why I would not do anything silly. My father just laughed. My mom was not amused.

**Chizu:** Well come on in. It feels great.

**Miyuki:** Well I was kind of wondering if… how you… ahhh…

**Chizu:** We just dropped our robes and gave the guys a little show. They were too shocked to do anything.

**Miyuki:** Well… ahhh…

**Hamaji:** Come on. We promise to behave ourselves.

**Miyuki:** Ahhh…

_Miyuki stands in place for a moment more and then drops her robe and quickly walks into the pool._

**Chizu:** See that wasn't so bad.

**Suguru:** And you have a great looking body too.

**Mahoro:** Suguru!

_Miyuki starts to blush and quickly moves to lower herself into the pool between Chizu and Riku_.

**Suguru:** Well it's true. All of you have great looking bodies.

**Mahoro:** Enough Suguru!

**Suguru:** (_Eyes lowered_) Yes Mahoro.

**Miyuki:** Are Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun coming tonight?

**Chizu:** No they decided that they wanted to find their own pool and spend some time together.

**Miyuki:** Good for them. They seem like they need each other right now.

**Riku:** You mean like a boy friend and a girl friend.

**Miyuki:** Yes, like a boy friend and girl friend.

**Riku:** (_After a moment of silence_) May I be your boy friend, Miyuki-chan?

**Miyuki:** Ahhh…

**Kaito:** Chizu-chan, may I be your boy friend?

**Chizu:** Ahhh…

**Hamaji:** (_Somewhat sarcastically_) Didn't see that coming.

**Minawa:** This is so nice. Now everyone has someone to be kissee-kissee with.

**Hamaji:** OK guys, give them a kiss. You do know what a kiss is?

_In almost perfect unison, Kaito kisses Chizu and Riku kisses Miyuki, on their cheek. Chizu and Miyuki are still in shock, but the kiss brings them somewhat back to reality._

**Miyuki:** Yes Riku-kun, I would really like you for my boy friend and I would be honored to be your girl friend.

**Chizu:** I guess I do have a boy friend then. Kaito-kun, may I be your girl friend?

**Kaito:** I would be honored to have you as my girl friend.

**Voice of Shikijo:** And what kind of immoral activity is going on here?

_Everyone's attention turns to the edge of the pool where Saori and her sisters are standing. None of them have bothered to wear dressing gowns, so they are standing naked at the edge of the pool. If anyone thought that the Sensei was large breasted, her sister Kaori makes Saori look somewhat small. On the other hand, Shiori is just the opposite, having about the same build as Miyuki, Chizu and Minawa._

**Miyuki:** Nothing immoral (_quietly_) by your standards.

**Shikijo:** I heard that! (_As the three enter the pool and find a place to sit in a group together_) All of the arrangements are made. Shiori-chan will go home after all the media stuff is done and pick up some clothes and then she will come back for the rest of the week.

**Shiori:** I hope you don't mind, but the Commander said that I could have one of my friends come up with me.

**Mahoro:** I don't think there will be any problem with that. The lodge where we are staying will have plenty of room.

**Shiori:** Thank you.

**Hamaji:** What did you think of the ship?

**Shiori:** I still can't believe that I was out in space. I still can't believe that you got my sister to go up there. She doesn't like riding in elevators.

**Kaori:** Be nice little sister. She is letting you stay with her for the week.

**Shiori:** I know. I just want to know how you got her to take the ride up to the ship?

**Mahoro:** We didn't tell her.

**Shiori:** Oh…

**Shikijo:** One more ride up and down tomorrow and I won't have to do it again. By the way… we seem to be missing some people.

**Suguru:** Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun decided that they wanted to spent some time together… alone.

**Shikijo:** Hmmm… Maybe I should check out if something immoral is going on there.

**Miyuki:** Leave them alone. It has been a hard day for both of them… I'm not sure if Sensei introduced you or not to our guests.

**Kaori:** She has been remiss in her duties. No she did not.

**Miyuki:** This is Riku-kun…

**Chizu:** And this is Kaito-kun. They are our guest from Saint.

_The twins move to stand and bow, but Miyuki and Chizu hold them back._

**Miyuki:** No need to do that.

**Shiori:** Is Ryuga-san from Saint also?

**Mahoro:** Yes he is, but we will fill you in with the details later.

**Shiori:** It's to bad that he is married. He's kind of cute.

**Hamaji** Oh, you mean Sera-san. He's not married. That is his sister.

**Shiori:** Did you hear that onee chan?

**Shikijo:** I know him well. He teaches at the school where I teach.

**Miyuki:** And, if you decide to come to our high school, he will be teaching there also.

**Shiori:** He's a space alien and a teacher…

**Suguru:** (_Laughing_) I can't remember how many of my teachers I thought were scary space alien monsters, and the one you would least expect is the one that is from space.

**Shikijo:** You thought I was a space alien?

**Hamaji:** No, you were just a little scary.

_Everybody laughs at that (even Shikijo after a moment or two)_

_Scene fades to Suguru and Mahoro in their sleeping quarters. The room is still set up vary much like the hotel room it originally was, with a large bed as the centerpiece of the room._

**Suguru:** I still don't think it was very funny.

**Mahoro:** It was only fair, we provided the show when we came in.

**Suguru:** But you didn't applaud and whistle like that.

**Mahoro:** That was the Sensei that started that… Although I must admit that you guys do have cute tushes.

**Suguru:** Enough of that for now. Mahoro, do you think it's worthwhile unpacking tonight if we just have to pack up again tomorrow to go to the lodge.

**Mahoro:** More than likely not. We will not have much time in the morning.

**Suguru:** I'll just pull out our pajamas and…

**Mahoro:** Suguru, (_She walks up behind Suguru and puts her arms around him_) Would you be shocked if I said not to bother with the pajamas?

**Suguru:** (_Blushing_) Ahhh… Yes, I guess, at least a little…

**Mahoro:** (_Giving Suguru a little kiss on the cheek_) Would you mind?

**Suguru:** (_Blushing more_) Ahhh… I guess not.

_Suguru turns around in Mahoro's arms and faces her, placing his arms around her and they embrace and kiss. Camera pans up._

**Mahoro:** (_Giggling_) You know Suguru, you do have a cute tush.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, so do you.

_Fade to black_

_Scene shows the travelers (Mahoro, Suguru, Hamaji, Minawa, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Ryuga, Sera and Shikijo) by the transport chamber._

**Sera:** Saori-san, are you sure you are OK.

**Shikijo:** I think so. With Ryuga-san's help, my sister and I did this ten times last night. She said it would be embarrassing if I came down in front of the reporters and cameras, holding onto somebody for dear life. I can do this!

**Rin:** (_To Mahoro; whispered_) You and Suguru-san seem to be smiling a lot today. Did something happen last night?

**Mahoro:** Well sort of…

**Rin:** You two didn't do it, did you?

**Mahoro:** No, we didn't do it last night, but we did hug… and cuddle… and kiss. Suguru has a very gentle touch. It was nice. How about you and Kiyomi-kun?

**Rin:** Pretty much the same.

**Sera:** OK, everybody into the transport chamber. Ready or not, It's show time.

_Everyone gets into the transport chamber. The chamber door closes._

**Voice of Sera:** Vesper Control, this Saint Exploration Ship New Hope, requesting permission to disembark.

**Voice of Hayato:** Saint Exploration Ship New Hope, this is Vesper Control… Permission to disembark granted.

_Scene shifts to Earth, just outside the Vesper headquarters. An area has been roped off. Inside the roped area (off to one side) are the family members. Outside the roped area is the media, complete with reporters, cameras, video equipment and the like. The transport beam appears in an open area. The travelers are visible within the light and then the light disappears._

_Standing in an orderly formation are the travelers._

**Sera:** Crew and Passengers of the Saint Exploration Ship New Hope reporting.

_Sera bows to Commander Hayato, who returns the gesture._

**Hayato:** Thank you Captain. Everybody, welcome home.

_The crowd of reporters press in. The is an almost indecipherable wall of questions with the flash of cameras. In the background, stands Kanzaki with a small hand-held device. He taps an icon on the screen of the device and smiles, then joins the other reporters_

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene opens with Suguru, Mahoro ,Minawa, Shikijo, Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Kiyomi, Hamaji, Kaito, Riku, Ryuga and Sera are sitting around the table in the conference room. Scene shifts to show the front of the visitor lodge and the gardens. Scene shifts inside the lodge to show the main room. Scene shifts to the hot springs and garden area behind the lodge. Scene shifts to Professor Hokato talking with Mahoro and Suguru. Scene shifts to everyone in the hot springs._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Isn't this the same way the last preview started.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Yeah, but that was before the media zoo. Now we get a couple of days to relax before we head home and I have to face my sisters again.

**Voice of Rin:** I am so glad that is over. Mahoro-san, do you have any idea what the lodge where we are staying is like

**Voice of Mahoro:** No, I never went to any of the other lodges, but I'm sure it will be beautiful with gardens like the hot springs here.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Why is Professor Hokato here?

**Voice of Suguru:** They just want to do a medical on all of us to make sure we're all healthy.

**Voice of Chizu:** I hope there aren't any needles. I hate needles.

**Voice of Miyuki:** You realize we get to spend almost a week without any adult supervision.

**Voice of Shikijo:** What do you mean? I'll be staying with you.

**Voice of Miyuki:** As I said, we get to spend almost a week without any adult supervision.

**Episode 14: Growing Family**


	14. Episode 14 Growing Family

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 14: Growing Family**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Suguru, Mahoro ,Minawa, Shikijo, Rin, Miyuki, Chizu, Kiyomi, Hamaji, Kaito, Riku, Ryuga and Sera are sitting around the table in the conference room._

**Kiyomi:** I am so glad that that is over.

**Suguru:** I didn't think it was ever going to end.

**Rin:** They're like a pack of wild animals.

**Shikijo:** In some ways they are worse.

**Mahoro:** At least we will have a few days of peace before we have to face them again.

**Suguru:** Hopefully we will be old news by the time we head home.

**Miyuki:** I hope they leave our parents alone.

**Mahoro:** The Commander did say that he would assign Vesper operatives to handle the press if anybody wanted him to.

**Rin:** My dad just loved all of the attention. I'm feeling like a walking billboard for his company. He had to be in every picture they took of me.

**Chizu:** My mom and dad are using the opportunity to take a quiet vacation somewhere.

**Ryuga:** I know. Your dad asked if we could use our transport to take him to Hawaii.

**Chizu:** Wow! I hadn't thought of that. That would be great.

**Sera:** Only one problem. You need to have a target beacon active for the transport device to work.

**Chizu:** I'd love to hop all over the world trying different foods.

**Rin:** You would think of using it in conjunction with eating.

**Hamaji:** Ryuga-sensei, are you and Sera-san going to come to the lodge with us?

**Ryuga:** Maybe later in the week. Sera and I have some work to do on the ship.

**Sera:** Yes, I'm making him clean all of junk out of the sleeping quarters.

**Miyuki:** Do you think there is any chance that he'll be done before the end of summer break?

**Sera:** It will be close.

**Kaito:** (_To Chizu_) Those people we met today were kind of scary. Are there many people like that here on Earth?

**Chizu:** Luckily, not many. You'll get to meet some of the nicer people when we get home.

**Mahoro:** Saori-san, when will your sister be back?

**Shikijo:** Sometime later tonight.

**Minawa:** Onee-chan, do you know when we will leave for the lodge?

**Mahoro:** The Commander said that he didn't want to move us until he was sure all of the media was off the property.

**Ryuga:** That is all we would need is for the media to find where you guys were. You'd never get any rest.

**Suguru:** We would probably be better off on board your ship for the week. Hmmm… Sera-san, could the wristbands they gave us on the command ship be used for a target beacon?

**Sera:** I suppose so. I never thought of it, but more than likely it could, if you were in an open spot. That is something to think about.

_The door opens to the conference room and Commander Hayato enters._

**Hayato:** I wasn't sure we would ever get rid of all of the media. We had to do an infrared satellite scan to find them all. Well are you ready to move to your lodging for the remainder of your stay?

**Minawa:** Any time you are.

**Hayato:** The lodge is about two miles from here. We can take you by cart most of the way, but you will have to walk the last part. We have already taken your bags up, so you won't have to carry anything.

**Suguru:** Anytime you are ready.

_Everyone gets up and begins to follow the Commander. They walk down a corridor and through a door that led outside at the back of the main resort building. There are five carts each with a driver. Everyone finds a seat in a cart and they are off toward their destination._

_Scene changes to a view of the group walking on a path._

**Shikijo:** How much farther did you say that this was?

**Hayato:** It's just a bit farther around the next curve.

_Scene shows a view of the path ahead. As the view rounds the curve, the path opens up to a large open area, planted as a garden, in full bloom. At the far end of the open area is a large western style building. Behind it is the hillside rising above the lodge._

**Mahoro:** This is beautiful

**Hayato:** It was built about fifty years ago to house western dignitaries when they came to visit Japan, but when the resort fell on hard times about twenty years ago, Vesper bought the property. We use this for private meetings, but usually it is vacant. We have a staff that maintains the gardens and the building.

**Suguru:** Still, it is so nice, I don't understand why you don't use it more often.

**Hayato:** It was too nice to convert to office space, so we just save it for special occasions like this. I guess you grandfather would come up here to get away for a while, but he rarely wanted to use it for anything else… but let me show you around.

_The commander leads everyone into the building, which is a two stories. The central room is open to the roof and around three sides is a balcony where the living quarters are. To the left of the entrance is the dining room and kitchen area; to the right are conference and meeting rooms. Directly ahead are other living quarters and a hallway at the end of which is a door with access to the hot spring gardens._

_The commander takes them out the back door which exits to a patio. From the patio is a stairway down to the garden. The hot springs are interspersed among large rock formations. The entire area is a well manicured garden filled with fragrant flowers of all kinds._

**Hayato:** I will apologize for several things. First, this lodge was designed mainly for use by men only. There are no separate bathroom facilities. You will have to make some arrangement among yourselves for sharing the available bathroom. There are no changing facilities for the hot springs. There is a place off the patio to rinse yourself. Also as you can see, they are common baths, but I understand you are used to that. (_The commander takes a deep breath and pauses for a moment_) It is not my intention to monitor you activity or behavior while you are here. But your parents asked me to remind you about the need for you to behave properly while you are here. I have no intentions to check on your sleeping arrangements, but please don't do anything silly.

_Everyone re-enters the main building with the commander._

**Hayato:** Mahoro-san, I think you will find the kitchen complete and to your liking. The pantry is fully stocked and if you would like anything fresh, just call to headquarters and it will be brought up for you. The lodge is yours until Sunday morning. Someone will be up later with your sister, Sensei… and Professor Hokato and several staff doctors will be up tomorrow to do medicals. Have a good evening. Ryuga-san… Sera-san… would you like a ride back to headquarters?

**Sera:** No actually we can transport up to the ship from here with no problem. I will set up a beacon here for our use.

**Hayato:** Good bye then.

_Commander Hayato exits the lodge._

**Mahoro:** From here it looks as if everyone can have their own room, but let's look around.

**Miyuki:** We probably all should have our own rooms.

_There is a somewhat confused look on the faces of the twins._

**Chizu:** Is there a problem Kaito-kun?

**Kaito:** It's just that Riku-kun and I have never had a room to ourselves.

**Chizu:** If you have your own room, it will be easier for me to come and keep you company later.

**Mahoro:** Chizu-chan!

**Chizu:** Just like Mahoro-san keeps Suguru-kun company.

**Shikijo:** Uuuu… touché!

**Miyuki:** It makes sense for Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun to have a room down here near the kitchen. Saori-san you can have a room down here and one for your sister and one for her friend. The rest of us can take the rooms upstairs; boys on one side and girls on the other.

**Hamaji:** That sounds like a plan to me, just as long as I don't have to share a room with the human buzz saw.

_Kiyomi glares at Hamaji, but lets the comment pass._

_The group disperses with everyone heading to a room. Before Shikijo goes Ryuga stops her._

**Ryuga:** Saori-san, would you like me to bring down a couple of cases of beer from the ship for you? Sera would really like me to get it off of the ship. She says it takes up too much room.

**Shikijo:** Sure, I don't mind. I should be on my best behavior though. My sister has seen me drink, but I don't want to embarrass her in front of her friend.

**Ryuga:** I'll see you later. Oh tell Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun to wear their wristbands so we can contact them from the ship.

**Shikijo:** Will do. See you later.

_Saori smiles as Ryuga exits the building to join Sera who is already outside._

_Scene shifts to Suguru and Mahoro who are looking over their room. It is quite large compared to the sleeping quarters they had been in for the last nine days. It has a large western style four poster bed. Several chairs and a couch. In one corner is a desk. The sliding French doors open directly onto the patio and overlook the hot spring._

_Mahoro is looking a little bit down._

**Suguru:** Are you alright Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** Yes. I just don't understand why I was so short with Chizu-chan. There really isn't anything wrong with them spending time together.

**Suguru:** I think it's just because it's been a long day and we all need some rest.

**Mahoro:** A nice dinner and a nice soak will be good for us.

**Suguru:** What do you think of the room?

**Mahoro:** It's beautiful. I've never slept in a bed like this.

**Suguru:** Neither have I.

**Mahoro:** Well, I'm going to check out the kitchen and start on dinner.

**Suguru:** I may take a bit of a nap.

**Mahoro:** Why don't you do that and I'll wake you before dinner.

**Suguru:** Thank you, Mahoro. I love you

**Mahoro:** I love you too

_Mahoro exits and Suguru lies down on the couch_

_Scene shifts to later that evening after dinner. Shiori Shikijo enters the lodge with her friend Yaeko Nishimura and a representative from Vesper, Eimi Shina, who is carrying their bags._

**Shiori:** Hello… Hello…

**Voice of Shikijo:** Out in back.

**Shiori:** (_To Eimi_) Thank you very much.

**Eimi:** You are very welcome. Enjoy your stay.

_The Eimi puts the bags down and then exits through the front door. Shiori and Yaeko begin to walk toward the back door._

**Shiori:** Don't worry Ya-chan, they are all very nice people.

**Yaeko:** I'm sure. It's just that this is all rather sudden. I've never been around celebrities before.

**Shiori:** Ya-chan, this is my sister we are talking about, and friends of hers. Come on. I guess they are all out back in the hot springs.

_Shiori and Yaeko walk through the back door unto the patio where they are greeted by the sight of everyone in the hot springs (properly paired with their significant other). Yaeko (not quite comfortable with the concept of mixed baths) is somewhat stunned by the sight of the guys in the spring._

**Yaeko:** Ahhh…

**Shiori:** Oh! I should have warned you that there would be guys back here too.

**Mahoro:** Welcome back Shiori-chan. And this is your friend?

**Shiori:** Yes, this is my friend Yaeko Nishimura. Everybody calls her Ya-chan for short.

**Mahoro:** Welcome Ya-chan. If you like, you can join us in the spring.

**Yaeko:** Ahhh…

**Shiori:** You will have to excuse Ya-chan. She is a little self conscience. She's like me; no boobies.

**Yaeko:** Shiori!

**Shiori:** Don't worry about it. Let me introduce you to everyone, if I can remember everybody's name. You know my sister, Saori.

**Yaeko:** Saori-san.

**Shiori:** OK now… This is Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun… Hamaji-kun and Minawa-chan… she is Mahoro's little sister… Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun… and Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun and Miyuki-chan and Riku-kun… Kaito-kun and Riku-kun are twins and are from outer space.

**Yaeko:** I'm pleased to meet you. I saw you all on television this morning. I had no idea that I would get to meet you in person.

**Shiori:** Is Ryuga-sensei here?

**Shikijo:** No. He and Sera-san will be here during the week, but they have to take care of things on board their ship.

**Shiori:** Ryuga-sensei and Sera-san are from outer space too. He teaches at the same school as Onee-chan. Sera-san is his sister, but he is so cute (_and in a slightly louder voice_) and he's not married.

**Shikijo:** Shiori-chan!

**Suguru:** If you two would like to join us, the guys can turn until you get into the pool.

**Shiori:** Come on, Ya-chan. Don't be intimidated by my sister. She's the only one here with abnormal breasts and the guys are real nice and cute too.

**Yaeko:** It's just that…

**Suguru:** That's OK. We can make sure there are times while you are here that you can use the spring without the guys being around.

**Shiori:** See, I told you they were nice. We can get settled into our rooms if you don't want to go in and soak now.

**Yaeko:** It's not that I don't want to, but… ahhh… (_Yaeko surveyed the group for a moment_) ahhh… Oooh!… OK.

**Hamaji:** There are hooks over there to hang your clothing on and you can rinse there also.

**Kiyomi:** If you would like us to turn until you are in the water.

Yaeko:Ahhh… I guess that's OK.

**Shiori:** (_Walking over to rinse, while she undressing_) I don't think it's the guys she is worried about. We go to an all girls school and it's the girls who make fun of us because we are flat-chested.

**Miyuki:** I don't think there will be any of us who will make fun of you. Most of us are in the same situation.

_Although no one is actually looking at Rin, she suddenly feels like she is the center of attention._

**Rin:** I can't help it if I have big boobs. It's just the way things turned out.

**Shiori:** Don't worry about it, Rin-chan. At least you don't look like you are trying to hide two summer melons under your blouse like my sister Kaori.

**Chizu:** She is huge. I didn't think anyone could make Saori-san look flat, but she does.

**Shiori:** My sisters are mutants. There is no one else in the whole family built like that.

_During this conversion, both of the girls have undressed and rinsed. Although Yaeko is not large breasted (very much like Shiori), she is taller and has long shapely legs. They enter the pool and find a place to sit, next to each other._

**Shiori:** Isn't this great. I think this is nicer than the springs at the other building.

**Minawa:** I think you are right. The garden is beautiful.

**Shiori:** (_to Yaeko_) Minawa-chan was injured, but the Saint doctors saved her life. How long were you away?

**Minawa:** Almost three months.

**Yaeko:** Three months in space. Wow!

**Miyuki:** Riku-kun and Kaito-kun have lived there all their lives.

**Yaeko:** I wish I could go out into space.

**Mahoro:** Maybe when Ryuga-sensei visits, he can give you a tour of the ship.

**Yaeko:** Do you think he would?

**Shiori:** I got to go see it yesterday.

**Yaeko:** Yesterday? I thought they didn't get back until this morning.

**Shiori:** Oops!

**Suguru:** Don't worry, Shiori-chan. Once Kanzaki-san's article is published, I think everybody will figure it out. We actually arrived yesterday morning so everybody could meet with family before the press descended on us.

**Mahoro:** Ya-chan, what are your plans for the next school year?

**Yaeko:** I really don't know. I had planned to go to high school with Shiori-chan, but now I don't know.

**Shiori:** Ya-chan's father just died about six months ago.

**Yaeko:** My mother works two jobs now just to support the two of us. I don't see how she could afford to send me to high school.

**Shiori:** Onee-chan, couldn't she come to school with me?

**Shikijo:** That isn't my decision. The school officials would have to make that decision.

**Shiori:** But if it could be arranged, we would be like one big family.

**Mahoro:** (_To herself_) One big happy family.

_Scene shifts to Suguru and Mahoro in their quarters sitting on the couch._

**Suguru:** Ya-chan seems like a nice young lady. It's too bad about her losing her father.

**Mahoro:** I know. I guess I should talk to the Commander and see Ya-chan can be admitted to the high school.

**Suguru:** I don't see why not. It was no problem to find a spot for Shiori-chan. The commander seems to be doing everything possible to keep our group together.

**Mahoro:** He is quite worried about what remains of Kaemisa. He has not come out and said it, but I think he thinks that they are a bigger threat now then before. With all of their strong leadership gone and the existence of the organization in the open, they have no reason to act quietly any longer.

**Suguru:** I guess I don't understand.

**Mahoro:** Kaemisa has always had a hand in controlling the destiny of the Earth. The presence of Saint disturbed that control. Your grandfather severely wounded them. Now they are like a wounded animal, fighting for its life. They want revenge, any way they can get it. They are a most dangerous animal.

**Suguru:** With you with me, I feel safe.

**Mahoro:** And I feel safe with you. Are you ready to go to bed?

**Suguru:** Yes I am. Even with the nap, I'm feeling quite tired.

**Mahoro:** The hot springs will do that to you.

_Mahoro and Suguru get undressed and get into the bed._

**Suguru:** You know, when you think about it, it seems quite pointless for us to have gotten dressed after getting out of the hot springs.

**Mahoro:** Probably, but I'm not like Saori-san and Shiori-chan. I'm not quite as comfortable as they are walking around with no clothing on.

**Suguru:** I guess neither am I. But it does feel nice to be cuddled up with you like this.

_Mahoro turns out the light._

**Mahoro:** Yes it does

_Cut to mid show break_

_Scene opens showing Mahoro, who is again wearing her maid's uniform, cleaning up after breakfast. Yaeko and Shiori approach Mahoro._

**Shiori:** Mahoro-san, that is the best breakfast I have ever had. My sister told me about your cooking, but that was better than she had ever described.

**Yaeko:** That was very good. Ahhh… Mahoro-san, why are you wearing a maid's uniform?

**Mahoro:** (_Smiling_) It is my job. I am the domestic servant, the maid for Suguru.

**Yaeko:** Oh, but you are also his girl friend?

**Mahoro:** Yes, we are very special to each other. We went through some very difficult times and we almost lost each other.

**Shiori:** My sister said she had been told that both of you had died. I had never seen her so sad.

**Mahoro:** It is a long story. Maybe before we leave we will be able to tell you all of it.

**Voice of Suguru:** Mahoro, we have some visitors.

_Suguru enters the dining room with Professor Hokato._

**Hokato:** Good morning, Mahoro-san. You are looking well.

**Mahoro:** You are looking well also.

**Hokato:** I'm sorry I did not get to speak with you sooner, but things have been very hectic. Did you find out the information you were looking for from Leesha-san?

**Mahoro:** Sort of. Professor Hokato, may I introduce you to Saori-san's little sister Shiori-chan and her friend Yaeko-chan.

**Hokato:** I'm pleased to meet you.

**Shiori:** Pleased to meet you.

**Yaeko:** Pleased to meet you.

**Hokato:** (_Again returning his attention to Mahoro_) Commander Hayato sent four staff doctors to do physicals on everyone. They are setting up in the conference rooms right now, and I will do a complete system check on you Mahoro-san and Minawa-chan.

**Shiori:** System check?

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… I'll explain later. Ahhh… could you gather everyone and have them go to the conference rooms.

**Shiori:** Sure. Come on Ya-chan.

**Yaeko:** I'm with you.

_Shiori and Yaeko leave. Mahoro and Suguru wait for them to be out of earshot._

**Suguru:** We haven't told them all of the little details yet professor.

**Hokato:** Oh! I'm sorry. It is getting difficult to remember who knows what.

**Suguru:** We really haven't had time to fill them in on all of the secrets.

**Mahoro:** Well, if they are going to be part of the family, we are going to have to tell them the family secrets.

**Hokato:** There is one other thing. At the suggestion of Leesha-san, we are going to do a DNA sample from everyone. Considering all of the similarities between our races, it might be quite interesting experiment.

**Mahoro:** Are you going to do a standard medical exam on me also?

**Hokato:** I had not planned on it, since your internal sensors are designed to monitor and correct any potential problems.

**Suguru:** It might be worth while, so that there isn't too much suspicion aroused.

**Mahoro:** Suguru, why don't you go, I need to talk to the professor for a moment.

**Suguru:** (_Somewhat suspicious_) All right. Is everything OK?

**Mahoro:** Everything is fine. This will only take a moment.

_Suguru exits._

**Hokato:** So what is it you want to talk about?

**Mahoro:** I have some wonderful news.

**Hokato:** From Leesha-san?

**Mahoro:** No… Suguru has asked me to marry him.

**Hokato:** Marry him? Why… that's wonderful! And what was your answer?

**Mahoro:** I haven't yet, but I am going to say yes. I'm just waiting for the right time, when all of the excitement of the trip has passed.

**Hokato:** Isn't that robbing the cradle a bit? He's only fifteen.

**Mahoro:** And as someone pointed out to me, technically I am only ten.

**Hokato:** Well that is wonderful. Who else have you told?

**Mahoro:** Only Sera-san. She was the only woman I could confide in on ship board.

**Hokato:** I am so happy for you. I'll let you break the good news when you're ready.

**Mahoro:** Let's get going. I don't want Suguru to worry that something might be wrong. Oh! By the way, about the question I asked you, Leesha-san basically said that the only way to find out is to try.

**Hokato:** I'm sure you and Suguru-kun will when everyone is ready.

**Mahoro:** Yes, when everyone is ready.

_Professor Hokato and Mahoro exit the dining area, across the main room and to the conference rooms where the doctors have set up examination rooms. Rin and Hamaji are already in with the doctors. Mahoro and the professor approach Minawa who is standing with Suguru._

**Hokato:** Hello, Minawa-chan. How are you doing?

**Minawa:** I'm doing well professor. Thank you for your help before I left. The doctors at the medical facility said that I would not have survived if it hadn't been for your quick response to my wound.

**Hokato:** Thank you. After you are done with this physical, I will need to do a secondary examination.

**Minawa:** I understand.

**Hokato:** The doctors know about your situation, so they won't be surprised by anything. (_to Mahoro_) I need to set up my examination equipment, so I will see you two in a little while.

_Professor Hokato leaves. Suguru draws Mahoro aside._

**Suguru:** Would it be inappropriate for me to ask what you needed to talk to the professor about?

**Mahoro:** No, not at all. It was the information Leesha-san gave me about my ability to have children. I had asked the professor first, but he suggested that I talk to Leesha-san. I was just passing the information back to him.

**Suguru:** So everything is OK?

**Mahoro:** Everything is wonderful.

**Suguru:** Ahhh… Mahoro, I don't think you told me exactly what Leesha-san said about that matter.

**Mahoro:** She said that the only way to find out is to try and see what happens.

_At hearing that, Suguru turns a bright shade of blushing red. Miyuki and Chizu takes note of Suguru's condition._

**Miyuki:** Do you think that Mahoro-san was talking about something really naughty with Suguru-kun?

**Chizu:** I think so. Hmmm… I wonder what it could be?

**Suguru:** It's nothing.

**Mahoro:** At the moment, it's nothing (_whispered to Suguru_) When you are ready.

_Scene shifts to mid-afternoon. Everyone is just sitting and lying on the various chairs and couches around the main room, in various stages of dress and undress. The professor and the doctors have left. It is quite hot._

**Rin:** I can't believe how hot it is.

**Miyuki:** It even feels to hot to go in for a bath, although the hot springs might be cooler.

**Kiyomi:** What do you expect? It is the middle of summer.

_Mahoro enters carrying a tray with a pitcher of an iced beverage and glasses for everyone. She is wearing her maid's uniform._

**Mahoro:** I hope this will help cool everyone.

_Everyone get up to get a glass and Mahoro fills it with the icy drink. Shikijo is the last to get her drink._

**Shikijo:** (_After taking a drink_) This is good, but nothing beats an ice cold beer on a hot day. I learned that from my American roommate in college.

**Shiori:** You drink too much beer Onee-chan.

**Shikijo:** Don't start that today.

**Chizu:** I'm glad the medical stuff it done. If I never see another needle again, I'll be more than happy.

**Hamaji:** I don't understand what they are so worried about.

**Suguru:** Just in case we brought back some weird space germ.

**Shiori:** Mahoro-san, what did Professor Hokato mean by a system check and why did he meet separately with you and you sister?

**Hamaji:** She doesn't miss anything.

**Mahoro:** Well that will take a little explaining, if you want to take the time to listen.

**Voice of Ryuga:** She does tend to ramble on a bit, so if you have an hour or two…

_Standing at the front entrance of the lodge is Ryuga. He is carrying three cases of beer._

**Shiori:** (_To Yaeko_) This is the teacher I was telling you about from outer space. Isn't he a dream?

**Ryuga:** (_to Saori_) There are six more cases at the transport spot. I hope it will last you until tomorrow.

**Shikijo:** Oh! This is great. Let's get that into the refrigeration before it gets too warm.

_Shikijo get up to help Ryuga with the beer._

**Shiori:** (_To Mahoro_) You were going to explain something.

**Mahoro:** Yes… I will try to keep the explanation short. I'm not human.

**Shiori:** You're from ahhh… Saint.

**Mahoro:** Not exactly. I'm an android; a constructed human. I was build to help fight the war that has just come to an end.

**Shiori:** So Minawa-chan is an android also?

**Minawa:** No, I am human, but I am a cyborg. A human that has been enhanced with technology.

**Mahoro:** We rescued her from an organization called the Kaemisa, and I took her in as my sister. Just for your information, Ryuga-san and his sister Sera-san are androids too, but they were constructed by Saint.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, there is still one more member of the family she needs to meet.

**Mahoro:** Oh! Yes… I wonder where he is?

**Suguru:** Slash, would you come in here for a minute?

_Slash enters from one of the conference room._

**Mahoro:** How did you know that…

**Suguru:** He's been here since we arrived. He spent last night getting an eyeful when we were all in the hot springs.

**Shiori:** What a beautiful cat. What kind is he?

**Slash:** I am not a cat. I am a support mecha. Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun are my masters. And I was not getting an eyeful. I was guarding and observing/

_At the sound of Slash speaking, Shiori and Yaeko's hearts nearly stop. Saori re-enters the main room with Ryuga. She has an open beer in one hand and another in the other hand._

**Ryuga:** Good day Slash. I see they are introducing you to our two new friends.

**Shikijo:** (_Shikijo drops back down in her seat, placing the unopened can on the table next to her chair_) Hi Slash.

**Ryuga:** Let me formally introduce my self. I am Ryuga Tou. I am a Saint battle android and science teacher at the same school where your sister teaches.

**Shiori:** Ryuga-sensei, would it be possible for my friend Ya-chan to have a tour of the ship?

**Ryuga:** Today would not be a very good day for that. Sera is on the warpath, cleaning and all. Maybe later this week. Would that be OK?

**Shiori:** That would be fine. Right Ya-chan.

_There is no answer from Yaeko. Everyone turns to see what is wrong and finds that Yaeko's eyes are transfixed on Ryuga._

**Shiori:** Ya-chan… Ya-chan… Ya-chan are you all right?

**Yaeko:** (_Snapping out of it_) Oh! Ahhh… I'm fine… ahhh. That will be fine… Everything is fine.

**Hamaji:** I hear another young heart going pitter-pat.

**Ryuga:** Then I will arrange the tour for Friday. I have to be going now. I will bring down another shipment of beer later.

_Ryuga exits the lodge._

**Shikijo:** If anyone is interested, there is plenty of cold beer in the walk in cooler. Help yourself if you are interested. That includes you Shiori-chan.

**Mahoro:** I must protest. Offering alcoholic beverages to a minor, especially your sister is not proper behavior for a teacher.

**Shikijo:** Don't get preachy. How long have you been sneaking beer now, Shiori-chan? About a year? Mom told me all about it. You need to learn to hide your empties better if you don't want to get caught.

**Shiori:** I'm sorry, Onee-chan.

**Shikijo:** Don't worry. I never found a place to hide my empties. Mom always found them. Mahoro-san, would you like a beer? (_Offering her the unopened beer_)

**Mahoro:** Not now. Maybe later.

**Slash:** Will that be all for now? I need to get back to my duties.

**Suguru:** That's fine. You can go back to getting an eyeful.

**Shikijo:** Getting an eyeful, Hmmm?

**Slash:** I am guarding and observing. That is my job.

**Shikijo:** Guarding and observing?

**Suguru:** Yes, guarding and observing, I think mostly you Sensei, last night in the hot spring.

**Shikijo:** Oh! I am honored. You really are a pussycat.

_There is general laughter from everyone. Slash skulks away._

**Slash:** Why do I put up with this?

_Scene shifts to later that night. Mahoro and Suguru are alone in the hot spring._

**Suguru:** This is great having this all to ourselves tonight.

**Mahoro:** I'm amazed, but everyone wanted to spend some time with their special one.

**Suguru:** I'm glad than Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun are getting along so well. They've seemed to have found each other after all these years.

**Mahoro:** How about Saori-san?

**Suguru:** I think she is in the kitchen spending some quality time with a case of beer.

**Mahoro:** It must be difficult for her, not having someone special.

**Suguru:** I think she will find someone and maybe soon.

**Mahoro:** They sky is so beautiful. It's hard to believe that we were out there.

**Suguru:** I'm not sure I will look at the night sky again in quite the same way.

**Mahoro:** Suguru, were you troubled by what I said earlier today?

**Suguru:** About what?

**Mahoro:** About what Leesha-san said.

**Suguru:** You mean that the only way to find out if you could have a baby was to try? No, it didn't trouble me, but it did take me by surprise.

**Mahoro:** If we do get married, do you want to have children?

**Suguru:** Yes I would. It's just that I'm not sure I'm ready or mature enough to take on that responsibility. I think the time will come when I will be ready. Until then, and with your permission, I would like to hug and cuddle and kiss.

**Mahoro:** I like that too. Leesha-san said that trying was the only way they found out that she and your grandfather could have a baby together.

**Suguru:** Rumor has it that my grandfather was an oversexed pervert. He most definitely enjoyed trying. Oh! I just though of something.

**Mahoro:** What is it?

**Suguru:** My DNA tests are really going to come back looking funny I bet.

**Mahoro:** Do you think we should warn the professor?

**Suguru:** No I think he'll figure it out for himself.

**Voice of Shiori:** Mahoro-san… Suguru-kun… May we come out and use the hot spring?

_Shiori and Yaeko stick their heads out the back door._

**Suguru:** Of course you can. If you would like the spring to yourself, Mahoro and I can call it a night.

**Shiori:** (_Stepping out on the patio with Yaeko_) No, that will be fine. Actually Ya-chan would like to talk to you.

**Mahoro:** Come in. What do you need to talk about?

**Yaeko:** (_Shyly_) I… I… would just like to ask you something?

_Shiori and Yaeko take off their clothing and rinse off, then make their way into the pool._

**Mahoro:** Are you feeling OK, Ya-chan?

**Yaeko:** I am feeling OK. Shiori-chan's sister said something once and I wanted to ask you about it.

**Mahoro:** About what?

**Yaeko:** One time Saori-san said that she had been told that you had died, and I've heard other people here say something about you dying.

**Mahoro:** Yes, there is a bit of truth to what they say. The android body that I once had ceased functioning… died, but a new body had been prepared for me and I was allowed to come back… Allowed to come back to Suguru and all of my friends.

**Yaeko:** (_Just staring at Mahoro for a moment_) Did my father send you to help my mother and me? Mahoro-san, are you an angel?

_Yaeko looks at Mahoro and begins to cry. Mahoro opens her arms and Yaeko falls into them. Mahoro embraces her as she continues to sob while Shiori and Suguru look on._

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene opens Mahoro and Suguru sitting on the couch in their room and talking, wearing dressing gowns. Pan to show the bed. Scene shifts to everyone gathered around the table, then shifts to Professor Hokato carrying two picnic baskets. Scene shifts to everyone walking up a hill (zoom to Saori) and then to people sitting on branches in a tree._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin:** You know these rooms are really something else. What I don't understand is, if this lodge was primarily for men, why did they need such large and fancy beds… Wait a minute… Don't answer that.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Other than stay in bed, or in the hot spring, there isn't much to do around here.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Why don't we go on a picnic? Wait, haven't I said that before?

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Maybe not you, but someone has.

**Voice of Chizu:** Why is Professor Hokato here? I hope there aren't any more needles.

**Voice of Hokato:** Don't worry, not for you, Chizu-chan. Mahoro-san, do you think these will be enough baskets for your picnic?

**Voice of Mahoro:** Very funny.

**Voice of Shikijo:** At least this time I remembered not to wear my heels.

**Voice of Shiori:** But you still get to carry the beer.

**Voice of Mahoro:** I'm sure we've done this before.

**Unknown Voice:** Episode 15… The Picnic… Take three

**Episode 15: The Picnic**


	15. Episode 15 The Picnic

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 15: The Picnic**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene in Mahoro and Suguru's sleeping quarters. Suguru is sitting on the couch. Mahoro enters._

**Suguru:** Is Ya-chan all right?

**Mahoro:** I calmed her down and got her to bed. We talked for a bit. She's never really talked to anyone about her father's death. It sounds like her mother has no desire to talk about it and she really does not want to burden her only real friend with it.

**Suguru:** At least I had Miyuki-chan and her dad to talk to after my father died. I don't think I would have made it without them. Maybe I could talk to her and at least offer support.

**Mahoro:** I think she could use that. You know, she hasn't been to the cemetery since the funeral. We could go with her.

**Suguru:** I know it was helpful for me the first time I went back. I had all of my friends with me and Miyuki-chan's dad and mom were there too.

**Mahoro:** Maybe we could arrange a day before the start of school.

**Suguru:** That sounds good. By the way, does she still think that you are an angel?

**Mahoro:** I think that I at least accomplished that. She wanted to know if I had seen her dad and if I had been sent by him to watch over her.

**Suguru:** Well, I think you're an angel.

**Mahoro:** Don't start that. That's all I need. She thinks Ryuga-san is an angel also. That's why she spaced out when she saw him. She said she had seen me and Ryuga-san before in a dream.

**Suguru:** (_Standing up_) Speaking of dreams, would you like to get some sleep now?

**Mahoro:** We can sleep later, but we can go to bed now.

**Suguru:** I don't know Mahoro. You're getting naughtier and naughtier every day.

_Mahoro stands up and steps right up to Suguru and puts her arms on his shoulders and clasping her fingers behind his neck._

**Mahoro:** I don't hear you complaining. (_In a seductive voice_) I think you like when I'm naughty. And you know what, I like it when you are naughty too. (_Several heartbeats pass._ _There is a sudden change in Mahoro's expression; from seductive to dismay; she removes her arms_) Oh! What am I doing?

**Suguru:** Are you alright, Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just that whenever I'm near you, I feel all fluttery inside and I start to think all sorts of naughty things.

**Suguru:** What sort of naughty things?

_Mahoro leans next to Suguru's ear and begins to whisper (inaudible to all but Suguru). Suguru's eyes begin to widen and he begins to blush brightly._

**Suguru:** Mahoro!

**Mahoro:** (_Bowing her head_) I'm sorry.

**Suguru:** Do you think it would be better if I slept on the couch tonight?

**Mahoro:** (_Almost in a panic_) No, please don't do that. Please stay close by me. Please!

_Suguru embraces Mahoro and comforts her._

**Suguru:** I will stay with you. Let's get ready for bed.

_Fade to black_

_Scene shifts to dining room the following morning. Everyone is gathered around the dining room table (including Ryuga and Sera). Yaeko and Shiori are sitting quietly by themselves at one end of the table, but otherwise there is general conversation around the table. Mahoro enters carrying a tray of food and with Suguru's help begins placing it on the table_

**Hamaji:** Does anybody have any plans for today?

**Rin:** Not really. Kiyomi-kun and I found a video library upstairs. Some really terrible movies… at least I would never consider watching them. Other than the springs, though, there isn't much to do here but relax.

**Hamaji:** I have an idea. Minawa-chan and I went for a walk and we found a nice place for a picnic not too far from here. How would everybody like to go on a picnic?

**Suguru:** It sounds like a nice idea. Mahoro, would it be too much trouble to put together a picnic lunch or dinner.

**Mahoro:** Maybe a dinner. We could leave after lunch.

**Rin:** Would you like some help in the kitchen, Mahoro-san?

**Mahoro:** Of course. You know you're always welcome. So where is this place you found?

**Minawa:** It's a pretty spot at the top of a hill. You can see our lodge and the Vesper headquarters and all of the different hot springs.

**Chizu:** It sounds romantic. Did you spend a lot of time up there?

**Minawa:** Yes. It was nice and quiet. We were up there until after dark.

**Hamaji:** It's a good thing that Minawa-chan has such good night vision or we might have gotten lost out there until morning.

**Miyuki:** And how would have this been bad?

**Hamaji:** It got cool last night.

**Miyuki:** I'm sure you two could have found some way to keep warm.

**Hamaji:** I'm sure we could have.

**Kaito:** (_With a somewhat puzzled look on his face_) What is a picnic?

**Chizu:** It's a meal eaten outdoors. Usually cold foods. It's fun. Sometimes you play games or sometimes you can just be with someone special to you.

**Suguru:** Well then it's settled, after lunch, we're going on a picnic. Ryuga-sensei… Sera-san… will you be coming with us?

**Sera:** I don't think so. We've managed to clean out another of the sleeping quarters, but there is a great deal left to do.

**Ryuga:** She just doesn't understand the value of some of these things.

**Sera:** That's because they don't have any.

**Rin:** Miyuki-chan, doesn't this sound familiar?

**Miyuki:** Yeah, I thought I would be able to get away from bickering siblings for a little while longer.

**Riku:** On Earth, do siblings always argue like that, Miyuki-chan?

**Miyuki:** A lot of the time, but even my sisters and I get along at least some of the time. Actually most brothers and sisters get along pretty well.

**Ryuga:** Sera and I will be back tomorrow some time. Have a nice picnic.

_Sera and Ryuga exit the dining room and then the main building._

**Rin:** I can't believe how much those two argue. I don't see them living under the same roof for very long.

**Kiyomi:** Especially if they start dating. (_Kiyomi snickers to himself_) Can you imagine the look on the guys face when Sera-san ask him if he'd like to check out the back seat of her spaceship?

_There is general laughter from the group about that._

**Miyuki:** I can't image Ryuga-sensei dating. He seems so naive about girls.

**Shikijo:** Maybe he needs someone to teach him.

**Miyuki:** I'm sure you'd be a willing volunteer.

**Shikijo:** Well he is kind of cute.

**Miyuki:** And he is only four years old, so there is no problem with the age difference.

**Shikijo:** Ouch! I deserved that didn't I?

**Miyuki:** A few months ago maybe, but not now. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

**Yaeko:** Mahoro-san, would you mind if I helped you in the kitchen?

**Mahoro:** It's not necessary. Suguru will help me clean up breakfast.

**Yaeko:** But I would really like to.

_Slowly everyone gets up from the table and disperse into their little groups. Mahoro and Suguru begin gathering things from the table and taking them to the kitchen._

**Riku:** Miyuki-chan, how would Hamaji-kun and Minawa-chan keep warm if they were outside in the cold?

**Miyuki**: I'll show you later.

**Yaeko:** (_to Shiori_) I'll be with you after I'm done helping clean up.

**Shiori:** Take your time. I'm going to go soak in the springs. Join me when you are done.

**Yaeko:** Sure thing.

_Yaeko grabs the few things that are left on the table and carries them into the kitchen. Mahoro is already preparing to wash dishes and Suguru is putting leftover food away._

**Suguru:** (_Upon seeing Yaeko entering the kitchen_) Thank you Ya-chan. Just put those on the counter next to the sink.

**Mahoro:** You know it wasn't necessary for you to stay and help.

**Yaeko:** Actually I wanted to thank you for last night and apologize for the way I behaved.

**Mahoro:** There's no need.

**Yaeko:** (_Stepping up to dry the dishes that Mahoro has washed_) Suguru-san, Mahoro-san said last night I should talk to you about my father's death.

**Suguru:** My father died five years ago, and my mother died a few years before that.

**Yaeko:** Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up anything painful.

**Suguru:** It's not painful now, but it helps to have friends to talk to. Miyuki-chan and her dad were there for me. In fact, if you would like, Mahoro and I could go with you to the cemetery. I'm sure Shiori-chan would come also.

**Yaeko:** Thank you. I've been afraid to go back. I'm afraid that I would just start crying and not be able to stop.

**Suguru:** Sometimes crying is good. Tears help wash the heart clean.

**Yaeko:** Thank you again. Suguru-san, may I ask you something else?

**Suguru:** Sure.

**Yaeko:** How did your father die? My father got sick suddenly. One day he was fine and the next day he died.

**Suguru:** My father died in military action. He was a member of Vesper and died fighting against Kaemisa.

**Yaeko:** Oh! That's terrible.

**Suguru:** He died a hero, for the benefit of the people of Earth. I will always remember him that way. I will remember the things we did together. In that way I will keep the memory of him alive. You will learn to do the same thing, but it will take time.

**Yaeko:** Thank you. Mahoro-san, would it be OK if I visited you and Suguru-san after we get back home.

**Mahoro:** Of course. We have people coming and going all of the time. You are always more than welcome. Shiori-chan too. Her sister used to come and eat with us all of the time.

_Mahoro and Yaeko finish the dishes while Suguru is putting them away._

**Mahoro:** Well, I will start working on things for the picnic. I wonder if they have anything, like a basket to carry things in.

**Suguru:** I can give the Commander's office a call and see. I need to talk to them anyway.

**Mahoro:** Why don't you do that and I can start making some treats. I think I'll make that peach pie that Chizu-chan likes so much.

**Suguru:** That sounds good. I'll be back in a little while to help.

_Suguru exits the kitchen, leaving Mahoro and Yaeko._

**Yaeko:** Suguru-san really is something special. It is hard to believe that we are the same age. He is so mature and wise.

**Mahoro:** I think he's something special too.

**Yaeko:** Does he know exactly how his father died?

**Mahoro:** (_Somewhat taken aback by the question, Mahoro bows her head_) Yes, he knows exactly how he died. I told him. I was there. I pulled the trigger that killed him. There was nothing I could do to prevent it.

_There is a shocked look on Yaeko's face at the revelation. Then she embraces Mahoro._

_Scene fades to Mahoro, Rin and Suguru working in the kitchen, making lunch. Professor Hokato enters carrying two large baskets. Rin is the first to notice the professor._

**Rin:** Good morning, Professor Hokato.

**Hokato:** Good morning… ahhh… Rin-chan. See, I'm not as absent minded as everyone seems to think I am.

**Mahoro:** Good morning, Professor. I see that they had some baskets for us.

**Hokato:** There was some debate when they found out you were cooking whether these would be enough or whether to send more.

**Mahoro:** Very funny, but you didn't have to bring them here. I could have come down and gotten them.

**Hokato:** It was no problem. I need to come up and talk with you, Minawa-chan and Suguru-kun anyway.

**Mahoro:** Well we are almost done with lunch…

**Rin:** Mahoro-san, you and Suguru-kun go ahead. I think I can finish up lunch.

**Mahoro:** Thank you, Rin-chan.

_Professor Hokato puts down the baskets, but retrieves a small medical kit from one of them. Mahoro, Suguru and Professor Hokato exit the kitchen and walk through the dining room to the main hall. There Hamaji is just entering the lodge from the springs_.

**Suguru:** Hamaji-kun, have you seen Minawa-chan?

**Hamaji:** She is still in the hot springs with Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan. They were getting into some pretty deep girl talk, so I decided to escape while I still could. Would you like me to get her for you?

**Suguru:** Please. Tell her Professor Hokato need to talk to her.

**Hamaji:** No problem.

**Suguru:** (_To Hamaji as he exits the building to the hot springs_) We'll be in the main conference room. (_To Professor Hokato_) Professor, is there some kind of problem?

**Hokato:** Not really. It's just that it looks like some of the tests got messed up yesterday, so I need to get fresh samples.

_Suguru, Mahoro and Hokato enter the conference room. In a matter of a few moments Minawa enters along with Hamaji. Minawa is wearing a towel loosely wrapped around her._

**Hamaji:** Is there a problem, Professor?

**Hokato:** No there is no problem. You can stay if you want to, since this somewhat affects you.

_Hamaji closes the door behind him and everyone takes a seat._

**Suguru:** So what's up?

**Hokato:** Well we got the preliminary results back from the DNA tests we did yesterday.

**Hamaji:** DNA tests?

**Hokato:** Yes. Leesha-san contacted us and suggested that we get some cross match information from the twins and the Commander thought it would be a good idea to run them on everyone. Actually, the results were pretty amazing.

**Suguru:** How is that?

**Hokato:** The DNA structure of the twins is almost identical to that of people from Earth. There were only two minor differences that we could find. So it looks like the people of Earth and the people of Saint came from the same genetic pool.

**Suguru:** Does that mean that it's possible that Saint are originally from Earth?

**Hokato:** It could be that, or that Saint visited Earth long ago and colonized it.

**Mahoro:** I don't think so. Leesha-san and the twins say that in their history there is no record of Saint making contact with any other world that they colonized.

**Hokato:** Well, that is something for investigation once our peoples begin working more closely.

**Suguru:** Well that's interesting. So what samples do you need to get?

**Hokato:** Well it looks as if your DNA sample was contaminated somehow, so I need to get a fresh sample.

**Suguru:** (_Snickering_) I don't think you need to get a fresh sample. Let me guess… you think my sample was contaminated because you found evidence of Saint DNA in it.

**Hokato:** How did you know?

**Suguru:** Because, if you take a fresh sample, you will find the same evidence again. As it turns out, my grandfather and Leesha-san were romantically involved when she was here on Earth. Leesha-san is my grandmother.

**Hokato:** Oh my! There were always rumors of something like that but… but if your sample can be trusted then…

**Suguru:** Then what?

**Hokato:** That means we should probably trust the results we got from Minawa-chan. Her results show that same DNA trait. At least one of her grandparents, if not one of her parents were full blooded Saint.

**Hamaji:** Wooo! Professor, were you able to find out anything about her parents from the Kaemisa records?

**Hokato:** Nothing yet, but that may explain why the cybernetic implants did not work completely. I will have to get back to the Commander about this.

**Mahoro:** Was there anything else?

**Hokato:** Actually, yes there was. I'm so glad you had us do a regular physical on you Mahoro-san, instead of depending on your internal diagnostics for information. They more than likely would not have shown anything.

**Suguru:** Shown what?

**Hokato:** Well, both Mahoro-san and Minawa-chan are showing a change in their blood chemistry. Now I might expect it for Minawa-chan, but seeing that change in Mahoro-san was completely unexpected.

**Suguru:** What change? Is there something wrong?

**Hokato:** No, but by all indications, Minawa-chan and Mahoro-san are right in the middle of going through puberty.

**Mahoro:** Puberty? But I'm an android. How is that possible?

**Hokato:** Well, evidentially, you are a very human android. By all indications your body is producing the hormones necessary for the development of secondary sexual traits. Actually almost twice as many as a normal human might produce. I'll need to run another test on you also Minawa-chan.

**Minawa:** Does that mean Onee-chan and I are going to get bigger boobies?

_Everyone just looks at Minawa and then begin to laugh._

**Hokato:** I don't know Minawa-chan. You'll just have to wait and see. Now, I need to draw another blood sample from each of you.

_Scene shifts to a few minutes later as Professor Hokato, Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji exit the conference room._

**Mahoro:** Professor Hokato, you are welcome to stay and have lunch with us.

**Hokato:** I would love to stay for one of your meals, Mahoro-san, but I need to get these samples back to the lab. I will most likely be back tomorrow. Enjoy your picnic.

**Mahoro:** We will do that. Take care.

**Suguru:** (_Quietly to Mahoro_) Hmmm, that could explain why you've been feeling so strange lately.

**Mahoro:** That could be. I guess I don't fully understand what it all means.

_Rin stands at the entrance to the dining room._

**Rin:** Hey you slowpokes. Lunch is ready and on the table. Come on before we eat it all.

**Suguru:** Come on Mahoro, let's go and eat lunch and worry about this later.

_Mahoro and Suguru follow Minawa and Hamaji into the dining room, from which can be heard "Idatakimasu"._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene shifts to a wooded trail along which we find (in order) Minawa and Hamaji, Mahoro and Suguru (each carrying a picnic basket), Shiori and Yaeko, Miyuki and Riku (hand in hand), Chizu and Kaito, Rin and Kiyomi, with Saori bringing up the rear (carrying a beer cooler)._

**Suguru:** (_To Hamaji_) How much farther is this place?

**Hamaji:** Not all that much further.

**Mahoro:** Suguru, if that is too heavy for you, I can carry it.

**Suguru:** No, it's not that. I was just wondering how far they walked last night.

**Minawa:** It's just around the curve up ahead.

_The group continues to walk down the trail and past the curve. About a hundred feet ahead, the trail ends and opens up to a grassy hill. There are no trees on the hill other than one rather large one at the top, maybe a quarter of a mile away. The sun is brightly shining and the sky is almost completely blue, with only a few cloudy wisps. Upon taking in the view, Suguru and Mahoro look at each other questioningly, but say nothing._

**Minawa:** Isn't it beautiful. Hamaji-kun and I sat out here last evening and watched the sun set.

**Hamaji:** I've never seen a sunset like that before.

**Minawa:** It's nice and flat at the top of the hill under the tree. It will be nice place to set up our picnic.

**Shikijo:** We have to walk all the way up there?

**Shiori:** Come on Onee-chan. Don't be such a wimp. And it's not as if you're wearing your heels today. It should be an easy walk. I'll even help you carry the beer.

_Again Suguru and Mahoro look at each other._

**Mahoro:** There is something so familiar about this, but I can't place why.

**Suguru:** I know. It feels like I've been here before, but I know that I haven't.

_Everyone begins the trek up the hill, with Minawa and Hamaji again taking the lead and Shikijo following behind. Kaito and Riku are simply in awe of everything they see._

**Riku:** (_To Miyuki_) It would have been impossible for me to imagine anything like this existing. On board our ship, we had green space but you could see the limits of it. You knew that eventually there was a wall. Here, you feel like the green goes on forever. It is beautiful. I've never felt like this before.

**Miyuki:** I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you're here with me to enjoy it. It seems so much nicer seeing it with you. Thank you Riku-kun, for being here with me.

_The group spreads out. Minawa, Hamaji, Chizu and Kaito are already at the top._

**Chizu:** Come on slowpokes. You have to see it from up here. Come on, hurry up.

**Shikijo:** (_To no one in particular_) I don't know where she gets all that energy from.

**Rin:** (_Who is walking with Kiyomi, just ahead of Shikijo_) I think it's from all that food she eats. She never puts on any weight. I have to watch everything I eat or I'll blow up like a balloon.

**Shikijo:** I know how you feel. Guess where anything I eat ends up going.

_Rin and Kiyomi just look at each other and shake their heads._

_Eventually everyone makes it to the top of the hill. Pan of scenery show the lodge below and the Vesper headquarters further in the distance. The wooded valley goes on for some distance, but several towns can be seen and very far in the distance a larger city can be seen. In the other direction are the mountains._

_The top of the hill is relatively flat and green except for the area under the single large tree there. The tree is about thirty feet tall with long thick branches extending from the main trunk. The lowest branch is about six feet up from the ground, but from there the branches are such that it would be easy to climb._

_Mahoro and Suguru set the baskets down and they each pull a blanket from the basket they are carrying and spread them out on the ground with the shade of the tree, but still on the grass._

**Miyuki:** I can't believe how much food you brought. There must be enough to feed three times this many people.

**Mahoro:** I figured we would be up here all day and past sunset. I brought snack food and beverage in my basket and Suguru carried up our dinner.

**Suguru:** Mahoro figured we would be here for a while. She even brought flashlights.

_There is the sound of a pop top opening. Every one looks in the direction from which it came, which is where Shikijo has opened a beer._

**Shikijo:** What? This is my idea of a picnic; in the outdoors on a beautiful hot day, beer in hand; this is perfect.

_Shikijo sits herself down on the blanket, right next to the beer cooler._

**Shikijo:** This is the life.

_Shiori sits down next to her sister._

**Shiori:** Onee-chan, may I have one, please?

_Shikijo looks at Mahoro._

**Mahoro:** (_Shrugging her shoulders_) Don't look at me. She's your sister.

**Shikijo:** (_After a brief moment_) Sure, go ahead. You know, mom doesn't really approve, but she knows that there is no real way to stop you.

**Shiori:** I know. (_Taking a beer and opening it_) Thank you Onee-chan. (_Takes a deep draw from the can_)

**Shikijo:** Would you like one Mahoro-san?

**Mahoro:** Maybe later. On the other hand, I have ice tea for anybody else who doesn't want beer.

**Kiyomi:** That's great. Your ice tea is the best.

**Mahoro:** There are snacks also whenever you want them.

**Chizu:** Oooo! Mahoro-san made her snack sandwiches. Kaito-kun, try them. They are the best.

**Kaito:** Maybe later. I'm still full from lunch. I guess Mahoro-san doesn't do anything on a small scale.

**Chizu:** No she doesn't, but everything she makes is so good and has so much love in it, you can't help but eat it.

**Kaito:** Food has love in it?

**Chizu:** Well, sort of. Mahoro-san cooks with the feelings of others in mind, so she takes great care to make sure it tastes good. Because of that, you can taste her love in the food.

**Mahoro:** Why, thank you Chizu-chan.

**Chizu:** (_Looking into the snack basket and pulling out a Frisbee_) Hey! There's a Frisbee in here. Who wants to play Frisbee?

**Hamaji:** Count me in. How about you Minawa-chan?

**Minawa:** I guess so. The last time I tried playing with one, I got hit in the head.

**Miyuki:** Oooo! I remember that, but I'm sure you'll do better. Count me in.

**Suguru:** Would you like to play Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** Sure.

**Riku:** What is a Frisbee, Miyuki-chan?

**Miyuki:** It's a flying disk. One person throws it someone and they try to catch it. Just watch. You'll catch on real fast. Rin-chan… Kiyomi-kun, are you going to join us?

**Kiyomi:** Not right now? Maybe in a bit.

**Chizu:** Come on, Kaito-kun. Let's play.

**Kaito:** Show me how.

**Shiori:** (_Finishing her beer_) Come on, Onee-chan. Come on a play.

**Shikijo**: You and Ya-chan go and play. I'll sit here and watch.

**Shiori:** Come on Ya-chan. Let's show them how this is done.

_Shiori and Yaeko join the group playing catch with the Frisbee. (Stills) Yaeko gets to show off almost immediately by making an acrobatic catch and throwing it to Shiori while she is still in the air. Minawa ducks a fast thrown Frisbee from Miyuki which then hits Hamaji square in the head. Riku manages to catch one in the air and tentatively throws it to Mahoro, who bullets it to Suguru who has to jump to avoid getting hit. There are several other stills of the play and an occasional shot of Shikijo drinking another beer._

_Finally, exhausted, they all return to the blankets. Shiori plops down next to the beer and grabs one and opens it, taking a deep drink. Chizu and Miyuki sit down near her._

**Chizu:** Shiori-chan, don't tell me you actually like that stuff.

**Shiori:** (_Finishing that beer and taking another_) Well, not really, although this is better than the stuff I sneak at home.

**Miyuki:** Then why do you drink it?

**Shiori:** For one thing, it's cold. On the other hand, my sisters have been drinking beer for as long as I can remember and look at them.

_Chizu and Miyuki both look at Shikijo, who is quite obviously hanging out of the blouse she is wearing (several buttons are undone). Shikijo looks at them, rather confused. Chizu and Miyuki look at each other for a moment and then back at Shikijo, who has just opened another beer._

**Miyuki:** Hand me one of those, Shiori-chan.

**Chizu:** Same here. I'll take one too.

**Mahoro:** Girls!

**Miyuki:** If there is any chance that I can get bigger breasts by drinking this, I'll do it

**Rin:** Maybe I should try some too.

**Chizu:** You don't need any more.

_Shiori hand them each a beer and they open them. They look at each other and simultaneously take a drink. Their faces scrunch up into a yuck face._

**Chizu:** Miyuki-chan, are you sure having big boobs is worth drinking this?

_They both look at Shikijo again, who is drinking another beer. They look at each other again and then take another drink._

**Shiori:** Actually, you get used to the taste really quick.

**Miyuki:** Maybe if we have something to eat with it.

_Chizu and Miyuki go over to the snack basket. They find something to eat in the basket and then wash it down with the remainder of their beers. Kaito and Riku join them there._

**Chizu:** Everything Mahoro-san makes is so yummy, it's hard to pick one thing. (_To the twins_) I never thought of this before, but what kinds of foods did you eat when you were home?

**Kaito:** Nothing like this. Although we had rice and several other grains that were cooked like rice. Many different vegetables and occasionally we had meat.

**Riku:** But the food had little taste compared to what we have eaten here. The food tasted better when out parents cooked it, but after they died, we ate at the common dining hall and the food there was terrible.

**Miyuki:** If I may ask, how long ago did your parents die?

**Kaito:** About two of Earth years ago.

**Miyuki:** And now that you're here on Earth, you won't be able to visit their grave.

**Riku:** I don't understand. What is a grave?

**Miyuki:** (_There is a somewhat shocked look on both Miyuki and Chizu's face_) Ahhh… In many cultures on Earth, the bodies of those who die are buried, and a memorial marker is made to help remember them.

**Kaito:** On our ships, there would be no space to do that. We hold a memorial service, and the body is returned to the ground to renew the land, but there are no memorial markers.

**Chizu:** I guess I really don't understand.

**Kaito:** It is not that they are forgotten, but in the limited space in our ships, there would simply be no room. We keep their memorial in our hearts and minds. And we keep pictures and other such things.

**Miyuki:** I guess we do the same, but visiting the grave of a loved one is an important part of our culture. We even have festivals devoted to it.

**Riku:** Festivals?

**Miyuki:** Big public parties, celebrations… Don't tell me you don't have such thing aboard the ships.

**Riku:** I guess not quite as you describe it. On the agriculture ships, the various levels have celebrations after a good harvest and we have a public prayer for the new year…

**Miyuki:** I guess on Earth we're more party people. There's nothing better than a good party.

**Shikijo:** The only thing better is a good party is a good party with plenty of beer.

**Miyuki:** I'm not so sure about that. Shiori-chan, do you really think this will help grow bigger breasts?

**Shiori:** I don't know, (_finishes her current beer_) but all of the evidence points to it, so I'm not going to take any chances.

**Chizu:** So what do you want to do now?

**Suguru:** I don't know. It's getting awfully hot this afternoon.

**Hamaji:** Why don't we move under the tree? It's shady and cool under there.

_There is a general consensus from everyone, so the baskets and blankets are gathered up and the whole party moves under the tree._

**Rin:** It's much cooler under here.

**Mahoro:** (_Sitting down next to Suguru_) It is much more comfortable under here.

_Yaeko, who has been quite quiet most of the afternoon, sits down next to Mahoro, letting out a quiet sigh._

**Mahoro:** Ya-chan, are you feeling OK?

**Yaeko:** Yeah, I guess so. It's just that… you all have been so nice to me, but I'm afraid that after this week, I won't ever see you again. After the end of the school year, I probably won't even see Shiori-chan, since she is going to that private high school.

**Mahoro:** Ya-chan, as I said before, you are always welcome to visit Suguru and me at our home. And as for school, you could always go to the same school as Shiori-chan.

**Yaeko:** My mother could never afford to send me to a private high school. We are having a hard enough time making it now.

_Mahoro is just about to respond to Yaeko, but is interrupted by Miyuki._

**Miyuki:** Take a look at Minawa-chan. How did you do that?

_Mahoro looks up to see that Minawa is sitting on the lowest branch of the tree._

**Miyuki:** Minawa-chan, give me some help. I want to climb up in the tree. Come on everyone, let's climb the tree.

_Mahoro and Suguru look at each other again._

**Mahoro:** I know I've been here before. This is all so familiar, but I can't remember why.

**Suguru:** I know. It's as if I should know exactly what happens next, but it is such a blur.

**Mahoro:** Not exactly, because things are different, but it is as if you and I are tied to some event that will happen here. Something that will change everything.

**Chizu:** Come on you two. Except for Sensei, you're the only two on the ground.

_Mahoro and Suguru look and in fact, everyone is in the tree, sitting on a branch with their partner and Shiori and Yaeko sitting together_.

**Shiori:** I think my sister has had too much to drink to climb a tree. But you two, get up here. Minawa-chan will give you a hand.

_Mahoro and Suguru walk to the branch where Minawa and Hamaji are sitting._

**Minawa:** Come on, Onee-chan. I'll help.

**Mahoro:** Here, help me with Suguru.

_Mahoro stands behind Suguru and bends down, grasping him around his waist. She proceeds to lift him as if he is as light as a feather. Minawa grabs Suguru's arm and helps guide him to the branch where he takes a seat._

**Minawa:** Suguru, are you all right?

**Suguru:** I'm fine. Thank you.

**Minawa:** OK, Onee-chan, show them what you can do?

_Mahoro stands beneath the branch and crouches slightly. Then on some silent count, Mahoro jumps into the air, does a flip and lands lightly on the branch next to Suguru._

**Shiori and Yaeko:** (_In unison_) Wooo!

**Minawa:** Come on Hamaji-kun, let's go over there so everyone has their own branch.

_Minawa and Hamaji get up and with Minawa's help, they move to the next highest branch._

**Rin:** Look at it. They sky is so blue. It just feels so special being here.

**Chizu:** It's almost magical. I feels like anything you could wish for could come true.

**Kaito:** I've heard that word before, but I'm not exactly sure what it means. What does wish mean?

**Chizu:** Wishes are dreams… hopes… good things you would like to happen.

**Shiori:** Like, I wish that Ya-chan could come to high school with me.

**Yaeko:** Oh! Thank you Shiori-chan, but I don't think that will ever happen.

**Suguru:** Don't be so sure of that. I talked with Commander Hayato earlier today about it. He said that he would talk to your mother about that after we got home, but you are welcome to attend with all of us and there would be no expense to your mother.

**Yaeko:** (_Looking somewhat unsteady on the branch, Shiori takes hold of her to steady her_) Oh! You two really are angels.

**Shiori:** How about you, Minawa-chan? What's your wish?

**Minawa:** To not be so clumsy… to be with Hamaji-kun… and to have bigger boobies.

_There is a look of shock on Hamaji's face, but general laughter from everyone else._

**Miyuki:** Hamaji-kun, what do you wish for?

**Hamaji:** I already have my wish.

**Chizu:** That's cheating. How about you Sensei? Other than more beer, what would you like?

**Shikijo:** I don't know. I guess to be like you and have a wonderful relationship with someone.

**Miyuki:** I guess then Ryuga-sensei would be a good match for you. He's probably the only one other than Mahoro-san who can drink you under the table.

**Shikijo:** That is one good point in his favor.

**Minawa:** And the fact that he's cute is another point in his favor.

**Shikijo:** That too. How about you Rin-chan? What is your dream?

**Rin:** (_Looking at Kiyomi_) Being somebody's pretty bride someday.

**Miyuki:** I don't know. I always imagined you becoming an Idol Singer. You're so pretty and you have a beautiful voice.

**Rin:** Do you really think so?

**Chizu:** My father thinks so.

**Miyuki:** Your father… Oh! That's right. Your father is a film director of some kind.

**Chizu:** Yeah. I showed a picture of you to him and he said, "That girl has potential. She could be the next Asaoka Riho."

**Rin:** That's awesome! Wait, who is Asaoka Riho?

**Chizu:** Oh! She's a famous porn start. She is really very pretty and she has really big breasts. You see her in magazines all of the time, right Kiyomi-kun?

**Rin:** I think I'll pass on that.

**Kiyomi:** I like the idea of a pretty bride much better. Miyuki-chan, you have it made.

**Miyuki:** What do you mean?

**Kiyomi:** Well, you have the Sakura bathes that you could run once your father decides to retire. All you need is a groom.

**Miyuki:** A groom, huh? (_Looking at Riku_). I know what Chizu-chan will be… a chef!

**Mahoro:** (_Before Chizu can answer_) I don't think so. I think she wants to be a food critic, so she could travel all over Japan, tasting food and telling people how good it is.

**Chizu:** (_Looking at Mahoro_) Mahoro how did you know that?

**Mahoro** :Oh my! I don't know.

**Miyuki:** Think about it Chizu-chan. That one was easy. What about you Mahoro-san? What would you wish for?

**Mahoro:** (_Appearing to space out, but thinking to herself_) How did I know that? I have been here before. I have seen most of this before in a dream. And Miyuki-chan is asking me what my wish would be and I'm going to say…

**Suguru:** (_Also thinking to himself at the same time_) I knew that. I have been here before. I have seen most of this before in a dream. And Miyuki-chan is asking Mahoro what her wish would be and she is going to say… Oh! My she is going to say…

**Miyuki:** Mahoro-san… Mahoro-san…

_Both Mahoro and Suguru snap out of their daydream at the same time._

**Mahoro:** Oh! I'm sorry. Ahhh… my wish… my wish is…

**Suguru:** (_To himself_) She is going to say it

**Mahoro:** My wish is to be the wife of Suguru Misato and to live with him forever.

**Miyuki:** Yes! It's official. We have an engagement.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, thank you. I love you.

**Mahoro:** I love you too.

**Shikijo:** …And by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

_Mahoro and Suguru look at each other for a moment and then embrace and kiss, to the cheers of everyone._

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene opens with Mahoro standing next to Suguru by the tree, looking at people up in the tree. Scene zooms back to show all of the couple sitting in the tree. Scene shifts to Mahoro (wearing one of the uniforms she wore during training) and Suguru in an office with Commander Hayato, Sub-Commander Yoshihiko, Professor Hokato and Eimi Shina drinking a toast. Scene shifts to an exterior view of a stretch limousine on the highway. Scene shifts inside showing the crew waving through the open windows_

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Miyuki:** Well, Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san are going to get married.

**Voice of Rin:** I guess I'm happy about that. They do look like they belong together.

**Voice of Miyuki:** I always thought that it would be one of us getting married to him.

**Voice of Chizu:** I'm perfectly happy the ways turned out. Suguru-kun is happy and so are we.

**Voice of Rin:** What do you think Commander Hayato will say about it?

**Voice of Miyuki:** I'm not sure what he'll say, but I think the Professor will be happy about it. Mahoro-san seems very special to him.

**Voice of Chizu:** Will you look at that car.

**Voice of Rin:** Only famous people ride in cars like that.

**Voice of Chizu:** Well, duh, I think we qualify.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Hamaji-kun, do you have your speech finished yet.

**Voice of Hamaji:** What!

**Episode 16: The Heroes Welcome**


	16. Episode 16 The Hero's Welcome

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 16: The Hero's Welcome**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene shows Mahoro and Suguru sitting next to each other on a tree branch (from previous episode)._

**Voice of Miyuki:** What about you Mahoro-san? What would you wish for?

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… my wish… my wish is… My wish is to be the wife of Suguru Misato and to live with him forever.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Yes! It's official. We have an engagement.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, thank you. I love you.

**Mahoro:** I love you too.

**Voice of Shikijo:** …And by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

_Mahoro and Suguru look at each other for a moment and then embrace and kiss, to the cheers of everyone. They hold the kiss for a moment and then come up for air. Suddenly realizing what has happened, they sit shocked, looking at each other._

**Mahoro:** Oh my! What did I say? What have I done?

**Suguru:** Well, for one thing, you have made me the happiest person in the world.

**Rin:** I know you two have been together for more than a year, but that sounded like a response to a proposal.

**Miyuki:** It was. See Suguru-kun, I kept my promise.

**Chizu:** What promise?

**Rin:** Miyuki Sakura, you knew about this and you didn't tell us. Come on, give us the details. Suguru-kun, when did you propose?

**Suguru:** Officially, on shipboard when we were coming back to Earth. Unofficially, I think I said that I wanted to marry her before we left.

**Rin:** Mahoro-san, what kind of a wedding do you want?

**Mahoro:** Wedding?

**Rin:** Oh! I can imagine you in a beautiful western style white wedding gown.

**Chizu:** I don't know, I think she would look beautiful wearing traditional kimono.

**Mahoro:** (_Dazed_) Wedding gown… kimono…

**Suguru:** Slow down a bit girls. I'm not sure Mahoro has gotten past the part about saying yes to my proposal. And there will be plenty of time to plan a wedding. We can't get married for almost two and a half years.

**Miyuki:** Minawa-chan, why don't you help your sister out of the tree before she falls and lands on her head.

**Minawa:** Sure (_Minawa comes over to the branch where Mahoro is sitting_) Come on Onee-chan. Hang onto me and I'll get you down to the ground.

_Minawa stands Mahoro up on the branch, puts her arm around her with Mahoro doing the same to Minawa._

**Minawa:** On three… One… Two… Three…

_On three they both jump, landing standing on the ground._

**Minawa:** There we go Onee-chan. (_Minawa turns and gives Mahoro a hug_) I'm so happy for you Onee-chan… so happy.

**Mahoro:** Thank you, Minawa-chan. Thank you.

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan, could you help me down please.

**Minawa:** Sure thing, Onii-chan

_Minawa extends up her arms to catch Suguru, who slides off the branch into her waiting arms._

**Suguru:** Thank you Minawa-chan.

**Minawa:** You are very welcome.

_Minawa quickly jumps back up to the branch and returns to Hamaji's side._

**Hamaji:** I'm still amazed when you do that Minawa-chan.

**Minawa:** (_Putting her arms around Hamaji_) I bet I can find other ways to amaze you too. (_Minawa giggles_)

**Suguru:** Mahoro are you going to be all right?

**Mahoro:** Yes, I think so. Suguru, I had a dream about this, when I was fighting Ryuga-san.

**Suguru:** I know. I think I had almost the same dream, when I was on the beach. I think you gave it to me. I think it was the one thing that gave me the hope to not follow the path I had seen in my dream. (_Suguru puts his arm around Mahoro_) Thank you Mahoro. (_Suguru kisses Mahoro_)

**Rin:** (_To Kiyomi_) They make a beautiful couple.

**Kiyomi:** Yes they do… Yes they do.

_Kiyomi places his arm around Rin and Rin rests her head against Kiyomi. Scene zooms out slowly to show all of the couples in a similar state._

_Scene fades to Suguru and Mahoro in their sleeping quarters, already in their bedclothes, sitting next to each other on the couch, Mahoro resting against Suguru._

**Suguru:** It's been a long and exciting day, hasn't it, Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** Yes, it has. It feels so much like a dream. I'm afraid that I will wake up suddenly and it will be all gone.

**Suguru:** I have the same fear, but I think this is real. I think though, that we need to talk more to Leesha-san or even Matthew about our dreams, and why we share so many of them. But that is for another day.

**Mahoro:** I'm sorry about earlier today. After I said that I wanted to marry you, my brain became… ahhh… ahhh… fluffy.

**Suguru:** That's OK Mahoro. It is to be expected. Hmmm…

**Mahoro:** What is it Suguru?

**Suguru:** I was just thinking about what Rin-chan was asking. I'm trying to imagine you in both a kimono and a white wedding dress. I think you would be beautiful in either.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Suguru. I guess I will have time to make up my mind. Oh! I'll have to tell Commander Hayato, and Sub-Commander Yoshihiko, and Professor Hokato and all of my friends a Vesper.

**Suguru:** And Leesha-san and Ryuga-san and Sera-san too. In some ways I can't wait to get back home. There are so many people there I would like to tell also.

**Mahoro:** But right now, let's enjoy this quiet time together.

_Suguru tightens his embrace of Mahoro and draws her closes_.

**Mahoro:** Suguru…

**Suguru:** Yes Mahoro…

**Mahoro:** Would you think any differently of me if my breasts did get bigger?

**Suguru:** I would not think of you any differently. I am marrying Mahoro, whom I love, not her breasts.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Suguru.

**Suguru:** In fact, I don't think it would necessarily be very flattering if your breast were too big. They just would not go with the rest of your body.

**Mahoro:** Do you really think so?

**Suguru:** Yes I do. If they were too big, it would ruin the beautiful curve of your body.

**Mahoro:** (_Giving Suguru a tight hug_) You're sweet.

**Suguru:** (_Smiling_) So are you.

_Fade to black_

_Scene of Mahoro and Suguru walking through the main hallway of the Vesper headquarters hand in hand. Mahoro is wearing a uniform like she wore during training._

**Mahoro:** I can't believe that they kept my locker here. I had forgotten about my old uniforms.

**Suguru:** This is the uniform you wore during training? I looks like a school uniform.

**Mahoro:** Well most of our initial training was in the classroom, learning history, culture and how to interact with humans.

**Suguru:** I think it looks cute on you.

**Mahoro:** So Suguru, are you sure about this?

**Suguru:** If this is what you want to do, I will support you, no matter what. I have great confidence in you.

_They walk up to an office and open the door and enter. In the room behind a desk is a woman in a Vesper uniform working at a computer terminal, Eimi Shina, Commander Hayato's personal assistant. A moment after Mahoro enters, Eimi looks up from the computer._

**Eimi:** Oh! Mahoro-san it is good to see you. With everything that has been going on, I've not had a chance to come see you at the lodge.

**Mahoro:** You are welcome to come visit any time you like. We will be there until Sunday morning. If you'd like, we might even be able to find a bed for you to stay over night.

**Eimi:** I may do that. So Mahoro-san, Commander Hayato is waiting for you and Sub-Commander Yoshihiko and Professor Hokato are present also as you requested. Is there something wrong?

**Mahoro:** No, nothing at all. If fact, why don't you come in also. I think you will be interested.

_Eimi walks to the inner door to the commander's office and knocks._

**Voice of Hayato:** Yes.

**Eimi:** (_Opening the door slightly_) Mahoro-san and Suguru Misato are here.

**Voice of Hayato:** Come in… Come in.

_Eimi opens the door and all three enter the commander's office. Commander Hayato stands up behind his desk and Sub-Commander Yoshihiko and Professor Hokato stand from their seats to the right of the Commander's desk. Greetings are exchanged._

**Hayato:** Mahoro-san, Suguru-kun, please have a seat.

**Mahoro:** Commander, would you mind if Shina-san also remained?

**Hayato:** Not at all. So Mahoro-san is there some kind of a problem?

**Mahoro:** No there is no problem. If fact, everything is wonderful.

**Hayato:** So what may I do for you?

**Mahoro:** Well first, I would like to make an announcement, since you are as close to being my family as anyone. (_Clears her throat_) Suguru Misato has asked me to marry him…. And I have accepted.

_There is the silence of shock for a moment as what Mahoro has said sinks in._

**Hayato:** (_Slowly_) That's wonderful Mahoro-san… Suguru-kun… but…

**Suguru:** Yes, Commander, I understand that we will not actually be able to marry until I am eighteen, and yes I understand the implications of marrying someone who is not human. But I do love Mahoro, and my intent is for us to live as husband and wife.

_A smile develops on the face of Professor Hokato and Eimi, but the Commander and Sub-Commander are still obviously in shock._

**Hayato:** I'm not sure what to say.

**Eimi:** Say congratulations, Commander.

**Hayato:** Congratulations, Mahoro-san… Suguru-kun. I'm sorry, that just took me a little by surprise. When did this happen?

**Suguru:** I proposed during the return trip to Earth…

**Mahoro:** (_Without missing a beat_) and I accepted yesterday.

**Eimi:** That is so romantic. Congratulations, Mahoro-san. You'll make a beautiful bride.

**Yoshihiko:** This calls for a party.

**Hayato:** You think everything calls for a party… (_finally smiling_) but in this case, you're right. I think though, that will be a matter for the future. On the other hand, if Mahoro-san does not object, I do believe that this calls for a drink.

_The Commander looks at Mahoro, who nods her head in agreement. The commander opens a desk drawer and pulls out a bottle of sake and five small glasses._

**Hayato:** I officially declare us to be off duty.

_The commander opens the bottle and begins to pour. When it is time for him to pour the fifth glass, he again looks to Mahoro, who takes the bottle from the Commander and pours the fifth cup for the Commander. The commander distributes the glasses, taking the last one for himself._

**Hayato:** A toast to the future newlyweds, Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun. May they have a long and happy life together.

_They all touch glasses and drink. Suguru, not used to the drinking feels the burn of the sake, but tries not to make too much of a face._

**Hayato:** OK Mahoro-san. I distinctly heard you say that was the first thing. I am somewhat worried now. I am hoping that the second thing you need to tell us is not that you are going to have a baby.

**Mahoro:** No Commander, nothing like that… At least not yet.

_There is a serious look from the Commander and a quiet snicker from the Professor which quickly stops when the Commander and Sub-Commander look at him._

**Mahoro:** Actually the second thing is a request. When I retired from active service at Vesper to work for Suguru, there was a great number of things to do to keep me busy. But over time, I find that there seems to be less and less to do. And to be quite honest, I am getting bored to tears. So I was wondering if there was some way I could change my current status with Vesper.

**Hayato:** I was wondering why you chose to wear one of your old training uniforms, but I don't quite understand. Even if you wanted to return to active combat service, there is no combat to return to. In fact, the other battle androids will be moved to retired status before the end of September.

**Mahoro:** Actually, I was thinking of a different type of service. During the last few weeks and especially when we were shipboard, it was pointed out what a good cooking teacher I would be. I was wondering if there might be a job available at the high school, even if it were part time?

**Yoshihiko:** You realize Mahoro-san, there is no real reason for you to have to work?

**Mahoro:** I know. It's just that when we were on board ship I had the chance to teach one of the girls from the group how to cook, and I found it to be a great deal of fun. And it would also give me a chance to spend more time with Suguru.

**Eimi:** A high school student engaged to his teacher. Somehow that sounds familiar from somewhere.

**Hayato:** I guess it could be arranged, but it might make for an uncomfortable situation for the two of you. Your relationship in school would have to be quite different than that outside of school.

**Mahoro:** You mean we couldn't make out in the halls like the other students?

**Hayato:** (_Extremely shocked look on his face_) Even considering that this is quite a liberal minded school, I think that the administration might have a problem with that.

**Suguru:** Commander, Mahoro is just joking… (_Looking at Mahoro_) I think... We have already discussed that aspect of school life and we understand that there would have to be a strict traditional student-teacher relationship. On the other hand, I doubt that I would be in any of Mahoro's classes.

**Hayato:** I would not be so sure of that. Boys take cooking classes at this high school and if a teacher like Mahoro-san started teaching, it might become even more popular. But if that is your wish Mahoro-san, I'm sure that it could be arranged.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Commander. I think that is all I have right now, so I will allow you to return to you duties.

**Hokato:** (_After clearing his throat to get everyone's attention_) While Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun are here, I would like to go over the results from the DNA tests that we did.

**Suguru:** Oh! You haven't told the Commander yet.

**Hayato:** Told the Commander what?

**Hokato:** No, when I said there might be an anomaly in the test results, he said not to bother him until I was certain of the results.

**Hayato:** (_Much louder this time_) Bother the Commander with WHAT?

**Hokato:** Ahhh… After evaluating the test results, we have determined that the DNA structure for Saint and Terrans is nearly identical. There are only two minor pattern differences that we could determine.

**Yoshihiko:** So that means that Terrans and Saint came from a common genetic base.

**Hokato:** Basically.

**Hayato:** So what was the anomaly that concerned you?

**Hokato:** I thought that there might be some sample contamination, but as it turns out that was not the case.

**Hayato:** Which means?

**Hokato:** That I didn't have to draw new samples for everyone and that the original results were indeed valid.

**Hayato:** (_Voice raised_) And those results WERE?

**Hokato:** Oh! That Suguru-kun has both of the Saint genetic traits.

**Yoshihiko:** How is that possible? There must be some kind of mistake.

**Suguru:** No actually, there is no mistake. After my grandfather rescued the crew of the Saint ship from Kaemisa, Leesha-san and my grandfather lived together as husband and wife for nearly twenty years. They had a child who was my mother. Leesha-san is in fact my grandmother.

**Hayato:** How long have you know?

**Suguru:** Leesha-san told me when I was on the command ship, but I've had a feeling about it since I was rescued on the beach.

**Hokato:** That could explain why you healed from your injuries so quickly, just like Minawa-chan.

**Hayato:** Minawa-chan?

**Hokato:** Oh, yes. She also has the Saint genetic traits, but I need to confirm with Saint if that might have something to do with her treatment.

**Hayato:** Hmmm… The implications of this are far reaching. I think I need another drink. Anyone care to join me?

_Even before anyone can respond, the Commander begins to pour five more cups of the sake._

_Cut to mid-show break_.

_Scene shows Suguru and Mahoro walking on the trail to the lodge._

**Suguru:** I'm glad that they gave us a ride back. I've never had that much to drink before. I'm not sure I would have made it all the way back if we walked.

**Mahoro:** We should had stopped after the third cup, but the Commander insisted on finishing the bottle.

**Suguru:** I wonder what will happen to the other battle androids after they are retired?

**Mahoro:** They will probably be given the same options that I was. I think they will all take the options to have their weapons systems disabled and removed. After that, it will be up to each of them to decide what to do. They are much newer than I was when I retired, so they should have a relatively long life.

**Suguru:** And all of the Vesper battle androids are female? Do they all look similar to you?

**Mahoro:** No, each one looks quite different.

**Suguru:** Someday I would like to meet all of your sisters.

**Mahoro:** We'll have to arrange that. Hmmm… It's almost lunch time. Rin-chan said that she would take care of lunch by herself today. I wonder what she made?

**Suguru:** Rin-chan has become quite domestic since our trip began. That is something I never would have expected from her.

**Mahoro:** I think it's for Kiyomi-kun's benefit.

**Suguru:** I think you're right. I think they will be good for each other. I would not doubt that he will propose to her before very long. I just hope there are no problems because of that with her father.

**Mahoro:** Why should there be a problem?

**Suguru:** Rin-chan's family has a strong traditional background. It would not surprise me if her father has already picked out someone for her to marry.

**Mahoro:** Oh! That would be terrible. Why would he do that?

**Suguru:** Because in traditional families, marriages are arranged for the benefit of the family, not necessarily because of love.

**Mahoro:** That would be terrible.

_Mahoro and Suguru reach the front door of the lodge and enter. The both walk toward the dining room where Rin is setting the table. Suguru tries to stand upright, but the sake and heat are really starting to get to him._

**Rin:** I'm so glad that you are back. Lunch is almost ready. Nobody wanted anything too much, so I'm making ramen with vegetables.

**Suguru:** That sounds good. I think it's a bit to hot for anything heavier.

**Rin:** (_Noticing Suguru's lack of stability and detecting the smell of alcohol on his breath_) Suguru-san, have you been drinking?

**Mahoro:** Yes he has… both of us have. We went to tell my friends at Vesper about our engagement and the Commander wanted to celebrate.

**Rin:** How much did you have?

**Suguru:** (_Slurring his speech on purpose_) Ooooh…three or four.

**Mahoro:** (_Also slurring her speech_) More like five or six.

**Rin:**Now you two are just being silly.

**Suguru:** Yes we are. (_Laughing_) I'll go get washed up for lunch.

_Suguru exits the dining room, leaving Rin and Mahoro._

**Mahoro:** Is there anything I can do to help?

**Rin:** If you could get some iced tea to put on the table, and some glasses, although I think Saori-san and her sister may have beer.

**Mahoro:** They can get that for themselves, although, even I may have some later.

_Both Rin and Mahoro go into the kitchen. Rin begins stir frying the ramen and vegetables and Mahoro fills a pitcher with iced tea from the refrigerator_.

**Rin:** Mahoro, how does it feel to be engaged?

**Mahoro:** It's kind of difficult to explain. I feel all warm and secure, but frightened, all at the same time. I love Suguru very much and I want to be with him, but there is still that feeling like this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up and none of it will be true.

**Rin:** I envy you a little. Miyuki-chan, Chizu-chan and I all competed for Suguru-kun's affection for as long as I can remember. A little competition to see who would go to bed with him. We never understood that he loved us all so much that he would never choose one of us over the other. But I am so happy that you two will marry. It's almost like you have been together forever.

**Mahoro:** Sometimes I feel that way too. But you and Kiyomi-kun look like the two of you belong together, just like Suguru and me.

**Rin:** I hope it works out that way. I'm not sure Kiyomi-kun will fit into my father's plans for me. I think my father has already picked out someone for me to marry, but he just hasn't told me yet.

**Mahoro:** But you love Kiyomi-kun. What will you do?

**Rin:** I don't know. Kiyomi-kun is well aware of the situation. I just don't know.

_Rin finishes the ramen and puts it into a large serving bowl. In the dining room, voices can be heard as everyone gathers for lunch. Mahoro puts the pitcher and glasses on a tray and both Rin and Mahoro exit to the dining room. There, in addition to everyone else is Ryuga._

**Rin:** It looks like I need to get another place setting.

**Ryuga:** Sorry to arrive unannounced, but I was going to take Shiori-chan and Ya-chan up to the ship today. Sera finally relented on the cleaning effort. We have all but one of the sleeping quarters cleared. Saori-san, I brought down the last few cases of beer. I won't need any on board until we head back to the command ship in a few weeks.

_Rin goes back into the kitchen to get another place setting_

**Mahoro:** Why are you going back to the Command Ship?

**Ryuga:** To bring Leesha-san here for the signing of the treaty of peace and co-operation between Earth and Saint.

**Miyuki:** Wow! Another media zoo. I'm glad that we won't have to be involved with it.

**Ryuga:** Don't count on it. I'm sure that you'll get involved in some way.

_Rin returns and sets a place right next to Yaeko._

**Ryuga:** Thank you Rin-chan.

**Rin:** You're very welcome

_Rin takes her seat next to Kiyomi and after saying "Idatakimasu", they begin to eat._

_Scene shifts to later in the afternoon. Shikijo, Mahoro, Rin, Miyuki, Chizu and Minawa are sitting on the back porch of the lodge. Rin, Miyuki, Chizu and Minawa have glasses of iced tea, but Saori and Mahoro both have beers._

**Chizu:** I can't believe it is so hot.

**Rin:** It's even to hot to go into the springs.

**Miyuki:** I can't believe you can actually drink that stuff, Mahoro-san. I can still taste what I had yesterday.

**Mahoro:** Actually, I've actually grown to like the taste, but right now, it's just that's it cold.

**Shikijo:** You got that. So where are the guys anyway?

**Mahoro:** Ryuga-san is having them help him and Sera-san move into their apartment.

**Rin:** You mean they're back in the city.

**Mahoro:** No they are just moving boxes on the ship so that when we do get back, they can get stuff moved down quickly. I guess Ryuga-san is going to put a beacon on the roof of the building and move stuff down that way. when we get back. But Ryuga-san doesn't want to use the transport during the day, at least for now.

**Chizu:** It's hard to believe that tomorrow is our last day here. We should do something really special.

**Shikijo:** I don't know. I'm all for finishing off the rest of the beer. Once I get back home, I'm going to have to be on my best behavior.

**Rin:** I just want to spend time with Kiyomi-kun while I have the chance.

**Miyuki:** Same with me and Riku-kun. Once we get home we won't be able to be together quite as much.

**Chizu:** I wonder if we might be able to do this again next year.

**Mahoro:** I don't think the Commander will object. Especially since I will be working for him again, indirectly.

**Miyuki:** You mean that you won't be a Maid for Suguru-san any more.

**Mahoro:** No I'll still be doing that, although I think that relationship will change slightly. No I took the suggestion you gave me. I'm going to be teaching cooking at your high school next year, at least part time.

**Rin:** Wow! That's great. You'll get to spend more time with your future husband.

**Chizu:** I can imagine you two walking through the halls.

**Mahoro:** The Commander said that would not be allowed.

**Chizu:** He's no fun.

**Rin:** (_Sigh_) Tomorrow is our last full day here. I think I'm really going to miss being here.

**Shikijo:** You know… maybe everyone should spend tomorrow with that special someone. Make it a day to remember.

**Miyuki:** But doesn't that sort of leave you out Sensei?

**Shikijo:** Not really. Of late, I really haven't spent much time with my sister and maybe Ryuga-san will be around.

**Rin:** Hmmm… It sounds like Sensei might be making a move after all.

**Shikijo:** You never know, but I know he can help me finish off the beer.

_There is general laughter from the group._

_Fade to scene of everyone in a large stretch limousine._

**Hamaji:** (_sitting next to Minawa holding her hand_) I've seen pictures of cars like this, but I never imagined that I would be riding in one.

**Kiyomi:** We were still an hour from home and there were welcome home banners all over the place.

**Rin:** (_Who is sitting next to Kiyomi_) And there were people all over the place waving. I felt like I should be waving back.

**Chizu:** You're more famous than an idol singer. We all have an adoring public.

**Suguru:** At least for now. Hopefully they will get over it quickly and our lives can get back closer to normal.

_Both Kaito and Riku are staring out the windows, somewhat in shock._

**Chizu:** Kaito-kun, are you all right?

**Kaito:** I could never imagine that there were this many people on Earth. Just on the ride home I've seen more people than are on our home ship.

**Riku:** And all this open space. It's all kind of scary.

**Miyuki:** Don't worry. I'll be there for you.

**Mahoro:** We'll all be there for you.

**Hamaji:** Did the Commander give you any idea of what to expect when we get home, Mahoro-san?

**Mahoro:** I understand that they have turned the whole thing into a huge festival with booths and games and fireworks. When we get there, there will be speeches and the town chairman will officially welcome us home and welcome our guests. Then there will be a big party for the rest of the day and into the night. Eventually we will get to go home.

**Suguru:** What are we going to do? Our house isn't ready for this many people.

**Mahoro:** The Commander said that they brought extra futons in and moved the things from your room into my room and Minawa-chan's things are now in your old room. The twins will be in the guest room. We should be able to get everything organized in the next few days.

**Suguru:** It is going to take some getting used to having this many people in the house.

**Mahoro:** I'm assuming that since Sub-Commander Yoshihiko was back at headquarters, that Slash has been watching the house.

**Shikijo:** I haven't seen him since we called him a pussycat back at the lodge.

**Mahoro:** Eimi-san told me that he is a bit sensitive about that. He got caught spying on the women in the baths and was severely reprimanded.

**Shikijo:** I took it as a complement. I'll have to tell him that he can observe me any time he likes.

**Mahoro:** I need to be there when you do it. I'd like to see him blush.

**Suguru:** That doesn't sound like the Slash I know

**Mahoro:** Rumor has it that someone tricked him into doing it. Slash got caught and took the heat for it while the person who set him up got away.

**Suguru:** I'll bet it was my grandfather that set him up.

**Shikijo:** What makes you say that?

**Suguru:** Because he tried to do the same thing to me when he came to visit the last time, except I chickened out at the last minute and we both got caught.

**Mahoro:** I like to think that you did the honorable thing.

**Suguru:** None the less, I chickened out.

**Shikijo:** I'm afraid to ask who you got caught spying on.

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan and me.

**Suguru:** But the more I think about it, the more I think that it was my grandfather that set Slash up. My father would tell stories about grandfather that I though just could not be true, but the more I learn about my grandfather, the more I think those stories were quite accurate.

**Hamaji:** But if your grandfather was the one who tricked Slash, wouldn't that mean that Slash knew that your grandfather was the Supreme Commander.

**Minawa:** And maybe even knew about your grandfather and Leesha-san.

**Mahoro:** Someday Slash and I will have to talk about it.

**Kiyomi:** We should be exiting the main highway soon. We should probably roll down the windows and wave to the crowd.

**Rin:** I guess that would only be fair, but it's still hard to imagine why what we did is so special.

**Miyuki:** Because we did something that most people only dream about doing. That makes us special. Just think, Rin-chan. If a year ago someone told you that you would be going into space, what would you have said?

**Rin:** I guess I would have told them that they were crazy. But it could have been anyone that did what we did.

**Chizu:** That doesn't make any difference. We were the ones who did it, we get stuck with being famous. But you know what, I don't think it could have been anyone. I think this task was set aside for us.

_These is an extremely quiet silence for a moment._

**Hamaji:** I hope we don't have to make any speeches. I have trouble doing an oral report in school.

**Mahoro:** I don't think so. I hope all they will do is introduce us. I'm not sure if I could talk and make any sense.

**Miyuki:** Here is our exit. Shall we roll down the windows and wave?

**Rin:** Let's do it.

_Everyone rolls down the windows by their seats. The streets are packed with crowds from the moment they exit the highway, who cheer and wave as the limo passes them. Many people have signs welcoming back the travelers._

_But also among the signs are several asking Mahoro to marry them. One sign says "Suguru Misato, Please consider marrying our daughter". Other signs are proposals of marriage for Rin, Miyuki and Chizu._

_The crowd is enthusiastic, returning the waves from the people in the limo. The limo moves quickly toward the festival grounds where a platform has been set up with seating and a speaker's podium._

_The limo pulls up along the platform. From the car that was leading the limo steps Commander Hayato, Ryuga and Sera. The Commander comes back to the limo and opens the door where Suguru and Mahoro are sitting, moving down the line to open the remainder of the doors. Everyone steps out of the limo and begin to walk to the steps that lead up to the platform._

_Standing at the base of the steps is the Town Chairman, who greets Suguru._

**Town Chairman:** You really have turned this place upside down, Suguru-kun. I am glad you waited for Sunday to come home. It gave us time to set up this little festival in you and your friends honor.

**Suguru:** It's good to be home. I just hope things will get back to normal quickly. I'm not sure how much of this I can take.

**Town Chairman:** And welcome to you Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** Thank you very much.

**Town Chairman:** Now, let me see if I can remember the rest of the names… Rin-chan…Chizu-chan… Kiyomi-kun… Miyuki-chan… (_Getting to Hamaji_) ahhh…

**Hamaji:** Toshiya Hamaguchi, but my friends usually call me Hamaji.

**Town Chairman:** Hamaji-kun… (_again stumped when he gets to Minawa_)

**Minawa:** Minawa Andou.

**Town Chairman:** Ah! You are Mahoro-san's sister. You were away because you were sick.

**Minawa:** I was injured, but the people from Saint saved my life.

**Town Chairman:** And you are Saori Shikijo, their teacher.

**Shikijo:** Yes, and this is my little sister and her friend. They came to visit us while were at Vesper headquarters.

**Town Chairman:** I am pleased to meet you. (_Turning to Ryuga_) And you are also a teacher.

**Ryuga:** Ryuga Tou and this is my sister Sera. It is correct that I am one of their teachers but Sera and I are from Saint.

**Town Chairman:** I guess I don't fully understand.

**Ryuga:** We were sent here to observe Earth life in preparation for peaceful relations. My sister is the captain of our ship.

**Town Chairman:** And these two are our new guests from space.

**Suguru:** They are Kaito-kun and Riku-kun of Saint. They will be staying at my house with Mahoro, Minawa-chan and myself.

**Town Chairman:** I will ask you to introduce them and maybe give a little speech. Nothing too long.

**Suguru:** I'm not very good at giving speeches.

**Town Chairman:** Just a few words, that all. Well… let's get started.

_The chairman leads the group up the stairs to the top of the platform and indicates that everyone should sit on the chairs provided, while the chairman moves to the podium._

**Town Chairman:** Good afternoon. It is indeed a rare occasion when someone who is world famous comes to visit us in our little township. But it becomes a special honor when those world famous visitors are residents of our little town.

But that is the case today. Students and teachers from our very own community who have not only made a contribution to world peace, but to interstellar peace. I wish to welcome our goodwill ambassadors home. They have bought a great honor to our community though their service to peace. I would now like to introduce, Suguru Misato, who will say a few words and make the remainder of the introductions.

_The chairman steps away from the podium and motions Suguru to come forward. Suguru stands and begins to walk to the podium, when he steps back and takes Mahoro by the hand and indicates that he would like her to step to the podium with me._

**Suguru:** Please Mahoro. It will help to calm me. (_Suguru steps to the podium with Mahoro at his side. He adjusts the microphone to his height._) Good afternoon and on behalf of all of us I wish to thank you for your warm welcome… I wish to make several other introductions at this time. Many of you are acquainted with Mahoro Andou, who has been my maid and housekeeper. I'm sure that this will be a disappointment to some of the people who had signs asking Mahoro to marry them, but she is already spoken for. I have asked her to be my wife, and she has accepted.

_There is a moment of quiet shock, followed by gathering applause and cheering from the crowd._

**Suguru:** I would also like to introduce Mahoro's sister, Minawa Andou. She was severely injured in an incident several months ago. Although doctors on Earth were unable to help her, she received medical treatment from doctors from Saint and has now recovered from injuries. Her return to Earth was the major reason for our trip into space. (_Suguru waits for applause from crowd_)

I would also like to introduce my classmates who accompanied Mahoro and me on our voyage; Rin Todoroki… Miyuki Sakura… Chizuko Oe… Kiyomi Kawahara and Toshiya Hamaguchi. (_Again Suguru waits for applause_)

Our teacher Saori Shikijo also was with us as was Ryuga Tou and his sister Sera-san. Ryuga-sensei is a representative of Saint who has been here observing life on Earth and his sister Sera-san piloted the ship which took us to and from the Saint Command ship.

The last introductions I wish to make are, I believe, the most important. This voyage has given me an opportunity to learn a great deal about myself and about the universe that surrounds us. Learning that we are not alone in the universe has given me an insight that we are all more tightly related than I could have ever imagined. We will have two guests from Saint who will be staying with us, learning to live in a new world that in many ways is different from their own, but in so many ways is not so different. I wish to introduce Kaito-kun and Riku-kun.

_There is a great swelling of applause from the crowd. Suguru and Mahoro turn and gesture for the twins to stand and come forward. They are hesitant at first, but with encouragement from Miyuki and Chizu, they stand and step forward. There is an increase in the cheering and applause._

_Miyuki and Chizu step forward to join the twins, taking hold of their hands. Hamaji and Minawa step forward as well as Rin and Kiyomi. Finally Shikijo steps forward (with Shiori and Yaeko) and Ryuga and Sera._

_Suguru notices that the twins are both, for the first time, really smiling._

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene opens with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Kaito and Riku at home talking with Slash. Scene shifts to Kaito and Riku talking to each other. Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru in the bath. Scene shifts to Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu and Kaito standing together on a city street. Scene shifts to Suguru, Kaito and Riku carrying a large number of packages with Mahoro, Chizu and Miyuki walking with them. Scene shifts to Chizu pointing out something in a tree to Kaito., Scene shifts to an image of a bird in a tree. Scene shifts to a frazzled and frightened Rin standing in the doorway with Mahoro and Suguru._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Miyuki:** I am so glad to be home, even if it's with my sisters.

**Voice of Chizu:** I think everyone is happy to be home… and it's really nice to see the twin smiling like that.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun really look happy to be home too.

**Voice of Chizu:** Well, what do you expect? Now they can have time to themselves to be kissee-kissee as Minawa-chan would say.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Well, now we can get Riku-kun and Kaito-kun out and show them around.

**Voice of Chizu:** And take them out shopping. Don't forget the shopping.

**Voice of Miyuki:** I know, don't forget the shopping… but everything is going to be new for them. I'm sure they are going to have a ton of questions.

**Voice of Chizu:** You know, it's too bad that Rin-chan couldn't be with us today.

**Voice of Miyuki:** I know, but she doesn't look particularly happy. I hope everything is all right for her.

**Episode 17: Life Lessons**


	17. Episode 17 Life Lessons

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 17: Life Lessons**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene of Suguru, Mahoro, Minawa, Kaito and Riku entering through the front door of the house._

**Suguru:** (_As they enter_) It feels so good to be home.

**Mahoro:** Yes it does. I can't believe that they set up that entire festival for just one day for us.

**Suguru:** Well, Kaito-kun and Riku-kun, welcome to your new home. The Commander said that they set up your futons in the guest room where Minawa-chan was sleeping and all of Minawa-chan's things have been moved to my old room.

**Mahoro:** We will just have to re-arrange Suguru's belongings into our room over the next few days so that everyone can get settled in.

_Slash enters the living room from the dining room._

**Slash:** Welcome home everyone.

**Mahoro:** (_Walking over and giving Slash a hug_) Thank you Slash. It's good too see you. Oh! You may not know the news yet.

**Slash:** You mean that you and Suguru are going to marry?

**Mahoro:** How did you…?

**Slash:** I was at the festival grounds when Suguru announced it. I can't say that I am surprised. Congratulations!

**Mahoro:** Thank you again. I'm glad you approve.

_Minawa comes over to Slash._

**Slash:** And welcome home to you Minawa-chan

**Minawa:** (_Also giving Slash a hug_) Thank you. I missed you.

**Slash:** I missed you also.

**Mahoro:** Well, let's get everyone settled for the night. I'm sure everyone is tired.

**Kaito:** I must admit that today has been somewhat overwhelming.

**Riku:** I have never been around that many people before. I think there were as many people today at the festival as there were on our entire ship.

**Kaito:** I guess it will also take some time to get used to the concept of day and night.

**Mahoro:** I hadn't thought about that. Daytime and nighttime would be something unique to living on a planet.

**Riku:** We use the terms day and night, but they only refer to the time when you are awake or asleep.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, do you want a bath before you go to bed?

**Mahoro:** That would be nice.

**Suguru:** I'll get it ready for you.

**Mahoro:** Why thank you Suguru. I'll make sure everything is ready for bed.

_Mahoro and Suguru go to tend to their tasks leaving Slash, Minawa and the twins alone in the living room._

**Minawa:** It does feel good to be home.

**Slash:** Minawa-chan. I never had the chance to say this before, but I apologize for the way I treated you before everything happened.

**Minawa:** That's OK. You were perfectly correct in not trusting my motives. I just wish I had not caused so many problems.

**Slash:** Everything turned out well in the end, even if I don't understand why. Well I must return to my guard duty. Sleep well Minawa-chan. Good night, Kaito-kun… Riku-kun…

**Kaito:** Good night Slash.

**Riku:** Good night.

_Slash exits_

**Kaito:** Minawa-chan, may I ask a question?

**Minawa:** Of course.

**Kaito:** Those bright flashes and loud noises in the sky at the end of the evening… what are they called?

**Minawa:** Oh… fireworks.

**Kaito:** What was their purpose?

**Minawa:** They are used for celebrations.

**Riku:** What were they celebrating?

**Minawa:** (_Giggling a bit_) They were celebrating everyone coming home and they were welcoming you.

**Kaito:** Why were they welcoming us? Most of those people don't even know who we are.

**Minawa:** That's just the way most people on Earth are. Even though they don't know you, they are glad you are here.

**Voice of Mahoro:** Minawa-chan, could you come help me for a moment.

**Minawa:** I'll be right there Onee-chan.

_Minawa exits, leaving the twins alone in the living room._

**Kaito:** I never expected anything like this. People who have never met us are happy that we are here. It means nothing to them that we are twins.

**Riku:** One person said, when Miyuki-chan told them we were twins, how wonderful that was… Miyuki-chan is so nice to be with.

**Kaito:** Chizu-chan is the same. I've never felt like this before about anyone. It doesn't matter to them that we are not even from the planet.

**Riku:** Leesha-san said that was true of many of the people that she met when she was here.

**Kaito:** I'm glad they let us come.

_Mahoro enters the living room._

**Mahoro:** Let me show you where your room is and where the bathroom is and stuff like that.

**Kaito:** Thank you Mahoro-san.

_Kaito and Riku exit with Mahoro._

_Scene changes to bath. Suguru is kneeling by the bath, just finishing getting the bath water ready. There is a knock on the door._

**Voice of Mahoro:** May I come in?

**Suguru:** Of course, the bath water is ready.

_Suguru stands as the door slides open and Mahoro enters wearing her robe and slides the door shut._

**Suguru:** It won't be as nice as at the hot springs.

**Mahoro:** I know. I think I was kind of getting spoiled.

**Suguru:** (_Walking to the door_) Enjoy.

**Mahoro:** Suguru, aren't you going to stay and take a bath with me.

**Suguru:** I thought you might like the chance to sit and soak by yourself.

**Mahoro:** Don't be silly. I want to spend time with fiancé.

**Suguru:** OK, then. Why don't you get into the bath and I will go change and get my robe?

**Mahoro:** I'll be waiting for you.

_Suguru opens the sliding door and exits. Mahoro undoes the sash on her robe and she lets it slip to the floor. She then draws water to wet herself and soap up, drawing additional water then to rinse herself off. She then goes to the bath, steps in and let's herself sink neck-deep into the hot bath water._

_She is not in the water for more than a moment when there is a knock at the door._

**Voice of Suguru:** Excuse me, I am coming in.

**Mahoro:** It's OK, come in Suguru.

_Suguru slides the door open, enters and then slides it closed. Mahoro notices that he is being somewhat careful to avert his eyes from the bath where Mahoro is sitting. Like Mahoro, Suguru washes and rinses himself and makes his way to the bath. Once in the water, he takes a spot next to Mahoro._

**Mahoro:** Suguru, is there something wrong?

**Suguru:** No, why do you ask?

**Mahoro:** Because it seemed like you didn't want to look this way when you entered.

**Suguru:** Because sometimes when I look at you when you are naked, I develop a problem that I'm not sure I would be able to deal with.

**Mahoro:** But isn't that normal for a boy to react that way?

**Suguru:** I guess so, but it is still rather embarrassing.

**Mahoro:** Please don't be. I guess I take it as a bit of a complement that I do that to you.

**Suguru:** Thank you Mahoro, but I think I will still be embarrassed by it.

**Mahoro:** (_After a moment of silence_) May I ask you something that may also embarrass you?

**Suguru:** Go ahead.

**Mahoro:** If you had not met me, which of the three girls would you have had as your girlfriend?

**Suguru:** (_Very shocked at the question_) Ahhh… Ahhh… Oh! I wasn't expecting a question like that. Ahhh… I guess… Ahhh… I guess it would have probably been… ahhh… Miyuki-chan… I… ahhh… guess.

**Mahoro:** I guess I'm surprised. I would have expected it to be Rin-chan.

**Suguru:** (_Starting to gain his composure_) No, Rin-chan used to make fun of me sometimes when I did something silly, where Miyuki-chan would be very supportive of me. In many ways you and Miyuki-chan are very much the same, except until she met Riku-chan, she was very much a tomboy.

**Mahoro:** (_Putting her arm around Suguru and drawing him close to her_) Suguru, I'm going to apologize in advance. I don't know if it's the hot bath water, or just being close to you, but I feel like doing something very silly right now.

**Suguru:** What do you mean?

_Mahoro embraces Suguru, pressing her body against his. Scene slowly pans to ceiling. There is the sound of giggling and splashing of water._

**Suguru:** (_Slightly startled_) Mahoro!

**Mahoro:** Oh, this feels so nice.

_More giggling and splashing. Fade to black_

_Scene shows the inside of Kaito and Riku's room. They are still both asleep._

**Voice of Minawa:** Riku-kun… Kaito-kun… It's time to wake up for breakfast.

_The two boys stir and awaken._

**Kaito:** Minawa-chan?

**Voice of Minawa:** Yes. It's time to wake up and have breakfast.

**Kaito:** Riku-kun… Riku-kun… It's time to wake up… Riku-kun… Minawa-chan, we will be out in a few minutes.

**Voice of Minawa:** Thank you Kaito-kun.

_Scene shifts to dining room where Minawa enters. She is wearing her maid's uniform, as is Mahoro, who is standing by the table, where Suguru is seated._

**Minawa:** Kaito-kun said they will be here in a few minutes.

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan, you know you don't have to work as a maid here.

**Minawa:** I know, but that is what Onee-chan was training me to do, so I will continue to do that and wear the uniform as long as Onee-chan does.

**Suguru:** I've been trying to get Mahoro out of her uniform for a long time now.

**Mahoro:** But you have gotten me out of my uniform, several times now.

**Suguru:** (_Blushing_) You know that is not what I meant.

**Minawa:** And now he's trying to get me out of my uniform too. He's almost as bad as his grandfather. You better keep a close watch on him.

**Mahoro:** Oh don't worry, I will. (_Bends down to give the blushing Suguru a kiss_) He is so cute when he is embarrassed.

**Suguru:** Now stop that.

_Kaito and Riku enter the dining room._

**Mahoro:** Good morning. Come and sit. Minawa-chan and I are just serving breakfast. Sit down and make yourself comfortable

_Mahoro and Minawa exit to the kitchen and Kaito and Riku sit at the table where Mahoro had indicated._

**Suguru:** Good morning Riku-kun… Kaito-kun…

**Kaito:** Good morning Suguru-kun.

**Riku:** Good morning.

**Suguru:** How did you sleep?

**Kaito:** I think Riku-kun fell right to sleep, but I am still having problems falling asleep with all of the sounds during the night. And this morning some strange noises woke me up just when the sun was coming up.

**Suguru:** Strange noises?… Oh! Like chirping sounds?

**Kaito:** Yes. There were the same type of sounds at the lodge.

**Suguru:** Those are birds. They usually wake up with the sunrise and start to sing.

**Riku:** Birds?

**Suguru:** I can imagine that there would be very little wildlife on board your ships. We share the Earth with a great deal of other animals, of all shapes and sizes. I guess we will have to give you a grand tour

_Mahoro and Minawa enter the dining room. Mahoro is carrying a tray with breakfast and Minawa is carrying a coffee pot._

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan, why don't you pour the coffee while I put breakfast on the table.

**Minawa:** Yes, Onee-chan.

_As Minawa pours Suguru's coffee a vision returns of when Minawa first arrived. This time there are no incidents._

**Suguru:** Thank you Minawa-chan.

_Minawa finishes her duties and takes her seat._

**All:** Idatakimasu!

**Mahoro:** (_Once she is sure everything is proper around the table; to the twins_) Miyuki-chan called this morning. She and Chizu-chan want to take you out shopping today.

**Kaito:** I guess I still don't understand the idea of shopping.

**Suguru:** There are many different thing you can buy using money; different kinds of clothing, different kinds of food, different kinds of entertainment. You use the money you earn to buy the things you want.

**Riku:** On our ship, all the clothes and food we needed were provided for us, but everyone wore the same type of clothing and we all ate the same food.

**Suguru:** I guess to us on Earth, that would sound a bit boring, but there are places like that here on Earth.

**Mahoro:** I was thinking that I would like to do some shopping too, so we could all make a day of it. How does that sound Minawa-chan?

**Minawa:** (_Head bowed_) Ahhh… Hamaji-kun and I had planned on going to see a movie today. I'm sorry.

**Mahoro:** No, please don't be sorry, Minawa-chan. I think it's a marvelous idea.

**Suguru:** We could all take the train into the city together and then head in our own directions.

**Minawa:** I guess so.

**Suguru:** Just remember, people will more that likely recognize you. It still may be difficult for you and Hamaji-kun to have some time alone.

**Minawa:** I hadn't thought about that.

**Mahoro:** That doesn't mean that you shouldn't try. The girls will be here in about an hour and a half. We can get our chores done and then go to the train station..

**Riku:** Train?

**Suguru:** (_Laughing_) We'll explain when we get there. This should be a very interesting day.

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Minawa finishing up in the kitchen. The door bell rings._

**Voice of Suguru:** I'll get it.

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan, I can finish up here in here. Why don't you change out of your uniform and into something a bit more appropriate for going out on a date. (_Minawa begins to protest_) I intend on doing the same. Go and find something pretty to wear for Hamaji-kun.

**Minawa:** Yes, Onee-chan.

_Minawa exits and Mahoro takes care of the few remaining dishes. Slash enters._

**Mahoro:** Good morning Slash. And how are you this fine morning?

**Slash:** I am well… Mahoro-san, are you sure it is wise to let Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun go off by themselves.

**Mahoro:** I don't see why not. Minawa-chan is more than capable of dealing with any problem that might arise.

**Slash:** Yes, she is more than physically capable of dealing with a problem, but will she be able to determine a reasonable solution.

**Mahoro:** I think that between her and Hamaji-kun they will be able to.

_Suguru enters the kitchen._

**Suguru:** Good morning Slash. (_to Mahoro_) The girls are here, Mahoro.

**Mahoro:** They are a bit early.

**Suguru:** I think they are just anxious to see the twins.

**Mahoro:** Well, I am done here, so I am going to go get out of my uniform. Care to help Suguru.

**Suguru:** (_Blushing a bit_) No I will entertain our guests until you are ready to go.

**Mahoro:** You're no fun.

_Mahoro exits._

**Suguru:** Mahoro sure has changed a lot since she came back.

**Slash:** That she has.

**Suguru:** Will you be coming with us today?

**Slash:** I think not. Mahoro-san is right. Minawa-chan can take care of herself and Hamaji-kun. The Commander asked me to check up on Kanzaki-san. The Commander had expected him to be at your arrival yesterday. We know he has been keeping a low profile since his article was published and he left Vesper headquarters, but the Commander is concerned.

**Suguru:** Do you know where he is?

**Slash:** Not specifically, but I think I will be able to find him.

**Suguru:** Take care

**Slash:** You take care also. Please don't do anything silly.

**Suguru:** Don't worry, I won't.

_Suguru exits the kitchen._

**Slash:** (_To himself_) I'm not worried about you Suguru-kun.

_Scene shifts to living room. Suguru has just entered. Seated there are Kaito, Chizu, Riku, Miyuki and Minawa. The twins are dressed in their standard Saint clothing, but the girls are all dressed in tee shirts and shorts._

**Minawa:** (_To Suguru_) I called Hamaji-kun. He said that he would meet us at the train station in about a half hour.

**Suguru:** I hope you don't mind Mahoro and I coming along.

**Miyuki:** No problem. In fact, maybe we can find some new swim suits to wear to the beach. We'd like to take the twins before the end of summer break.

**Suguru:** I don't understand why girls need to buy new swim suits every year.

**Chizu:** Well, because a girl's body changes quite a bit in one years time, and if you remember, our swim suits from last year did not survive the day.

**Suguru:** Oh, right.

_Mahoro enters the living room. She is wearing a tee shirt and a very short skirt._

**Suguru:** (_Wide eyed_) Wow!

**Miyuki:** I second that. Very pretty Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Miyuki-chan. By your reaction Suguru, I take it that you approve also.

**Suguru:** Most definitely. You make the outfit look good.

**Miyuki:** Oooo! He's getting good at this.

**Minawa:** Hamaji-kun will meet us at the train station Onee-chan.

**Mahoro:** Well if everyone is ready, let's get going.

_Everyone gets up and heads for the door, Mahoro and Suguru trailing behind._

**Suguru:** You really do look very pretty, Mahoro.

**Mahoro:** Thank you.

_Suguru and Mahoro exit the house hand in hand_.

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene in train station. Hamaji is waiting as Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Riku, Miyuki, Kaito and Chizu enter_

**Hamaji:** (_Looking somewhat glum_) Hi Minawa-chan… Hi Guys.

**Minawa:** (_Running over to Hamaji and taking his arm_) Hi Hamaji-kun

**Suguru:** (_As he walks past Hamaji_) Don't worry. We're only riding the train with you. After that you're on your own.

_Minawa holds Hamaji's arm tighter as a smile returns to his face._

**Chizu:** It's strange not having Kiyomi-kun and Rin-chan here with us.

**Hamaji:** I stopped by to see Kiyomi-kun on the way here. His dad is working his tail off, making up for the time he was away.

**Miyuki:** His dad has never been very nice.

**Hamaji:** I guess Kiyomi-kun tried to call Rin-chan this morning and was told that she was not available.

**Miyuki:** I had the same response this morning when I called to see if she wanted to go shopping with us.

**Kaito:** I hope this is not because of us.

**Mahoro:** No, this has to do with her father. He has some very strange ideas sometimes. But there isn't much we can do about it right now.

**Minawa:** We can talk about this later. Here comes our train.

_Scene shifts to downtown street outside a restaurant. The group (including Hamaji and Minawa) exit the restaurant._

**Hamaji:** Thank you for lunch Suguru-kun. I didn't realize that movie we wanted to see didn't start until two this afternoon. I didn't exactly plan for a meal.

**Suguru:** Don't worry about it. You and Minawa-chan still have some time to kill before the movie. I think the girls are going to shop for new swim suits to go to the beach.

**Hamaji:** Remember going swim suit shopping last year. We ended up running into Saori-sensei.

**Suguru:** The girls had each picked out a suit for Mahoro. Then Mahoro ended up picking out one on her own.

**Chizu:** (_To Minawa_) Minawa-chan, would you like to come with us to buy a swim suit for when we go to the beach?

**Minawa:** Would Hamaji-kun like to see me in a swim suit?

**Hamaji:** Of course I would. We still have plenty of time before the movie starts.

**Chizu:** Then come and follow me. I know this place that has the tiniest swim suits.

_Scene shifts to the old apartment building of Takanori Kanzaki. Slash examines the apartment where Slash had found him the first time. It is obvious that the apartment has been ransacked. It does not take much investigation before Slash finds the badly beaten reporter on the floor between the bed and the wall._

**Slash:** Let's see if I can do this. Open a com link, Ryuga-san… Sera-san… are you on line.

**Voice of Ryuga:** Slash, is that you?

**Slash:** Yes, it's me. Are you on the ship?

**Voice of Ryuga:** No, but I can be. What do you need?

**Slash:** I have the reporter Takanori Kanzaki. He is badly injured. I need a transport from this location to Vesper Headquarters. I can't move him myself.

**Voice ofRyuga:** Hold your current position and we will use your com signal as a beacon to transport to the roof of the building you are in and we'll take it from there.

**Slash:** Holding position.

_Kanzaki returns to consciousness_

**Kanzaki:** Slash… Do you mind if I call you Slash?

**Slash:** Of course you can.

**Kanzaki:** Slash, it's good to see you.

**Slash:** Any idea who did this?

**Kanzaki:** My best guess are some leftovers from Kaemisa. They were definitely looking for something, but I don't think they found what it was they were looking for.

**Slash:** We'll have you to medical treatment in a few minutes.

**Kanzaki:** A few minutes. You'll be lucky to get an ambulance team up here in a hour.

_Ryuga and Sera enter through the door._

**Kanzaki:** Oh! Now if you had told be that was the kind of help you were getting, I would have believed you. Good day, Ryuga-san. Sera-san, my angel, you are as lovely as ever.

**Sera:** Kanzaki-san, it seems you make quite a habit out of having this happen to you. I suggest you find a safer line of work.

**Kanzaki:** What, like a human cannonball in the circus?

_There is no reaction from anyone, not really understanding the reference. Ryuga moves the bed and lifts the injured reporter, carrying him out with Slash and Sera following._

_Scene shifts to outside the swim suit shop as the group exits._

**Hamaji:** I can't imagine something made of that little cloth costing so much.

**Suguru:** Last year, I could not have imagined any of them wearing something that tiny out in public, especially Mahoro.

**Miyuki:** Thank you Mahoro-san. We didn't expect you to pay for our swim suits.

**Mahoro:** Don't worry about it. The Commander gave me the card to use for things like this. He said it was a thank you for all of us from Vesper. All he said was to keep the charges reasonable.

**Chizu:** What kind of a limit do you have on that card?

**Mahoro:** I guess if we wanted to drive home instead of taking the train, I could buy a car or two with it.

**Hamaji:** So that's why the clerk's eyes lit up when she looked at the card.

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan… Hamaji-kun… It's almost time for your movie.

**Minawa:** Thank you.

**Mahoro:** Enjoy the rest of your afternoon. We will see you later at home.

**Minawa:** Don't worry about dinner. Hamaji-kun's parents have invited me to eat at their house.

**Suguru:** Then we will see you much later at home. Behave yourselves.

**Mahoro:** (_Quietly to Suguru_) Oh you're no fun.

_Hamaji and Minawa begin to walk away._

_Hamaji and Minawa:Good bye_

**Miyuki:** OK, now it's time to shop for the twins. Any suggestions?

**Chizu:** I think we need to just go to the department stores and hit every department.

**Miyuki:** Then let's do this

_Suguru looks at the twins, who obviously don't understand what is going on and then rolls his eyes as Miyuki, Chizu and Mahoro drag their male counterparts along._

_Scene shifts to the group exiting the department store some time later. Suguru, Kaito and Riku are buried in bundles._

**Miyuki:** I'm glad that they were willing to deliver the rest of the things we bought to the house.

**Suguru:** I'm just wondering how we're going to manage this stuff on the train, especially right now.

**Mahoro:** Maybe we should find a place to put everything down and figure out what to do next.

**Chizu:** Isn't there a little park around here somewhere?

**Mahoro:** Yes, right this way.

_Everyone begins to follow Mahoro for several blocks._

**Mahoro:** I'm sorry. It was further than I thought.

**Suguru:** (_Finding an available bench and setting his packages down on it_) Guys, set you packages down until we figure out what we are doing.

_Kaito and Riku set down their packages. They have a somewhat blank expression on their faces, trying to take in everything around them._

**Chizu:** (_Walking over and taking Kaito by the arm_) Are you OK, Kaito-kun?

**Kaito:** Yes, but it's just that I never could have imagined that Earth could be anything like this.

**Riku:** (_Sitting down on the bench and Miyuki sitting next to him_) Leesha-san tried to describe it to us, but even her description couldn't prepare us for how large and open everything is. It is kind of frightening.

**Kaito:** And the number of people. On our ship, there were no more than five thousand people, but we were an agriculture ship. The largest of our city ships would have no more than twenty thousand people. If you combined the population of all of our ships, it would still be less than the number of people in this city.

**Miyuki:** I guess that's one of the things we take for granted here on Earth. When I was on the command ship, I felt very confined. The ship was huge, but I knew that there were walls. And it was so quiet. Sometimes the lack of background noise almost hurt.

**Riku:** Yes, Earth is a very noisy place. People here seem to thrive on it.

**Suguru:** Not everyone and not all the time. People on Earth put a lot of effort into finding peace and quiet.

**Mahoro:** And even that peace and quiet isn't always very peaceful or quiet.

**Kaito:** What are birds? Suguru said that the sounds that woke me this morning were birds singing, but I still don't understand what a bird is.

**Chizu:** (_Looking around to see if she can find any in the park_) Birds are a group of animals that have feathers and wings and most can fly.

**Miyuki:** There are thousands of different kinds all over the world of different sizes and colors and songs.

**Chizu:** (_Finally spotting a small sparrowish looking bird in a tree_) There's one (_Pointing at it_) in the tree there.

_At first the twins do not see it, but finally the bird flits to another branch, and it becomes visible to them._

**Kaito:** It's hard to believe that something that small can make so much noise.

**Chizu:** After a while, you don't even hear it any more. It just becomes part of the background noise.

**Suguru:** So what do you want to do? Right now the trains will be packed.

**Mahoro:** We could find someplace here to have dinner and then we could go home when the trains are less crowded.

**Miyuki:** I would have to give my parents a call to let them know I won't be home for dinner,

**Chizu:** Same here.

**Suguru:** I'm sure we can find a phone on the way to dinner, but where do you want to eat?

**Chizu:** I know this little restaurant not to far from here that has wonderful shrimp dishes. And they are almost exactly like the ones that Mahoro-san makes… but hers are better…

**Miyuki:** (_Quietly to Suguru_) Why am I not surprised?

_Everybody starts to pick up packages so that everyone is carrying something and the begin to walk, following Chizu_.

_Scene shifts to outside of restaurant as the group exits. Along with them is the cook._

**Cook:** Mahoro-san, you and your friends are welcome to come and visit any time you like.

**Mahoro:** It's been good seeing you again.

_The group begins to walk down the street._

**Miyuki:** (_Shaking her head_) Why am I not surprised?

**Chizu:** So Mahoro-san, the cook at the restaurant was a cook for Vesper and he was one of the people who taught you how to cook?

**Mahoro:** He was one of the cooks while I was in training. They would rotate through the various cooks so that there would not be away from their restaurants for too long.

**Chizu:** So there are more world famous cooks who are part of Vesper?

**Mahoro:** More than likely, but I only had the chance to work with six or seven of them.

**Miyuki:** Well that's one mystery solved. The second mystery is how does Chizu-chan know about all of these famous chefs?

**Chizu:** Simple! These are the places my mom and dad take me when we go out for dinner. My dad will travel all the way across Japan to have fish cooked a certain way.

**Miyuki:** Why am I not surprised?

_Suguru looks at the Command Ship wrist band which Suguru has set to display the time and has been using it as a watch._

**Miyuki:** You're still wearing the wrist band from the Command Ship?

**Suguru:** Yeah. I figured out how to set it to display the time, so I've been using it as a watch.

**Chizu:** Leesha-san said that we could use it to talk to each other. Any idea how to do that?

**Kaito:** Leesha-san showed us how. It's not very difficult.

**Chizu:** Maybe we should all start wearing them again. Then we can keep in touch with each other without using the phone.

**Riku:** I wonder if you could use it to talk to Rin-chan.

_The members of the group look at each other like 'Why didn't I think of that?'_

**Suguru:** I don't think now is the time or the place to try, but the trains should be less crowded now. How about we head home?

_Scene shifts to our group walking home from the train station._

**Mahoro:** Even this late, the trains were still packed.

**Chizu:** I can't believe that someone would recognize us and want an autograph.

**Miyuki:** That's the price of fame.

**Suguru:** We'll walk you two girls to your houses and then we'll head home.

**Chizu:** Suguru-kun… Mahoro-san… My parents were wondering if Kaito-kun could come over to my house tomorrow night for dinner.

**Miyuki:** My parents asked the same thing. Could Riku-kun come over for dinner and to visit for a while?

**Mahoro:** I don't see any reason why not.

**Suguru:** I think it would be more in Riku-kun's case, is he ready to face your sisters, Miyuki-chan.

**Miyuki:** If they are a problem, I'll just beat them more senseless than they already are. No, dad put them on best behavior, or they have to clean the bathes for a month.

**Chizu:** Oh! That's harsh. I like it.

**Riku:** Why are you sisters like that?

**Miyuki:** Maybe they are a little jealous. They are at the age when they are starting to notice boys, but the boys aren't noticing them back. (_Taking a sharp look at Suguru_) Maybe you could come over later tomorrow. Dad was thinking of letting us use the girl's side as a mixed bath after we close. Although I'm not sure he has talked to Mom about it. He is such a coward sometimes.

**Suguru:** No offence Miyuki-chan, when it comes to your Mom I would be a bit of a coward too. I've seen her drag your father on the floor.

**Miyuki:** Oh, you've missed the times she has thrown him into the bathes.

_There is a general laugher from everyone. As they are laughing, the arrive in front of Chizu's house._

**Suguru:** Well Chizu-chan. Here we are.

_Chizu walks up to Kaito, puts her arms around his neck and draws him down to her and then gives him a little kiss. In the process, Kaito drops the packages he is carrying. They both embrace each other for a moment and then Chizu begins to walk toward her front door._

**Kaito:** Could you wait a moment?

_Kaito catches up with Chizu and, taking her hand, walks her to the front door. He rings the bell and waits for the door to open. When it does, it is Chizu's father and mother standing there._

**Kaito:** (_Bowing_) Mister and Misses Oe… I wish to thank you for the honor of letting your daughter spend the day with me. (_Placing the hand of Chizu into her father's hand then bowing again._)

**Mr. Oe:** (_Bowing, but not quite knowing what to say_) Thank you, Kaito-kun.

**Kaito:** Good night, Chizu-chan.

**Chizu:** (_Also not quite sure what to say_) Good night Kaito-kun. I will see you tomorrow.

_Kaito turns to leave, but Chizu follows after him and puts her hand on his shoulder. Kaito turns and Chizu throws her arms around him again._

**Chizu:** (_Whispering_) I love you Kaito-kun. (_She gives Kaito another kiss_)

_Chizu runs back to her parents (who are somewhat dumbstruck) and enters the house with them. Kaito returns to Riku, Miyuki, Suguru and Suguru and picks up the packages he was carrying. Then they begin walking down the street._

**Miyuki:** What was all that about?

**Kaito:** Among the Saint, when a marriage is arranged, the girl continues to live with her parents. Over the next year or so, before the actual wedding, the boy and girl spend time together. When the boy returns the girl home to her parents, the boy thanks the parents for opportunity and privilege of spending time with her. I never though I would have the chance to do that. I could not pass up the opportunity.

**Riku:** If you don't think it would cause too much of a problem with your sisters, Miyuki-chan, I would like to do the same when I take you home.

**Miyuki:** I would be honored, Riku-kun.

_They continue walking down the street towards Miyuki's house. Suguru and Mahoro look at each other and smile._

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru in their bedroom, dressed in their nightclothes, sitting on the edge of their bed._

**Suguru:** Is Minawa-chan home?

**Mahoro:** Yes, Hamaji-kun just brought her home. He apologized for having her home so late. His parents wanted to talk.

**Suguru:** I wonder what Minawa-chan said.

**Mahoro:** I guess she didn't get to talk much. Most of the evening was taken up by Hamaji-kun's father telling embarrassing stories about Hamaji-kun.

**Suguru:** Poor Hamaji-kun, but it does sound like they have those two married already.

**Mahoro:** I think you're right. It's just a matter of one of them proposing.

**Suguru:** I'll place my bet on Minawa-chan.

**Mahoro:** I'm afraid to say I think you're right. (_silence, but then Mahoro takes Suguru by the hand_) Suguru, about last night. I want to apologize for the way I behaved. I don't know what got into me, but I needed to hold you close to me… as close as possible.

**Suguru:** No harm was done and I must admit it felt good when you pressed your body against me.

**Mahoro:** It's funny. When we held each other like that, I never felt so warm all over… Suguru, do you like holding me close like that?

**Suguru:** Yes Mahoro, I like touching you, and holding you, and feeling you close to me.

**Mahoro:** Would you like to touch me now?

**Suguru:**(_Swallowing hard_) Yes Mahoro, I would like to touch you.

_Mahoro begins to unbutton her nightshirt. It takes a moment for Suguru to build up the courage, but he begins to reach to touch Mahoro's breasts. He is just about to make contact, when the door bell rings. Suguru pulls back his hand, startled by the door bell. It rings again. This time several times somewhat frantically. Suguru jump off of the bed and heads to answer the door, with Mahoro following closely (still unbuttoned). The door bell continues to ring. Suguru reaches the door, unlocks and opens it, finding Rin, frightened and almost crying._

**Suguru:** Rin-chan! What is the matter? Are you all right?

**Rin:** Suguru-kun… Mahoro-san… I need your help. Please!

**Mahoro:** (_Who has reached the door and is standing behind Suguru_) Come in Rin-chan… Come in.

_Mahoro reaches out to Rin and takes her hand to lead her into the house and to the couch in the living room. At this point Minawa, Kaito and Riku have also come into the living room to find out what is happening._

**Mahoro:** (_As both of them sit down on the couch_) What's wrong, Rin-chan?

**Rin:** I need a place to stay for the night. I'm leaving home.

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene opens with a frazzled and frightened Rin standing in the doorway with Mahoro and Suguru. Scene sifts to Rin sitting on the chair and Mahoro and Suguru sitting across from her on the couch. Minawa, Kaito and Riku are standing around, listening. Scene shifts to Mahoro and Rin in the bedroom, changed into nightclothes (although what Rin is wearing doesn't fit very well). Scene shifts to Rin and Kiyomi sitting on the couch with Ryuga and Sera standing to one side of the couch and Mahoro and Minawa standing on the other side. Across from them are standing four men and one woman (off to the side)_

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Kaito:** Rin-chan doesn't look very happy.

**Voice of Riku:** No she doesn't, but I think it has something to do with something her father did.

**Voice of Kaito:** I hope it doesn't have anything to do with us.

**Voice of Riku:** No, I don't think so, but it looks like Rin-chan and Mahoro-san are trying to figure something out.

**Voice of Kaito:** I hope so, those men don't look very friendly… and who is that lady who is with them?

**Voice of Riku:** I think that is Rin-chan's mother. But you are right. I'm glad that Ryuga-sensei and Sera-san are here to help

**Voice of Ryuga:** This is gonna be great.

**Episode 18: Rin's Revolt**


	18. Episode 18 Rin's Revolt

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 18: Rin's Revolt**

_Show opens showing the scene of the front door of Suguru's house (shown from the inside) with the door bell ringing. Suguru arrives at the door, unlocks and opens it, finding Rin, frightened and almost crying._

**Suguru:** Rin-chan! What is the matter? Are you all right?

**Rin:** Suguru-kun… Mahoro-san… I need your help. Please!

**Mahoro:** (_Who has reached the door and is standing behind Suguru_) Come in Rin-chan… Come in.

_Mahoro reaches out to Rin and takes her hand to lead her into the house and to the couch in the living room. At this point Minawa, Kaito and Riku have also come into the living room to find out what is happening._

**Mahoro:** (_As both of them sit down on the couch_) What's wrong, Rin-chan?

**Rin:** I need a place to stay for the night. I'm leaving home.

_Cut to regular theme_

_Scene shows Rin sitting on the couch in Suguru's living room with Mahoro sitting to her right and Suguru sitting to her left. Minawa, Kaito and Riku are standing behind the couch._

**Mahoro:** What happened, Rin-chan?

**Rin:** I was right about what I told you. When I got home after the festival the other night, my dad was waiting for me. He said that he needed to talk to me and that it could not wait until morning. He told me it was time for me to get serious about my future and that I didn't have time to be doing silly thing with my friends. He told me that he had arranged a marriage for me.

**Suguru:** What?

**Rin:** He said that he had negotiated the marriage with the son of the head of a rival company, and that the marriage would be useful in eventually merging the operation of the two companies. He had already arranged for the wedding to be the day after my sixteenth birthday. Then he explained that I would have to spend the time between now and then getting to know my future husband better. The man he has arranged for me to marry is thirty one years old.

**Suguru:** So what did you say to your father?

**Rin:** What do you think? I told him that I wasn't interested in marrying anyone that he had selected for me. He said that he didn't care about what I was interested in. All of the arrangements had been made and the contracts had been signed. As far as he was concerned it was only a technicality that we had to wait until I was sixteen. As far as he was concerned, we were already married. He told me that he had even considered moving me into this man's house, but decided that the publicity might not look good for his company, so he decided against it. When I told him that he could not force me to marry anyone, he said that he had put a great deal of effort into arranging this marriage and that he wouldn't let me or anyone mess it up. He said he had already taken care of one problem, but he wouldn't explain. Then he locked me into my room and cut off my phone. I was afraid that he had done something to Kiyomi-kun.

**Suguru:** As far as I know Kiyomi-kun is all right.

**Minawa:** Hamaji-kun and I saw him on the way home tonight. He was worried about you.

**Mahoro:** What has your mother said about all of this?

**Rin:** I don't think she is in favor of it, but I really don't know. There isn't much she can do. My father has never been known to listen to her opinion on anything. The truth is though, I haven't seen my mother. My father has been having my meals brought to my room.

**Suguru:** What made you decide to leave tonight?

**Rin:** After dinner tonight, my father showed up with several packages of clothing. He explained that my future husband was going to stop by tomorrow to take me out, so he brought me appropriate clothing for me to wear. After he left, I looked at it. I've seen more tasteful clothing on the girls in Suguru's Ecchi magazines. If I had worn them I would have felt like a prostitute. That's what made me decided to leave.

**Minawa:** But if you were locked into your room, how did you get out?

**Rin:** My father isn't as smart as he thinks he is. In the closet in my bathroom, there is an access panel to the attic. I packed as much stuff as I could into my travel bag, got what allowance money I had put aside and got up into the attic. From there, all I had to do was find an access panel into an empty room. The house is big enough that from there I could sneak out without being seen by my parents or the staff. My father won't even know that I am gone until it's time to bring breakfast in for me, and by that time I hope to be far away from here.

**Mahoro:** But where will you go?

**Rin:** I don't know. That's why I came here. It's to late to take the train anywhere tonight and I just wanted some time to think about where to go. I also wanted to see Kiyomi-kun one last time.

**Suguru:** You know, Rin-chan, the first places they will look for you are here and Kiyomi-kun's house.

**Rin:** I realized that. I really don't know what to do. At one point I even thought about asking Ryuga-sensei and Sera-san to take me back to the Command Ship. What I do know is that I won't marry the guy that my father picked out for me and if he insists, I won't go back home.

**Mahoro:** You can stay here for the night, and we can maybe help you figure out what to do in the morning. The house is a bit crowded now. We don't have a spare bedroom for you to stay in.

**Rin:** I can sleep here on the couch. That way I won't inconvenience anyone.

**Suguru:** Hmmm… It might be better if I slept out here… That is if you and Mahoro wouldn't mind, sharing our room.

**Rin:** No, I don't want to put you two out. There isn't any reason why I can't sleep out here.

**Suguru:** Actually, I think it might be best if Mahoro or I were here to answer the door if someone should come early and since if Mahoro sleeps out here, you would be sharing a bed with me…

**Rin:** Oh! Right! I see your point. Do you have any problem with that Mahoro-san?

**Mahoro:** Iagree with Suguru that someone should be out here to get the door… and as for the sleeping arrangements, although I trust Suguru implicitly, I think you might be a bit more comfortable sharing the room with me.

**Suguru:** OK then it's settled. I'll go get some blankets and you can get Rin-chan settled for the night. Everyone else should go and get some sleep. I think tomorrow is going to be a very long day.

_Mahoro exits with Rin to the bedroom. Minawa walks toward her room._

**Suguru:** (_To the twins_) I will need to go into your room for a moment. The spare blankets and pillows are stored in your closet.

_Suguru and the twins begin walking to the twin's room._

**Kaito:** Suguru-kun, I thought that parents did not arrange marriages on Earth.

**Suguru:** Usually not any more, but that was the way is was at one time. In some families though, like in Rin-chan's, the fathers arrange the marriages, but they are becoming fewer and fewer.

**Kaito:** It would be too bad if Rin-chan were forced to marry someone else. She and Kiyomi-kun are really special to each other.

**Suguru:** They've known each other since they were five. We have all known each other since we started school and we have always been in the same class.

**Riku:** Will Miyuki-chan's father pick out a husband for her?

**Suguru:** No, Miyuki-chan's father will let Miyuki-chan pick out the person she will marry… and the same will be true for Chizu-chan.

**Kaito:** I'm glad about that. Chizu-chan is such a fun person to be with.

**Suguru:** She has always been full of energy.

**Riku:** Miyuki-chan is so much different that Rin-chan and Chizu-chan, much more mature.

**Suguru:** She will be glad you think that. I think it's because Miyuki-chan has always had responsibilities. She has always had to help take care of her sisters and help run the bath house.

**Riku:** I hope things turn out for Rin-chan.

**Suguru:** (_Retrieving several blankets and a pillow_) I hope so too, but we will see tomorrow.

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Rin in their bedroom. Rin is going through her bag looking for night clothes._

**Rin:** I can't believe that I didn't put any night clothes in my bag.

**Mahoro:** You can use one of mine, although I don't think it will be a very good fit.

**Rin:** Unfortunately I think you are right, but it will have to do.

_Rin begins to undress (with her back to Mahoro). And puts on the nightshirt. It is sufficiently long, but when Rin turns around to face Mahoro, it is quite evident that the buttons on the nightshirt are under considerable stress._

**Rin:** Ahhh… Mahoro, when I arrived, I was interrupting something, wasn't I?

**Mahoro:** (_Blushing a bit_) No, of course not. What makes you say that?

**Rin:** Well, I sort of noticed that your nightshirt is unbuttoned almost all the way, and sometimes when you would move, your breasts would show through the opening.

**Mahoro:** (_Quickly drawing together the opening in her nightshirt_) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that.

**Rin:** Don't worry about it. You know it's funny. We have no problem taking off our clothes and being naked in front of people when we are in the bath, but it's so much different otherwise.

**Mahoro:** (_Letting go of her nightshirt_) I guess you're right. Actually, lately, Suguru and I haven't been wearing nightclothes, but last night things almost got out of hand, so we decided it might be a good idea to go back to wearing them.

**Rin:** (_As she and Mahoro climb into bed and are laying side by side with each other_) So what were you and Suguru-kun doing when I came and interrupted you?

**Mahoro:** Actually at that point, nothing yet, but I guess I was just trying to get him to hold me… and touch me.

**Rin:** I'm sorry for interrupting. Does it feel nice when he touches you?

**Mahoro:** It makes me tingle all over.

**Rin:** It's the same when Kiyomi-kun does that with me.

**Mahoro:** It's difficult enough for me to get Suguru to cuddle up close with me. He is so afraid that things will get out of control.

**Rin:** I don't understand what there is to worry about. An android can't get pregnant.

**Mahoro:** That isn't necessarily the case. At least that's what Leesha-san told me and Professor Hokato says that my blood tests seem to indicates I'm in the middle of going through puberty.

**Rin:** Wow! I never expected something like that. So that's why Suguru-kun is being so careful.

**Mahoro:** Have you and Kiyomi-kun done it?

**Rin:** No! Kiyomi-kun says he's not ready to take on that kind of responsibility.

**Mahoro:** Suguru says the same thing.

**Rin:** So what almost happened last night?

**Mahoro:** We were in the bath together and I sat down on his lap. I was sort of rubbing him and he started to get… ahhh… very excited.

**Rin:** Oooo, I can just imagine. What happened then?

**Mahoro:** I think I got him too excited, but then we spent the rest of our bath with me cuddled up close to him.

**Rin:** That must have been nice. I always fanaticized of what it would be like to be cuddled up like that with Suguru-kun. (_Sigh_)

**Mahoro:** Rin-chan, if you had the chance right now to spend the night with Suguru, would you do it?

**Rin:** (_Looking somewhat shocked at first, but then smiling_) No offence, Mahoro-san, but in a second. But I don't think Suguru-kun would do it… out of respect for Kiyomi-kun and out of respect for you, Mahoro-san… and out of respect for me. Why do you ask?

**Mahoro:** It's just that… well… I'm afraid that Suguru really doesn't understand to what he is committing himself to by asking me to marry him.

**Rin:** He may be only fifteen, but he probably understands what he is doing better than someone twice his age. Plus, you two belong together. When you stand side by side, you look so natural together that it looks like you have been together forever.

**Mahoro:** Thank you, Rin-chan. That is very nice for you to say. (_Silence_) Rin-chan, have you thought about what you are going to do in the morning?

**Rin:** A little bit… I expect that my dad will keep the fact that I am missing quiet. I'm sure he thinks that the publicity would not be good for his business. He will more than likely start by trying to find Kiyomi-kun, but I'm not sure he knows the names of any of my friends. He'll have to look them up in the newspaper accounts. By the time he does that, I could be far away from here.

**Mahoro:** But is that really what you want to do?

**Rin:** (_Sigh_) Not really. I don't want to leave the people I love behind. I don't want to be away from Kiyomi-kun. But I don't see how I can stay. My father decisions are based only on what he thinks will be good for business. He doesn't care about my feelings at all… or for that matter anybody else's.

**Mahoro:** But if you run away, don't you think your father has the resources to keep tracking you down? You would never get any rest.

**Rin:** But what should I do? I won't marry someone I don't love.

**Mahoro:** Maybe it's time you stood up to your father and tell him exactly how you feel.

**Rin:** That is not an easy thing to do. He usually hears only the things he wants to hear, and if he does hear something he doesn't want to, he enjoys making people change their thinking.

**Mahoro:** (_Turning toward Rin_) You know Rin-chan, Suguru and I, as well as the rest of your friends, will stand by your side to support and protect you. (_With a mischievous smile _) And you know that I and Minawa-chan and Ryuga-sensei and Sera-san can protect you in ways you can't imagine.

**Rin:** And I really don't want to imagine. What do you suggest we do?

**Mahoro:** As a battle android, I learned that you pick a location to fight your battles that are the least advantageous to your opponent, and you fight the battle when your opponent is the least ready to fight. First, we will get up early and call Kiyomi-kun, Ryuga-san and Sera-san. Then we will have a good breakfast. Then I think you'll call your father just about the time he should have discovered you are missing and tell him where you are, and if he wants to talk to you, he will have to come here. That puts your meeting where you want it and when you want it… and with sufficient reinforcements.

**Rin:** I guess you're right. You must have been something else in battle. I sure would not want to have you as my opponent. Thank you Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** Rin-chan, you didn't happen to bring your wrist band from the Command Ship with you?

**Rin:** Actually, I did. It was the one souvenir of our trip to the Command Ship. I didn't want to lose that.

**Mahoro:** First thing in the morning, I want you to put it on and don't take it off no matter what. It will give us something to track you if we need too. Hmmm… I wonder is Suguru is still awake. We should probably give him some warning of what we are going to do.

**Rin:** I think if we go out like this to talk to Suguru-kun, he will bleed to death. If you want to go and talk to him, that is fine with me.

**Mahoro:** You're probably right. It will wait until morning.

**Rin:** Thank you again, Mahoro-san. (_Silence_) Mahoro-san, I'd like to ask something of you, but please don't take this the wrong way.

**Mahoro:** What is it Rin-chan?

**Rin:** May I cuddle up next to you, please? I just need to be close to someone.

**Mahoro:** I guess so.

_Mahoro turns on her side with her back to Rin. Rin cuddles up next to Mahoro's back. Mahoro can feel Rin's breasts pressing against her back._

**Mahoro:** (_To herself_) Rin-chan's breasts feel so soft and warm. I wonder if mine feel like that to Suguru? I wonder if Suguru would pass up the chance to spend the night with another girl, even if I said that he could do it?

_Mahoro realizes that Rin is already asleep and adjusts herself in the bed a bit, causing her back to rub against Rin's chest._

**Rin:** Mmmm…

_Rin adjusted herself also, pressing herself more firmly against Mahoro. Then Rin places her arm around Mahoro, cupping her hand on Mahoro's breast. At first, Mahoro looks startled, but then realizes that it does feel nice. Mahoro closes her eyes and falls asleep_.

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens with Rin talking on the telephone at Suguru's house. Standing around her are Suguru, Mahoro, Minawa, Kaito, Riku and Kiyomi (who is standing right next to Rin)_

**Rin:** No… this is where I will be… No I will not come home… If you want to talk to me, you need to come here… If you're only coming to take me home, don't bother. I have no intention of coming home if nothing changes… I will be here waiting… To talk… No I have no intention of changing my mind about that… No I will not marry the man you picked out for me… Hello… Hello… (_Hangs up the phone_) Well, I think that got his blood pressure up.

**Kiyomi:** I thought there for a while why bother using the phone. You could almost hear him without it… Are you OK Rin-chan?

**Rin:** Yes, but it won't be pleasant when he gets here. I've only seen him this angry one or two times. He can get rather violent.

**Mahoro:** Well, that's our job to make sure he doesn't get the opportunity to hurt anyone.

**Suguru:** So, what do you think will happen?

**Rin:** If nothing else, my father is predictable. First I expect that he is going to start by threatening people. He is very good at that. Then he may simply try to drag me out of here. Then he will explain in no uncertain terms why he is right and why everyone else is wrong. More than likely he will bring my mother along and have her try to talk some sense into me. Then there will be more threatening. He likes threatening. Of course he will have several of his 'personal assistants' along with him.

**Kaito:** Personal assistants?

**Rin:** Goons… thugs… really nasty people with scares all over their faces. People who like ripping peoples arms off just for fun. Physical violence types.

**Kiyomi:** Wow! Your dad sounds like something out of an American mob movie.

**Rin:** Yeah, except my father isn't as nice.

_Doorbell rings_.

**Kiyomi:** Could that be your father already?

**Rin:** Not likely. He never gave me the chance to give him the address, so he'll have to figure it out first.

_Mahoro goes to the door. Ryuga and Sera are there._

**Mahoro:** Come in… Come in… I'm glad you could come.

**Ryuga:** You said it was some kind of emergency.

**Mahoro:** It has the potential to be an emergency, but it is a little difficult to give you all of the details in the short time that we have. But to summarize as quickly as possible. Rin-chan's father has picked out a husband for Rin-chan to marry. This did not meet with Rin-chan's approval, so Rin-chan ran away from home. Dad is ticked off. We have arranged a face to face meeting.

**Ryuga:** Is there any chance of physical violence?

**Rin:** Oh, you can almost count on it.

**Ryuga:** Great! I haven't had a good fight since we rescued Mahoro-san, Suguru-kun and Minawa-chan from that Kaemisa base.

**Sera:** Is that all you can think of is getting into a fight?

**Rin:** Actually, depending on who my father brings with him, you all might have a good battle on your hands.

**Kiyomi:** Rin-chan, do you really think your father will come?

**Rin:** He has to. His authority has been questioned and his ego has been damaged. He has no choice.

**Ryuga:** Has Slash come home yet?

**Suguru:** No I haven't seen him.

**Ryuga:** Then you don't know.

**Mahoro:** Don't know WHAT?

**Ryuga:** Slash found Kanzaki-san, the reporter, yesterday very badly beaten up.

**Rin:** Is he going to be OK?

**Ryuga:** Yes, he'll be fine.

**Mahoro:** Any idea who might have done it?

**Ryuga:** Kanzaki-san thinks in might have been someone from Kaemisa. He says they were looking for something, but he didn't think they found it.

**Minawa:** That sounds rather strange. Kaemisa usually doesn't leave loose end lying around like that. Leaving a living breathing witness is very much unlike them.

**Ryuga:** He is recuperating now at Vesper Headquarters. Maybe at some point you could talk to him and figure out who it was. Once he is well enough, they will get some sketches.

**Kiyomi:** So now what? It seems that all we can do is wait.

**Mahoro:** Rin-chan, did you want to talk to Kiyomi-kun?

**Rin:** Yes… but… ahhh… is now a good time?

**Mahoro:** It's as good a time as any. We'll let you know when they get here. You can use our room to talk.

**Rin:** Kiyomi-kun… would you come with me for a moment. I really need to talk to you before my father arrives.

**Kiyomi:** (_Somewhat perplexed_) Sure… of course.

_Rin motions to Kiyomi to follow her and they walk toward Mahoro's and Suguru's bedroom._

**Suguru:** What was that all about?

**Mahoro:** Later…

_Scene shifts to Rin and Kiyomi in the bedroom._

**Kiyomi:** What do need to talk to me about?

_Rin closes the door to the room._

**Rin:** Kiyomi-kun, do you love me?

**Kiyomi:** Of course I do.

**Rin:** No Kiyomi, do you really love me, no matter what happens today?

**Kiyomi:** I really do love you. No matter what happens today, tomorrow or whatever. I love you.

**Rin:** Would you marry me?

**Kiyomi:** In the beat of a heart.

**Rin:** You realize that you were not my first love?

**Kiyomi:** (_With a laugh_) Of course I do. You and Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan have always had an eye for Suguru-kun. And in some ways, I can't blame you. He treats everyone with respect and he has always seemed to be more mature and level-headed about things.

**Rin:** Do you know why he never dated any one of us?

**Kiyomi:** No, why?

**Rin:** Because he never wanted to hurt the feelings of the others, he loved us all so much. (_Silence_) Kiyomi-kun, you understand that after today, I may have no standing with my family, for it is my intent to break ties with them if my father cannot be convinced to call off this arrangement he has made.

**Kiyomi:** I understand, and it does not change a thing. I love you Rin-chan. Now let me ask you, will you marry me?

**Rin:** In the same heartbeat.

_Rin and Kiyomi embrace and kiss._

**Kiyomi:** Rin-chan, you realize that if we marry and you break ties with your family, life for you will be quite different. It will not be easy.

**Rin:** I understand that. But in the end, I think, even if things are hard, if we work together, our life will be good.

**Kiyomi:** Oh! You know what…(_digging in his pockets_) … I bought this at the festival the other day… (_still digging through his pockets_) … and I though you might like it … (_finally finding what he was looking for_)… It's not much, but until I can get you the real thing, will you wear this as a token of our engagement?

_Kiyomi presents to Rin a simple ring with a single imitation diamond in it. Rin hold out her left hand and Kiyomi slips it on her ring finger._

**Kiyomi:** The gemstone is a zircon and the ring itself will probably turn your finger green, but until we can get to a jewelry store, it will have to do.

**Rin:** Thank you so very much, Kiyomi-kun. It's beautiful… and so are you.

_The sound of the door bell ringing can be heard in the background._

**Rin:** I think that means we are on.

**Kiyomi:** Let's go. I love you.

**Rin:** I love you too.

_They kiss and exit the bedroom._

_The sound of the doorbell ringing can be heard thought the scene change. Scene shows Rin and Kiyomi re-entering the living room hand in hand._

**Mahoro:** Everyone take your places and I will get the door before they break the doorbell.

_Rin and Kiyomi take a seat on the couch next to each other, while the others take seats in chairs placed around the room. Ryuga take his place standing at then end of the couch, next to Kiyomi. Mahoro goes to the door, takes a deep breath and opens it. There is standing Rin's father (a rather large and overbearing figure). Behind him are Rin's mother and three other men._

**Mr. Todoroki:** (_Pushing his way passed Mahoro, not bothering to take off his shoes; yelling_) Where is my daughter? I should have you all arrested for kidnapping.

_Rin's mother does not push her way in, giving Mahoro a chance to properly greet her._

**Mahoro:** (_Bowing_) Good morning and welcome to the Misato residence.

**Mrs. Todoroki:** (_Returning the bow_) Thank you for welcoming us into your home and for taking care of our daughter.

**Mr. Todoroki:** (_Still yelling_) Get over here. I want to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

_Rin's mother looks at Mahoro with very sad eyes, but then proceeds into the house. Mahoro takes her place standing at the end of the couch next to Rin._

**Mr. Todoroki:** Let's end this foolishness now. It's time you came home with us and take on the responsibility of your future.

**Rin:** No father. I have no intention of returning home if you are going to force me into a marriage with someone I do not love. If you are here to talk, then sit down and let's talk. If you have no intention of talking, then it might be best for you to leave now and forget that I ever existed.

**Mrs. Todoroki:** Rin-chan!

**Mr. Todoroki:** Shut up woman. I have no intention of leaving without you. That is not a topic for discussion. I have every right as your father to arrange for you whatever marriage I think is suitable for you. You have nothing to say about it. But furthermore I have no intention of discussing a family matter like this in front of strangers.

**Rin:** These are not strangers. They are my friends. And since this matter affects some of them quite directly, they have every right in the world to be here.

**Mr. Todoroki:** I have heard enough of this nonsense. (_Stepping forward to take Rin's by the arm_) You are coming with me, RIGHT NOW!

**Mahoro:** (_Stepping in the way to block him_) I think not. If she does not wish to come with you, she does not have to.

**Mr. Todoroki:** (_Quite shocked by Mahoro's move_) What right do you have to stand in my way, you flat-chested excuse for a woman?

**Suguru:** (_From a chair off to the side_) I wouldn't go there. You'll only make her angry and Mahoro is not a very nice person when she is angry.

**Mahoro:** That's OK Suguru. It doesn't bother me. I can understand how a person of his stature might not understand the need for being polite.

**Mr. Todoroki:** (_Being more forceful_) I said out of my way.

**Mahoro:** And I said, I think not. Rin-chan arranged this meeting to talk things over. If you don't wish to talk, then I must ask you to leave.

_It is quite obvious that Mahoro has no intention of moving out of the way, so Rin's father retreats a bit._

**Mr. Todoroki:** Woman (_Indicating Rin's mother_) you see if you can talk some sense into her. I'll wait outside. (_Mahoro moves to show him the way to the door; to Mahoro_) Never mind, I can find my own way out.

_Rin's father moves to the door with his three associates and exits._

**Mrs. Todoroki:** I am so very sorry to get all of you involved in this family matter, but my husband can be somewhat… ahhh…

**Rin:** I think the word you are looking for is obnoxious.

**Mrs. Todoroki:** Rin-chan, that is no way to talk about your father.

**Rin:** But it's true… He is a heartless excuse for a human being. (_There is a long moment of silence_) Mother, I'd like you to meet Kiyomi-kun.

**Kiyomi:** (_Standing and bowing_) I am pleased to meet you Mrs. Todoroki.

**Rin:** Kiyomi-kun has asked me to marry him, and I have accepted.

**Mrs. Todoroki:** Oh my! So there is no way I can convince you to come home and go along with his plans.

**Rin:** No mother. No way.

**Mrs. Todoroki:** (_Sighing_) Good. This man that your father picked out is a real jerk. I tried to voice my objections, but you know your father.

**Suguru:** Rin-chan, you called that right. Everything happened exactly as you said.

**Ryuga:** So what do you expect now?

**Rin:** Did father bring any more goons with him?

**Mrs. Todoroki:** You mean personal assistants?

**Rin:** Goons… Thugs…

**Mrs. Todoroki:** There are two more, one at the front door, and one at the back, plus his driver.

**Suguru:** He doesn't travel light, does he.

**Rin:** Well, what I expect is that if Mother does not report soon, or if Mother gets the chance to tells them I haven't changed my mind, they will come back in, threaten everyone again and then try to take me out of here by force, not being to particular who they hurt in the process.

**Suguru:** I'm noticing a pattern here.

**Rin:** The only thing my father is better at then threatening is physical abuse.

**Mrs. Todoroki:** Those are very dangerous men with your father. I don't want to see anyone get hurt.

**Rin:** I don't think dad realizes how dangerous of an opponent he is facing. But mother, how about you? Why do you stay with him?

**Mrs. Todoroki: **Because I am married to him.

**Rin:** Because of a piece of paper that you probably did not even get the chance to seal personally. He is a cruel and insensitive man… and those are some of his better traits. He has no love for anyone but himself.

_Rin's mother lower her eyes, but says nothing._

**Mahoro:** Does everyone understand what they are to do in case things get out of hand? (_There is a general nodding of heads_) Sera-san, will you take care of getting people to safety if needed?

**Sera:** The transport mechanism is set for the beacon in your back yard. If you need to you can also activate it via voice command with your wrist band.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Sera-san. Suguru… Kaito-kun… Riku-kun… it might be best if you waited in the bedroom until this is over.

**Suguru:** (_To Kaito and Riku_) Come on, let's go. (_To Rin and the others_) Rin-chan… All of you… please be careful.

**Rin:** We will. (_Suguru and the twins exit to the bedroom_) Mother, why don't you tell father that we have finished our discussion.

_There is the sound of the front door opening and the sound of footsteps._

**Mahoro:** I don't think that will be necessary. Your father must have gotten tired of waiting.

**Rin:** He always was a bit impatient.

_Rin's father re-enters the living room with the three men who had been with him before._

**Mr. Todoroki:** What is taking so long? The only topic open to discussion is whether she walks out of her or if we need to drag her, and I would suggest that none of you get the bright idea of getting in the way. Although I would prefer if no one was hurt, but if you get in the way, I will make no guarantees. Now come along Rin.

**Rin:** No! I have no intention of going with you. I will not marry this jerk you have picked out. And if it means breaking ties with the family, then so be it. I will miss seeing mother, but I will not miss seeing you.

**Mr. Todoroki:** And what do you expect to do to survive, sell that pretty little body of yours on the street.

**Rin:** (_Standing to confront her father_) No, but isn't that what you are planning to do, marry me to the man who gave you the best economic advantage. Aren't you just prostituting your own daughter for your own advantage… marrying me to the highest bidder. You are nothing more than a pimp.

_With almost lightening quick reflexes, Rin's father moves to slap is daughter across the face, but with lightening quick reflexes, Mahoro catches his hand several inches from its intended target._

**Mahoro:** (_With a most definite angry frown_) I warn you, I will not forgive you if you strike your daughter. If you make another attempt to lay your hands on her, I will remove your hand… from your arm.

_Rin's father is in shock that he is unable to move his arm with Mahoro holding on to it._

**Mr. Todoroki:** (_To his associates_) Get them out of my way.

_With that, the three men advance toward Mahoro, but Ryuga, Sera and Minawa step in to block them. The man facing Minawa places his hands on her shoulder with the intent of pushing her out of the way, but suddenly the look on his face turns to one of ultimate agony as he gasps for air. He releases his grasp on Minawa and falls to the ground._

**Kiyomi:** (_Wincing with shared pain_) Oooo! That had to hurt! I hope he wasn't planning on having a family.

_Mahoro turns her attention to Ryuga, who is facing a particularly large man. She notices that Ryuga's hand is beginning to glow._

**Mahoro:** Ryuga, none of that… we want to be able to at least find body parts when we're done.

**Ryuga:** You're no fun.

_The glow on Ryuga's hand visibly diminishes, then Ryuga touches the shoulder of the man in front of him. A small spark can be seen to jump to the shoulder and the man is thrown backwards and falls to the floor_

**Sera:** There you go; always showing off.

_Sera simply winds up and punches the man she is blocking across the jaw. He flies backwards several feet, falling to the floor. He does not get up._

**Sera:** You know, that did feel good.

**Mahoro:** Now, if you like, I will release your hand and you may get your other associates to come in here and clean up this mess. Please understand, we will not put up with any other attempt to forcibly remove Rin-chan.

_Rin's Father attempts to release his hand, but Mahoro is still holding it fast._

**Mahoro:** **Do… you… understand**?

**Mr. Todoroki:** (_Growling_) I understand.

_Mahoro loosen the grip on his hand and he breaks free. He yells out a few quick commands and three men enter through the front door._

**Mr. Todoroki:** (_To the men_) Pick them up and get them into the car.

**Man #1:** Yes, sir.

_The men begin to carry out the limp bodies from the floor._

**Mr. Todoroki:** Woman, get in the car, and let's get out of here.

**Mrs. Todoroki:** (_After a short moment of silence_) I think not.

**Mr. Todoroki:** What do you mean, woman, you think not? Who told you that you could think?

**Mrs. Todoroki:** First, my name is not **Woman**. I have a name, or have you forgotten. Secondly, Rin-chan is right, you don't have any feelings for anyone other than yourself. I should have done this years ago.

**Mr. Todoroki:** And what will you do, join your daughter on the street.

**Mrs. Todoroki:** I almost think that it would be preferable to being with you. But, no, somehow I think Rin-chan and I will work things out.

**Mr. Todoroki:** That is fine with me. I will have your personal items delivered here before the end of the day. I expect that you will have the decency not to come by the house again.

**Mrs. Todoroki:** Of course not. I would not want to disturb you and your mistress. Who is it this week? Is it the blonde with the huge breasts or is it that dancer from the club you always go to. No that's right, it's that cute little high school girl you bought.

_Rin's father just glares at his wife, and, realizing that his unconscious associates have been removed, he walks to the door without saying anything else and exits, slamming the door behind him. There is a moment of silence after which Rin runs to her mother and hugs her._

**Rin:** Oh mother, I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused you.

**Mrs. Todoroki:** No Rin-chan, you were no trouble. In fact I need to apologize to you and thank you. It should never have come to this. I should have left him years ago, but it would have meant abandoning you. And I want to thank all of you, for your help today, although I don't quite understand everything that I saw, and I'm not quite sure that I want to.

_Suguru and the twins appear._

**Suguru:** Is it safe?

**Mahoro:** Yes, at least for the moment. (_To Rin's mother_) But Mrs. Todoroki, that seemed almost too easy.

**Mrs. Todoroki:** Not really. He cannot afford any form of scandal at this time. A noisy divorce would provide just that. Throw in a mistress or two or three. No he will be quite willing to settle quietly. Oh! And by the way, as I said, I do have a name. My name is Karen.

**Mahoro:** Karen?

**KarenTodoroki:** I was named after my mother's best friend from when she was in school in the United States.

**Rin:** So mother, what do we do now?

**Karen Todoroki:** I think first, we need to find a place to stay.

**Mahoro:** Do not worry about that today. We will work out sleeping arrangements, but you have a place to stay for the night.

**Sera:** And there are available apartments in the building where Ryuga and I are staying.

**Rin:** But how will we live?

**Karen Todoroki:** Again, don't worry. I have a sizable reserve of money set aside. At least enough for us to live until I can find a job. Don't worry Rin-chan, we will make things work, plus you have a fiancé to take care of you.

**Kiyomi:** Oh! No! My fathers is going to be angry. I told him I wasn't going to be away very long.

**Rin:** Well I can go with you, and we can explain why. I mean it isn't everyday that someone gets engaged, right Suguru-kun.

**Suguru:** Right!

_Everyone begins to laugh._

**Rin:** Well mother, welcome to the family.

_Rin hugs her mother and gives her a kiss. Kiyomi gives his future mother-in-law a hug and then Rin and Kiyomi hold each others hands._

_Cut to ending theme_

_Triomatic closing modified. Rin is joined by Kiyomi._

**Preview:**

_Scene opens with Mahoro, Suguru, Rin and Karen sitting around the dining room table drinking tea. Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru walking in the park, then shifts to Mahoro and Suguru surrounded by a group of people Suguru's age. Scene shifts to Rin and Karen lying side by side each on their own futon. Scene shifts to Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Sera, Ryuga, Saori, Shiori and Yaeko riding on the train. Scene shifts to Suguru, Riku, Kaito and Ryuga looking at the ocean and talking. Scene shifts to Ryuga, looking shocked and somewhat pale. Scene shifts to Hamaji arranging the group as for a picture._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Miyuki:** Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun are going to get married. (_Sigh_)

**Voice of Chizu:** And with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun engaged, there seems to be quite a bit of that going around.

**Voice of Miyuki:** It's going to be tough for Rin-chan and her mother.

**Voice of Chizu:** I think they'll do fine, especially with Kiyomi-kun to help out. Well at least we get to go to the beach and show off our swimsuits to Kaito-kun and Riku-kun. I hope it isn't as crazy as last year.

**Voice of Miyuki:** I don't think it will be. I think it will be quiet and uneventful. You know, Ryuga really looks good in a swimsuit.

**Voice of Chizu:** But, he isn't looking so good now. Maybe he ate to much… (_Sigh_) Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun… Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun… I wonder who will get engaged next?

**Voice of Miyuki:** Don't look at me!

**Episode 19: Beach Babies**


	19. Episode 19 Beach Babies

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 19: Beach Babies**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Show opens with Suguru, Mahoro, Rin and Karen (Rin's Mother) sitting around the dining room table drinking tea_

**Karen:** I want to thank you again for all of your help Mahoro-san and Suguru-san.

**Suguru:** It was no problem.

**Mahoro:** The men came with your belonging about an hour ago. There are about six boxes and one trunk.

**Karen:** Oh! He sent that. I'm surprised.

**Rin:** What is it mother?

**Karen:** Before we were married, I had a collection of miniature stuffed animals, but after we married he wanted me to throw them away. He said that it wasn't appropriate for an adult to collect such things. I was only sixteen at the time. I didn't want to throw them away, so I packed them away in a trunk and locked it.

**Rin:** You were only sixteen when you were married?

**Karen:** Rin-chan, my darling, I was only sixteen years old when you were born.

**Rin:** (_Shocked_) I never realized that.

**Karen:** Your father and I were married two days after my sixteenth birthday and you were born almost nine months to the day later. All your father could do was complain because it messed up his plans for a New Years party.

**Mahoro:** I am assuming that your marriage was arranged.

**Karen:** Well before I was even born. I had not even met him until the day of our wedding. That is why I was so happy when Rin-chan decided not to go along with this foolishness. I just wish there was something that I could have done sooner, before this turned into such a big mess.

**Mahoro:** (_Handing Karen a rather large thick envelope_) They also gave me this to give to you.

**Karen:** Ah! (_Opening the envelope, withdrawing an official document, looking at it briefly and then closing it again_) The divorce papers. He is not going to contest anything. I have custody of you, Rin-chan. He isn't going to fight at all.

**Rin:** What else is in there?

**Karen:** A cash settlement. It looks quite sizable, mainly so that all of this remains quiet.

**Suguru:** I'm just glad everything turned out as it did and no one was hurt, except the ones who deserved to be hurt.

**Karen:** I still don't understand everything that happened. Those men have a reputation for being horribly brutal and yet you just… I don't understand.

**Rin:** It will require some explaining.

**Mahoro:** Ah, before we get into explaining, I was talking to a friend of mine. We both thought that it might be best if at least for a little while, you had some additional support, just in case your husband decides to change his mind. So we'd like to have someone stay at your apartment with you at least until we are sure things have settled down. Rin-chan, maybe you would like to make the introduction.

_Rin is somewhat confused, until Slash enters from the kitchen._

**Rin:** Oh! Slash. (_Slash moves to stand next to Rin who bends down and give him a hug._) Mother, I would like to introduce you to Slash.

_Karen is equally confused, looking at the catlike figure, but the expression on her face turns to shock when Slash responds._

**Slash:** I am very pleased to meet you Mrs. Todoroki.

**Karen:** He… He… t-t-talked.

**Rin:** Of course he talked. Slash is a combat support mecha… Is that right Slash?

**Slash:** That's exactly correct. I will be at your service at Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun's request.

**Karen:** (_Skeptically_) He will provide protection for us?

**Mahoro:** Oh, don't let that soft and fuzzy exterior fool you. He has fangs and claws that can shred armor plate.

**Slash:** Mahoro!

**Karen:** So… Slash… ahhh… works for you?

**Mahoro:** I am Slash's commanding officer… retired.

**Karen:** Commanding officer?

**Mahoro:** I was a combat specialist for Vesper.

**Karen:** Those were the people that I heard about in the news who were fighting the war against the space aliens.

**Mahoro:** As it turned out, we were actually fighting on the same side, against an organization called Kaemisa, although we never knew it.

**Karen:** But you're so young.

**Mahoro:** Well… Ahhh…

**Suguru:** Might as well tell her.

**Karen:** Tell me what?

**Mahoro:** Well, actually, I'm not exactly human.

**Karen:** Not exactly? …

**Mahoro:** I'm an android, as are Ryuga-san and Sera-san.

**Karen:** An android?

**Mahoro:** A manufactured creature in human form.

**Karen:** Like a robot.

**Mahoro:** No, it is quite difficult to explain. I am made of the same flesh and muscle as you are, but certain parts, like my nervous system, bones, heart, lungs, weapon systems and some of my brain are ahhh… manufactured.

**Karen:** So that is why you didn't have any trouble dealing with my husband's associates.

**Suguru:** They could have vaporized them, if they were allowed to.

**Karen:** Allowed?

**Mahoro:** Our battle programming does not allow us to deliberately kill or seriously injure a human, or any living thing for that matter.

**Karen:** OK, so what about Minawa-chan?

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan is a little more difficult to explain, but she is human. Starting from when she was a baby, surgery was done to implant cybernetic enhancements into her body to make her stronger and faster and to control her thinking, but she escaped from the people who were doing it to her and came to live with us. The Saint doctors were able to undo much of the damage done, but she still has many enhancements that make her stronger and help her move faster. That's why we took the trip in space; to bring Minawa-chan home.

**Karen:** Who would do such a thing to a child?

**Mahoro:** Kaemisa, the people that Vesper and Saint were fighting.

**Karen:** Maybe now I understand better why you were fighting them. That is an unforgivable thing to do to a child. (_Shaking her head_) Hmmm… speaking of Minawa-chan, where are she and the twins?

**Mahoro:** Hamaji-kun came over to take her out to dinner. Kaito-kun is at Chizu-chan's house for dinner and Riku-kun is at Miyuki-chan's house.

**Karen:** So if we weren't here, you two would have a quiet evening together.

**Mahoro:** Please don't worry about it.

**Rin:** Well, actually, ahhh… Kiyomi-kun asked if he could take me and my mother out for dinner tonight… after he is done with work.

**Karen:** I can understand wanting to take you out for a date, but why include me?

**Rin:** He said that he would like to get to know his future mother-in-law better.

**Mahoro:** I think it's a marvelous idea.. It's been a hard day. All three of you should enjoy yourself.

**Rin:** And you get to spend some quality time with your fiancé, Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** Yes there is that. (_Looking directly at Suguru and in a sweet voice_) Some very nice quality time.

_Suguru begins to blush._

**Mahoro:** He's so cute when he's embarrassed.

**Suguru:** Mahoro!

_The girls all start laughing._

_Scene changes to Suguru and Mahoro sitting at the dining room table, eating dinner._

**Mahoro:** It's been a long time since we have eaten dinner by ourselves.

**Suguru:** Yes it has. It feels kind of special.

**Mahoro:** Yes it does. Suguru, what would you think about going to the beach this Sunday if the weather is still warm?

**Suguru:** I think that would be nice. Hopefully it will be a bit calmer than our visit to the beach last year.

**Mahoro:** I don't think there are any more of those crab robots around. Actually I was thinking of inviting everyone, including Saori-sensei, Shiori-chan, Ya-chan, Ryuga-san, Sera-san and Karen-san.

**Suguru:** That sounds like a good idea. We can have a big picnic and a fun day in the beach.

**Mahoro:** I'll talk to people about it tomorrow.

**Suguru:** I remember last year we almost had to drag you to the beach.

**Mahoro:** I was so afraid that you would be angry with me if I were not attending to my duties. I think I had already fallen in love with you, but I was just afraid to admit it to myself.

**Suguru:** I think I had already fallen in love with you too. Ahhh… Mahoro, may I ask you something?

**Mahoro:** Sure.

**Suguru:** What did you and Rin-chan talk about last night?

**Mahoro:** A lot of girl talk things, but mostly about what she was going to do today. Why do you ask?

**Suguru:** I don't know. I was just wondering.

**Mahoro:** Well, (_With a mischievous smile_) if you must know, we were wondering if you would want to come and spend the night in bed with both of us.

**Suguru:** (_Blushing brightly_) Ma… maa… ma…

**Mahoro:** Oooo! I take from your reaction that the thought had crossed your mind at some point.

**Suguru:** I never thought… I mean… I would never… I couldn't… Ahhh… Oh! (_Head bowed_) I'm sorry Mahoro..

**Mahoro:** Don't be sorry. Rin-chan said that would be your reaction. But you have thought about something like that before.

**Suguru:** Before you came, I used to fantasize about spending a night in bed with Miyuki-chan, Rin-chan and Chizu-chan.

**Mahoro:** You know that if you asked them right now, they still might do it.

**Suguru:** I know. That's what I'm afraid of.

**Mahoro:** Afraid?

**Suguru:** I love you too much to do anything that might hurt you, and I am sure that doing something like that would.

**Mahoro:** Both Rin-chan and Miyuki-chan said you would say that.

**Suguru:** Enough of that right now. What would you like to do after we clean up from dinner?

**Mahoro:** Well we could go to bed and make love all night long.

**Suguru:** Mahoro!

**Mahoro:** I'm just joking. I don't know. Maybe we could just go for a walk.

**Suguru:** Actually that sound like a good idea. Would you like to walk anyplace in particular?

**Mahoro:** Maybe we could go to the park.

**Suguru:** That sounds like an excellent idea. Let's get things cleaned up then you can get out of your… ahhh… let me rephrase that… you can change into something more comfortable and we can take a nice leisurely walk.

_Suguru and Mahoro get up from the table and begin to gather up the dishes from dinner._

_Scene fades to Suguru and Mahoro walking hand in hand on a pathway in the park. Mahoro has changed from her maid's uniform into a white blouse and short skirt._

**Mahoro:** This is nice. It's not as hot as it was during the day, but not so cool as to be uncomfortable.

**Suguru:** It's just nice being here with you. I like the outfit you are wearing. It really shows off how beautiful you are.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Suguru. It was quite a day today, with everything that happened. I'm glad it turned out well.

**Suguru:** Rin-chan's mother is really a nice person… so different from her husband.

**Mahoro:** And Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun are engaged. I wonder who will be next.

**Suguru:** I'll place my bet on Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun, although I think Chizu-chan or Miyuki-chan are just as likely if Hamaji-kun doesn't get his courage together.

**Mahoro:** If Hamaji-kun doesn't get his courage together, Minawa-chan will propose. I'm really surprised that she hasn't done it already.

**Suguru:** Maybe Kiyomi-kun and Rin-chan's engagement will give one of them a little push. (_Suguru stops walking and moves to face Mahoro_) Actually, Kiyomi-kun and Rin-chan reminded me of something that I forgot. (_Suguru reaches into his pocket and pulls a small jewelry box from it. He opens the box to show the ring inside to Mahoro_) This was the ring my father gave to my mother when they were engaged. After my mother died, he told me that when I found that special person that I would marry, I should present it to her. I guess it was his mother's ring before that.

_The ring is a gold band with a traditional cut diamond set on it. Suguru takes the ring from the box (deposits the box back in his pocket) and takes Mahoro by the left hand._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, please accept this ring as a token of my love for you and as a symbol of our intent to marry.

_Suguru places the ring on Mahoro's ring finger (almost a perfect fit). Mahoro holds her hand up to look at the ring on her hand._

**Mahoro:** Suguru, it's lovely. Oh! Thank you so much.

_Mahoro and Suguru embrace and kiss. After a moment, Mahoro and Suguru realize that they are drawing a crowd. Several couple who has been walking have stopped._

**Female #1:** Did he propose?

**Female #2:** Did you accept?

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… Ahhh… He proposed several weeks ago.

**Suguru:** I just gave her the ring today.

**Male #1:** I recognize you. You're from the group that went into space.

**Female #1:** Did he propose while you were in space?

**Mahoro:** Actually, yes he did.

**Female #2:** Oh! That is so romantic.

**Male #2:** Wait a second. He goes to our school. Two of the teachers from the school went with him.

**Male #1:** Aren't you a bit young to get married?

**Suguru:** Ahhh…

**Female #3:** Weren't there two guys from space with them? They were cute!

**Female #2:** I wonder if they are available?

**Suguru:** They both have girl friends already.

**Female #2:** Drat!

**Male #2:** What is that supposed to mean?

**Female #3:** Does it feel nice to be engaged?

**Mahoro:** It is one of the most wonderful feelings in the world.

**Male #3:** (_To Suguru_) She is beautiful. You are very lucky.

**Suguru:** Thank you. I think she is beautiful also.

**Male #1:** But you're still in junior high school. Why did you propose so young?

**Suguru:** Because I love Mahoro and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

**Female #2:** Come on. Let's let them have some time alone.

_The gathered couples begin to disperse._

**Male #1:** (_As the couple walks away_) I still say that a junior high student is to young to propose marriage.

**Female #1:** You're just not romantic enough, or you are too much of a coward.

_Mahoro and Suguru look at each other and begin to laugh._

**Suguru:** We should start walking again before we draw another crowd. Hmmm… Mahoro, would you like some ice cream?

**Mahoro:** Yes I would Suguru.

**Suguru:** Would you like to sit while I go get it?

**Mahoro:** No, I think I would like to walk with you. We need to think about getting home so that Rin-chan and her mother can get back into the house.

**Suguru:** You're probably right.

_Mahoro and Suguru begin walking again, hand in hand._

**Mahoro:** Suguru, do you ever worry about being so young and being engaged to be married?

**Suguru:** No. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sometimes I feel like it was always meant to be this way. Maybe it's because I'm part Saint, but I guess I knew that this is what should happen from the first day I met you. You don't need to worry about me Mahoro. I know this is right.

_Mahoro draws Suguru closer to her and places her arm around him_.

**Mahoro:** I love you Suguru.

**Suguru:** I love you too, Mahoro

_Suguru places his arm around Mahoro, with his hand resting on her hip. Mahoro giggles._

**Mahoro:** And after our ice cream, we can go home and make love all night long.

**Suguru:** Mahoro!

_Scene fades to Rin and her mother lying in futons next to each other in a spare room in the house._

**Karen:** I can't believe that Mahoro-san and Suguru-san went out and got futons for us. We could have arranged something on the couch.

**Rin:** That's the way they are, mother. Maybe that's why I like them so much. No matter how many times I was a brat, they always made me feel welcome.

**Karen:** Rin-chan, what did you mean earlier when you said, 'Welcome to the family'?

**Rin:** Well, that's our special group of people who know all of the little secrets about Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun, and Ryuga-sensei and Sera-san and Minawa-chan. But in many ways, we've been a little family for a long time.

**Karen:** Kiyomi-kun is a very nice young man. He seems quite mature and responsible.

**Rin:** He has been helping his father with the liquor store since he was little. His father takes a little getting used to, but once we had the chance to talk, he wasn't so bad.

**Karen:** (_Extended silence_) Rin-chan… ahhh… I'm not sure how to ask this but…

**Rin:** No mother, Kiyomi-kun and I haven't gone all the way. Not that we haven't had the opportunity, but Kiyomi-kun says that he isn't ready to take on the responsibility of raising a child yet… not even the chance of it.

**Karen:** But you've shared a bed, haven't you?

**Rin:** Well… actually… no. Even at the lodge we used our own rooms for sleeping. That's not to say that we didn't spend a lot of time together cuddling and such, but actually, I think the only two who have shared a bed are Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun, but they have been sharing a house for over a year.

**Karen:** (_Broadly smiling_) Hmmm… my daughter… getting married. I have a wedding to help plan.

**Rin:** Don't rush things. It will be at least two years before the wedding.

**Karen:** A mother can dream, can't she.

**Rin:** Are you going to come to the beach with us on Sunday?

**Karen:** I don't think so. I don't have a swimsuit.

**Rin:** Then come with us tomorrow. Mahoro-san is going to take Sera-san and me shopping. We might even get Saori-sensei and her sister to join us. It would be a nice girls day out.

**Karen:** But I haven't worn a swimsuit in years.

**Rin:** Don't worry about it. You still have a great looking body.

**Karen:** Thank you Rin-chan. We'll see after we get moved into our apartment.

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Opens aboard the train to the beach. On board are Mahoro and Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi and Rin's mother Karen, Miyuki and Riku, Chizu and Kaito, Ryuga and Sera, Saori Shikijo with her sister Shiori and Yaeko. The group takes up almost half of the train car._

**Kiyomi:** (_To Rin_) I can't believe that you wouldn't show me your swimsuit. Suguru and the other guys got to see what swimsuits their girlfriends bought.

**Rin:** I want this to be a surprise.

**Shikijo:** Don't worry, I think you will like it.

**Mahoro:** I still think it would have been better to arrange cars from Vesper rather than take the train.

**Suguru:** I think there is a better chance of going unnoticed if we take the train, or would you like it to be like it was that night in the park.

**Mahoro:** Only if you're going to give me another ring.

**Suguru:** I think the next ring I give you is going to be a wedding ring.

**Miyuki:** Mahoro-san, have you given thought to what kind of a wedding you and Suguru are going to have?

**Mahoro:** I think it will be a mix of traditional Japanese and Western. I like the idea of a western style wedding gown, but I would like to have elements of traditional in there also.

**Miyuki:** How about you, Rin-chan? What kind of wedding would you like?

**Rin:** I guess I would like a traditional Kimono for my wedding. I have always loved wearing them.

**Kiyomi:** I like that idea too.

**Hamaji:** How are you parents taking all of this Kiyomi-kun?

**Kiyomi:** My father thought I was out of my mind at first, but I think my mother talked to him and he is accepting the idea better now.

**Rin:** Chizu-chan, how are your parents doing with you having a boyfriend?

**Chizu:** I could strangle my dad. He wants to give me some of the videos he's directed to help me out.

**Karen:** Videos?

**Chizu:** My dad is a movie director and producer and he has done a number of ahhh…

**Miyuki:** There is no polite way to say it, Chizu-chan… Porn flicks!

**Karen:** Oh!

**Chizu:** Yeah, well he thinks that it would be good for me to watch a few of them.

**Hamaji:** Your dad is weird.

**Chizu:** You're telling me.

**Kaito:** What is a porn flick?

**Chizu:** Later! Miyuki-chan, it can't be any easier for you with your sisters.

**Miyuki:** Actually, they were quite well behaved when Riku-kun was over to the house for dinner, but I think father threatened them.

**Rin:** Otherwise how are things going?

**Miyuki:** (_Giving Riku a little squeeze_) Dad lets Riku-kun and me use the baths after we close for the evening. My sisters are not happy with that, especially since dad wouldn't let them anywhere near.

**Suguru:** How is your mom taking all of this?

**Miyuki:** I think she's pretty cool with it. At least she hasn't said anything yet.

**Suguru:** Do you think your father talked to her?

**Miyuki:** Do you think that would matter?

**Suguru:** You're right. I wasn't thinking. Hamaji-kun, how are things going with your parents?

**Hamaji:** It's really weird. It's almost as if they are just waiting for us to set the date. When Minawa-chan was over to the house for dinner, my parents spent the entire night showing Minawa-chan baby pictures of me.

**Minawa:** But Hamaji-kun, you were so cute in those pictures, especially the one where you weren't wearing any clothes.

**Miyuki:** These I **have** to see.

**Hamaji:** No you don't.

**Minawa:** But I think Hamaji-kun is even cuter now, especially when he's not wearing any clothes.

**Hamaji:** (_Blushing brightly_) Minawa-chan!

_Everyone begins to laugh. There is a stop announcement on the train._

**Kiyomi:** This is our stop coming up next.

**Chizu:** (_Noticing that Mahoro is empty handed; except for Suguru's hand_) Mahoro-san, didn't you pack a picnic lunch for us today?

**Mahoro:** No! I thought today we would eat at the beach club. It is supposed to be one of the best in all of Japan.

**Chizu:** But nothing can compare to your cooking.

**Mahoro:** This might. The cook is one of the people I learned cooking from at Vesper.

**Hamaji:** You should have guessed that Chizu-chan.

_The train begins to slow and then comes to a stop at the station. Everyone gathers up their things. Yaeko, who has been quiet for the entire trip is the last to exit, except for Mahoro and Suguru. She almost looks hesitant to exit the train._

**Mahoro:** Are you all right Ya-chan?

**Yaeko:** Yes, well… ahhh… sort of.

**Mahoro:** Is there a problem?

**Yaeko:** Its just that, my mother and father and I used to come here all of the time during the summer. Sometimes almost every weekend during the summer. It just feels funny being here without him.

**Suguru:** Yaeko-chan, then you should really let yourself have fun today. What better way to honor the memory of your father?

**Yaeko:** (_Quietly_) I guess so.

**Suguru:** Come on… OK Mahoro, where is this marvelous beach club you were talking about?

_Suguru, Ryuga, Kiyomi, Hamaji, Kaito and Riku are waiting outside the beach club for the girls to finish changing into their swimsuits._

**Kiyomi:** I can't believe the food. I've never seen so much food served at a restaurant.

**Ryuga:** Well when the cook and Mahoro started talking and reminiscing you should have known something like that would happen.

**Hamaji:** But did they have to cook all of the recipes they traded.

_Suguru walks over to Kaito and Riku, who are staring at the ocean._

**Suguru:** Are you all right?

**Kaito:** It's just that I've never seen that much water in one place before. It just seems to go on for ever and ever.

**Riku:** We thought it was beautiful from space, but it is even more beautiful seeing it from here.

**Suguru:** And it goes on for several thousand miles.

_Ryuga walks over to where Suguru and the twins are standing._

**Ryuga:** Water has a special meaning for androids also. The last stage of our development occurs in water. It is where our spirit is infused with our bodies. The first conscious image that an android sees is the blue of the water. It becomes a lasting image for all of the days we live.

**Hamaji:** Hey, guys, the girls are ready!

_Suguru, Ryuga, Kaito and Riku return to where Hamaji and Kiyomi were waiting for the girls. Mahoro, Minawa, Chizu and Miyuki have already exited the dressing room and move to pair up with their boyfriend._

**Hamaji:** (_To Suguru_) I know we were with them when they bought these swimsuits, but I don't remember them having so little cloth.

**Minawa:** (_To Hamaji after she comes over to him and wraps her arm around his_) Does Hamaji-kun approve of my swimsuit?

**Hamaji:** I approve. It is very beautiful and you are very beautiful.

**Mahoro:** We decided that since you guys didn't get to see the other girl's swimsuits, we should have a little fashion show. First on our runway, Saori-Sensei, Shiori-chan and Ya-chan.

_The three step out of the doorway, Saori first, wearing a red two piece swimsuit, which although showing a great deal of her flesh, would be considered conservative by her previous standards. Shiori and Yaeko exit together (although Yaeko is somewhat hesitant) wearing one piece swimsuits that are nearly identical in design, but Shiori's swimsuit is a pastel blue and Yaeko's is pastel yellow._

**Kiyomi:** Not bad.

**Suguru:** Very pretty Ya-chan… Shiori-chan.

**Hamaji:** Being a bit conservative this year, Sensei?

**Shikijo:** I have to be careful of my image.

**Mahoro:** And next the lovely Sera-san.

_Sera steps out wearing a black one piece swimsuit. Although not as endowed as Saori, Sera is quite well built and the deep cut neckline of her swimsuit leaves very little to the imagination. Ryuga's jaw nearly hits the floor._

**Hamaji:** Wow!

_Minawa gives Hamaji a little jab._

**Kiyomi:** I'll second that.

**Miyuki:** You have a fine looking sister there Ryuga-sensei.

**Mahoro:** Don't drool, Ryuga. She is your sister.

**Shikijo:** Sera-san is definitely going to draw some attention today.

**Mahoro:** And last, but certainly not least, Rin-chan and her mother Karen-san.

_Rin and her mother exit the dressing room wearing identical royal blue two-piece swimsuits. There is enough material in the suits to cover what they need to cover, but only with a very little to spare. They both walk over to Kiyomi and each of them takes a hand._

**Kiyomi:** Oh! My…

**Rin:** Well, Kiyomi-kun, was this worth waiting for? Do you like it?

**Kiyomi:** Oh! My…

**Hamaji:** Rin-chan, I think that means yes to both of you questions.

**Kiyomi:** Oh! My…

_There is general laughter from the whole group._

**Chizu:** OK then, let's go and have some fun on the beach. Come on Kaito-kun, let's go and play in the ocean.

**Miyuki:** You too, Riku-kun. Let's go and get wet.

_Chizu and Miyuki lead the twins toward the water._

**Minawa:** Hamaji-kun, do you want to play in the water?

**Hamaji:** I don't think so right now, Minawa-chan. I'm still too full from lunch. How about a little walk before we go swimming?

**Minawa:** Oh! Maybe we can find a nice quiet place for kissee-kissee?

**Hamaji:** Maybe some kissee-kissee would be nice.

_Hamaji and Minawa start to walk down the beach._

**Kiyomi:** I remember when Minawa-chan would say something like that and Hamaji-kun would blush bright enough to read by in a dark room.

**Rin:** Something tells me that Hamaji-kun has something a little bit more than kissee-kissee on his mind.

_Yaeko approaches Suguru and Mahoro._

**Yaeko:** Suguru-san… Mahoro-san… could you help me? One of the things we always would do when we came to the beach was to build a sand castle. Would you help me?

**Suguru:** Sure. I'm not very good at sand castles, but I will do my best.

**Mahoro:** Oh course, Ya-chan.

**Shiori:** Do you mind if I help, Ya-chan?

**Yaeko:** Of course not.

_Yaeko, Shiori, Suguru and Mahoro go off to find a clear patch of beach._

**Rin:** How would you like to take a nice walk along the beach, Kiyomi-kun?

**Kiyomi:** Ahhh… yeah… sure.

**Rin:** I'm afraid that we can't walk too fast, or I'll bounce right of my top. I hadn't thought of that when I bought it.

**Karen:** Not that Kiyomi-kun would mind if that happened.

**Rin:** Mother!

**Kiyomi:** Would you like to walk with us?

**Karen:** No you two go and enjoy the time together, unless, of course, you want to see both of us bounce out of our swimsuits.

_Kiyomi turns a bright red at that thought._

**Rin:** Mother!

**Karen:** I'm just kidding. I think I'll take a walk and see how many looks I get.

_Rin and Kiyomi begin walking slowly along the beach._

**Karen:** (_Talking to Sera and Saori_) Well it looks like it's just us and your brother, Sera-san. Do you think he'd mind applying some sun lotion for me?

**Sera:** (_Ryuga begins to blush_) I don't know. It might be better to ask him, but if he wouldn't mind, I think I could use some lotion also.

**Shikijo:** (_Ryuga turns bright red_) Ryuga-san, are you alright?

**Karen:** Sera-san, your brother doesn't get out around women all that much.

**Sera:** No he hasn't. He has led a somewhat sheltered life. I'm not sure he has ever seen me without my clothes on.

**Ryuga:** Sera! You're my sister. That would be improper.

**Sera:** Brother, you are such a prude.

**Karen:** I think your brother needs a lesson. After he oils us down, we can oil him down.

_Ryuga lets out an almost inaudible screech as Sera and Karen drag him out onto the beach, with Saori trailing behind._

_Scene shifts to Suguru, Mahoro, Shiori and Yaeko standing in by a rather substantial sand castle._

**Yaeko:** Not bad for someone who says that he isn't very good with building sand castles.

**Suguru:** Well you did most of the fine work.

**Mahoro:** Yes, you're quite a good artist.

**Shiori:** She's one of the best artists at our school. She paints and does sculpture and all sort of other artsy things.

**Yaeko:** My father taught me. He said that I had a lot of talent.

**Suguru:** Well that you do. You should really keep practicing.

**Yaeko:** Suguru-san, what did you and your parents like to do together?

**Suguru:** My father was away a lot of the time, but when he had time off, the whole family would go camping and fishing.

**Yaeko:** Do you go camping and fishing anymore?

**Suguru:** Not really. It's not all that much fun going by yourself… Although… maybe I could talk Mahoro into going with me.

**Mahoro:** You might just do that. I liked the outdoor training, except most of mine was done in the desert and the Antarctic. So what do you want to do now?

**Shiori:** Let's go into the water. I have sand in places where I don't want it.

**Yaeko:** Sure. Let's go see if the others are there.

_Switch to scene of Hamaji and Minawa walking along the beach._

**Hamaji:** This is so nice and peaceful. Now that we're back home, I don't get to spend as much time alone with you.

**Minawa:** I know. It was nice at the lodge. I could come to your room or you could come to mine and we could cuddle as much as we liked. I'm not sure Onee-chan would approve if you came to my house.

**Hamaji:** I don't think my parents would say anything if we were cuddling in my room, but I would just feel uncomfortable doing it.

**Minawa:** Why is it that your parents act like we are already engaged?

**Hamaji:** My mom and dad were 'engaged' when they were in elementary school. (_Minawa looks perplexed_) My mom's family moved into the area when she was ten. The first day my mom came to school, my dad fell in love with her and he asked her to marry him in front of the entire class. She said yes and everybody laughed about it and really didn't think anything else about it. But my mom and dad started spending all their time together. They continued to go to school together, even through college. One week after they both graduated, they were married.

**Minawa:** That is so romantic.

**Hamaji:** My mom and dad believe very strongly in love at first sight. I think I feel the same way also. I knew I loved you the first time you tripped into my arms.

**Minawa:** I'm sorry. Back then it was really hard for me to show my feelings. I really didn't know what feelings were.

**Hamaji:** There you go apologizing again. I'm just going to have to give you a kiss, Minawa-chan. (_Hamaji gives Minawa a kiss_) Hmmm… I just noticed something. You're getting taller. I think you are almost as tall as me now.

**Minawa:** Is there a problem with that?

**Hamaji:** No, that's wonderful. I think that means that you will start growing like you should.

**Minawa:** Does that mean my boobies will get bigger? Would Hamaji-kun like me to have bigger boobies?

**Hamaji:** Minawa-chan, I like your boobies like they are now and I will like them no matter what, because I love you Minawa-chan.

**Minawa:** And I love you.

_They embrace and kiss. After several moments, Hamaji eyes brighten and he steps back from the embrace._

**Hamaji:** Minawa-chan, I just thought of something that I have to do. Let's go find everybody else.

_Without letting her respond, Hamaji takes Minawa by the hand and they start walking back toward the water where Hamaji can see the others playing._

_Scene shifts to Rin and Kiyomi, who are walking down the beach (in the opposite direction from Hamaji and Minawa)_

**Rin:** Kiyomi-kun, I'm sorry about my mom embarrassing you back there.

**Kiyomi:** No need to apologize. I set myself up for that and really deserved it. Actually, though, I wouldn't mind you bouncing out of your top, not that it would be much different than now.

**Rin:** Kiyomi-kun, you pervert. (_Mockingly_) And what would you do if my boobies bounced out of my swimsuit?

**Kiyomi:** I would gently put them back into your swimsuit.

**Rin:** Oooo… That sounds nice. You'll have to show me how you would do it sometime.

**Kiyomi:** I know I've said it before, but I'd like to say it again. I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I love you.

**Rin **More beautiful than Asaoka Riho?

**Kiyomi:** Hmmm… (_Looking intently at Rin and then sounding rather formal_) Actually, yes. Your breasts have a very pleasing shape and are much smoother looking that hers. And yours are not so big that I feel like I would be smothered by them.

**Rin:** Thank you Kiyomi-kun. It's probably silly, but some girls worry about things like that. I love you.

**Kiyomi:** I love you too, Rin-chan.

**Voice of Shiori:** Rin-chan… Kiyomi-kun…

_Rin and Kiyomi turn to the voice._

**Kiyomi:** What is it, Shiori-chan?

**Shiori:** I'm not sure, but Hamaji-kun wanted to get everyone together.

**Rin:** I wonder what's up?

**Kiyomi:** He probably wants to get a picture of everyone, like last year.

**Shiori:** I'm not sure why, but Suguru-kun said that you shouldn't run.

_Rin and Kiyomi look at each other and begin to laugh._

**Rin:** Oh! He's no fun.

_Rin and Kiyomi continue to laugh as they begin to walk hand in hand behind Shiori._

_Scene shifts to the Karen, Saori and Sera lying and sunning themselves on a blanket. Ryuga is also on the blanket, but sitting upright and almost white. Coming toward them from the water is Suguru, Mahoro, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Hamaji, Minawa and Yaeko. Also approaching are Kiyomi, Rin and Shiori._

**Suguru:** Ryuga-sensei, are you alright? You don't look well at all.

**Shikijo:** Be nice to him. He's had a very traumatic experience. He's had more contact with female bodies this afternoon than he's had in his entire life before this.

**Sera:** What do you think did him in?

**Shikijo:** I think it was when he was doing my back and I told him to rub the oil in under my swimsuit bottom.

**Karen:** No I think it was when I turned over and told him to do my front also.

**Sera:** You're both wrong. I think it was when I folded down the top of my swimsuit and showed him my breasts.

_Everyone begins to laugh, except Ryuga, who is still in a state of shock._

**Kiyomi:** OK Hamaji-kun, what was so important to get everyone together? It obviously wasn't to get a picture since you don't have your camera.

**Hamaji:** First I have to get everyone into position. Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun could you stand right here, and Chizu-chan and Kaito-kun stand here next to them. And Miyuki-chan and Riku-kun, stand over to this side. Ryuga-sensei and Saori-sensei stand here between Kaito-kun and Miyuki-chan. Karen-san, could you stand right next to your daughter and Sera-san, could you stand next to your brother. Shiori-chan stand in front of your sister and Ya-chan, stand next to Shiori-chan. Now Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san, stand right here in front of Ryuga-sensei and Sera-san and sort of half face each other. Now, Minawa-chan, could you please stand right here in front of Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san, but a little in front of them. Perfect!

**Kiyomi:** I don't understand what this is for, you still don't have a camera.

**Hamaji:** One moment. (_Hamaji slightly moves several of the people, steps back and takes another look_) Perfect. (_Hamaji steps up to Minawa, falls down to one knee and takes her right hand with his_) Minawa-chan… will you marry me?

_There is perfect silence, not only from the group, but from the entire beach as if suddenly everyone there realized that something very important was about to happen. There is a call from a sea bird._

**Minawa:** Yes, Hamaji-kun, I will marry you!

_There is another moment of silence as the response sinks in. Then there is a cheer, led by Kiyomi and Suguru._

_Cut to ending theme_

_Triomatic closing modified. Rin is joined by Kiyomi and Minawa is joined by Hamaji._

**Preview:**

_Scene opens with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Sera, Ryuga, Saori, Shiori and Yaeko riding on the train. Scene shifts to Miyuki with a very shocked expression, then shows Ryuga still looking rather pale and in shock. Scene shifts to train station with members of the group departing, then showing Mahoro with a shocked look on her face. Scene shifts to Saori and Ryuga talking._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin:** Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun are going to get married. (_Sigh_)

**Voice of Kiyomi:** And with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun and you and me engaged, there seems to be quite a bit of that going around.

**Voice of Rin:** Did you hear what Riku-kun said to get that reaction from Miyuki-chan?

**Voice of Kiyomi:** I didn't hear. Hmmm… Ryuga-sensei still doesn't look very good.

**Voice of Rin:** And look at Mahoro-san. Whatever Minawa-chan said really took her by surprise.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Well, it looks like Saori-sensei seems to have calmed Ryuga-sensei down.

**Voice of Rin:** Yes it does. Hmmm… Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun… You and me … and now Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun… I wonder who will get engaged next?

**Voice of Miyuki:** Don't look at me!

**Episode 20: Growing Relationships**


	20. Episode 20 Growing Relationships

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 20: Growing Relationships**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Opening scene shows everyone returning from the beach on the train._

**Miyuki:** (_To Chizu_) Well, that was something.

**Chizu:** It isn't as if we weren't expecting it.

**Miyuki:** Yeah, but, I would never expect something like that from Hamaji-kun. Do you remember how long it took before he could talk with us without having a nosebleed?

**Chizu:** Remember that time you walked in on him at the baths because you didn't know that anyone was in there? You thought that he was going to have a heart attack

**Miyuki:** I also remember who set that up, Chizu-chan.

**Chizu:** Well you have to admit that it was funny.

**Riku:** (_To Miyuki_) May I ask you something, Miyuki-chan?

**Miyuki:** Of course.

**Riku:** Is it normal for Terrans your age to become engaged?

**Miyuki:** Not really. Depending on your cultural background, people usually wait until they are somewhat older to get engaged. On the other hand, our little group seems somewhat far from normal.

**Chizu:** You can say that again.

**Miyuki:** It does seem a bit disheartening that the three original boys in our group are the ones that are engaged.

**Chizu:** That is true. (_sigh_)

**Riku:** (_After a long moment of looking at Miyuki_) Would it make you feel better if I proposed to marry you, Miyuki-chan?

**Miyuki:** (_After her heart starts beating again_) No Riku-kun, you don't have to propose to marry me. The arrangement we have right now is fine. We haven't known each other all that long, so I'd like you to have the chance to get to know me better and for me to get to know you better before we talk about marriage. But… thank you, that was really… sweet.

**Riku:** In our culture, if our parents were alive, we would already be committed to marry a girl arranged by our parents, although, they had said that it was going to be difficult to find wives for us because we were twins.

**Chizu:** I still think that is so unfair.

**Kaito:** It's just a quirk of our culture. I'm sure that there are any number of things from our culture that you would find strange or unfair. There are many things here on Earth that are very strange to us, but I think we will learn from each other.

**Chizu:** Actually, someday I would like the chance to visit your home ship.

**Kaito:** I'm not sure that will ever happen, but it would be nice to go back with all of you, just to show them that there are people who will stay by us no matter the situation.

**Chizu:** Then someday we have to do that.

**Shiori:** Kaito-kun, are there any other twins your age who might like to come to Earth to live?

**Kaito:** Not as far as I know. Riku-kun and I were the first set of twins born in nearly 150 of your Earth years.

**Chizu:** (_Taking Kaito by the hand_) Well I glad that you and your brother are here.

**Kiyomi:** (_To Suguru_) Ryuga-sensei still looks like he's in shock.

**Suguru:** I don't think that it was particularly fair what they did to him. That would have been like the time two years ago when Rin-chan lifted her top in front of Hamaji-kun. I thought that we would have to send him to the hospital to get blood.

**Mahoro:** You did that to Hamaji-kun?

**Rin:** Yeah, Miyuki-chan bet me a month of free baths that I wouldn't do it.

**Hamaji:** Actually I think I did pretty well, at least until Miyuki-chan gave Rin-chan a push and her breasts ended up right in my face. Anyway, I'm not nearly that bad any more.

**Rin:** I don't know. I haven't pushed my breasts into you face lately. (_Kiyomi clears his throat_) Not that I intend to.

**Shikijo:** Actually, I think all Ryuga-san needs is a little more practice. (_Sincerely_) I really wouldn't mind spending some time with him, but I have my sister and Ya-chan staying overnight.

**Shiori:** Don't let that stop you. We can always help.

**Shikijo:** (_Glaring at he sister_) I think you're sounding a little too willing.

**Karen:** Well, if Rin-chan wouldn't mind, I could take Ryuga-san home with me.

**Rin:** Mother!

**Karen:** Come on. You and Kiyomi-kun can have the bedroom and I'll take the living room with Ryuga-san.

_Ryuga pales out even more and lets out an even more audible squeak_.

**Rin:** MOTHER!

**Karen:** Don't worry. I'm just joking about having Ryuga-san over. On the other hand, I am perfectly serious about letting you and Kiyomi-kun have the bedroom.

_Rin just wants to yell out at her mother, but she is so angry that nothing comes out. Kiyomi takes hold of Rin's hand to calm her down_.

**Kiyomi:** Not tonight, but someday I may take you up on that offer.

**Rin:** Kiyomi-kun!

**Sera:** Don't worry about it. I think I'll break him in slowly. Maybe a day or two of me not wearing any clothing will do the trick.

**Ryuga:** (_Panicked squeak_) Mahoro-san, you need to help me. You need to save me from these ecchi queens.

**Mahoro:** Sensei, I suggest you get used to it, especially if you intend to teach at the high school. You will be surrounded by it, day in, day out. On the other hand, maybe Chizu-chan can get him some instructional videos from her father.

**Chizu:** No problem. How many hours worth would you like?

**Ryuga:** (_Almost weeping_) Enough! Enough! Please no more!

**Sera:** Ah! The once mighty warrior reduced to this.

_An announcement of a stop is broadcast over the PA system._

**Hamaji:** You're saved, Sensei, at least for the moment. This is our stop.

_The train slows to a stop. The doors open and everyone exits the train._

**Mahoro:** (_With Suguru standing with her_) Ya-chan, Suguru and I were planning to visit the cemetery on Wednesday with everyone else. I was wondering if you and your mother would like to come with us.

**Yaeko:** I don't know. I will have to talk to my mother about it. I'll let you know.

**Mahoro:** You know how to get in contact with us.

**Yaeko:** I will do that.

_Yaeko walks away with Shiori, Saori, Ryuga, Sera, and Karen._

**Rin:** Mother, I will be home in a few minutes, but I need to talk to Kiyomi-kun for a moment.

**Karen:** Take your time.

_Rin and Kiyomi begin to walk toward Kiyomi's house._

**Kaito:** Riku-kun and I will walk Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan home and then we will be home.

**Suguru:** Take your time, also. Enjoy your time together.

_The twins walk off with Chizu and Miyuki. Minawa approaches Mahoro._

**Minawa:** Onee-chan, Hamaji-kun and I are going to visit his parents and tell them the news.

**Mahoro:** Of course. I think his parents will be happy with the news.

**Minawa:** Onee-chan… ahhh… may I ask you a favor?… if Hamaji-kun's parents say it is all right… ahhh… could Hamaji-kun… ahhh… come over and spend the night with me?

**Mahoro:** (_Shocked_) Minawa-chan… ahhh… I don't know…

**Minawa:** (_Almost frantic_) Onee-chan, I promise that we won't do anything that you and Suguru-san have not done. I just want to spend the night cuddled with my future husband.

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… OK… but you two have to be on your best behavior.

**Minawa:** Don't worry. We will behave ourselves. I promise. Thank you Onee-chan. (_To Hamaji_) Come on Hamaji-kun, let's go tell your parents.

_Hamaji and Minawa walk away, hand in hand, toward Hamaji's house._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, I never thought I would hear you say that.

**Mahoro:** But, she is right. How can I deny her the same thing you and I are doing? Anyway, I trust both of them.

**Sera:** Well I guess I should take Ryuga home. It has been a difficult day for him. I'll give him a warm glass of milk and tuck him into bed. Maybe I'll even sing him a lullaby.

**Shikijo:** One moment please, Sera-san. (_Walking up to Ryuga_) Ryuga-san, I was wondering, if I promise to behave myself, would you take a walk with me?

**Ryuga:** I… ahhh…

**Shikijo:** I promise. Please.

**Sera:** (_Ryuga looking at her with a 'What should I do?' expression_) Brother, It's your choice to make.

**Ryuga:** (_To Shikijo after taking a deep breath_) OK.

**Shikijo:** Good… Come on… (_Taking him by the hand_) You can buy me an ice cream. (_To Sera_) Could you make sure Shiori-chan and Ya-chan get to my apartment?

**Sera:** Of course.

**Shikijo:** (_To Shiori; handing her the key to the apartment_) I won't be too late, I promise. Here is the key. Make sure you don't lock me out.

**Shiori:** No problem. Is it worth a beer for me not to lock you out?

**Shikijo:** Shiori-chan!

**Shiori:** Just kidding.

_Shikijo and Ryuga begin to walk toward the park._

**Mahoro:** Wow! I have never seen that side of Saori-san before.

**Sera:** I'm glad that happened though. From the first day that Ryuga arrived to teach at the school, he has done nothing but talk about Shikijo-sensei. At first he would complain about her being so forward and outlandish. But as time went on, he started talking about some of the nice things about her. About how good of a teacher she was and things like that. When she got herself fired, I thought my brother was simply going to fall apart. He didn't know what to do.

**Suguru:** Why didn't he say anything to her?

**Sera:** Because he was afraid. He knew that he would have to reveal who and what he was to her, and he was afraid she would reject him.

**Mahoro:** But she has known that for some time now and she hasn't rejected him.

**Sera:** There is another reason. What I said before was true. He had never been close to a female before. He had never seen me without my clothes. He had so convinced himself that doing so was bad… let me see if I can remember… 'I think ecchi things are bad'. He thought that the thoughts and feeling he had for Saori-san were ecchi.

**Mahoro:** I used to say that all of the time also.

**Sera:** And so did I. And I bet Slash says the same thing. I got over it and it looks like so did you. It was just a way of protecting ourselves from something we thought we could not have. This is good though. Maybe there is still hope for him. I'll go home and wait for him and hope for the best.

**Shiori:** You know what is really funny? I think Onee-chan has had a thing for Ryuga-sensei for a while. She never mentioned Ryuga-sensei by name, but she was always talking about this one teacher at school, but she said that she was always too nervous to approach him.

**Sera:** That is funny. Well, girls, let's head to the apartment.

**Karen:** I'll walk with you. Suguru-san… Mahoro-san… have a good night.

**Mahoro:** Ya-chan, let me know about Wednesday.

**Yaeko:** I will, Mahoro-san.

**Suguru:** Good night, all.

_Sera, Karen, Shiori and Yaeko walk toward the apartment building._

**Suguru:** Is there anything you would like to do, Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** No, I think I would like to go home. I think I would like to be settled in for the night before Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun arrive.

**Suguru:** (_They begin to walk toward the house_) This certainly has been quite a day. We were wrong though.

**Mahoro:** In what way?

**Suguru:** Hamaji-kun actually did propose to Minawa-chan. I was so certain that he would not get the courage together to actually do it. I wonder what it was that pushed him to do it?

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan really isn't sure. They were talking on the beach and suddenly Hamaji-kun said that there was something he had to do and that's when they came to find us.

**Suguru:** It is nice though. I think Minawa-chan can really make Hamaji-kun happy.

**Mahoro:** And I think that Hamaji-kun is the only one who can really care for and make Minawa-chan happy.

_Mahoro takes Suguru by the hand as they continue to walk toward home._

_Fade to scene of Shikijo and Ryuga sitting on a park bench, each with an ice cream cone. There is enough space between them to fit at least one other person._

**Shikijo:** Thank you for the ice cream Ryuga-san.

**Ryuga:** (_Very quietly_) You're very welcome.

**Shikijo:** Ryuga-san, I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier today. I hadn't realized that it bothered you so much.

**Ryuga:** (_Again very quietly_) That's OK. It's just that I never touched a woman before, like that.

**Shikijo:** I understand that now. That's why I'm saying I'm sorry… But I was wondering if… ahhh… you might be interested in ahhh… going out on a date with me. A nice friendly date. I promise that I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable and you could even bring someone along as a chaperone. I… ahhh… really do like you and I'd like to spend some time with you.

**Ryuga:** (_A little louder_) I… like you too. It's just that I really don't know how to act around a girl. I have thoughts about it, but I think they are all bad thoughts.

**Shikijo:** Sometimes those kinds of thoughts are not all that bad when it's about someone you really like and that someone really likes you.

**Ryuga:** I don't know. This is all so confusing.

**Shikijo:** (_Sliding a little closer to Ryuga and taking hold of his free hand_) I will take things slowly with you and if you do something bad, I will let you know. Would that help?

**Ryuga:** Ahhh… I guess so.

**Shikijo:** Come on, let's finish our ice cream and I will walk you home. Maybe we can go out for a while tomorrow night.

**Ryuga:** All right.

**Shikijo:** By the way… today when you put the sun oil on me, it felt very nice. You have a very gentle touch.

**Ryuga:** (_Blushing_) I… ahhh…

**Shikijo:** I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just that if that was one of the things you thought was bad, I wanted to let you know that it wasn't.

**Ryuga:** Thank you, Sensei.

**Shikijo:** Let's take you home. Your sister is probably worried about you.

_Shikijo stands up and extends her hand to Ryuga who takes hold of it and stands up. They begin walking toward the apartment hand in hand._

**Shikijo:** Thank you, Ryuga-san. I haven't felt this good since I was fourteen.

_They stop and Shikijo rests her head on Ryuga's shoulder. After a moment, she straightens up and they begin to walk again._

_Scene shifts to Suguru lying in bed. Mahoro enters the room wearing her pajamas._

**Suguru:** Are the twins home?

**Mahoro:** Yes. Kaito-kun has been home for about twenty minutes and Riku-kun just arrived.

**Suguru:** No sign of Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun yet?

**Mahoro:** No, but I really did not expect that. It is still somewhat early, but I left a note for Minawa-chan explaining that we have already gone to bed and that we will see her and Hamaji-kun in the morning.

**Suguru:** You're sure about doing this?

**Mahoro:** I don't know. I don't think that Hamaji-kun would do anything silly and I hope that Minawa-chan won't. It's just that over the last few weeks I've tried to do some very silly things with you. Things I never would have considered before. There are times I don't really trust myself.

**Suguru:** Then trust me, Mahoro. I am actually looking forward to the day when we can try to have children of our own, but until then, trust me to do the right thing.

**Mahoro:** (_Quietly_) Suguru, will you touch me?

**Suguru:** Where would you like me to touch you?

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… I was thinking you might have some idea from the magazines you've read.

**Suguru:** No Mahoro. I have a better idea. Hold my hand and place it where you would like me to touch you.

_Suguru takes his hand and places it in Mahoro's hand, kissing her hand as he does. Zoom in to head shot of Mahoro and Suguru. Image camera pans up to ceiling. There is some giggling from both Mahoro and Suguru._

**Mahoro:** Mmmm… Suguru, that feels so nice. Does it feel nice for you?

**Suguru:** It feels wonderful.

_More giggling from Mahoro_.

**Mahoro:** That tickles…

**Suguru:** Would you like me to touch you somewhere else?

**Mahoro:** No, don't stop… Oh my… Mmmm… Oh my…

_Fade to black_

_Shikijo and Ryuga are standing in front of the door to Ryuga and Sera's apartment._

**Shikijo:** Thank you for a very nice evening. I enjoyed our time together.

**Ryuga:** I enjoyed spending the time with you also.

**Shikijo:** Would you like to do something like this again tomorrow?

**Ryuga:** I guess.

**Shikijo:** I have to take my sister and Ya-chan home tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?

**Ryuga:** (_Smiling_) That would be nice.

**Shikijo:** Then I will come over and get you at about ten tomorrow morning.

**Ryuga:** I will be ready.

_Ryuga is just about ready to open the door to his apartment, but Shikijo draws him back and she gives Ryuga a hug and gives him a small kiss on the forehead._

**Shikijo:** I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Good night.

**Ryuga:** Good night.

_Ryuga open the door to his apartment and enters, closing the door behind him. Shikijo turns to walk to her apartment, with a happy, glowing smile on her face._

_Scene shifts to Minawa and Hamaji outside the door the to Misato residence._

**Hamaji:** I can't believe that Mahoro-san actually said that it was OK for me to stay overnight.

**Minawa:** She did say that we had to be on our best behavior.

**Hamaji:** I wonder if they are up and waiting for us.

**Minawa:** The only way to find out is to go in and see.

_Minawa opens the door and she and Hamaji enter. Minawa looks around the living room, but sees no sign of Suguru, Mahoro or the twins. Then Minawa sees the note on the table. She picks up the note and reads it aloud._

**Minawa:** 'Minawa-chan, The twins are both home and have gone to bed as have Suguru and I. Please enjoy your evening and we will see you and Hamaji-kun in the morning. Mahoro… P.S. Please don't do anything that Suguru wouldn't do.'

**Hamaji:** What is that supposed to mean?

**Minawa:** I guess Onee-chan found out that it might be possible for her to have a baby and she has been trying to convince Suguru-san to ahhh… go all the way with her, but Suguru-san keeps saying no. He says that he isn't ready to take on that responsibility yet.

**Hamaji:** I see, and what would you like to do, Minawa-chan?

**Minawa:** I would like to spend the night hugging and cuddling and kissing. But most of all, I want to spend the night with you because I love you.

**Hamaji:** I love you, too. Come on, let's get ready for bed.

**Minawa:** Hamaji-kun, would you like a bath? I really want to wash your back.

**Hamaji:** I would like that. And I would like to wash your back too.

_Minawa and Hamaji walk toward the bath._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Suguru is sitting at the dining room table with his coffee. Mahoro can be heard singing in the kitchen quite happily. Hamaji enters the dining room._

**Suguru:** Good morning Hamaji-kun. Come and sit down. I'll get some coffee for you.

**Hamaji:** (_Sitting down_) Thank you Suguru-kun.

_Suguru gets up, goes to the kitchen and returns with some coffee for Hamaji. Suguru sits back down._

**Hamaji:** Suguru-kun, I want to thank you for letting me have the opportunity to stay with Minawa-chan last night.

**Suguru:** Don't thank me. That was all Mahoro's doing.

**Hamaji:** Considering Mahoro-san's opinion about ecchi, I never would have expected her to say yes to Minawa-chan's request.

**Suguru:** I really don't understand either. Mahoro has really been quite different since she came back. Not that I mind… So did you have a good evening with Minawa-chan?

**Hamaji:** Yes! After we took a bath together, we spent a lot of time talking about things. She wanted to know about what things I liked to do, what foods I like, what my favorite color is. I asked her about things too. About what she remembers when she was with Kaemisa. Did you know that they were not allowed to talk with the other cyborgs, and could get punished for that? But she spent time with and talked with one cyborg.

**Suguru:** '369'

**Hamaji:** Yes, 369. I guess she was like a sister… no I think it was more than that, to Minawa-chan. I think they spent quite a bit of time together. I think there are times when Minawa-chan misses her terribly. She is afraid that she will forget her and that there will be no memory left of 369.

**Suguru:** Maybe we'll have to do something about that. But other than all of that, was it a good night?

**Hamaji:** (_Blushing a bit_) I guess so. We hugged and kissed and cuddled a lot. We fell asleep in each others arms, or at least that's how we woke up this morning. Ahhh… how do I tell Mahoro-san that we didn't ahhh… you know… ahhh…

**Suguru:** You don't. Mahoro trusts your honor, or she would not have let you stay the night.

_Mahoro enters the dining room._

**Mahoro:** Good morning Hamaji-kun.

**Hamaji:** Good morning Mahoro-san. Minawa-chan is getting dressed and then she was going to wake up the twins.

**Mahoro:** That's good. Well, Hamaji-kun, what do you think? Is my little sister good in bed?

**Suguru:** Mahoro!

**Hamaji:** Actually, yes she is. We did things last night that I had no idea could be done. You've taught your little sister quite well, Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** I'm glad. I've put quite a bit of effort into training her.

_Suguru is absolutely shocked at the conversation, but neither Mahoro or Hamaji can keep a straight face any longer and they begin to laugh. Suguru just shakes his head._

_Minawa enters the dining room, in uniform._

**Minawa:** The twins will join us in a few minutes for breakfast. What is everybody laughing about?

**Hamaji:** We were just having a little fun with Suguru-kun.

**Suguru:** Hamaji-kun was just commenting on how good you were in bed.

**Minawa:** (_With a beaming smile_) Why thank you Hamaji-kun. That's a wonderful thing to say. And you were very good also.

**Hamaji:** Thank you Minawa-chan.

**Minawa:** Onee-chan says that Suguru-kun is very good also.

_Suguru blushes a bright red, but when Mahoro, Minawa and Hamaji all begin to laugh, he realizes that he has been set up… again. Suguru also begins to laugh._

_Scene shifts to Shikijo's apartment. Shikijo is wearing what looks like a high school uniform (sized for an adult) although the skirt is not overly short (almost knee length)._

**Shikijo:** Come on girls. I'm supposed to be at Ryuga-san's apartment by ten to pick him up.

**Shiori:** Relax Onee-chan. You still have more than a half hour and his apartment is less than one minute away.

**Shikijo:** I know. I know. It's just that I'm nervous, so finish packing your things.

**Yaeko:** That is a very pretty outfit you are wearing.

**Shiori:** Yes it is, but why are you trying to look like a high school student?

**Shikijo:** It's the most conservative outfit I have that doesn't look like something you would wear to a funeral.

**Shiori:** And are you actually wearing a bra? I didn't think you owned one.

**Shikijo:** Very funny.

**Shiori:** So are you going to tell us what happened last night?

**Shikijo:** I already told you. **Nothing happened**. We walked to the park, Ryuga-san bought us ice cream, we talked for a while and then we came home. I asked if he would like to come with me when I take you two home and he said yes. That's it.

**Shiori:** But what are you going to do after you drop us off?

**Shikijo:** More than likely we will come home and that's it. Little sister, please understand. I like Ryuga-san, and I will not do anything to mess this up, especially push him faster than he wants to go.

**Shiori:** I understand.

_Shiori and Yaeko continue to pack their things as Saori continues to pace nervously._

_Scene shifts to Ryuga and Sera's apartment. Ryuga is wearing jeans and a tee-shirt (nothing like the jacket and slacks that he usually wears). He is pacing nervously._

**Sera:** Dear brother, will you find one place to sit or stand and stay there or you will wear a hole into the apartment below us. You have nothing to worry about. If she said that she will be here at ten, she will be here.

**Ryuga:** (_Sitting down_) I know, but I've never done anything like this before. Do I look OK?

**Sera:** You look fine, although you look more like a high school student than a teacher.

**Ryuga:** (_Standing up again_) Do you think she'll approve? Do I need to dress up more?

**Sera:** Saori-san would approve if you showed up at the door wearing only your underwear.

**Ryuga:** That's not funny.

**Sera:** You look fine. If you were not my brother, I might think about going out on a date with you. Come to think of it, I might consider doing it even though you are my brother. All you need to do is relax, and let nature take its course.

**Ryuga:** That's easy for you to say.

_Ryuga starts to pace again. Sera gets up and directs her brother to the chair_.

**Sera:** Sit… Heel…

_Ryuga sits down as commanded, but as soon as Sera walks away, he is back on his feet. Sera turns around and glares at him, and he sits down immediately_.

_Scene shifts to Suguru, Mahoro, Minawa, Hamaji, Kaito and Riku sitting at the dining room table, finishing breakfast_.

**Hamaji:** I want to thank you again for letting me stay over last night.

**Mahoro:** You're very welcome. I guess we might be able to do this again.

**Hamaji:** My mother even offered to set up the guest room at our house so that Minawa-chan could stay over some time. I don't think my parents would feel comfortable with us sharing a bed in their house.

**Suguru:** How did they feel about you doing it here?

**Hamaji:** Oh! I got the lecture about taking responsibility for my actions and realizing the problems that might exist if Minawa-chan were to get pregnant. I think it was something that Minawa-chan said that convinced them that everything would be OK.

**Suguru:** What did she say?

**Minawa:** I said that Hamaji-kun knew that if that did happen, Onee-chan would kill him.

**Mahoro:** No, I don't think I would kill him. I would just make him wish that he were dead.

_Everyone laughs._

**Hamaji:** Well thank you for breakfast. I need to go home and check in and let my parents know that I am still alive. Minawa-chan, would you mind if I stop by later? Maybe we could go for a walk in the park?

**Minawa:** (_First looking at Mahoro for approval; Mahoro nods her head yes_) Sure, I would like that.

**Hamaji:** Then I will see you later.

_Hamaji gets up from the table as does Minawa. They walk toward the front door._

**Mahoro:** (_To Kaito_) Do you have any plans for today, Kaito-kun?

**Kaito:** Chizu-chan was going to come over and take me out for another tour of the area. She says that it would be best if I were more familiar with customs before school starts.

**Suguru:** She is probably right. I have a feeling that there are a number of things that will be quite different.

**Mahoro:** But I'm surprised how many things seem to be the same, or at least you were not surprised by.

**Riku:** Leesha-san spent what time we had on the Command Ship going over Earth customs. She said it was quite difficult for her when she first came to Earth.

**Mahoro:** The first people she came in contact with were not the best representatives of the human race. Riku-kun, how about you? Do you and Miyuki-chan have anything planned for today?

**Riku:** Miyuki-chan has to work today at the baths. I said that I would come over and help.

**Mahoro:** That's nice. You can get to know her sisters better.

**Riku:** They are really strange. I don't understand why they are so mean to Miyuki-chan.

**Suguru:** That's just one of those things about Earth that you have to get used to.

**Riku:** What are you and Mahoro-san and Minawa-chan going to do today?

**Mahoro:** We still have to finish re-arranging the rooms. There isn't all that much left to do, but it really needs to get done.

**Suguru:** Hmmm… I wonder if we should leave some dresser space in Minawa-chan's room for Hamaji-kun. If he is going to spending time here, he might want to keep some changes of clothing here.

**Mahoro:** I'll have Minawa-chan ask him later, but right now, let's get breakfast cleaned up.

_Everyone begins to clean off the table as Minawa re-enters the dining room._

_Scene shifts to outside of Ryuga and Sera's apartment where Saori, Shiori and Yaeko are waiting._

**Shiori:** Nothing is going to happen if you don't knock.

**Shikijo:** Do I look all right?

**Shiori:** For the fourth time, everything looks fine. Your skirt is not too short. Your blouse does not look like you are going to explode out of it. Your hair is just fine.

**Shikijo:** But what if he doesn't like the outfit? What if…

_Saori is interrupted by the sound of knocking. Both Saori and Shiori turn to see that Yaeko has knocked on the door._

**Yaeko:** Somebody had to do it

_The door opens and Sera greets Saori, Shiori and Yaeko._

**Sera:** I was wondering how long it was going to take before you convinced Saori-san to knock.

**Yaeko:** She didn't. I did. I figure it would take another half hour. I was getting tired standing here.

**Sera:** (_Smiling_) You did the right thing. Come on in. My brother is cowering in his room. I'll go drag him out.

_All enter._

**Shikijo:** Ahhh… Let me get him.

_Sera points Saori toward Ryuga's room and Saori walks over to the door._

**Shikijo:** Ahhh… Ryuga-san, are you ready to go?

**Voice of Ryuga:** One moment.

_Saori steps back from the door and about two seconds later, Ryuga exits his room._

**Ryuga:** Ahhh… Good morning, Saori-san.

**Shikijo:** Good morning, Ryuga-san.

**Ryuga:** You're looking very pretty today. I like your outfit. It looks really nice on you.

**Shikijo:** You are looking very handsome this morning also. Ahhh… are you ready to go?

**Ryuga:** Any time you're ready to go.

**Shikijo:** I don't want to rush you.

**Ryuga:** No, that's OK, any time is OK

**Shiori:** (_To Yaeko and Sera_) Aren't they cute together?

**Yaeko:** They look like two high school freshman from some romance manga or anime.

**Sera:** I think you're right and that's just the way they are acting. Please do take good care of them and make sure that they don't get lost coming home.

**Shiori:** I'll do my best. Come on Onee-chan, or you and Ryuga-san will small talk the day away.

_Shiori takes her sister by the hand, who takes Ryuga by the hand. Yaeko follows behind._

**Sera:** Have a good day, brother… Saori-san.

**Shikijo:** Thank you Sera-san. I will take good care of your brother.

_Shiori exits the apartment, followed by Ryuga and Saori. Yaeko exits last closing the door behind her._

_Scene shifts to Suguru and Mahoro in what is now Minawa's room. Suguru is collecting the last of his possessions and placing them in a box, including the last of the books from his book shelf._

**Mahoro:** I guess that's about everything.

**Suguru:** Pretty much so. We moved my clothing when we first came home so that Minawa-chan would have closet space. I think that just leaves my desk and my computer, although I was thinking of moving the computer downstairs so that everyone can use it.

**Mahoro:** I don't think that will be necessary. Commander Hayato said that he would provide computers for anyone who wanted one. I understand it is part of attending the high school.

**Suguru:** But do we really need five computers in the house?

**Mahoro:** You're probably right, but for now, we can move this one into our room and we can share it. Then we can get one or two more from the Commander for Minawa-chan and the twins.

**Suguru:** That will work. Ahhh… Where is Minawa-chan now?

**Mahoro:** I sent her to get groceries for dinner tonight, although I'm not sure how many we will have. Hopefully they will let us know before too long.

**Suguru:** There is one more thing we need to take care of.

**Mahoro:** What is that?

_Suguru walks over to the window which he opens as high as it will go. He moves his hand along the window track and lifts a small lever revealed when the window is fully open. There is a audible click and the outline of a trap door is visible in the floor by the window. Suguru reaches down and pulls the trap door up on its hinges._

_Mahoro immediately realizes what Suguru is about to show her._

**Mahoro:** You know Suguru, you don't have to do this.

**Suguru:** Yes I do and I already have. The stairway is very narrow. You might have some problems with your uniform dress.

**Mahoro:** Are you suggesting that I take off my uniform.?

**Suguru:** No, but you might want to take care so that it doesn't rip.

**Mahoro:** I never realized that this was here.

**Suguru:** The stairs go behind the closet in the laundry room, down into the basement.

**Mahoro:** I never realized that the house had a basement.

**Suguru:** Most people would never know. My dad said that the stairway and basement are shielded somehow. He showed me this after mother died. He said that if I was ever afraid of something, I could hide in here and no one would find me. So would you like to come down here with me?

_Suguru steps down onto the first step and Mahoro comes over to follow. Suguru quickly walks to the bottom of the steps and finds the light switch. At the top of the stairs, Mahoro struggled with her dress to get it to fit. Finally with an exasperated cry and a great deal of fluttering of clothing, Mahoro came down the steps, without her Maid's uniform (Bra, panties and stockings)_

_What Mahoro sees when she reaches the bottom of the stairs absolutely amazes her. Almost one half of the basement area was taken up with magazines and books and tapes. Off in a separate area is a comparatively tiny collection of books and magazines._

**Suguru:** That pile over there (_pointing to the huge collection_) was my father's. This is my collection over here (_Pointing to the small pile_).

**Mahoro:** (_Still somewhat shocked_) I never realized that your father was such a pervert.

**Suguru:** (_Not actually looking at Mahoro eye to eye_) Actually, I don't think he was. I think that because he was away from home and my mother so much, he turned to the ecchi to relieve his tension, rather than to another woman. I think that is why my mother put up with it even if she didn't approve.

**Mahoro:** Have you looked at all of it?

**Suguru:** Actually no. My father's tastes and mine are somewhat different. I don't really like most of the stuff he liked. I like more of the artistic photograph. My dad liked stuff a little more… explicit.

**Mahoro:** Have you watched any of the videos?

**Suguru:** Only parts of a few of them. I was too embarrassed to watch any more.

**Mahoro:** So what are you going to do with all of this?

**Suguru:** I was thinking about sorting through it and maybe saving a few items, but otherwise I was thinking of getting rid of most of it. I haven't been through more than the surface of his collection. I have a feeling that it will take a while, but I thought I would let you know what I am doing.

**Mahoro:** You know that you don't have to do this on my account.

**Suguru:** I know, but I think I have to do this for me… (_Turning to face Mahoro_) Mahoro, have I told you recently how beautiful I think you are?

**Mahoro:** Oh! Suguru

_The two embrace and kiss._

_Scene fades to Saori, Ryuga, Shiori and Yaeko talking with Yaeko's mother Chitose._

**Yaeko:** Mother, I'd like you to meet two of the teachers from the high school Shiori-chan is going to go to. Saori-sensei is Shiori-chan's sister and Ryuga-sensei is a space alien.

**Shikijo:** (_Bowing_) My name is Saori Shikijo. Shiori-chan is my little sister. I am pleased to meet you.

**Chitose:** (_Bowing_) I am pleased to meet you. My name is Chitose Nishimura.

**Ryuga:** (_Bowing_) My name is Ryuga Tou and, as your daughter put it, I am a space alien.

**Chitose:** (_Looking somewhat confused_) Pleased to meet you also. So… So… you are part of the group that went out into space a few weeks ago?

**Shikijo:** Yes, we went to pick up one of our group who had been severely injured. The Saint doctors had been able to heal her injuries.

**Yaeko:** And Ryuga-sensei took me on a tour of his ship. I was out in space too.

**Shiori:** Ya-chan, you've been out in space for quite a while now.

**Chitose:** I still don't understand. My daughter says that she has been asked to attend this Gonoe High School with Shiori-chan. It is one of the most exclusive high schools in all of Japan, if not the entire world. Why would they be interested in Ya-chan?

**Shikijo:** I think when the school directors met Yaeko-chan when she was staying with us, they were impressed with her. They had no problem with her attending the school.

**Yaeko:** I met with the school's directors?

**Shikijo:** Commander Hayato… Professor Hokato… Eimi-san.

**Yaeko:** Oh my! I never realized…

**Chitose:** But there is no way that we can afford to send her there, and I'm not about to start accepting charity now.

**Ryuga:** I don't think they think of this as charity. I think they think of it as an investment.

**Chitose:** I still don't know. It is all so strange and sudden.

**Shikijo:** I'm sure the people from the school can tell you anything you want to know. You can arrange a meeting. I'm sure they would even be willing to come to your house and talk.

**Yaeko:** Oh! Mother, there was one other thing. Mahoro-san and Suguru-san were asking me if you and I would like to go visit the cemetery on Wednesday?

**Chitose:** What?

**Shiori:** Let me explain.

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene opens with Mahoro and Suguru talking together as Suguru hangs up the phone. Scene shifts to Saori and Ryuga walking together. Scene shifts to a close up view of Mahoro with a very shocked look on her face. Scene then shifts to Mahoro and Suguru opening a box. Scene shifts to Suguru and Mahoro in bed with Mahoro's arms wrapped tightly around Suguru. Scene cuts to Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Saori and Ryuga gathered in the living room of the Misato house. Scene shifts to the cemetery with Suguru, Mahoro and one other person in shadow praying at the Misato grave._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Chizu:** Well, it looks like for the moment no one else is getting engaged.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Like I said, don't look at me… Although it looks like Saori-sensei and Ryuga-sensei are getting very friendly.

**Voice of Chizu:** I think something is really bothering Mahoro-san.

**Voice of Miyuki:** I think you're right. I wonder what it is?

**Voice of Chizu:** Maybe it's something they found while they were re-arranging the house.

**Voice of Miyuki:** I think it was something more than that. Maybe we could ask when we see them for the memorial.

**Voice of Chizu:** Oh! That's right. We were all going to the cemetery with Ya-chan and her mother.

**Voice of Miyuki:** Chizu-chan… Look… Do you see who is with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun?

**Episode 21: Memorial**


	21. Episode 21 Memorial

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 21: Memorial**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene of Suguru talking on the phone. Mahoro is standing next to him._

**Suguru:** Thank you commander. I really appreciate it, especially on such short notice… Yes, I understand, so we will do this Thursday afternoon instead of Wednesday… I'll get all of the addresses where you will need to pick people up… Thank you again… I will see you Thursday… Good day.

_Suguru hangs up the phone._

**Suguru:** I feel bad asking Vesper to do all of these things, but I really think we need to do it and this is the best opportunity.

**Mahoro:** I agree. Will the commander be able to get everything you asked for?

**Suguru:** He believes that everything I asked for exists. It will just be a matter of getting it together, but that's why he needs the extra day.

**Mahoro:** I will have to give Yaeko-chan and her mother a call to tell them about the change of day, but from what she said, Thursday might be a better day for her.

**Suguru:** Give her a call before she makes any other arrangements… Is Minawa-chan home?

**Mahoro:** She was, but Hamaji-kun stopped by. They are going to have that dresser drawer set aside for him, but he is going to buy some new clothing to put in it. Something about not wanting his old underwear in his fiancé's drawers… Wait, that really doesn't sound right.

**Suguru:** Don't worry, I understand what you are trying to say. Well, if she isn't here, I'm going to do some work in the basement.

**Mahoro:** Would you like me to help you?

**Suguru:** If you like… if it doesn't make you too uncomfortable. Of course, if you come dressed like the last time, we won't get any work done, other than make scenes for our own ecchi magazine.

**Mahoro:** You thought that outfit was too distracting? On the other hand, maybe I need to be there to see that you don't get distracted in other ways.

**Suguru:** Mahoro!

_Suguru begins to turn a bright red and Mahoro begins to laugh. After a moment, Suguru also begins to laugh._

_Scene shifts to Ryuga and Saori walking side by side._

**Shikijo:** Thank you for coming with me today.

**Ryuga:** Thank you for having me. Your parents are very nice.

**Shikijo:** I'm sorry that my mother called you a space cadet.

**Ryuga:** That's OK. After Shiori-chan's introduction, I can understand why.

**Shikijo:** But my mother gets very confused sometimes.

**Ryuga:** That is too bad. Is there something that the doctors can do about it?

**Shikijo:** Not really. It is a degenerative disease that there really no treatment for. My mother has more good days than bad days at this point and will more than likely remain that way for the foreseeable future, but we know there will come a day when she may no longer recognize us or be able to do anything for herself. We just make the best of the time we have.

**Ryuga:** I wonder if there is anything our doctors could do for her. She is so young, even by Earth standards.

**Shikijo:** I don't know. I'm not sure I would want to get their hopes up too much.

**Ryuga:** I can understand that.

**Shikijo:** Ryuga-san, is there anything you would like to do?

**Ryuga:** Walking with you is nice, and the meal your mother served was quite sufficient. Is there anything you would like to do?

**Shikijo:** It's still early. Would you like to see a movie?

**Ryuga:** Only If you pick it out. I don't have too much experience with movies. It was not available to me during training like it was to Mahoro-san.

**Shikijo:** But Mahoro-san only likes the most awful movies.

**Ryuga:** But at least she knows that she likes something. I'm not sure I could tell you what I like.

**Shikijo:** So then you will trust me to pick out a movie?

**Ryuga:** Please do.

**Shikijo:** (_Pulling Ryuga by the arm_) Come on. If we're lucky we can make the next showing.

_Saori pulls Ryuga down the street._

_Scene shifts to Mahoro as she hangs up the phone. Suguru is standing next to her._

**Mahoro:** I looks like we will be eating alone again tonight. That was Riku-kun. Miyuki-chan's mother is insisting that he stay for dinner for all of the work he did today.

**Suguru:** And Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun are eating out and going to a movie.

**Mahoro:** And Kaito-kun is with Chizu-chan and her parents tonight. So I guess I have to cook just for us.

**Suguru:** When we found out that the twins would be staying with us, we thought that you would be doing far more cooking, but with everyone with significant others, they are hardly ever home.

**Mahoro:** I know.

**Suguru:** Would you like to go out to eat?

**Mahoro:** Actually, I would not mind. Do you have anywhere that you would prefer?

**Suguru:** Not really.

**Mahoro:** Then let me get changed. There is this place that serves the best noodle.

**Suguru:** Is this one of your acquaintances from Vesper?

**Mahoro:** No, but sometimes when I go shopping, I stop there for lunch rather than cook something at home when you are at school.

**Suguru:** Sounds good. Then when we get back, I can work a little more in the basement. What I want to do won't take more than an hour, then we can spend the rest of the evening together.

**Mahoro:** Then I'll go change out of my uniform. I'll be right back.

**Suguru:** Should I get changed?

**Mahoro:** No need. You look just fine. I'll be right back.

_Mahoro quickly exits, leaving Suguru in the living room._

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru's bedroom as Mahoro enters. Somewhere from the folds of her uniform dress, Mahoro withdraws a video tape. The writing on the tape means nothing to Mahoro, who carefully places the tape at the back of her dresser drawer. She slips out of her uniform and removes her stockings. From her dresser she takes out a simple tee-shirt, a short skirt and short socks and puts them on. She looks at the tape again and then closes the dresser drawer, and then exits the bedroom._

_Mahoro reappears in the living room with Suguru._

**Suguru:** That was certainly quick. (_Suguru looks at Mahoro for a moment_) I don't recognize that skirt.

**Mahoro:** Ahhh… I ahhh… bought it when we went shopping for the twins. I saw this and I thought it looked cute. Do you ahhh… like it?

**Suguru:** Yes I do. But it is far shorter than anything else I've seen you wear. It shows off you legs very nicely. Almost as nicely as the bra and panties did earlier today.

**Mahoro:** Would you like me to do that again?

**Suguru:** (_Smiling_) Maybe later. But let's go get something to eat, and maybe we can have some ice cream afterwards.

_Mahoro and Suguru exit the house._

_Scene shifts to Ryuga and Shikijo exiting a movie theater. Ryuga is brushing some white pellets out of his hair and from his shoulder._

**Ryuga:** Well, that was certainly different.

**Shikijo:** It's one of my favorite movies although the shows at midnight are far better than the matinee shows.

**Ryuga:** It's almost as if the audience had their own script, and I'm not quite sure I understand the reference to 'transvestite'.

**Shikijo:** You'll understand better the next time we go see it.

**Ryuga:** See it again? I don't understand.

**Shikijo:** Many of the people in the theater are there to see it at least once a week, if not more. I'll explain later. So what do you want to do now?

**Ryuga:** We should go home and check in with my sister at least.

**Shikijo:** After you do that, would you like to come to my apartment? I'll cook you a nice dinner.

**Ryuga:** That would be OK.

**Shikijo:** Come on then, let's check in with Sera-san and then I will make you dinner.

_Saori and Ryuga begin walking, at first, side by side as Ryuga continues to brush white pellets from his hair. But after a moment of that, Ryuga's hand returns to his side and after a step or two, Saori gently takes hold of it and they begin walking hand in hand, down the street._

_Scene shifts to Sera in her apartment. A gentle beeping sound wakes her from her sleep. Sera locates the source of the beeping (a small device that looks similar to a cell phone). She opens the device._

**Sera:** Answer communication link.

_Sera holds the device to her ear._

**Sera:** Yes, Commander. Yes, I understand. Could you patch me through? Thank you. … … … Yes Leesha-san. I am doing fine. Yes so is my brother. In fact he is out on a date right now… Yes, with the other teacher from his school. I think he is doing well, but he is a bit nervous. Yes… Of course I can… It will be a little tight, but if you can fuel me up at the command ship… No… I think I will be making the trip by myself… I'll start out as soon as I write a note for Ryuga and I get departure clearance from the Commander… Yes, if you could patch me back to the Commander… Thank you… I will see you… Thank you again… … … Commander, were you listening… Thank you… I will be leaving in about ten minutes. I need to write a note and pack some food… Thank you… If you could do that, I would be able to transport it up from the beacon location at your headquarters… Thank you… Close communication link. (_To herself_) I could call him on the link, but that would mess up his date and he would probably want to come with me. Although Saori could come with… no, he would be better off with no supervision. I'll just leave a note and be out of here. Now where is some note paper.

_Sera gets up and goes to find something to write a note for Ryuga._

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru re-entering their house._

**Suguru:** You were right. That noodle is something else. I'm glad we took the walk afterwards.

**Mahoro:** Thank you for the ice cream cone. It is still quite warm outside, so that really felt good.

**Suguru:** I will go down to the basement for an hour or so more. I may need your help later, though. I would like to move some things. I can't believe that those are all magazines and books and tapes.

**Mahoro:** Let me know when you need help. I have a few things to take care of also.

**Suguru:** I'll be back up a little later.

_Suguru exits the living room. Mahoro stands and waits for a few moments and then exits the living room to go to her room._

_Mahoro returns a moment later with the video tape, turns on the television and puts the tape in the player. Mahoro sits on the couch near the television and begins to watch. There is some muffled dialog from the television. The scene is zoomed in on Mahoro's face as she watches the video. The dialog changes to the sound of heavy breathing and the sound of a female moaning. Mahoro's expression turns to one of shock as she watches. The moaning gets louder, almost turning to screams._

**Mahoro:** Oh! My! (_Mahoro's eyes widen_) Oh! My!

_Scene shifts to Saori and Ryuga entering his and Sera's apartment._

**Ryuga:** (_As they enter through the front door_) That's strange. Sera didn't say she was going to go anywhere.

**Shikijo:** Maybe she had an errand to run. I'm sure everything is all right.

_Ryuga spots the note on the dining table. He takes a moment to read it._

**Ryuga:** Oh! Sera is making a fast run to the command ship to do something for Leesha-san, She says that she should be back by Thursday morning.

**Shikijo:** A fast run?

**Ryuga:** Yes, the ship is under power the entire trip, Sera can make the trip to the command ship in sixteen to twenty four hours, but it requires Sera's full time attention and quite a bit of fuel. Something very important must be up.

**Shikijo:** I guess that means you are on your own for the next few days.

**Ryuga:** (_Ryuga turns a few shades pale_) Yeah, on my own for a few days.

**Shikijo:** If you would like, we can put off dinner until Sera-san comes back.

**Ryuga:** No, I don't really want to do that. I would really like to have dinner with you.

**Shikijo:** If you have anything you need to take care of, I can go to my apartment to make dinner and then you can come over when you are ready.

**Ryuga:** That sounds like a good idea. I'll see if I can make contact with Sera or the Command ship to see what is going on.

**Shikijo:** Would you like to eat here or at my apartment? I could easily bring things here if you like.

**Ryuga:** No, I think I would like to eat at your place, but thank you anyway.

**Shikijo:** Then I'll see you in a few minutes.

_Scene changes to Saori, finishing up cooking dinner. There is a knock at the door._

**Shikijo:** Come in, the door is unlocked.

_The door opens and Ryuga enters. He is carrying a parcel._

**Ryuga:** I'm sorry I took so long, but I decided to get something to drink for dinner. (_Pulling two six packs of beer from the package_) By the way, Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun say hello.

**Shikijo:** Well dinner is almost ready. Why don't you put that beer into the refrigerator? I have a few real cold ones already in there that we can have for dinner. Were you able to find out anything?

**Ryuga:** The Command Ship and our ship are out of position for direct communication. I was able to get in contact with Commander Hayato though. He said that he and Leesha-san had been discussing her upcoming trip for the treaty signing and for her address to the United Nation when suddenly Leesha-san said that she needed to talk to Sera. The next thing that the Commander knew Sera was asking for departure clearance and said that she would be back Thursday morning.

**Shikijo:** Well dinner is ready. Go take care of the beer and get some cold ones out. Actually this should taste pretty good with the beer.

**Ryuga:** What is it?

**Shikijo:** It's something that my American roommate in college taught me to cook. It's streak and eggs cooked with potato that has been cut into small pieces. She used to call them hash browns. The only thing that I do differently is that I cut up the steak for eating with chop sticks.

**Ryuga:** (_As Saori serves the food onto the plates and sets them on the table_) It smells very good.

**Shikijo:** My roommate would cover it in ketchup.

**Ryuga:** Uuuu… No, I think I will like it like this.

_Ryuga and Saori sit down at the table, across from each other. Saori smiles at Ryuga who returns the smile. Then as if on some silent signal_…

**Ryuga and Shikijo:** Idatakimasu!

_They both smile at each other again. Saori opens her beer and they both begin to eat._

_Scene shifts to Mahoro returning the video tape to her dresser. Her face still looks like she is in a state of shock. She is just closing up the dresser when she hears Suguru calling._

**Voice of Suguru:** Mahoro! Mahoro!

**Mahoro:** (_Forcing a smile to her face_) I'm in our room.

**Suguru:** (_Standing at the entrance to their room_) There you are. Could you help me for a moment? I think I found something that is not magazines or books, but I need some help getting to it.

**Mahoro:** Sure… One moment.

_Suguru exits. Mahoro takes several long breaths and again forces a smile onto her face. Mahoro exits the room._

_Scene shifts to Suguru in the basement. Mahoro is walking down the stairs._

**Suguru:** Thank you. I think I am going to throw away most of this, but I think I found a few boxes that aren't magazines, but I can't move things alone.

**Mahoro:** OK, just show me what to move.

_Mahoro looks around and sees that only a few things have been added to Suguru's collection. Mahoro also notes that Suguru has separated the video tapes from general collection and nearly fifty of them are in a stack by themselves. Mahoro thinks about asking about the tapes, but decides not to._

**Suguru:** It looks like there are some sealed boxes under here. If you could help me move these magazines.

_Suguru positioned himself to help Mahoro move the magazines, but realized that Mahoro had already lifted the pile (with little effort)._

**Mahoro:** Why don't you slide those boxes out and I can put these down in the same place.

_Suguru quickly moves to pull the boxes in question out from under the massive pile of magazines Mahoro is holding_.

**Suguru:** That's it Mahoro.

_Mahoro slowly lowers the magazines to the floor._

**Mahoro:** So what is in the boxes?

**Suguru:** Well, it looks like five of them are unopened cases of Sake. And this one is labeled… Oh! My!…

_Suguru quickly tears the tape that is sealing the box._

**Suguru:** Oh! My!

**Mahoro:** What is it?

**Suguru:** (_After opening the box and removing several layers of plastic_) It's… ahhh… my mother's wedding dress.

_Suguru holds up the top of the white wedding dress which is wrapped in plastic._

_Scene shifts to Ryuga and Saori who are just finishing dinner. There are several empty beer cans scattered around._

**Ryuga:** Thank you for dinner. It was very good.

**Shikijo:** Thank you for spending the day with me.

**Ryuga:** I had a lot of fun.

**Shikijo:** (_Taking a drink of beer and laughing_) You know, your sister and my sister were right. We do sound like a couple of high school freshmen. But I've never been on a date like we had today. Most guys were more interested in ripping my blouse open. After a while I just gave up. You are the first guy I've ever been out with who was more interested in me than my boobs.

**Ryuga:** I am interested in you, but that isn't to say that I don't like your breasts.

**Shikijo:** Are those some of those bad thought you said that you had?

**Ryuga:** (_Quietly_) Ye… yes they are.

**Shikijo:** (_Smiling_) Oh my darling Ryuga. You are so sweet. Come on. We need to talk a bit.

_Shikijo gets up from the table, gathers the dishes, takes them to the kitchen and returns with two more beers and sits down next to Ryuga. Ryuga is somewhat startled, especially when Shikijo gives him a hug._

**Shikijo:** First of all, I think that you think far too many thing are bad thoughts.

_Scene shifts to Suguru, who is in bed and Mahoro, who had just entered the bedroom._

**Suguru:** Is everyone home?

**Mahoro:** Riku-kun was the last to arrive. He and Miyuki-chan spent some time in the baths together.

**Suguru:** I'm glad the twins and Chizu-chan and Miyuki-chan are getting along so well. I think it's just what all of them needed.

**Mahoro:** The twins especially. Hamaji-kun is staying over again tonight.

**Suguru:** I have a feeling we are going to see quite a bit of him, at least until school starts again. Mahoro, are you coming to bed?

**Mahoro:** In a minute. I just need too take care of something.

_Mahoro just stands for a moment, not really looking like she knows what to do._

**Suguru:** Is there something wrong, Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** No… No… nothing is wrong.

**Suguru:** Why don't you get ready for bed? Whatever you need to take care of can wait for morning.

**Mahoro:** Right, get ready for bed.

_Mahoro begin to fidget with her tee-shirt, finally pulling it off none to gracefully. She obviously does not look comfortable undressing in front of Suguru._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, please tell me what's wrong. You are not yourself tonight. You haven't really been yourself all evening. Please, tell me. If it something that I did… if it has something to do with the stuff in the basement… I'm sorry, but please tell me what's wrong.

**Mahoro:** It's just that… I mean it's not … Oh! I just don't know… Oh!

_Mahoro walks over to the dresser and pulls the tape from it, holding it out to Suguru with her head bowed._

**Suguru:** Oh! My! Did you watch this? (_Mahoro nods her head_) Mahoro, Why?

**Mahoro:** I don't know. I guess all of the talk about it, I just wanted to see what it was all about. But while I was watching it, it made me all knotted up inside. It made me feel funny and now I can't get the images out of my head.

**Suguru:** Oh! Mahoro… Please don't ever think that what you saw on this is what I want from you. That's not love, that's sex, done by actors paid to do it, not by two people who feel something for each other. Don't ever think that I would expect anything like that from you… Ever.

**Mahoro:** Suguru…

**Suguru:** Come to bed and let's just be close to each other. That's what being in love is about.

_Mahoro drops the tape and goes to Suguru in bed and gives him a hug and a kiss and begins to cry._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene in the living room of the Misato residence, Thursday after lunch. Seated around the room are Kaito and Chizu, Riku and Miyuki, Hamaji and Minawa, and Saori and Ryuga. Mahoro is serving tea to Saori and Ryuga. Suguru is just hanging up the phone._

**Suguru:** That was Karen-san. Kiyomi-kun and Rin-chan just got to the apartment from work, so they will be here as soon as they get dressed.

**Hamaji:** So we get to ride in that big limousine again?

**Suguru:** No, the Commander said that he was going to send a number of smaller cars. The limousine is too big for some of the narrow streets.

**Miyuki:** So the primary reason for this is to support Ya-chan and her mother?

**Suguru:** That is the primary reason, but I intend to visit the graves of my mother and father and of my grandfather.

**Hamaji:** My mother asked that I visit the grave of her parents.

**Chizu:** So this will be an observance of Obon?

**Suguru:** I guess you could put it that way.

**Kaito:** Obon?

**Chizu:** It is a festival to honor your ancestors. People usually visit the graves of their deceased relatives.

**Riku:** You certainly do have a lot of festivals here on Earth.

**Shikijo:** Yep, and proud of it. Always a reason to celebrate. We celebrate the new year. We celebrate love. We celebrate the cherry blossoms. We celebrate children. We celebrate our ancestors. We even celebrate religious holidays of other religions. I think there is at least one celebration or festival each month.

**Miyuki:** You would like Germany. They take the entire month of October off to celebrate beer.

**Mahoro:** Saori-san doesn't need a festival to do that. She can do it any time she pleases.

**Shikijo:** Only if you join me Mahoro-san. Maybe we should hit the Pachinko parlor again?

**Miyuki:** I don't think they've recovered from the last time. What did you two do with all of the money you won the last time?

**Chizu:** Saori-san probably spent it on beer.

**Shikijo:** Actually, I set most of it aside to put a down payment on a house. How about you Mahoro-san? What did you do with your share of what we won?

**Mahoro:** I spent a little bit of it here and there, but when Suguru proposed, I decided to save it to pay for the wedding and now I have two weddings to spend the money on.

**Miyuki:** That's Mahoro-san. Always practical.

**Shikijo:** What about me? Saving my money to help buy a house. Isn't that practical?

**Miyuki:** You saving your money instead of buying beer with it isn't practical, it's a miracle!

_Everyone laughs, including Ryuga. At first Saori looks honestly hurt, but she can only keep a straight face for a moment before she starts laughing also._

_The doorbell rings._

**Hamaji:** If that is Rin-chan, Kiyomi-kun and Karen-san, that was pretty quick.

**Mahoro:** (_Walking to the door_) More than likely, that is Shiori-chan, Ya-chan and her mother and the cars from Vesper.

_Mahoro opens the door and confirms that she was correct. At the door is Shiori, Yaeko and Chitose along with Eimi Shina._

**Mahoro:** Good day everyone. Please come in. Shiori-chan and Ya-chan, welcome.

**Yaeko:** Mahoro-san, I'd like to introduce you to my mother.

**Chitose:** I am Chitose Nishimura. I wish to thank you for all you've done.

**Mahoro:** There is no need for that. Please come in… Eimi-san welcome.

**Eimi:** I wish to apologize on the part of Commander Hayato and Sub-commander Yoshihiko. Because of all of the plans that are in the process of being made for the visit by the Saint delegation, they are both quite tied up those preparations. They asked me to come as their representative.

**Mahoro:** You are always welcome.

_Mahoro accompanies the new arrivals into the living room. Yaeko takes her mother by the hand and leads her to Suguru._

**Yaeko:** Mother, I'd like to introduce you to Suguru Misato. Both of his parents died.

**Chitose:** Ya-chan! (_To Suguru_) I'm sorry about that. Ya-chan has a tendency to be quite blunt and tactless at times. (_Bowing_) I am her mother Chitose.

**Suguru:** (_Bowing in return_) Please don't apologize. What she said is true. My mother died when I was quite young and my father died five years ago. With the help of my friends, I have become quite adjusted to that fact, especially with the help of my fiancé Mahoro.

**Chitose:** Fiancé? But you are no older than Ya-chan.

**Suguru:** It will take some explaining, but yes, I am fifteen and will be sixteen in December.

**Yaeko:** Mother, let me introduce you to everyone else.

_Yaeko takes her mother by the hand, leading her to the twins to introduce them first. Mahoro approaches Suguru with Eimi._

**Suguru:** Eimi-san, it is very good to see you.

**Eimi:** The Commander could not attend. With the Saint Commander and her delegation arriving next week, he is going crazy with all of the preparations, especially security.

**Suguru:** I guess I've been somewhat preoccupied since I returned home. What is the public opinion about all of this?

**Eimi:** As you might expect, there is quite a bit of suspicion. I think people take the old science fiction movies far too seriously. The Commander thinks that much of the negative opinion there is has been stirred up by remnants of Kaemisa. We are using the last of the battle androids for security. We may have to borrow Slash for a few days… (_Looking around_) Speaking of Slash, where is he?

**Suguru:** Mahoro and I put him on a temporary assignment. It seems that one of my friends, Rin-chan, and her mother had a bit of a problem with Rin-chan's father. Slash has been staying there until we are certain that there won't be any further problems.

**Eimi:** (_Snickering_) You let Slash guard two women?

**Mahoro:** What is so funny?

**Eimi:** I'll explain later at a more appropriate time. Whenever you are ready to go. All of the preparations you requested are in place.

**Mahoro:** We are waiting for Kiyomi-kun, Rin-chan and her mother Karen-san. Oh! That reminds me. I have some more news for you to take back to the Commander.

**Eimi:** What, are you pregnant?

_Suguru's jaw nearly hits the ground_

**Mahoro:** No, not yet, but Hamaji-kun proposed to Minawa-chan and Kiyomi-kun and Rin-chan are also engaged.

**Eimi:** Oh! That is wonderful. The Commander will be very happy.

_There is the sound of Guri-chan barking from the back yard._

**Mahoro:** I wonder what that could be.

**Suguru:** Maybe Rin-chan, Kiyomi-kun and Karen-san decided to come through the back yard.

**Mahoro:** I can't imagine that.

_Mahoro, Suguru and Eimi begin to walk through the dinning room to the kitchen. Just as they arrive in the kitchen, there is a gentle knocking on the back door. Mahoro opens the door and finds Sera there._

**Mahoro:** Welcome Sera-san. Ryuga-san said that you were running some kind of errand.

**Sera:** Yes, I just returned. Do you mind if I come in and bring a friend with me?

**Mahoro:** No, please, come in.

_Sera enters the kitchen, followed closely by her guest._

**Mahoro:** Oh! My! Leesha-san, what are you doing here?

**Suguru:** Grandmother! (_Giving Leesha a big hug_) It's good to see you.

**Eimi:** Commander Leesha, we were not expecting you for another week.

**Leesha:** I know, but when Commander Hayato mentioned the memorial service, I decided to visit unofficially.

**Eimi:** Does Commander Hayato know that you are here?

**Sera:** We stopped there first before we came here. I'm afraid that it was a bit of a surprise for him. I hope he recovers soon.

_Minawa enters the kitchen._

**Minawa:** Onee-chan, Kiyomi-kun, Rin-chan and her mother just arrived… Oh! I'm sorry to have interrupted… (_Minawa finally sees Leesha_) Leesha-san! Oh, Leesha-san it is so good to see you!

**Leesha:** You are looking very well Minawa-chan.

**Minawa:** I'm so happy. I'm getting married.

**Leesha:** Married?

**Suguru:** Oh! You probably don't know. First, Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun are engaged as are Rin-chan and Kiyomi-kun. They were with us on the Command Ship. But Grandmother, I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Mahoro.

**Leesha:** Oh, that is wonderful. Have you tried yet?

**Suguru:** (_Blushing_) Grandmother!

**Eimi:** That certainly does seem to be the question of the day.

**Leesha:** How are the twins doing?

**Mahoro:** They are doing very well. They both have girlfriends and everyone in the community seems to be quite open to them.

**Leesha:** I so glad for that. It would have been terrible for them if they had stayed on the Command Ship.

**Mahoro:** Well, since everyone is here, we should get going. Let's tell everyone else what is going on.

**Suguru:** Do you mind if I do the introduction? There are a few people out there who don't know about my relationship with Leesha-san. I'd like to be the one to let them know.

**Mahoro:** Whatever you feel you have to do.

_Suguru exits the kitchen with Mahoro and Minawa and goes to the Living room. Eimi remains behind with Leesha and Sera._

**Suguru:** May I have your attention… Since everyone is here, it is time for us to leave for the cemetery. There has been one minor change to our plans. We have an additional guest. Some of you have already met her, but I would like to make a formal introduction. I would like you all to meet the Commander of the Saint Exploration Command Ship and my grandmother, Leesha.

_Leesha enters the living room with Sera and Eimi. The twins upon realizing who it is, run to give her a hug._

**Kaito:** Leesha-san, it's so good to see you!

**Riku:** You were right. The people here are so nice. I've never been so happy in my life.

**Kaito:** People don't care that we're twins. They don't even care that we're not from Earth.

**Riku:** And Kaito-kun and I have girlfriends.

**Leesha:** Suguru-kun told me, but you will have time to tell me later. We need to go to the cemetery.

_Everyone gets up and begins to move toward the front door, exchanging greetings with Leesha as they go._

**Karen:** (_Finally realizing what Suguru has said; To Rin_) Did Suguru-kun say that was his grandmother? But she is…

**Rin:** Don't worry. I'll explain in the car.

_Scene shifts to the cemetery. Opens with stills of Hamaji and Minawa praying and offering incense at the grave of Hamaji's grandparents, followed by stills of Leesha washing the grave of her husband with the help of the twins and Suguru. The scene finally shifts to the grave of Suguru's parents. Leesha is just finishing washing the grave and kneels next to Mahoro and Suguru as he lights the incense in the burner._

**Suguru:** (_Aloud_) Mother… Father… I have brought some very special people with me today. Mother, your mother has come to visit with you. She is a very nice person and I am so glad to have had the chance to meet her. I also have another special person with me today. I have asked Mahoro to be my wife and she has accepted. Please bless our marriage and help us to be as happy as you and father were.

**Mahoro:** (_To herself_) I pray that you consider me worthy to be the wife of your son. I love him very much. I will take good care of him for you.

**Leesha:** (_To herself_) Yuuka-chan, your son has turned out to be a very fine gentleman. I am just sorry that you could not be here in person to see him. I will watch over him and guide him as much as I can, but he is truly blessed to have Mahoro-san for his future wife.

_All three bow their heads and then rise from the kneeling position. Suguru approaches Yaeko._

**Suguru:** Ya-chan, are you ready for this?

**Yaeko:** As ready as I will ever be, Suguru-kun. Mother, let's go spend some time with father.

_Yaeko and her mother begin to walk toward her father's grave. They are flanked by Mahoro and Suguru to the left and Ryuga and Saori to the right. Leesha, Sera and Eimi follow directly behind with the rest of the group following in pairs (except Karen who is walking directly behind Rin and Kiyomi). Ryuga is carrying a bucket of water to wash the grave marker._

_When they arrived at the grave, Yaeko and her mother stop in front of the grave while Mahoro and Suguru (to the left) and Ryuga and Saori (to the right) advance to flank the grave marker. Ryuga moves to hand the bucket and ladle to Chitose when there is a sudden gasp for Yaeko._

**Yaeko:** You are angels!

**Ryuga:** What?

**Yaeko:** You are angels. I saw both of you in my dream. Just like this.

**Chitose:** Ya-chan, please!

**Yaeko:** I had a dream just like this after father died. Ryuga-san and Mahoro-san, you were standing just like you are now, helping me.

**Chitose:** I knew this would be too much for her.

**Ryuga:** No wait.

**Yaeko:** Father told be before he died that he would send angels to watch over you and me, mother. These are the angels he promised to send.

**Ryuga:** Ya-chan, Mahoro-san gave you incense to offer and I gave you a bucket for water.

**Yaeko:** Yes, Ryuga-san. In my dream, you handed me the bucket so that I could wash the grave.

**Ryuga:** But that isn't what happened.

**Yaeko:** No, in my dream, the bucket was empty, but I couldn't find any water to fill the bucket with. I had nothing to wash the grave with. I couldn't find it within myself to find the water so that I could do something as simple as wash the grave of my father… after he had done so much for me. I would never be able to pay him back for everything he had done for me. I felt so worthless. (_starting to sniffle_) I just wanted to run away and hide. I was so afraid. I was so ashamed. (_eyes begin to tear_) I couldn't even do the simple act of washing my fathers grave marker.

**Ryuga:** But you knew where you could find something to wash the grave?

**Yaeko:** If only I could cry. I could use my tears to wash his grave. I wanted to cry… but I couldn't. I had to be strong. Everybody said I had to be strong. I couldn't find the tears in me to cry… no matter how hard I tried. It hurt so much. (_crying_) I… just… wanted… to… cry.

_Yaeko begins to cry uncontrollably. She falls into her mother's arm as her mother attempts to comfort her._

**Chitose:** (_To Ryuga_) How did you know? After my husband died, Ya-chan was in a state of shock. During the funeral, she walked around like she was in some other world, not really showing any emotion. After the funeral, she cried a bit, but it was as if it was for me and not for herself. She tried to be so strong. When she had the dream about a week after the funeral, she told me about it, but I really didn't think all that much about it at the time. I thought that it was some fantasy she had created for herself to help comfort her. I never told anyone about the dream. How did you know?

**Ryuga:** I guess angels are just supposed to know such things.

_A short time passes. The scene shows Yaeko after regaining her composure. She washes the grave with her mother and both kneel as Chitose lights the incense._

**Yaeko:** (_Aloud_) Even though they won't admit that they are angels, thank you father for sending them to mother and me so that we could be here today. I will do my best, father, to use everything that you taught me so to honor your memory. I feel much better now after talking to you this first time. I hope you are not angry with me for taking this long. Mother and I will come by more often to talk to you. Thank you for everything.

_Yaeko and her mother stand and turn to face everyone._

**Chitose:** No matter what, I consider you all angels. You were all such a big help today. I will be forever in your debt. Thank you very much.

**Suguru:** There is no need for that. When my father died, I had my own angels (_looking at Miyuki, Chizu and Rin_) to help me through everything. We could do no less than that for Ya-chan and her mother.

**Chitose:** No matter. Thank you very much.

_There is a moment of silence._

**Hamaji:** Is that it for the day?

**Suguru:** Actually there is one more place to visit, if everyone could follow me.

_Suguru motions for everyone to follow. Suguru and Mahoro walk along but position themselves so that they are walking along side Minawa and Hamaji. As if on some unspoken signal, everyone else moves to follow them. As they walk, they approach what looks to be a new grave, since there is a tent and the grave is decorated with white and yellow chrysanthemums. There is a large photograph at the grave, but the detail of it still cannot be determined. Standing by the marker is a solitary figure of priestly stature._

_As they get closer, the details of the picture become more distinct and Minawa now recognizes the subject of the picture, '369'. As they arrive at the marker, the inscription can be read. "In Lasting Memory of the Young Victims of Kaemisa". Inscribed directly below are the serial number of the Kaemisa Cyborgs, with 369 at the top of the list as well as the dates of their death. Included in the list is also 227 (Feldrans)._

_Minawa and Hamaji stand before the memorial with Suguru to the left of Hamaji and Mahoro to the right of Minawa. Minawa stands silently for a moment, then for the first time to anybody's memory, she begins to cry._

_Scene shifts to Suguru and Mahoro's house after they have returned from the cemetery and have eaten dinner. Everyone is in the living room._

**Chitose:** So let me get this straight, Leesha-san. You lived on Earth for nearly twenty years.

**Leesha:** From October of 1962 to February of 1982.

**Chitose:** And in that time, you got married and had a child?

**Leesha:** Suguru-kun's mother.

**Chitose:** So Suguru-kun is…

**Leesha:** Part alien. That's right.

**Eimi:** Actually, the term alien may not be the best word to apply here, especially with the connotation the entertainment industry has placed on it. The DNA of Terrans and the people of Saint is almost identical. Professor Hokato explained to me that means that the two races came from the same genetic pool and that the differences between Saint and Terran DNA would be no different than the difference in the DNA of a person with blue eyes and a person with green eyes.

**Leesha:** She is correct, although those two differences seem to be unique to the Saint people.

**Chitose:** I think it will take some time before I am completely used to the idea of people not from Earth living on Earth.

**Eimi:** SoLeesha-san, what are you going to do between now and your arrival next week?

**Leesha:** I think I am going to put my anonymity to best advantage. I know enough about Earth customs so I can move around fairly freely at least until I become a media item next week. I am going to go shopping and eat in restaurants and just have a good time like I did before. Although this should be better. I won't have a Kaemisa repairer after me. The Commander offered the use of the lodge at the Vesper headquarters, which is where Yuichiro-san and I used to live. I can use the Sera-san's ship to get here quickly. I am just going to relax. On the other hand, Mahoro-san mentioned something about several cases of Sake that you have been hiding with your porn collection, Grandson.

**Suguru:** It's not my collection. It was my father's collection.

**Leesha:** And more than likely, most of it was your grandfather's before that. He really was one big pervert. He used to boast that he was the first Earthling to have sex with an alien. But enough of that now. Break out the Sake, it's time for a party.

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene opens Suguru, Kiyomi and Hamaji in the basement looking at Suguru's collection. Scene cuts to Leesha and Saori each with a bottle of sake. Scene cuts to a pan of the room with everyone there not looking very well. Scene cuts to Mahoro and Suguru talking with the Town Chairman. Scene cuts to Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Karen, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Saori, Ryuga, Leesha, Sera and Eimi all dressed in yukata at the Summer Festival. Scene cuts to Mahoro and Suguru watching fireworks._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin:** Can you believe that Suguru-kun actually showed Mahoro-san where he hid is ecchi collection?

**Voice of Miyuki:** Mahoro-san said the collection is huge. I wonder if she will make him get rid of it?

**Voice of Chizu:** I wonder if there is anything else down there?

**Voice of Miyuki:** Suguru-kun said something about some sake.

**Voice of Rin:** Looks like Leesha-san and Saori-sensei already have some.

**Voice of Chizu:** I have a feeling no one is going to feel very well in the morning.

**Voice of Rin:** I wonder is Mahoro is going to lead the dance at the summer festival again?

**Voice of Miyuki:** I think so, but I think she has some plans of her own.

**Episode 22: Festival**


	22. Episode 22 Festival

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 22: Festival**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Scene shifts to Suguru, Hamaji and Kiyomi walking down the stairs into the basement_.

**Hamaji:** I can't believe you showed this to Mahoro-san.

**Suguru:** I don't know. I felt I owed it to her.

**Kiyomi:** So she is making you throw it all away?

**Suguru:** No, actually, I decided to throw most of it away. I'm going to keep some of it, like the Asaoka Riho. Most of the stuff I inherited from my father and, from what my grandmother said, also from my grandfather… But it's not stuff I really like. I mean, if you want any of it, you can take it.

**Kiyomi:** I'm not sure Rin-chan would approve.

**Hamaji:** (_Looking at several of the magazines_) I'm not sure I would want any of this anyway. Some of it looks really weird.

**Kiyomi:** Well, let's get what we came after and get back, or they will think we are engaged in some other activities.

**Suguru:** It **is** hard to believe that Mahoro said that it was all right to bring this out. Usually I would have expected another lecture about underage drinking.

**Kiyomi:** Well, Rin-chan's mother didn't seem to have any objections.

**Hamaji:** And neither did Ya-chan's mother.

**Kiyomi:** How many cases did you find?

**Suguru:** There are at least the five Mahoro and I pulled out, but I think there are more.

**Kiyomi:** Wow! Anything else under there?

**Suguru:** We found my mother's wedding dress.

**Hamaji:** Do you think Mahoro-san might wear it for your wedding?

**Suguru:** She's planning on it. Let's get a couple of these and get going.

_Scene shift back to the living room._

**Mahoro:** (_To Leesha_) So Suguru's grandfather was quite a pervert?

**Leesha:** Yuichiro-san was not only a pervert, but he was quite a practical joker.

**Mahoro:** Didn't that bother you?

**Leesha:** At first it did, but then I realized that in spite of all of his faults, he was still a loving gentle person. I was never able to break him of sneaking peeks of the women's shower, but I did learn how to play practical jokes on him.

**Mahoro:** It sounds like your time together was fun.

**Leesha:** That it was, and always interesting. I actually regretted when the Command Ship came to rescue us.

_Suguru, Kiyomi and Hamaji appear, each carrying a box. They stack them near the doorway_

**Rin:** What took you so long?

**Miyuki:** I'm not sure I want to know.

**Chizu:** Eeeuu! I don't even want to think about it.

**Kiyomi:** Enough of that. I hope that this is enough, unless you girls want to come down and help us get more.

**Miyuki:** I think this should be plenty.

**Karen:** How long has that been down there? I don't recognize the brand.

**Suguru:** I have no idea, but at least since my parents were married. We found my mother's wedding dress along with it

**Leesha:** I wonder if this is left over from their wedding. Yuichiro bought enough sake for three times as many guests as there were. Yes, that is probably where it came from. How much was there of it?

**Suguru:** There are the five cases we pulled out, but there are probably five more still buried, if not more.

**Shikijo:** (_Walking over to the cases_) I don't really care where it came from, or how long it has been there… (_ripping open the top box_) Let's get started.

**Mahoro:** I'll go get some glasses for those who are not going to drink straight out of the bottle. (_Looking at Saori_) I will also get some iced tea for those who do not want sake.

_Mahoro exits to the kitchen. Leesha joins Saori at the case._

**Leesha:** I don't know about everyone else, but I don't need a glass. (_Taking a bottle from the case, opening it and tipping it up to take a drink_) Hmmm… not bad.

**Shikijo:** (_To Leesha_) I like you. You're my kind of person (_likewise taking a bottle and opening it and lifting the bottle as for a toast_) Here's to universal peace. (_Tips up the bottle and drinks_) This is good stuff. Hey Ryuga-san… here… have a bottle.

**Ryuga:** Don't mind if I do.

_Saori gets two bottles. She takes one and gives it to Ryuga. She gives the other to Sera._

**Shikijo:** Come on Sera-san, you deserve this. You have to put up with your brother.

**Sera:** I haven't had all that much sleep since Monday and…

**Shikijo:** This will relax you so you'll get a good night's sleep.

**Karen:** (_To Rin_) Rin-chan, I'm not sure how to ask this but…

**Rin:** Yes, mother, I have been drunk before. Once at your Christmas party two years ago and once when Suguru-kun's grandfather came to visit. And, no, I don't mind if you get plastered tonight.

**Karen:** (_Laughing_) Thank you for being honest. Are you going to get plastered?

**Rin:** I'm considering it.

_Mahoro enters the living room carrying a tray with a pitcher of iced tea and glasses. She looks around and takes note that a number of people area already drinking straight from the bottle._

**Mahoro:** For those of you who would prefer something else, I do have iced tea. And I have glasses for those who don't want to drink straight from the bottle.

**Shikijo:** Hey Mahoro-san, come and join us. I bet you could chug one of these bottles with no problem. (_To Leesha_) You should see her in action. She can chug a whole pitcher of beer in one draw and not spill a drop.

**Leesha:** Really! I'm impressed! You're going to have to show me that some day, Mahoro-san. Not even Yuichiro could do that.

**Mahoro:** Ummm… I don't know.

**Leesha:** Come join us, Mahoro-san.

**Ryuga:** Yeah, come on. You're the only one who can keep up with me.

**Sera:** (_Clearing her throat_) I seem to remember drinking you under the table on several occasions.

**Shikijo:** That sounds like a challenge.

**Kiyomi:** I'm not sure there is enough sake in all of Japan to see who would win that challenge.

**Mahoro:** Ummm…

**Suguru:** Go ahead and enjoy. I may have some too.

_Mahoro sets the tray down on the table then goes and gets a bottle of her own._

**Mahoro:** Ok. And anybody else who wants one, come and get it. There is no way I'm going to be able to convince anyone otherwise.

**Yaeko:** Ah… mother…

**Chitose:** Go ahead and get a bottle and a couple of glasses. It's not like you haven't had your share of drink lately.

**Yaeko:** Mother, I really haven't…

**Chitose:** Don't play innocent with me. Shiori-chan's mother let me know about you drinking at Shiori-chan's house, and I found the remains of two six packs in your closet before you went on your little vacation.

**Yaeko:** I'm sorry mother.

**Chitose:** Now go get a bottle. After everything that has happened over the past few days, this is just what I need.

**Mahoro:** (_To Eimi, noting that she was the only one without a bottle_) Eimi-san, are you going to join us?

**Eimi:** I would love to, but technically I am still on duty. And the car and driver for me and Chitose-san and Yaeko-chan is still waiting outside. I'm on duty until I return to headquarters and check in with the Officer of the Watch.

**Mahoro:** Hmmm… One moment please.

_Mahoro goes to Sera and talks with her for a moment. Sera takes her communication device from a pocket and begins talking. Then she hands the device to Mahoro who talks for a moment. Mahoro then hands the device to Leesha and walks back to Eimi._

**Mahoro:** Commander Hayato said that technically you need to report to a superior officer who could then place you off duty. Now since I am your superior officer… The Commander said to dismiss the driver. Sera-san can take care of getting you back to Vesper headquarters in the morning, but he did say to send at least one or two bottles back. He also said to enjoy yourself and have a drink or two or three for him.

**Eimi:** Thank you, Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** Now hurry up and take care of that and come back in and drink with the rest of us.

**Eimi:** (_Saluting_) Yes, sir.

_Eimi exits the house after grabbing two bottles of sake._

_Mahoro joins Suguru, who has a glass of sake. Minawa and Hamaji come over to them._

**Minawa:** Suguru-san, I wanted to thank you again for everything you did today.

**Suguru:** Minawa-chan, nobody should be left with the burden of being the only one to remember someone. It was the least I could do for you.

**Minawa:** 369 was very special to me… (_giving Hamaji a hug_) in a different way than Hamaji-kun is special to me. She gave me my reason to escape. She gave me my freedom.

**Hamaji:** You will have to tell us stories about her so that we can all remember her.

**Suguru:** (_To Hamaji_) Will your father or mother freak out if you come home after drinking?

**Hamaji:** Actually, my Mom and Dad aren't expecting me home tonight.

**Minawa:** Hamaji is going to stay over night again so that we can be kissee-kissee.

**Suguru:** How are your parents taking all of this?

**Hamaji:** Actually, pretty well. The only thing I'm worried about is that my mother mentioned something about a ring bearer for our wedding. At first I thought that they were talking about one of my young cousins, but then I realized what they were talking about.

**Suguru:** You think your mother and father are going to try to have another baby?

**Hamaji:** Like duh! What do you think?

**Suguru:** I don't want to think about it

**Hamaji:** Neither do I, which is why I'm going to have something to drink.

_Suguru laughs_.

**Miyuki:** (_After taking a drink from a bottle and then passing it to Chizu_) Hey, Mahoro-san, have you heard anything about dancing at the festival this weekend?

**Mahoro:** No… no one has said anything to me.

**Chizu:** (_After taking a big gulp from the bottle and passing it back to Miyuki_) It's just that they never announced any tryouts for it.

**Rin:** And after last year, we decided we wanted to try out for this year.

**Miyuki:** But with no tryouts, we were wondering if they were just going to have you come back and dance this year.

**Mahoro:** I don't know why they should. I thought it was supposed to be a once in a life time honor.

**Shikijo:** It's supposed to be.

**Rin:** But last year no one tried out, and to be honest, you did such a wonderful job, it looks like they are just going to have you lead the dance again.

**Mahoro:** But that isn't fair. You should all have the opportunity to try.

**Chizu:** Maybe next year. It's probably too late to do anything about it this year.

**Rin:** Actually, it isn't all that important. It was supposed to be a competition between us.

**Mahoro:** A competition?

**Miyuki:** Yeah, the winner got to spend the night with Suguru-kun.

**Mahoro:** Maybe we could still arrange something like that.

**Suguru:** (_Blushing_) Mahoro!

**Chizu:** Actually, it wouldn't be all that bad if all four of us spent the night with him together.

**Mahoro:** Maybe we could arrange that too.

**Suguru:** (_Blushing even more_) Mahoro!

**Mahoro:** He's so cute when he's embarrassed. I'll go to see the town chairman tomorrow to see what is going on.

_Mahoro tips up her bottle and begins to drink, emptying it after several seconds._

**Mahoro:** Aaaw! All gone.

**Shikijo:** We can fix that. (_Saori pulls the last bottle out of the first case_) Here have another.

_Fade to black._

_Scene opens in the living room. Most of the guests from the previous night are suffering in various stages of hangover agony._

**Miyuki:** Who gave the sun permission to come out this morning? That was downright rude.

**Chizu:** I haven't felt this bad since… since… the time Suguru-kun's grandfather came to visit.

**Kaito:** Are you going to be all right Chizu-chan?

**Chizu:** Eventually. You don't feel anything from drinking last night?

**Kaito:** Not really, except maybe a little bit hungry.

**Miyuki:** How can you even think about food?

**Riku:** I don't really feel anything either. Maybe we didn't have as much as you did.

**Rin:** Could you please stop talking so loud? My head feels like it is going to split open.

**Kiyomi:** Don't worry. My head feels like it already did.

**Karen:** Lesson number one. If you are going to drink, you can't complain about the pain… especially if you are going to drink as much as we did last night. Want to do it again?

**Rin:** Ask me later when whatever is trying to claw its way out of my head escapes.

**Shikijo:** Never fear. I sense that Mahoro-san will be to the rescue soon.

**Chitose:** What do you mean?

**Shikijo:** Mahoro-san has a hangover cure that is a complete miracle and I hear the water boiling now.

**Chitose:** Are you sure that isn't the contents of our brains boiling away?

**Shikijo:** I'm sure. She has been my savior on several occasions now.

**Karen:** Where are Leesha-san, Ryuga-san, Sera-san and Eimi-san? I think I remember seeing them passed out last night. Why aren't they suffering with us?

**Shikijo:** I know why Ryuga-san and Sera-san aren't. Maybe Leesha-san can just tolerate more alcohol because she isn't Terran.

_Suguru enters the lining room from the stairway from the upstairs._

**Suguru:** (_In a subdued voice_) Good morning everyone.

**Shiori:** What is so good about it? My head feels like … no I don't want to think what it feels like. It hurts to think.

_Mahoro enters from the kitchen with a tray of cups of tea, her special blend._

**Shikijo:** I see Mahoro-san took care of her love first before she thought of us.

**Suguru:** What do you mean? I just got out of bed.

**Mahoro:** I haven't fixed anything for him until now. How do you feel, Suguru?

**Suguru:** I feel fine, but it looks like there are some people who really need that special blend of yours. Would you like some help?

_Minawa comes down the stairs (still wearing the same clothing she was wearing the previous day although somewhat disheveled) as Suguru moves to help Mahoro distribute the tea._

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan, are you feeling all right?

**Minawa:** I'm fine, but I don't think Hamaji-kun can make it down the stairs. May I take some of your tea to him?

**Mahoro:** Of course.

_Minawa comes and gets a cup of tea from Mahoro's tray._

**Minawa:** Thank you Onee-chan.

_Minawa exits with the tea in hand._

**Chitose:** (_Taking a cup from Mahoro's tray_) What is this and why should I drink it?

**Shikijo:** This is the best hangover cure on the face of the Earth and probably beyond. The only thing better to prevent a hangover is to stay drunk. (_Shikijo takes a sip from the cup Mahoro has just given her_) Ahhh… as good as ever, Mahoro-san.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Saori-san.

**Chitose:** (_After taking a little sip_) This is good. (_To Yaeko, who is lying next to her, up against the couch_) Ya-chan, are you awake?

**Yaeko:** Yes, mother. I have been awake for a while. Mother, Am I supposed to feel sick like everyone else?

**Chitose:** What do you mean?

**Yaeko:** I expected to have a headache at least after last night, but I don't feel anything.

**Chitose:** You probably didn't have as much to drink as everyone else.

**Yaeko:** You're probably right.

_Fade to Mahoro and Suguru standing outside a door labeled "Town Chairman". Mahoro is wearing one of her Vesper student uniforms while Suguru is dressed somewhat formally._

**Mahoro:** Thank you for coming with me. I've never done anything like this before.

**Suguru:** Neither have I.

_Mahoro knocks on the door._

**Voice of Town Chairman:** Please come in.

_Suguru opens the door and they enter the office. The office is rather cluttered with posters and blue prints on the walls. There are several tables piled with drawings and blue prints. One table has a model of the festival grounds with the dance tower as a prominent feature of it. Near the back wall is the desk the town chairman is sitting behind. It is piled with papers and drawings, to the point of almost obscuring the computer monitor on it. The gentleman stands to greet Mahoro and Suguru._

**Town Chairman:** Welcome, Welcome… Please excuse the mess. With the Summer Festival starting tonight, things are quite hectic. You didn't have to come to the office, I would have come to your house.

**Mahoro:** It's no problem. What I wanted to talk about was Summer Festival.

**Town Chairman:** You will be able to dance for us this year? I'm sorry for not talking to you sooner, but with everything that has happened this summer with you and Suguru-kun and all of your friends, it just slipped through the cracks.

**Mahoro:** So you do intend for me to dance?

**Town Chairman:** If you would, please. I would be in a very tight spot if you said no.

**Mahoro:** It's just that I know of several people who would have liked to try out to dance this year.

**Town Chairman:** Last year, no one tried out and when you agreed to do it and did such a fine job, the Town Council decided to just ask you again, but as I said with all of the excitement, we forgot to ask.

**Mahoro:** It's just that I feel bad because the honor to lead the dance has always been a once in a lifetime honor. Having me lead the dance this year would break that tradition.

**Town Chairman:** Unfortunately, I don't think we have a choice. As for those who wanted to try out, we will definitely have tryouts for next year.

**Mahoro:** Hmmm… I will dance, but there will be once condition.

**Town Chairman:** Mahoro-san, you have me at a definite disadvantage. Whatever the condition is, I'll go along with it.

**Mahoro:** Fine, since we've already broken one tradition, I think we will break another.

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene shifts to festival grounds next to the dance platform. Mahoro and Suguru, Minawa and Hamaji, Rin and Kiyomi, Miyuki and Riku, Chizu and Kaito, Saori and Ryuga, Karen, Sera, Eimi and Leesha, each dressed in a yukata._

**Suguru:** Are you ready to do this Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** As ready as I'll ever be. Leesha-san, I'm so glad you came tonight.

**Leesha:** I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world. You look lovely. The yukata looks lovely on you.

**Mahoro:** It was Yuuka-san's. I wore it last year when I danced. Your yukata is lovely as well.

**Leesha:** I wore this the last time I came to this festival with Yuichiro. I was amazed at the things that he saved from when I was with him on Earth.

**Chizu:** It looks like they are just about ready to start.

**Mahoro:** Then let's do this.

_Mahoro begins to walk up the stairway to the top of the platform, followed by Rin, Miyuki and Chizu._

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan, you are more than welcome to join us.

**Minawa:** I may not be tripping and falling as much as I was before, but I'm still not sure I'm ready to lead a dance. Please enjoy yourself and I will join the dance with everyone else.

**Mahoro:** Saori-san, the same offer is open to you also.

**Shikijo:** Thank you for the offer, but I had my time in the limelight. I would rather spend the time with Ryuga-san (_giving him a little hug_).

**Suguru:** Remember everyone, smile while you are dancing.

**Mahoro:** We will.

**Suguru:** Do your best.

_Mahoro, Rin, Miyuki and Chizu proceed to the top of the stairs. At the top of the stairs they are greeted by the Town Chairman._

**Town Chairman:** Thank you all for leading the dance tonight. Let me introduce you and you can get started. (_The Town Chairman goes to the microphone_) Good evening. This year we have a very special treat. To lead our dance tonight, returning by popular demand, we have Mahoro Andou and joining her this evening are three of our local celebrities… Rin Todoroki, Miyuki Sakura and Chizuko Oe… who with Mahoro-san are goodwill ambassadors to the Saint people.

_All four of them bow to the crowd and then move to their positions, one on each side of the platform. They bow again to the crowd and Mahoro signals the drummer to start and the dance to begin._

**Kiyomi:** They are lovely up there. I don't know how to thank Mahoro-san. I didn't know, but they have been practicing since last year's festival.

**Suguru:** Mahoro was more than happy to share the stage.

**Hamaji:** All four of them are very good. They are keeping absolutely perfect time to the drum.

**Kaito:** I don't understand the significance of the dance to a festival honoring ancestors.

**Suguru:** I'm not sure of the significance either, but it is a dance long associated with this festival. I saw posters in the Town Chairman's office dating back into the 1930's.

**Riku:** How long are they supposed to dance like that?

**Suguru:** Last year Mahoro danced for over three hours without taking a break.

**Shikijo:** Now I understand how she did it.

**Suguru:** This year the girls agreed that they would take breaks, even Mahoro, one at a time when they feel they need it.

**Shikijo:** Ryuga-san, this is your first summer festival. Why don't we join the dance for a while and then I can show you around the festival grounds?

**Ryuga:** But I have no idea…

**Shikijo:** Just watch what everyone else is doing.

_Saori does not give Ryuga a chance to answer, but takes him by the arm and they find a spot in the line_

**Suguru:** Why don't we all join the dance? Grandmother, would you care to join me?

**Leesha:** I would be delighted.

_Suguru takes Leesha by the hand and they join the circle of dancers._

**Hamaji:** Minawa-chan, I promise to try to not step on your feet.

**Minawa:** And I promise to try not to trip and fall.

_Likewise Hamaji and Minawa join the circle next to Suguru and Leesha._

**Kiyomi:** Todoroki-san would you join me?

**Karen:** Kiyomi-kun, you do not have to be so formal. Please call me Karen.

**Kiyomi:** Ahhh… Karen-… chan, would you please join me?

**Karen:** I would be delighted.

_Kiyomi takes Karen by the hand and joins the dance. Eimi and Sera remain with the twins._

**Sera:** (_To the twins_) I guess it's just the four of us. Would you care to try?

**Riku:** I have no idea what to do.

**Sera:** Neither do I, but I think if you watch Miyuki-chan you might be able to figure it out.

**Eimi:** I've never done anything like this dance either. The town that I am from has a completely different tradition. We celebrated Obon in July and the celebration was very different.

**Kaito:** Sera-san, will you join me?

**Sera:** Of course.

**Riku:** (_Offering his hand to Eimi_) Will you join me, Eimi-san?

**Eimi:** Yes, I would be honored.

_The four walk to join the dance._

_Scene shifts to some time later. Suguru, Kiyomi, Kaito and Riku are standing near the platform stairs each with two ice cream cones. Hamaji and Minawa are also there, each enjoying an ice cream cone._

_The music has stopped and the participants in the dance are dispersing to the festival._

**Suguru:** They should be coming down in a minute.

**Kaito:** Are you sure this is what Chizu-chan will want to eat?

**Kiyomi:** Take our word for it. After dancing for almost three and a half hours, this is exactly what they are going to want.

_The girls begin to walk down the stairway. Except for Mahoro they all look tired and stiff._

**Rin:** Tell me again why we thought this might be a good idea.

**Miyuki:** I understand why it was a once in a lifetime honor. I can't imagine anyone other than Mahoro-san thinking they could do this twice.

_The girls reach the bottom of the stairs. The boys advance with the cones._

**Riku:** We thought you might like something cold after your dance.

**Miyuki:** Thank you Riku-kun. You're so sweet.

**Rin:** Something cold and a place to sit down.

**Kiyomi:** There are some benches over here. Come on and sit down.

**Kaito:** I hope you like the flavor, Chizu-chan. When I asked what flavor you would like, Suguru-kun said to just pick one and that you would like it. This is chocolate and cherry sort of mixed together.

**Chizu:** Thank you Kaito-kun. You picked very well.

**Suguru:** How was it this year?

**Mahoro:** Everything went very well. I just wish the girls hadn't tried to keep up with me. I'm afraid that they might be hurt.

**Suguru:** I don't think there is anything wrong with them that a little love can't make feel better.

**Miyuki:** Where is everyone else?

**Hamaji:** Saori-san took Ryuga-san on a tour of the night fair and who know where after that.

**Miyuki:** If we need to find them all we have to do is follow the trail of beer cans.

**Minawa:** Leesha-san, Sera-san, Karen-san and Eimi-san went to find something to eat.

**Suguru:** You rest here. I think we can get you anything you need.

**Rin:** Actually a big glass of iced tea would be good.

**Miyuki:** Yeah, iced tea would be real good.

**Chizu:** I'd rather have more of the sake from last night.

**Rin and Miyuki:** Chizu-chan!

**Chizu:** Well why not. After a bottle of that, do you think you would feel any pain?

**Rin:** She has a point there.

**Miyuki:** For now, let's stick with the tea.

**Suguru:** You have it.

**Mahoro:** Suguru, I'll come with you to help you.

**Kiyomi:** I can help Suguru-kun. You sit and rest.

**Mahoro:** Don't worry about me Kiyomi-kun. You sit with Rin-chan. Remember, I would have no problem doing another three and a half hours of this.

**Kiyomi:** Right.

**Mahoro:** Suguru, shall we?

**Suguru:** Lets.

**Mahoro:** We'll be right back.

_Suguru and Mahoro walk off hand in hand toward the night stand area._

**Miyuki:** I never dreamed that it would be so much work.

**Rin:** My arms don't even feel like they are attached anymore.

**Chizu:** My feet hurt.

**Riku:** (_Sitting down next to Miyuki_) You were very pretty when you were dancing.

**Miyuki:** (_Putting her arm around Riku and putting her head on his shoulder_) Thank you Riku-kun. Hearing that made it all worth while.

**Rin:** Did anyone see my father around?

**Kiyomi:** No, but I don't think he would try to do something here.

**Rin:** No, it's not that. I figured he might show up to see his daughter dance, but I guess he really is breaking all ties with mother and me.

**Kiyomi:** Just because we didn't see him, doesn't mean that he wasn't here.

**Rin:** I know. It just hurts a bit.

**Chizu:** My mom and dad were going to try and make it, but they were flying in from somewhere today.

**Miyuki:** You mean your parents have been away and you were at home alone.

**Chizu:** No, my aunt stays with me when my parents are away. She's pretty neat.

**Hamaji:** By the way Miyuki-chan, I saw your parents and your sisters wandering around the festival grounds.

**Miyuki:** The last thing I need right now are my sisters.

_Mahoro and Suguru return. Mahoro is carrying a stack of plastic cups and Suguru is carrying two large containers of iced tea._

**Mahoro:** Your tea is served.

**Suguru:** The Town Chairman met us and made arrangements for the tea. Drink up. We have a little over an hour before the fireworks begin. Mahoro and I are going to visit the night fair.

**Hamaji:** Minawa-chan and I are going to do the same.

**Suguru:** Why don't we meet where we watched the fireworks from last year?

**Rin:** Sounds like a good idea. I think I'm almost ready to start moving or I may never move from here again.

**Kiyomi:** We'll catch up with you later.

_Suguru, Mahoro, Hamaji and Minawa begin walking toward the night fair._

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan, this is really your first summer festival and night fair?

**Minawa:** I was here for the night fair they had when we came home.

**Mahoro:** That's true.

**Minawa:** Onee-chan, would you mind if Hamaji-kun and I wandered around the fair by ourselves?

**Mahoro:** No, of course not. I was actually going to suggest that. I'd like to spend some time with Suguru. With everything that has been going on this last week, I really haven't had much time to just be with him.

**Minawa:** Thank you Onee-chan. I will see you later.

**Mahoro:** Maybe we'll see you for the fireworks.

**Minawa:** Maybe you will. (_To Hamaji_) Come on, Hamaji-kun. Give me a tour of the night fair.

**Hamaji:** Sure thing. (_To Suguru and Mahoro_) We'll see you later.

**Minawa:** Don't count on it.

_Suguru and Mahoro laugh as Minawa and Hamaji head off into the crowd by themselves. Suguru and Mahoro also enter the fair, walking hand in hand._

**Suguru:** Remember last year at the festival… It was the first time you had ever been to one.

**Mahoro:** I know. I felt just like a child. I had to try everything. The games, the food… it was all one big wonder.

**Suguru:** The one thing I remember was you and Sensei battling it out. You two almost closed down the fair.

**Mahoro:** I know, but she was being so… so… so…

**Voice of Shikijo:** I think the word you are looking for is vulgar.

**Mahoro:** (_Shocked at the sound of Saori's voice, Mahoro turns to see Saori and Ryuga_) Saori-san, I didn't know you were there.

**Shikijo:** Don't worry about it. You are right though. I was being vulgar and stupid. (_To Suguru_) Did you ever thank Mahoro-san for rescuing you? If you didn't, you should. I had some really evil things on my mind that night.

**Mahoro:** (_Clearing her throat_) What do you think of the night fair, Ryuga-san?

**Ryuga:** I'm having a wonderful time. Saori-san is giving me quite a tour.

**Shikijo:** You should see the tour he's going to get after the fireworks.

**Suguru:** I think I'd rather not see it.

**Shikijo:** Your chance was last year.

**Mahoro:** Enough of that.

**Shikijo:** Mahoro-san, how would you like to go to the shooting game for a friendly competition?

**Suguru:** You know that if they see you two coming, they are going to shut down.

**Shikijo:** We'll promise to be good.

**Mahoro:** Anyway, I don't have any weaponry with me today.

**Shikijo:** I can even show you the trick to knocking the targets down so you can win every time.

**Mahoro:** Sounds like fun. Maybe I can win something for Suguru.

_Scene fades as Mahoro, Suguru, Saori and Ryuga walk into the crowd to Mahoro and Suguru walking hand in hand by themselves down a treed path._

**Suguru:** We don't have much time before the fireworks start.

**Mahoro:** I know. Do you remember us walking here last year?

**Suguru:** If I remember correctly, we were caught is a summer rain shower and we were dripping wet.

**Mahoro:** And I was wondering what all of those people in the woods were doing. … Suguru, last year, when you said that it would be nice to do this again next year, I knew that it would be impossible. I almost cried. I wanted to tell you the truth, but I was afraid the truth would hurt you… I realize now… the person I was trying not to hurt was me. I am so sorry, Suguru.

**Suguru:** You know, when you didn't answer right away, I knew something was wrong. And the answer you gave me confirmed it, but I also knew that you had your own reasons. But you know what?

**Mahoro:** What?

**Suguru:** It is nice that we could spend this summer festival together. And I'll say it again. We will have to do this again next year.

**Mahoro:** Yes we will, and the year after, and the year after, and the year after that… and we will come here with our children.

**Suguru:** Yes, we will come here with our children.

_There is the sound of fireworks going off._

**Suguru:** The fireworks have started. Let's get going.

_Suguru and Mahoro begin to run down the path. At a clearing in the woods on a little hill overlooking the festival grounds is the assembled group. Mahoro and Suguru step up in a break in the line between Minawa and Hamaji and Saori and Ryuga. All stand watching the fireworks. After a moment or two, Suguru places his arm around Mahoro with it resting on her hip. Mahoro does the same and they draw each other closer. Pan to fireworks display and fade to Mahoro and Suguru entering their bedroom._

**Mahoro:** Hamaji-kun decided to spend the night at his house and have Minawa-chan spend the night with him there. Something about not wanting to give his parents too many opportunities.

**Suguru:** Do you actually think Hamaji-kun and Minawa-chan will use the separate rooms?

**Mahoro:** At least to sleep, but I don't think they will be doing too much sleeping. The twins are in also, but I think Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan would have liked to stayed over.

**Suguru:** It sounds like Chizu-chan might have been able to get away with it. Although she did say her parents were coming home today. I don't think Miyuki-chan's mom or dad are ready for her to be sleeping with her boyfriend.

**Mahoro:** I think you are right. Riku-kun did say though that he and Miyuki-chan had something planned for tomorrow.

**Suguru:** It sounds like it might be a quiet day. Maybe I can finish my project in the basement. I think there are some other things under those piles other than sake.

_Mahoro and Suguru start getting ready for bed, changing into their night clothes._

**Mahoro:** What are you planning to do with all of it?

**Suguru:** Most of it I will box up and recycle. There isn't very much at all that I want to save. As Hamaji-kun said, some of it is just too weird.

**Mahoro:** What about the videos?

**Suguru:** Most of those I will throw away. There are two or three Asaoka Riho videos that I would like to keep… That is, if you don't mind.

**Mahoro:** No, actually I don't mind. In fact, one day I'd like to be able to sit and watch them with you.

**Suguru:** Mahoro, I never expected to hear you say that.

**Mahoro:** Well, I was sort of looking through the magazines you were saving. They are pretty much all of Asaoka Riho. She is very pretty.

**Suguru:** Not as pretty as you.

**Mahoro:** Thank you Suguru. … Suguru, about what we were talking about the other night.

**Suguru:** You mean about the video?

**Mahoro:** Well… that… but more about you saying that I should trust you. I really have done some very silly things since I came back. Things I never would have considered doing before, but… I really mean what I said tonight… I really do want to go to the festival again… with you… (_quietly_) and with our children… someday.

**Suguru:** (_Taking hold of both of Mahoro's hands_) Someday I want to do that also… but… I'm not sure I'm ready… I'm not sure we are ready for that responsibility… yet.

**Mahoro:** I realize that… but it hasn't stopped me from… from… doing silly things. You know that if you had wanted to have sex with me… I would not have stopped you.

**Suguru:** I know, but if you did get pregnant it would mess up your plans to teach.

**Mahoro:** I was thinking about that. But I was also thinking that it would do the same to your time in high school. I can imagine it would be difficult to concentrate in class is you were kept awake all night by a crying baby.

**Suguru:** So…

**Mahoro:** I will trust you… but if passions and circumstances take us to that point, though, I will not ask you to stop.

_Mahoro and Suguru climb into bed and Mahoro turns off the light._

**Mahoro:** On the other hand, I would really like to cuddle up with you.

**Suguru:** (_Pan to ceiling_) You mean like this?

**Mahoro:** Hmmm… yes… It feels so good when you hold me like this.

_Fate to black._

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene opens with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Kaito and Riku sitting around the dining room table eating breakfast. Hamaji look displeased about something. Scene shifts to Riku opening the door to let Miyuki in. Miyuki does not look particularly happy. Scene shifts to Harune giving Suguru a big hug. Scene shifts to Harune walking with Slash. Harune is not smiling. Scene shifts to Mahoro, Ryuga and Minawa in their battle armor. They are standing with Sera and Suguru._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin:** Hamaji-kun does not look at all happy. I wonder what's wrong?

**Voice of Karen:** I hope nothing happened between Minawa-chan and Hamaji-kun.

**Voice of Shikijo:** I don't think so. Miyuki-chan doesn't look very happy either.

**Voice of Karen:** Who is that?

**Voice of Rin:** Oh! That's Miyuki-chan's youngest sister, Harune-chan. That might explain why Miyuki-chan isn't happy.

**Voice of Shikijo:** It looks like Harune-chan has a crush on Suguru-kun.

**Voice of Rin:** Don't we all? But even Harune-chan doesn't look so happy now. And why are Mahoro-san, Minawa-chan and Ryuga-sensei in their battle armor?

**Voice of Karen:** I have to admit, Ryuga-sensei looks real good wearing his battle armor.

**Voice of Shikijo:** You should see him when he isn't wearing it.

**Episode 23: Harune**


	23. Episode 23 Harune

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 23: Harune**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Show opens with scene of Mahoro, Suguru, Kaito, Riku, Minawa and Hamaji around the dining room table, eating breakfast._

**Suguru:** So why did you decide to spend the night here instead of at home, Hamaji-kun?

**Hamaji:** I don't want to talk about it.

**Minawa:** I don't think that Hamaji-kun's parents were expecting him to come home last night.

**Suguru:** Did they lock the door so you couldn't get in?

**Hamaji:** It would have been better if that is what they had done.

**Minawa:** I think they had been celebrating after the festival.

**Hamaji:** They had been doing far too much celebrating.

**Mahoro:** So what did they do that Hamaji-kun didn't want to stay?

**Minawa:** They were being quite… ahhh… intimate in the living room.

**Mahoro:** Intimate?

**Minawa:** They were having sex in the living room.

**Mahoro:** Oh! My!

**Minawa:** They even invited us to join them.

_Suguru almost sprays the coffee he is drinking._

**Suguru:** (_Wiping his face_) I'm not sure that is something I want to visualize.

**Hamaji:** What, My parents having sex in the living room?

**Suguru:** No, you joining them.

**Hamaji:** Enough of that. I don't want to think about it.

**Kaito:** Then it is not normal to have sex in the living room?

**Suguru:** Ahhh… No… Not Really

**Kaito:** I'll have to keep that in mind.

_Hamaji and Suguru turn to look at each other and shake their heads_

**Mahoro:** Kaito-kun, do you have plans for today?

**Kaito:** Nothing special. It's Chizu-chan's parents first day back from their trip and they would like to spend the day with her.

**Suguru:** I would expect that. Did Chizu-chan's parents get to see her dance last night?

**Kaito:** Chizu-chan said that they got there for the last half hour, but they had come straight for the airport, so they didn't stay around. Suguru-kun, what is an airport?

**Suguru:** It's a place where airplanes take off and land… and airplanes are another form of transportation, like a train, but they move through the air.

**Riku:** Like a space ship?

**Suguru:** Sort of. It will be easier to show you at some point, but they are used to travel long distances on Earth.

**Mahoro:** Riku-kun, didn't you say that you and Miyuki-chan have something planned for the day?

**Riku:** Miyuki-chan goes to visit her grandparents to help them with things around the house. She and I are going there today.

**Mahoro:** That sounds nice. Hamaji-kun, do you and Minawa-chan have anything planned?

**Hamaji:** I'm going to try spending the day not thinking about last night. Actually I need to go home and have a long conversation with them. That was embarrassing.

**Suguru:** (_Laughing_) It seems funny for a son to have a long heart to heart conversation about sex at inappropriate times with his parents.

**Hamaji:** Don't make it any worse than it already is.

_Doorbell rings_

**Riku:** I'll get it. It's probably Miyuki-chan.

_Riku gets up from the table and goes to the door and opens it. Miyuki is standing there, but she is not smiling_.

**Riku:** Good morning Miyuki-chan.

**Miyuki:** (_In a voice that is less than happy_) Good morning, Riku-kun.

_Suddenly the reason for Miyuki's unhappiness bursts past Miyuki and into the house, running straight for Suguru._

**Harune:** Suguru-kun!

_Suguru barely has a moment to react before Harune throws her arms around Suguru and gives him a hug._

**Harune:** It's been so long since I've seen you. You never come to visit us at the bathes any more.

**Suguru:** Harune-chan, you're welcome to visit Mahoro and me here any time you like.

**Harune:** (_Obviously not happy at the mention of Mahoro_) Yeah, I guess I could do that.

**Suguru:** Maybe we'll make the point of getting to the bathes this week. (_To Miyuki_) So what's going on, Miyuki-chan?

**Miyuki:** Riku-kun and I were supposed to take a walk to my mother's parents house today to help with the chores, but it turns out we have to take Harune-chan with us.

**Harune:** It wasn't my idea. I can't help it if grandma asked for me to come along. I'd rather stay at home and help my sisters scrub the bathes.

**Mahoro:** Don't you like your grandma?

**Harune:** It's not that I don't like her, it's just that I don't really want to go with Onee-chan and her boyfriend.

**Miyuki:** I'd rather you didn't have to come along too, but we're stuck with each other. (_To Riku_) I hope you don't mind, Riku-kun.

**Riku:** It won't be a problem. I don't mind having your sister along.

_Slash enters the dining room from the kitchen._

**Harune:** Slashy!

_Slash turns to return to the kitchen, but is not fast enough and Harune pounces on him._

**Harune:** Slashy, I haven't seen you in so long. You're so cute. It's too bad that he couldn't come with us today. It would be someone nice to keep me company.

**Mahoro:** Maybe Slash would like to go with you. (_Slash glaring at Mahoro_) Although, maybe not. Since we really don't have anything else going on today, I was thinking that Slash and Guri-chan could both use a bath.

_Slash continues to glare at Mahoro, but he knows that he is defeated._

**Harune:** Could he come with us?

**Mahoro:** I think it will be all right. We can find time to give him a bath another day.

**Suguru:** Miyuki-chan, why are your sisters cleaning the bathes again?

**Miyuki:** Mom caught them sneaking peeks in the men's bath when Ryuga-sensei was there. It serves them right.

**Suguru:** Don't tell me you never sneaked peeks.

**Miyuki:** I didn't say that. I just never got caught. Well we better get going. Come on, Harune-chan.

**Harune:** Come on Slashy. I'll see you later Suguru-kun.

**Suguru:** I'll see you later, Harune-chan.

_Riku, Miyuki, Harune and Slash exit._

**Suguru:** Harune-chan is a cute little girl.

**Minawa:** (_To Mahoro_) I think somebody really likes Suguru-kun.

**Mahoro:** I think you're right.

_Scene shifts to Miyuki and Riku who are walking together. Harune is walking about ten paces behind them with Slash at her side._

**Miyuki:** I'm sorry about having to bring Harune-chan with us.

**Riku:** It really isn't a problem.

**Miyuki:** I had been hoping that it would be just the two of us. Then after the chores were done at my grandparents, we could spend some time together… by ourselves… without the little children hanging around.

**Riku:** It's OK. I like Harune-chan.

**Miyuki:** I'm not sure that she likes you.

**Riku:** I don't understand.

**Miyuki:** You saw how she was with Suguru-kun. Before Mahoro-san came to work as Suguru-kun's maid, he would come to our house all the time. He would spend time with her and play with her. I think she kind of likes him. But after Mahoro-san came, Suguru-kun didn't come to the house as often. And now that I'm spending my time with you, she gets to see Suguru-kun even less.

**Riku:** So it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm not from Earth?

**Miyuki:** Nothing at all.

**Riku:** Well then, maybe with time she'll get over it. So, what type of chores need to be done?

**Miyuki:** My grandparents still move around very well, but there are some things that are getting a little difficult for them. I usually wash the second floor windows for them and do some garden work… Just a lot of little things that need to be done around the house.

**Riku:** It still amazes me how different life is here on Earth. There is nothing like a house on our ships.

**Miyuki:** Where did you live?

**Riku:** When our parents were alive, we lived in something like you would call an apartment. It had a kitchen, living room, bathroom and shower, with two sleeping quarters, very much like the ones on Sera-san's and Ryuga-san's ship. It was on a corridor with nineteen other apartments and each corridor had a common area. After our parents died, we were moved into sleeping quarters exactly like on the ship. We shared a kitchen, dining room and bathroom-shower with about thirty other men.

**Miyuki:** I was… ahhh… wondering, Riku-kun. How did your parents die?

**Riku:** We lived on an agricultural ship. Our parents worked in the water reprocessing area. After the water is used, it has to be filtered and oxygen is pumped through it to kill any bacteria. Normally the excess oxygen is vented to prevent a buildup, but the venting system failed and there was a spark that started a fire. Our parents and nine other people died.

**Miyuki:** I'm so sorry.

**Riku:** It's OK. Kaito-kun and I have learned to accept that they have died, but that they are with the greater spirit now.

_Miyuki senses that Harune is beginning to lag behind. She turns around and finds that Harune is at least twenty paces behind._

**Harune:** (_Noticing that Miyuki has turned around_) That's OK, You can keep ignoring me. I like it that way.

**Miyuki:** Come on. Get up here. Don't be such a pill. We're almost to grandma's.

**Harune:** (_As she catches up with Miyuki and Riku_) Yeah, I know… Be pleasant for Grandma and Grandpa.

_They continue to walk and come to an area where the building is fenced off. As the walk past, there is a definite smell of something burned._

**Riku:** What happened here?

**Miyuki:** It was an old apartment building. It's been vacant for a long time, but last week there was a fire. No one was hurt, but they are going to tear it down starting tomorrow and build some new apartments in its place.

**Riku:** No one was hurt?

**Miyuki:** No, the building had been empty… We're almost there. We turn left at the next corner and their house is two blocks down.

_The remainder of the walk is uneventful. Miyuki and Riku walk hand in hand. Harune follows behind, completely unhappy with her sister and her boyfriend._

_Scene shifts to the front door of Miyuki's grandparents' house. Miyuki and Riku walk up to the front door and Miyuki presses the door bell button. After a few seconds the door opens._

**Miyuki's Grandmother:** Welcome… Welcome, Miyuki-chan! I see you brought some help with you. Is this your brand new husband I've heard your mother talk about?

**Miyuki:** Grandmother!

**Riku:** Don't worry, Miyuki-chan.

**Miyuki:** Grandmother, this is Riku-kun.

**Miyuki's Grandmother:** A fine looking young man. And where is my little Harune-chan?

_Harune approaches the front door with Slash._

**Harune:** (_Unenthusiastically_) Here I am Grandmother.

**Miyuki's Grandmother:** (_Seeing Slash_) My! What a ferocious looking beast!

**Harune:** Grandma, this is Slash.

**Slash:** (_To himself_) Well, she finally got the name right.

**Miyuki:** Slash is the pet of my friend Suguru-kun.

_Slash glares at Miyuki at the mention of the word 'pet'._

**Miyuki's Grandmother:** Ah, yes. That other boy you used to come here with.

**Miyuki:** Yes, grandma.

**Miyuki's Grandmother:** He still looks quite mean.

**Miyuki:** He is really quite gentle (_Slash glares again_) and he is really very, very intelligent.

**Slash:** (_To himself_) You have that right.

**Miyuki's Grandmother:** Well come in. Grandfather already has things ready for you. And since you brought some extra help, maybe you could help bring some things down out of the attic. Your grandfather and I want to start sorting some of the things there.

**Miyuki:** No problem.

**Miyuki's Grandmother:** And Harune-chan, I have a special project for you and your friend there.

**Harune:** Yes Grandma.

_All enter the house and the door closes._

_Scene shifts to Riku and Miyuki's Grandfather in the attic._

**Miyuki's Grandfather:** I guess these are the boxes that my wife wants brought downstairs… Miyuki-chan tells me that you aren't from around here. What part of Japan do you come from?

**Riku:** I'm not from Japan, sir.

**Miyuki's Grandfather:** Not from Japan. You speak perfect Japanese, even better than most natives here.

**Riku:** No sir. I'm from a people known as Saint.

**Miyuki's Grandfather:** You're from the Vatican?

**Riku:** No, I'm from space. From a spaceship in space.

**Miyuki's Grandfather:** Oh! Your from that place in the United States where they launch the space ships, but I didn't think that was in Saint Petersburg.

**Riku:** No…

_Scene shifts to Miyuki, Riku, Harune and Slash walking away from Miyuki's grandparents house._

**Miyuki:** That didn't take very long and we got quite a bit done for them.

**Riku:** I can't believe how many things they have accumulated in the attic. On the ship there was never that much space to save things.

**Miyuki:** People on Earth tend to be pack rats… maybe because we do have the space.

**Riku:** Your grandfather is quite funny. I was trying to explain to him where I came from, but he kept getting it wrong. I didn't really understand most of the thing he said, but I could tell that he was joking and some of the ways he twisted what I had said were quite funny.

**Miyuki:** I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. My grandfather can get quite irritating at times. Well, it is still quite early. Is there something you would like to do Riku-kun?

**Riku:** Nothing special. How about you Harune-chan? Is there something you would like to do?

**Harune:** (_Defiantly_) Nothing!

**Miyuki:** Harune-chan, what is your problem? You've been nasty all day. You were very impolite to Grandma and Grandpa. What is your problem?

**Harune:** Like I said before, I didn't want to come with you. I would have rather stayed at home and helped my sisters. I don't want to be here with you and I especially don't want to be here with your boyfriend.

**Miyuki:** You apologize for that this minute Harune!

**Riku:** Miyuki-chan, that's OK.

**Harune:** Why should I apologize? All I hear about is Miyuki-chan and her boyfriend. I have to be on my best behavior because Miyuki-chan's boyfriend is coming to dinner. Miyuki-chan and her boyfriend are so cute together. You got to go into space and stay on vacation. All our sisters talk about is how many times you had sex while you were away.

**Miyuki:** Harune!

**Harune:** Why can't it be the way it was before… before your boyfriend came… before Mahoro came? (_Sobbing_) Why can't it be like when Suguru-kun would come over and play with us? When Suguru-kun would come and help at Grandma's? Why can't it be like that again?

**Miyuki:** Because it can't. We can't go back in time. We can't change what has happened. There were times I thought the same way, until I met Riku-kun. But we can't go back. I don't want to go back.

**Harune:** (_Screaming and sobbing_) I don't care. I don't want to hear it. I hate the way things are now. I hate your boyfriend and I hate you. I hate you… I hate you. I don't want to be with you any more. I don't want to be with anyone any more.

_Before Miyuki can do anything about it, Harune turns and begins to run away._

**Miyuki:** Damn! Slash can you follow her?

**Slash:** No problem.

_Slash takes off after Harune and Miyuki and Riku begin to run after Slash._

_Harune is running blindly, but finally ends up by the burned out building. Knowing that she is being chased, she looks for somewhere to hide and finds a small opening in the fence that surrounds the building. She slips inside the fence and runs to one of the partially boarded up openings in the building._

_Slash is able to track her to the fence, but the opening is to small for Slash to fit through quickly, so he takes a few steps back and jumps over the fence. The trail to the opening in the building is still discernable, but once Slash enters the building, he loses the trail since the floor is still covered with water from the fire being put out. Slash stops and listens. He can hear Harune running and her sobbing, but the sound is echoing through the hollowed out building making it difficult for Slash to get a fix on Harune's location._

_Harune stops, suddenly realizing she has no idea where she is. It is pitch black in the building and it is wet. She stands there sobbing._

_Slash detects that Harune is no longer moving. He focuses in on her sobbing and is able to pinpoint her location. He begins to move silently toward her location. With Slash's enhanced vision, he can see that the building is not stable. Slash enters the room where Harune is standing. He can see her infrared image clearly._

**Harune:** (_Sensing something or someone is in the room with her_) Who's there?

_Slash remains silent, but moves closer to Harune. He can see there is debris behind her hanging down from the ceiling. Harune backs away from the presence she can feel, moving closer to a board hanging down from the ceiling._

**Harune:** (_Continuing to back away_) Who is it? Stay away from me.

_Harune takes another step backwards, but her foot lands on a piece of debris on the floor, throwing her off balance. She windmills her arms in an attempt to keep her footing, but in the process falls against the board hanging down behind her. This disrupts the ceiling above her and debris begins to fall all around her._

**Slash:** Harune, look out!

_Cut to mid-show break._

_View of room through Slash's eyes. Room is dark, but items are visible through Slash's enhanced vision._

**Slash:** (_To himself; viewing items as mentioned_) Not to much damage. Auto-repair should take of it in one hundred and seventeen seconds. I managed to block anything from hitting Harune-chan's head and upper body, but it looks as if her legs are pinned under quite a bit of debris. The remaining structure is too unstable for me to move the debris without help. Most of the ceiling came down. The exit is blocked. She must have hit her head. She is still unconscious. Her body vitals are stable but weak. Commlink is down. No way to get help until auto-repair is complete.

_Harune s still unconscious but beginning to stir_

**Harune:** (_Moaning at first_) Oooo! … Ouch! (_Sob_) It hurts! … _(Attempting to free herself, but some debris falls_) I can't move.

**Slash:** Harune-chan, don't try to move.

**Harune:** (_Startled_) Who is that?

**Slash:** I'm Slash.

**Harune:** Slash! Then I didn't imagine it. You did yell for me to watch out. You can talk! … or is this all a dream?

**Slash:** No, it's not a dream… more like a nightmare. Harune-chan, you can't move around. You have injuries that you can make worse if you move and I think more of the ceiling will come down if you move too much.

**Harune:** OK. (_Sob_) It hurts. My legs hurt.

**Slash:** I know. I will get help as soon as I can.

**Harune:** Slash, are you hurt?

**Slash:** I sustained some injuries, but my internal systems will have them repaired in less than a minute.

**Harune:** I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I don't know why I got so angry. (_Sob_) But why do things have to change? (_Sob_) Why can't it be the way it was before? (_Sob_) Why can't it be like when Suguru-kun would come to the house all of the time? (_Sob_) I want it back the way it was. (_Starts to cry_)

**Slash:** Harune-chan… Harune-chan… You have to remain still.

**Harune:** (_Sniffle_) OK.

**Slash:** Harune-chan, things are always changing. It's just the way the world is… You really like Suguru-kun, don't you?

**Harune:** Well… When he used to come to the house, he always made sure that I was included in whatever we were doing, even if my sisters didn't want me to. I always thought that he and Miyuki-chan would end up being boyfriend and girlfriend, but that won't happen now.

**Slash:** Just because Suguru-kun and Mahoro-san are getting married, doesn't mean he won't want to see you, and I can tell you that Mahoro-san is a very nice person too.

**Harune:** I know she is… I feel so stupid… Slash, may I ask you something?

**Slash:** Of course.

**Harune:** What are you? You aren't a cat. Are you one of the aliens?

**Slash:** No, I am from Earth, but you are right. I'm not a cat. I am what is called a battle mecha.

**Harune:** A battle mecha?

**Slash:** You've heard about the war that was going on that involved the people from space called Saint against another group of people from Earth?

**Harune:** Something about it.

**Slash:** I fought along side Mahoro-san in that war.

**Harune:** Mahoro-san is a soldier? But she's a girl and she's so young.

**Slash:** It's difficult to explain. Maybe sometime after we get out of here.

**Harune:** But, what exactly are you?

**Slash:** I'm part machine and part flesh and blood. Again, it's difficult to explain.

**Harune:** Slash, my legs feel funny… almost like they aren't there.

**Slash:** Darn! I need to do something the get the weight of those beams off of you legs. Harune-chan, I'm going to move a little bit. I want you to put your hands over your face and head. I'm going to try to lift these beams a little.

**Harune:** OK.

_Harune puts her hands over her face and head. Slash hunches down as low as he can and slowly backs himself under the lowest most beam. Then slowly he begins to raise himself. He is able to raise the beam about an inch before debris begins to fall again._

**Harune:** Ow! My legs feel funny again and they hurt.

**Slash:** OK, I won't move anymore. Hmmm… my commlink seems to be up again. Let me see if I can reach anyone.

_Scene shifts to outside the building. Miyuki and Riku are trying to figure how to get into the building when they hear a rumbling sound from inside the building_

**Miyuki:** What was that?

**Riku:** I don't know. It sound like something fell.

**Miyuki:** Or something caved in. (_Shouting_) HARUNE-CHAN! SLASH! **HARUNE-CHAN!**

**Riku:** (_Also shouting_) HARUNE-CHAN! HARUNE-CHAN!

_There is no response._

**Miyuki:** We need to get help! You stay here, Riku-kun. I'm going to run back to my grandparents and call the police and my parents.

**Riku:** OK.

_Miyuki runs back toward her grandparent's house_

**Riku:** HARUNE-CHAN!

_Scene fades back to inside the building._

**Slash:** Open link Mahoro… Open link Mahoro… Come on Mahoro-san, where are you when I need you?

**Voice of Mahoro:** Slash? This is Mahoro. I'm sorry I didn't answer before, but I was at the market with Kaito-kun and I really couldn't answer.

**Slash:** Mahoro, I have an emergency. Harune-chan and I are trapped in an abandoned building. Harune-chan is injured and trapped under quite a bit of debris. I'm trying to bear some of the weight, but if I move this too much, the rest of the building is going to come down on top of us.

**Voice of Mahoro:** Is Harune-chan doing well?

**Slash:** Her vitals are stable, and moderate, but she may have suffered a concussion. I don't think there is any external blood loss, but there may be internal bleeding.

**Voice of Mahoro:** I understand. Where are Miyuki-chan and Riku-kun?

**Slash:** They are outside of the building and I'm assuming at least one of them has gone to get help. I have heard Riku-kun call several times, but I don't think it would be a good idea for us to call back.

**Voice of Mahoro:** I'll assemble a team.

**Slash:** Mahoro-san, please hurry. I'll keep this commlink open.

**Voice of Mahoro:** I have a fix on your location. I will be there as soon as possible.

**Slash:** Thank you Mahoro-san… Lock commlink open. Accept all incoming communication. (_To Harune_) Mahoro-san will have us out of here soon.

_Scene shifts to Mahoro who is standing with Kaito between two buildings away from the sidewalk._

**Kaito:** What is wrong, Mahoro-san?

**Mahoro:** There is an emergency. We need to get home as quickly as possible, but first I need to get in contact with some people. (_Using her wrist band_) Open commlink Ryuga… Open commlink Sera… Priority access!

**Voice of Ryuga:** What is it Mahoro-san?

**Voice of Sera:** Sera here Mahoro-san, what's up?

**Mahoro:** Ryuga-san, do you have your battle armor here?

**Voice of Ryuga:** Of course I do. What's wrong?

**Mahoro:** We have an emergency. I'll meet you at my house. Sera-san, we're going to need tech co-ordination.

**Voice of Sera:** Sure thing, I'll meet you at your house.

**Voice of Ryuga:** I'm already on my way.

**Mahoro:** Keep your links open in case there needs to be any changes of plans. Open commlink Suguru… Come on Suguru, be wearing your wrist band. Open commlink Suguru.

**Voice of Suguru:** Link open. What is it Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** Is Minawa-chan there?

**Voice of Suguru:** No, she went with Hamaji-kun to his house.

**Mahoro:** Call Hamaji-kun's house. Harune-chan and Slash are in trouble and I'm going to need all of the help I can find.

**Voice of Suguru:** I'll do it.

**Mahoro:** (_To Kaito_) Can you take care of the groceries? I'm going to run home.

**Kaito:** Is my brother all right?

**Mahoro:** Your brother is fine. Now take care of these (_handing him the groceries_) and I will see you later.

_Mahoro is a blur as she leaves Kaito holding the groceries._

_Scene shifts inside of building to Harune and Slash_

**Slash:** Harune-chan… HARUNE-CHAN…

**Harune:** Huh… Oh, Slash… I'm feeling so tired.

**Slash:** Harune-chan, you need to stay awake!

**Harune:** But I'm feeling so sleepy… Slash, am I dying?

**Slash:** No Harune-chan, no you're not dying. Harune-chan, you need to keep talking, you need to stay awake!

**Harune:** Slash, will you tell Miyuki-chan that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble for her and Riku-kun. Tell her I don't hate her. Tell her I love her. Please tell her that.

**Slash:** Harune-chan, you'll be all right, just hang in there and stay awake.

**Harune:** Will you tell Suguru-kun that I love him? And Slash, I love you too. Oh! I'm so sleepy…

**Slash:** Harune-chan! Wake up! Harune-chan! Stay awake! HARUNE-CHAN! HARUNE-CHAN! HARUNE-CHAN DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!

_Scene shifts outside of the building where Riku is waiting. Miyuki is just returning with her grandparents as the first police car arrives._

**Miyuki:** Anything?

**Riku:** Sorry, Miyuki-chan. Nothing.

**Police Officer #1:** What happened?

**Miyuki:** My little sister got angry at me and she ran into the building. Then we heard some noise like something falling. We've been calling for her, but we haven't heard any answer.

_Other police cars arrive along with an ambulance. Also running up is Miyuki's father, with her mother not too far behind._

**Mr. Sakura:** Where is Harune-chan? Is she OK?

**Miyuki:** I don't know. She's somewhere in the building. I don't know.

**Mr. Sakura:** What happened?

**Miyuki:** I scolded her for being impolite. I shouldn't have, but she got angry at me and ran away. Slash followed her into the building.

**Police Officer #1:** Slash?

**Miyuki:** A pet cat… a large pet cat… that belongs to a friend of mine. We think we heard something collapse in there and we haven't heard anything else. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have scolded her. She was right. This is all my fault.

**Police Officer #2:** We have search teams assembled, but they are trying to find the site superintendent to unlock the gates.

_Mahoro, Ryuga, Sera and Minawa arrive in battle garb. Along with them are Suguru and Hamaji._

**Miyuki:** Mahoro-san, how did you find out?

**Mahoro:** Slash contacted me. I have a pinpoint on his position and he is with Harune-chan.

**Mr. Sakura:** Mahoro-san, what are you going to do?

**Mahoro:** We're here to get Harune-chan out of there.

**Police Office #1:** Excuse me. Who are you and what are you doing here? We have professional search and rescue personnel here to look for her. Leave this to us.

**Mahoro:** Do you have any idea of where she is in the building? I know exactly where Harune-chan is. Let's get in there and get her.

**Police Office #2:** We're waiting for someone to come to unlock the gate.

**Mahoro:** Sera-san, what are Harune-chan's vitals?

**Sera:** They are starting to weaken.

**Mahoro:** Minawa-chan, would you open the gate for us?

**Minawa:** Yes, Onee-chan.

_Minawa extends her right arm pointing it at the top of the fence. With a slight twist of her hand a bright beam of light shoots from the device on her battle armor located at her wrist. She makes a circular motion with her arm and the beam disappears. A section of the fence falls away. The police officers just stand and stare._

**Mahoro:** We have an open gate. Sera-san, you stay out here and monitor Harune-chan's vitals and any structural concerns with the building. I'm on lead. Minawa-chan, Ryuga-san, you're with me. Officer, if you could have your people follow with some of those board there. We may need them to shore up the ceiling. And have the medics bring a back board. Hold all commlinks open. Let's go.

_Scene shifts to inside the building._

**Slash:** Harune-chan, it won't be long now. You just have to hang in there for a few more minutes. Just a few more minutes.

**Harune:** Slash, is that you?

**Slash:** Yes, it's me, Harune-chan.

**Harune:** Oh, Slash! I just had the most wonderful dream. I was sitting and crying because I had hurt myself, and Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun came along and Mahoro-san wiped the tears from my eyes and said that I needed to be strong because soon the pain would be gone. She helped me to stand up and we walked and talked about all sorts of things and then they said it was time for me to go and Mahoro-san gave me a hug and Suguru-kun gave me a kiss on the forehead and all of my pain went away.

**Slash:** Everything will be fine, we'll be out of here soon.

**Harune:** Thank you Slash. I do love you.

_Lights can be seen though the debris._

**Voice of Mahoro:** Harune-chan! Harune-chan!

**Harune:** Mahoro-san, I'm here. So is Slash.

**Slash:** Harune-chan, Mahoro-san and the others know that I can talk and what I am, but there are others who still would not understand. That I can talk has to be our secret.

**Harune:** I understand.

**Voice of Mahoro:** We'll have you out in a minute or two. How do you feel?

**Harune:** My legs hurt, but otherwise I feel OK. I took a little nap and now I feel better.

**Voice of Mahoro:** Just hang on…

_Scene shifts to Harune in a hospital bed. She is attached to a great deal of monitoring equipment and an IV. There is a nurse in the room with her check the monitoring equipment._

**Harune:** (_Awakening from sleep, and trying to sit up_) Where am I?

**Nurse Hanaki:** Please don't move. You're in the hospital, but you have to lie still. Your parents and sisters are outside. Give me a few minutes and they will be able to come in.

**Harune:** Where is Slash?

**Nurse Hanaki:** (_Slash gets up from the foot of the bed and stands next to the nurse_) You mean your pet cat? He's right here. I don't think we could get rid of him even if we wanted to. He's been with you the whole time. He rode here in the ambulance with you and has been at the foot of your bed. He is something special. They say he saved your life.

**Harune:** Slash…

_Scene shifts to a consultation room. The doctor is there with Harune's parents, Miyuki, Riku, Miyuki's other sisters, Mahoro, Ryuga and Minawa (still in battle armor), Sera, Suguru and Hamaji Enter Leesha and Eimi (in her Vesper uniform)._

**Leesha:** We got here as soon as we could.

**Eimi:** We were monitoring the commlink, so we have a good idea of what is going on.

**Doctor:** Usually I only do this type of consultation with family members.

**Mr. Sakura:** It's fine. They are all sort of part of the family.

**Doctor:** Then I'll get to the point. The prognosis is not good. Although there appears to be no spinal damage, there has been extensive trauma to her legs. There is damage because of the restricted blood flow and there are clots forming causing further restriction of blood flow. There is also the chance that a clot could break free. These is surgery we could do now that might prevent the need to amputate, but the risk is quite high. And even if the surgery is successful, there is little chance that she will be able to walk without assistance.

_Mrs. Sakura lowers her head into her hands, crying. Mr. Sakura attempts to comfort her._

**Leesha:** Sera-san, do you have telemetry?

**Sera:** Slash is in the room with Harune-chan.

**Leesha:** What are her vitals?

**Sera:** Vitals are stable and getting stronger. She is awake. Blood flow to her right leg is at 37 and stable, but the flow to her left leg is at 23 and slowly dropping.

**Doctor:** How do you know that?

**Leesha:** Eimi-san, can you get a link for me, two way, wide band with telemetry and link it to Sera-san.

**Eimi:** Of course. (_Pulling what looks like a cell phone from her pocket_)

**Doctor:** (_Protesting_) You can't use a cell phone in the hospital.

**Eimi:** This isn't a cell phone. (_Into communicator_) Open class zero commlink, authorization Eimi Shina 8675309. (_Everyone looks at Eimi_) What? It was easy for me to remember. (_Into communicator_) Cross commlink, Sera… and hold this connection. Priority access to Commander Hayato.

_Eimi hands the communicator to Leesha._

**Voice of Hayato:** Commander Hayato here.

**Leesha:** Commander, this is Leesha. I need a connection with the Command Ship, wide band, high priority and the faster the better. We're got a race against time.

**Doctor:** Command ship, what is going on here? We don't have time to play.

_Minawa steps up to the doctor._

**Minawa:** Doctor, please let them try. They saved my life.

_Miyuki's father looks at Minawa and then at Leesha. Miyuki's father takes his wife by the hand as they realize what Minawa has said._

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene opens with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Sera, Ryuga, Leesha, Eimi, Mr. Sakura and Mrs. Sakura in the consulting room with the doctor. Scene shifts Harune's hospital room with the doctor and Leesha standing next to the hospital bed with Miyuki, Riku, Mahoro, Suguru, Slash and Mister and Missus Sakura in the background. Leesha is talking to Harune. Scene shifts to the shocked image of Mister and Missus Sakura. Scene shifts to Miyuki, Riku, Mahoro, Suguru and Slash talking with Harune. Scene shifts to Miyuki blushing brightly._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Rin:** I hope Harune-chan will be all right.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** I think she will… especially with Leesha getting involved.

**Voice of Karen:** Well, whatever they are doing, Harune-chan seems to be happy with it.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** And whatever Harune-chan said, it really took her parents by surprise.

**Voice of Rin:** At least it looks like Miyuki-chan and Harune-chan have worked out some of their differences.

**Voice of Kiyomi:** Will you look at Miyuki-chan though. I haven't seen anybody blush like that since Hamaji-kun walked in on his…

**Voice of Hamaji:** Don't say it! I don't want to think about it!

**Episode 24: Revelations**


	24. Episode 24 Revelations

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 24: Revelations**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Show opens in a consultation room (as at end of episode 23). The doctor is there with Harune's parents, Miyuki, Riku, Miyuki's other sisters, Mahoro, Ryuga and Minawa (still in battle armor), Sera, Suguru and Hamaji, Leesha and Eimi (in her Vesper uniform). Leesha is holding a communicator._

**Voice of Hayato:** Commander Hayato here.

**Leesha:** Commander, this is Leesha. I need a connection with the Command Ship, wide band, high priority and the faster the better. We're got a race against time.

**Doctor:** Command ship, what is going on here? We don't have time to play.

_Minawa steps up to the doctor._

**Minawa:** Doctor, please let them try. They saved my life.

_Miyuki's father looks at Minawa and then at Leesha. Miyuki's father takes his wife by the hand as she realizes what Minawa has said._

**Voice of Hayato:** You have your link, Commander.

**Leesha:** Takashi-san, are you there?

**Voice of Takashi:** Yes, Commander.

**Leesha:** I need you to bring Doctor Mihoshi on line.

**Voice of Takashi:** Yes, Commander.

**Voice of Mihoshi:** (_After short delay_) Leesha-san, what can I do for you?

**Leesha:** I have a medical emergency here I need you to consult on. It is a nine year old human female. She has sustained considerable damage to both of the legs, although her left leg is in considerably worse shape. I will patch telemetry through to you. (_Nods to Sera_)

**Voice of Mihoshi:** (_After a moment_) I have it. The right leg seems to be stable for the moment, but there is some indication of developing clots in the lower portion of the leg. The left leg though needs attention as quickly as possible. Cellular damage will be irreversible in about four hours. I am assuming that this girl is in a hospital. Is the attending physician there?

**Leesha:** Yes he is.

_Leesha hands the communicator to the doctor._

**Doctor:** This is Doctor Kagemori here.

**Voice of Mihoshi:** Doctor, what are your options?

**Doctor Kagemori:** The best we can hope for is to insert stents where the blood vessels have been crushed and to treat with anti-coagulants. I concur with your time limit of four hours, although I think that may be slightly generous. (_The doctor hands the communicator back to Leesha_)

**Voice of Mihoshi:** You may be in fact correct. Leesha-san, do you have any access to a cellular stimulator of any kind.

**Leesha:** I'm sorry. I don't think we have anything like that available. (_Looking at Sera_)

**Sera:** Sorry, Leesha-san. Ryuga and I never had need of one.

**Voice of Mihoshi:** What is the chance of getting the patient to the facility here?

**Sera:** Again,I'm sorry. At full power, pushing the envelope, I might be able to get it down to ten hours, but it would be a bumpy ride the entire way.

**Voice of Mihoshi:** Leesha-san, that won't nearly be good enough.

**Leesha:** Mihoshi-san, what would be your suggested course of treatment.

**Voice of Mihoshi:** If she were here, I would put her on a high concentration of cellular growth base and use a cellular stimulator to try to recover any weakened cells and to speed up the cellular replacement. The clotting concerns me but we might be able to reduce them sonically rather than anti-coagulants. Anti-coagulants don't really cure the problem, they just prevent it from getting worse. But it is a moot point if you cannot get the patient here quickly.

**Doctor Kagemori:** Cellular stimulator… Sonic reduction of blood clots… cellular growth base… that kind of technology doesn't exist anywhere in the world.

**Leesha:** You are quite right.

**Mr. Sakura:** Are you suggesting that we send our daughter to your ship for medical treatment?

**Mrs. Sakura:** Wait a minute… I'm not about to have my baby whisked away like that all alone.

**Leesha:** I was not suggesting that at all. I would expect that you would want to go with her. In fact, there would be room for your entire family to go.

_Miyuki's father looks confused, not quite sure how to respond._

**Miyuki:** Father, go. I can take care of the bathes. You've taught me well.

**Riku:** And I can help.

**Sera:** That is all well and good, but we still do not have a way to get Harune-chan to the command ship in time.

**Leesha:** Sera-san, your ship is equipped with hyper drives?

**Sera:** Of course it is, all exploration ships are … Wait a minute. What are you proposing we do?

**Leesha:** Can you do the calculations for a micro jump?

**Sera:** Of course I can, but this close to a planetary body, the calculations are open to error.

**Leesha:** Taking the ship away from the Earth at full thrust for… say a half hour, should reduce the error sufficiently… and don't tell me you don't have space density values. You've done four trips in the past month. You should have plenty of space density readings.

**Sera:** You are correct.

**Doctor Kagemori:** You are proposing taking the patient somewhere is space for some kind of unknown treatment. This is crazy.

**Minawa:** It is not as crazy as you think. Doctors here on Earth could not save my life. I owe the fact that I am alive to the doctors from Saint and my condition was far worse.

**Voice of Mihoshi:** If you are going to do this, you better get started. My telemetry is showing continued deterioration in the left leg.

**Leesha:** Mihoshi-san, begin to make preparations.

**Voice of Takashi:** Commander Leesha, you realize that this is quite irregular.

**Leesha:** Takashi-san, I will take full responsibility for this. I will take it up with Matthew when I return.

**Sera:** You aren't coming with us?

**Leesha:** I am scheduled to address the United Nations later this week. I cannot leave.

_Miyuki's mother and father look at each other for a moment._

**Mr. Sakura:** I think we need to go in and talk to Harune-chan and let her know what is happening.

**Sera:** Ryuga-san and I will begin making preparations. Leesha, should we close the commlinks?

**Leesha:** Is there anything else Mihoshi-san?

**Voice of Mihoshi:** Will the doctor be accompanying his patient?

**Doctor Kagemori:** Ahhh… Well…

**Suguru:** It is perfectly safe and I think you will be quite amazed by what you see.

**Doctor Kagemori:** If it is permissible?

**Leesha:** Not a problem.

**Voice of Mihoshi:** Then doctor, I would suggest that you administer a high concentration of oxygen. It will buy us some extra time.

**Doctor Kagemori:** Of course.

**Voice of Mihoshi:** Then that is all I have.

**Leesha:** Commander Hayato, you have been monitoring all of this?

**Voice of Hayato:** Yes I have. Consider that you have all necessary departure clearances. Good luck

**Leesha:** Close all commlinks.

**Minawa:** Hamaji-kun and I will stay out here. I think the room will be quite crowded as it is.

**Eimi:** I'll stay here also and take care of provisioning with Commander Hayato.

_Ryuga and Sera exit the consultation room._

_The doctor leads the group from the consultation room to Harune's hospital room. All enter with the doctor in the lead. Upon seeing the group enter, the nurse exits the room._

**Doctor Kagemori:** Harune-chan, I'm Doctor Kagemori. You are a very lucky girl. I do not know all of the details, but it is my understanding that your pet may have saved your life.

**Harune:** You mean Slash. Yes he did. He protected me from getting crushed under all of that stuff and he stayed with me and kept me company until Mahoro-san and Ryuga-san and Minawa-chan came to rescue me.

**Doctor Kagemori:** (_Looking first at Slash and then at Mahoro_) As I said, there is much I do not understand. Harune-chan, you were still very badly hurt. There is a great deal of damage to your legs, damage that I don't think I can fix… or at least not very well. But I have been told that there may be a way to repair the damage, but I again don't understand everything. (_Looking to Leesha_) Maybe you could explain.

**Leesha:** Harune-chan, do you know who I am?

**Harune:** Sure, Miyuki-chan told me all about you. You're Suguru-kun's grandmother.

_The doctor does a double take at that pronouncement as do Miyuki's mother and father._

**Leesha:** That is correct. Have you heard of a group of people known as Saint?

**Harune:** Yes, Slash was telling me something about it.

_Suguru, Mahoro, Riku, and Miyuki, realize what Harune has said, but the others are still somewhat in shock from the previous revelation and it goes right passed them._

**Leesha:** Well, I am also the commander from the Saint Exploration Ship.

**Harune:** Cool! Suguru-kun you have a real neat grandmother.

_Suguru smiles at Harune._

**Leesha:** On our ship, there may something that we can do to fix your legs better, but we need to get you there quickly.

**Harune:** Neat! I get to go into space just like Miyuki-chan did. Maybe I can find a boyfriend there too.

**Miyuki:** (_Blushing a bit_) You're being silly, Harune-chan.

**Leesha:** I think your mother and father will be coming with you, as well as two of your sisters.

**Miyuki:** I'll stay home to take care of the bathes while everyone else is gone.

**Harune:** You're going to stay home so you can spend time with Riku-kun.

**Miyuki:** (_Blushing again_) Yeah, I guess that too.

**Harune:** Can Slash come with us? Slash do you want to come with us?

_Slash, who has remained somewhat in the background through all of this looks at Mahoro._

**Mahoro:** I think if Slash wants to go with you, it would be all right.

_Eimi enters the room with Minawa and Hamaji trailing behind._

**Eimi:** I'm sorry… Excuse me. Sera has informed me that all of the arrangements have been made for the trip and that the ship is fully provisioned. Those of you who are going will need to take some clothing with you.

**Leesha:** You should plan to be gone for at least two weeks, although there are laundry facilities on board the Command Ship.

**Eimi:** Mr. Sakura, I have a car to take you and your family home to get some things.

**Miyuki:** Couldn't they use the transport unit.

**Leesha:** Unless there is a locator beacon at your house… wait, there is one in Suguru-kun's back yard. That would be much faster than a car. Doctor, can we get access to the roof of the hospital?

**Doctor Kagemori:** There is a helicopter pad up there, if that will help.

**Leesha:** Good.

**Hamaji:** Could Minawa-chan and I go with you. We sort of left my parents in the middle of something.

**Suguru:** True, they might be in the middle of something again.

**Hamaji:** I don't want to hear it.

**Miyuki:** Do you mind if I stay here with Harune-chan?

**Mr. Sakura:** Of course you can.

_Riku comes over to hold Miyuki's hand._

**Riku:** I will stay also.

**Suguru:** I think Mahoro and I will stay also.

**Leesha:** Doctor, we will be back within a half hour. Please be ready.

**Doctor Kagemori:** I will. I will have someone show you to the roof access.

_All exit the room except for Miyuki, Riku, Mahoro, Suguru and Slash._

**Harune:** (_To Miyuki_) Onee-chan, I owe you a huge apology. I really messed things up. And I'm sorry about the things I said. I really don't hate you… and I don't hate you either Riku-kun. And running away like that… I put so many people in danger, especially Slash.

**Slash:** I'm just glad you will be OK. But remember, at least for now that I can talk is our little secret.

**Harune:** I know. I almost let it slip, but I don't think anyone noticed.

**Miyuki:** I owe you an apology also Harune-chan. I know this has all been rather difficult, especially with me spending so much time with Riku-kun. But Harune-chan, I think you have one more apology to make.

**Harune:** (_Lowering her eyes for a moment_) Mahoro-san, Onee-chan is right. When you came, Suguru-kun stopped coming to the house, I really missed him. I blamed Onee-chan because she would never tell Suguru-kun how she felt. And I blamed you, Mahoro-san, because you were taking Suguru-kun away forever. Suguru-kun, I love you. Mahoro-san, if I were a little older, I might try to steal him from you, but I guess I will be happy just to see him every so often.

**Mahoro:** You are welcome to stop and visit anytime you like after you get back. I'll just have to make sure you two don't go sneaking off.

**Suguru:** Stop that, she's only nine.

**Mahoro:** And how old am I?

_Mahoro, Miyuki and Riku snicker at that. Harune just looks at then, not understanding what is so funny._

**Harune:** What?

**Miyuki:** I'll explain it to you when you are feeling better.

**Harune:** So, Suguru-kun, your grandmother is a space alien. So I guess no matter how it turned out, my brother-in-law would be at least part space alien. Riku-kun are there any other cute guys on the ship who are my age?

**Riku:** I don't know. I wasn't on the Command Ship all that long and I really didn't get to meet very many people.

**Miyuki:** And how do you know about cute guys?

**Harune:** From the porn magazines you have in the bottom drawer of your dresser.

_Miyuki begins to blush brightly._

**Suguru:** Miyuki-chan has porn magazines?

**Miyuki:** Educational material… that's all… educational material.

**Harune:** Some pretty kinky stuff. You'd better watch out Riku-kun.

**Miyuki:** Harune-chan!

_The nurse and two orderlies enter the room._

**Nurse Hanaki:** Ah! Young lady, I've been instructed to get you ready to travel. The doctor said that you will be going to some special hospital where they can fix what is wrong with you.

**Mahoro:** Do we need to leave?

**Nurse Hanaki:** Not really. I've been told that we won't need all of the monitoring equipment, so I'm going to disconnect them. The only thing that we will keep is the IV.

**Harune:** I was hoping we could get rid of that. It's uncomfortable.

**Nurse Hanaki:** Sorry. I'm assuming that your pet will be coming with you. You two seem to be inseparable.

**Harune:** Oh! You mean Slash. He is more of a companion than a pet. He is very intelligent. Sometimes I think we can almost talk to each other.

**Miyuki:** Nurse, will you be accompanying my sister to this special hospital?

**Nurse Hanaki:** Actually, yes, Doctor Kagemori has asked me to accompany him, but he has not really given me any details. Only that I should pack a few days worth of clothing. I am a resident nurse here at the hospital, so I have clothing in my locker.

**Miyuki:** Hmmm… Do you know who we are?

**Nurse Hanaki:** Not really, other than you are the sister and friends of the patient.

**Suguru:** How fleeting is fame.

**Miyuki:** Do you remember a big news item from about… ahhh… two or three weeks ago?

**Nurse Hanaki:** Oh! You mean the one about the children who went into space to visit the Command Ship of the alien race. Something about them saving a seriously injured girl from Earth.

**Mahoro:** That seriously injured girl is my sister.

**Nurse Hanaki:** So you're part of that group?

**Miyuki:** We all are, except for my little sister.

**Nurse Hanaki:** So this special hospital is…

**Miyuki:** Yep.

**Nurse Hanaki:** Oh! My!

**Suguru:** Don't worry. It's perfectly safe and I don't think you will be en route as long as we were.

**Miyuki:** And I'm sure you will take good care of my sister.

**Riku:** You will learn much from my people. The medical sciences are one of the areas the people of Saint have excelled in.

**Nurse Hanaki:** (_To Riku_) So you are one of the aliens?

**Riku:** My brother and I are not from Earth.

**Nurse Hanaki:** I never would have known. You know, Doctor Kagemori could have told me. I wonder when he was going to let me in on the secret.

**Miyuki:** Why don't you play along with it and then let him have it when the time is right.

**Nurse Hanaki:** You don't like him, do you?

**Miyuki:** I think he is an arrogant bastard.

**Nurse Hanaki:** You give him far too much credit. But thank you for filling me in. Well, let me get this done so that we can be ready to travel.

_Miyuki walks over to the bed and gives her sister a kiss and then leans over to whisper in Harune's ear just loud enough for her to hear._

**Miyuki:** By the way, just to let you know, Riku-kun and I haven't done it… yet.

_Harune smiles a broad smile_

_Scene shifts to the roof of the building. Harune is on a hospital bed. Standing round are Harune are her mother and father and two sisters, the doctor and nurse, and Slash._

_Standing away from the bed are Mahoro, Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Leesha and Eimi_

**Mahoro:** Slash, please behave yourself.

_Slash only smiles._

**Mr. Sakura:** (_To Miyuki_) Please take care of the baths and please don't do anything too silly.

**Miyuki:** I will take care of the baths. I think I will have some good help.

**Mr. Sakura:** (_To Riku_) I trust your honor with my daughter.

**Riku:** I will not betray your trust.

**Miyuki:** Oh! You're no fun.

**Mrs. Sakura:** Miyuki-chan!

**Miyuki:** Yes mother.

**Mr. Sakura:** _(To Suguru_) So, is it the fact that you are part alien the reason that I can't beat you when we play Shogi?

**Miyuki:** No father. It's just that you are a terrible player.

_Suguru, Mahoro, Miyuki, Riku and Harune laugh._

**Doctor:** So, how exactly are we supposed to do this?

_Miyuki smiles at the nurse._

**Leesha:** (_Into a communicator_) Sera-san, they are all yours on my mark. (_To the group_) Have a good trip. If all goes well, we will see you in about two weeks. (_Into the communicator_) Mark!

_The bright light of the transport device forms around the travelers. There is a look of shock on the face of the doctor as the light obscures those within the beam. Then the light is gone._

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens with Leesha, Mahoro, Suguru, Miyuki, Riku and Eimi standing outside the hospital, next to the car._

**Miyuki:** Did you see his face though? I think it was better than the first time Saori-san got transported.

**Suguru:** You really don't like that doctor, do you, Miyuki-chan.

**Miyuki:** In a word, NO!. Maybe it's the fact that we were talking about my little sister, but he really wasn't open to any other alternatives. He was ready to write off my sister ever being able to walk again. I feel Harune-chan will be in good hands with Doctor Mihoshi..

**Leesha:** She will be. Doctor Mihoshi is the best.

**Eimi:** I think we should get into the car. I fear news of your presence here Leesha-san is beginning to spread. I think we are gathering a crowd.

**Leesha:** You may be right. We can continue this conversation in the car.

_All enter the car as a crowd of forty or fifty people gather at the entrance of the hospital. When everyone is in the car, it pulls away._

**Eimi:** Unfortunately I think your anonymity has been somewhat compromised. It may be best to just take you back to Vesper headquarters until it is time for your speech.

**Leesha:** Not in your life. I want to be able to enjoy myself and I want to spend time with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun and everyone else.

**Eimi:** But as word spreads, it will become impossible for you to hide your identity.

**Leesha:** So I don't hide. Do you think anyone at the hospital can give a clear description of me? Somehow I doubt it. I'll just go and do as I planned, with a few minor changes. Miyuki-chan, since I no longer have easy access to Vesper headquarters, I asked your father is I could stay at your house for the duration, or at least until Thursday.

**Miyuki:** Sure. I don't see a problem with that… but what is Thursday?

**Leesha:** I'm making a speech to the United Nations and we will be signing a Treaty of Co-operation. Hey, how would you all like to go to New York City with me?

**Eimi:** Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

**Leesha:** And why shouldn't the Goodwill Ambassadors from Earth to Saint be part of the celebration?

**Eimi:** The Commander isn't going to be happy.

**Leesha:** We'll send him a whole case of sake.

**Eimi:** (_Shaking her head_) That just might do it. Maybe we should make it two.

_There is a beeping sound from Leesha's pocket. She removes her communicator and opens it._

**Leesha:** I asked Sera-san to signal me before she made the jump.

_The beeping continues for several more seconds, then there is silence which seems to last forever. But after what is actually three seconds, the beeping starts again._

**Leesha:** Perfect. They should be docked at the Command Ship within the hour. They will have plenty of time to work on Harune-chan's legs.

**Miyuki:** I'm glad. Leesha-san, what is this jump thing?

**Leesha:** How to explain it? Hmmm… It's a way to travel a large distance in a very short period of time. It's like taking a step on this side of a room through an imaginary door and ending up on the other side of the room, all in just one step. Except, instead of just across the room, it's millions of miles of space.

**Miyuki:** Wow! It sounds neat. Why didn't we do that when we went?

**Leesha:** For one thing, It uses a huge amount of fuel. And it takes as much fuel to go from here to the moon as it would from here to the next nearest star. Secondly, the calculation involved become more complex when the distance is shorter. And thirdly, as Riku-kun can tell you, it's kind of tough on the tummy.

**Riku:** (_Nodding his head_) In the trip from the main fleet to here, we did three jumps in one week. It was not pleasant. I guess after a while you get used to it, but I had never done it before. It's just impossible to describe the feeling.

**Miyuki:** I hope my parents and my sisters will be all right.

**Leesha:** It will be only the one time.

**Miyuki:** Could the driver drop me off at my house? It's getting late and I have to open the baths or people will complain.

**Suguru:** We could all go there and help. I'm sure you need to call your grandparents and tell them everything is going well for Harune-chan.

**Mahoro:** And I can cook dinner for everyone.

**Miyuki:** Thank you very much. I appreciate the help.

**Leesha:** Eimi-san, where are you staying the night?

**Eimi:** Oh! I hadn't thought about it. I don't know.

**Miyuki:** Came stay with me. There is a guest room that both you and Leesha can use.

**Eimi:** The Commander is going to think I went AWOL.

**Leesha:** I'll talk to him. I'm not sure we are going to even need a driver if I stay in the neighborhood until it's time to leave. I don't mind using the trains either. They're fun.

**Eimi:** (_Running her hand through her hair in exasperation_) I think I'm going to need some backup.

**Leesha:** I'll even talk to him about everybody going with me to New York.

**Miyuki:** I can just imagine when Chizu-chan finds out. I can here her say, "New York, I know about this great…"

_Scene fades to some time later, after the bathes have closed. Gathered in the bath are Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Saori, Ryuga, Karen, Leesha and Eimi._

**Chizu:** … about this great restaurant in New York. They are supposed to have the best sandwiches and cheese cake in the world.

**Miyuki:** I knew it.

_Everyone begins to laugh, except for Chizu, who has a confused look on her face at everyone's reaction._

**Chizu:** What!

**Miyuki:** It's nothing, Chizu-chan.

**Eimi:** I still don't believe that Commander Hayato went along with you all going with Leesha-san to New York.

**Leesha:** I get the feeling it had been part of his plan from the very beginning. He wasn't sure how he was going to get all of the parents to agree with the trip.

**Chizu:** My mom and dad gave me a list of places to visit while I'm there. My mom is originally from New York. They seemed really disappointed when I told them that I would only be there till Saturday.

**Hamaji:** Talk about disappointed. My parents wanted me to extend it to a full week.

**Suguru:** Hamaji-kun, I get the feeling you are doomed to having a little brother or sister.

**Hamaji:** I don't want to think about it. My mother is already thinking about names.

_There is general laughter._

**Kiyomi:** My dad almost freaked out, but my mom said something to him off to the side and suddenly he agreed. I have no idea what she said, but I think it is the first time my mom ever stood up to him.

**Hamaji:** Maybe your mom is planning the same thing my parents are?

**Kiyomi:** Oh! I don't want to think about it.

**Miyuki:** Karen-san, I want to thank you for taking care of the baths while I'm gone.

**Karen:** No problem.

**Rin:** Leesha-san, have you heard anything about Harune-chan?

**Leesha:** Actually I have. Miyuki-chan and I talked to Doctor Mihoshi. Would you like to tell them, Miyuki-chan?

**Miyuki:** Doctor Mihoshi says that they have restored full blood flow to both of Harune-chan's legs and that the damaged cells are being restored, relatively quickly. It will take some time for her to regain full use of her legs, but the doctor expects a full recovery.

**Suguru:** That's marvelous. Do you know when they will be back?

**Leesha:** If everything goes according to plans, they will arrive back on the 31st of August.

**Mahoro:** The Saturday before the start of school.

**Kiyomi:** It's hard to believe that summer is almost over. Who would have believed any of what happened to us before the summer started?

**Hamaji:** (_Giving Minawa a hug_) Who would have believed that we'd be engaged?

**Chizu:** Who would have believed that we would have such out of this world boy friends?

**Miyuki:** That was terrible, Chizu-chan, but you're right. (_Giving Riku a little kiss_)

**Suguru:** Who would have believed I would have found my family and the love of my life?

**Karen:** Who would have believed that Saori-san would get Ryuga-san into a mixed bath? How did you do it?

**Shikijo:** Well, we had a nice long talk about it. Right Ryuga-san?

**Ryuga:** Yes, Saori-san.

**Shikijo:** And I explained the consequences if he didn't. Right Ryuga-san?

**Ryuga:** (_Blushing_) Right, Saori-san.

**Karen:** And what were those consequences?

**Ryuga:** Please, no, Saori-san.

**Shikijo:** Don't worry. It's our little secret. But this isn't so bad, is it?

**Ryuga:** No, it isn't.

**Miyuki:** So have you two gotten passed the hand holding stage yet, Saori-san?

**Shikijo:** I've gotten to the head on shoulder and innocent little hug stage. I think tonight we will try for a full fledged embrace and maybe a kiss on the forehead.

**Hamaji:** I don't think even I was ever that shy.

**Rin:** No, you just passed out from the nosebleed.

**Karen:** I think I'm about ready to call it a day.

**Miyuki:** Oh! I hadn't realized what time it is. I have to up early tomorrow and do some scrubbing.

**Karen:** I can be here tomorrow to give you a hand.

**Leesha:** As can I.

**Miyuki:** No, that won't be necessary.

**Leesha:** Oh, but it is. Who would expect to find the Saint Commander cleaning baths? It's perfect.

**Riku:** I'll be here.

**Miyuki:** Thank you all for everything you've done today. Thank you.

_Scene fades as everyone begins to exit from the baths, and fades to Mahoro and Suguru walking home._

**Suguru:** So Hamaji-kun is going to try to sleep at home tonight?

**Mahoro:** And Minawa-chan will stay with him. Kaito-kun is walking Chizu-chan home and will be home in a short while… and Riku-kun is going to stay overnight at Miyuki-chan's, so they can get an early start on the bathes.

**Suguru:** I think Riku-kun will fit right in with Miyuki-chan. I expect they will marry some day.

**Mahoro:** Chizu-chan tells me that Riku-kun already tried to propose, but Miyuki-chan said that he didn't have to. She said that their current relationship was just fine.

**Suguru:** I still hear a "maybe someday" in her answer.

**Mahoro:** Ryuga-san and Saori-san seem to have a very nice developing relationship.

**Suguru:** That is so different from the Shikijo-sensei I remember and feared. I'm still trying to figure out what she threatened Ryuga-san with to get him into the bathes tonight.

**Mahoro:** I think I know, but I better not tell. That would really spoil it for Saori-san.

_Mahoro and Suguru arrive at their house._

**Suguru:** (_While entering_) This certainly has been a long day. I know I'm ready for bed.

**Mahoro:** (_Rubbing up against Suguru_) Hmmm… so am I.

**Suguru:** That's not quite what I meant.

**Mahoro:** Oh! You're…

**Suguru:** (_Laughing_) I know… I'm no fun. Come on and I'll help you get out of your battle armor.

**Mahoro:** Oooo! Now that sounds more like it.

**Suguru:** I though you might think so.

_Scene fades as Suguru closes the front door._

_Fades to Saori and Ryuga outside Saori's apartment._

**Shikijo:** So, do you think Sera-san will stay at the command ship until it is time for Harune-chan to come back home.

**Ryuga:** No, she will have to come back to bring the remainder of the Saint delegation to the treaty signing on Thursday.

**Shikijo:** That's true. I hadn't though of that. Having the ship here would make getting to New York City much easier.

**Ryuga:** How is that?

**Shikijo:** By airplane, it would take about twenty-two hours. I have a feeling it would be much quicker using the ship.

**Ryuga:** That is true, but would you really want to use the transport device?

**Shikijo:** I'll be honest. I've actually gotten used to it and I think I'd feel better than using that, then spending all of that time in an airplane. … Ahhh… Ryuga-san, would you like to come in and talk for a while?

**Ryuga:** Ahhh… I… don't know.

**Shikijo:** You don't have to if you don't want to… but… ahhh… your sister isn't there waiting for you and … well… I'd really like to talk for a while.

**Ryuga:** I guess so

_Saori unlocks the door to her apartment and they enter. Scene fades as Saori pulls the door closed. Scene fades to Miyuki and Riku standing outside Miyuki's bedroom._

**Miyuki:** I'm not really sure how to do this, Riku-kun. I was sure we had more than two spare futons.

**Riku:** It isn't a problem. I can sleep on the couch.

**Miyuki:** That old couch isn't very comfortable to sit on let alone to sleep on. With my sisters jumping all over it, there are springs poking out all over the place.

**Riku:** Miyuki-chan… ahhh… about today… I want to apologize for any trouble I may have caused.

**Miyuki:** Riku-kun, there is no reason to apologize. You were actually quite helpful and I don't think I would have made it through the day if I didn't have you to hang on to.

**Riku:** But none of this would have happened if it hadn't been for me.

**Miyuki:** Don't think that way, Riku-kun.

**Riku:** But it has always been the case among our people with twins.

**Miyuki:** The fact that you are one of a set of twins means nothing. It is too easy to blame everything that goes wrong on something totally unrelated like that. That is how superstitions like that get started, and the only way to stop them is to stop looking for reasons for them to be true. I believe in you and I don't believe you had anything to do with what happened today.

**Riku:** Thank you, Miyuki-chan.

**Miyuki:** Anyway, Harune-chan will be better, she and I cleared up some things that we should have talked about a long time ago, my parents and my sisters are out of my hair for nearly two weeks and I get to spend quality time with you. I don't call that a disaster.

**Riku:** I love you, Miyuki-chan.

**Miyuki:** I love you too, Riku-kun. Come on. You can share my futon with me. I promise to be a good girl and not do anything to tempt you… too much.

_Riku hesitates, but Miyuki takes him by the hand, opens the door to her room and leads him into her room._

**Miyuki:** Come on… I trust you.

_Miyuki draws Riku into the room. Scene fades as Miyuki closes the door. Scene fades to Leesha and Eimi lying in their own futon._

**Eimi:** I talked to Commander Hayato. It looks like I am assigned to accompany you until it's time for you to return to your Command Ship. I hope you don't mind.

**Leesha:** No, actually I'm glad that is the case.

**Eimi:** Why is that?

**Leesha:** We have something in common… Yuichiro-san.

**Eimi:** I don't understand?

**Leesha:** You were his personal assistant, weren't you.

**Eimi:** It's not what you think…

**Leesha:** I know. When we would communicate with each other, he would talk about you all the time.

**Eimi:** Other than Commander Misato and Slash, I was the only one who knew about Yuichiro-san being the Supreme Commander of Vesper and about his relationship with you. In many ways, I wish to keep it that way.

**Leesha:** I understand. May I ask you something quite personal? Did your relationship with my husband ever stray beyond that of professional?

**Eimi:** No, never. In fact, in spite of all of his big talk and perverted habits, he always remained faithful to you.

**Leesha:** (_Sigh_) Even though he had my permission. I knew that the chance of us ever being together again was non-existent after I left Earth.

**Eimi:** He was a nice man. He took good care of me. Both of my parents were killed by Kaemisa. That was my last year in high school. He came to my graduation and acted as if he was some long lost relative. I will always be in his debt.

**Leesha:** I'm sure that Suguru-kun would be happy to know that he also has an aunt. One of the things Yuichiro-san did, though you may not know it, was to adopt you. Actually, we adopted you.

**Eimi:** No, I never knew. Oh… my! …

_Leesha and Eimi embrace and Eimi begins to cry._

_Scene fades to Saori carrying two glasses of ice tea. She hands one to Ryuga and then sits down next to Ryuga on the couch._

**Shikijo:** Thank you for coming in, Ryuga-san. I'm sorry. You were really uncomfortable when we were at the bath tonight, weren't you.

**Ryuga:** (_Quietly_) A… a… little. … It's just when I saw all of the girls without their clothes on I started to feel all funny inside and I started imagining things that were very ecchi.

**Shikijo:** That is a perfectly normal male reaction, Ryuga-san, as long as what you imagined wasn't too weird. And from what you've told me before, I don't think that was the case. It's all normal, and it's all OK, especially if you think that way about me.

**Ryuga:** It's just that I'm feeling the same way now and…

**Shikijo:** (_Moving very close to Ryuga_) I was serious before about moving to a full embrace and a kiss on the forehead. (_Putting her arms around Ryuga and hugging him and then giving him a kiss on the forehead_) or maybe you'd like to move a little bit beyond that. (_Ryuga puts his arms around Saori and Saori kisses Ryuga on the cheek_)

**Ryuga:** Saori-san… may… I… stay the night?

**Shikijo:** Of course you may… and maybe I can tell you about some of the naughty thoughts I've had about you.

_Scene fades as Saori and Ryuga kiss on the lips for the first time. Fades to Suguru, Mahoro (in maid's uniform) and Kaito sitting at the table for breakfast._

**Mahoro:** After this weekend, I hope today is boring.

**Suguru:** I hope so too. I had hoped that all of the fuss about or trip would be over, but it looks like we are going to have one more go around with it.

**Kaito:** Is this New York City far from here?

**Suguru:** It's on the other side of the planet.

**Kaito:** Oh!

**Suguru:** You've been somewhere near there haven't you Mahoro?

**Mahoro:** The closest I've been is Kentucky, USA, and that is still quite far away.

_The door bell rings._

**Suguru:** I wonder who that could be?

**Mahoro:** (_Gets up from table_) I'll get it.

_Mahoro makes her way to the door out of view from Suguru. Suguru can hear the door open and a sudden surprised gasp from Mahoro. Suguru stands as Mahoro again comes into view._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, is everything all right?

**Mahoro:** Yes, everything is fine. Suguru, (_extending her arm toward the door. A young lady about the age of Mahoro, wearing Vesper battle armor enters_) I'd like to introduce you to my younger sister, Kanoko.

**Kanoko:** (_Bowing low_) Good morning, Misato-sama

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene opens with Mahoro introducing Kanoko to Suguru and Kaito. Scene shifts to Mahoro, Suguru and Kanoko sitting at the dining room table talking. Scene shifts to the baths showing Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Minawa, Hamaji, Leesha and Eimi cleaning. Quick cut to Minawa. Quick cut to Kanoko with her eyes glowing. Scene shifts to the group sitting and talking. Enter Saori, who looks very happy. Scene shifts to Leesha addressing the United Nations with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Rin, Kiyomi, Saori and Ryuga around her. Scene shifts to a jewelry box with two rings in it, each set with a blue pearl._

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Miyuki:** Who is that with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun?

**Voice of Chizu:** Kaito-kun says that it's one of Mahoro-san's sister combat androids. Her name is Kanoko-san.

**Voice of Miyuki:** She looks very different from Mahoro-san, but she is still very pretty.

**Voice of Chizu:** It looks like Mahoro-san and Kanoko-san have quite a bit of catching up to do.

**Voice of Hamaji:** What wrong with Kanoko-san?

**Voice of Chizu:** I don't know, but it looks like it has something to do with Minawa-chan.

**Voice of Hamaji:** Look out, Minawa-chan!

**Voice of Miyuki:** It looks like that problem is taken care of. Will you look at Saori-san. I don't think I've ever seen her that happy. You don't think she and…

**Voice of Chizu:** It could be… Will you look at all of those people.

**Voice of Rin:** This is worse that when we had to face all of those reporters.

**Voice of Chizu:** At least we all have someone we can be close to.

**Episode 25: Treaty**


	25. Episode 25 Treaty

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

**Episode 25: Treaty**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Suguru, Mahoro (in maid's uniform) and Kaito are sitting at the table for breakfast._

_The door bell rings._

**Suguru:** I wonder who that could be?

**Mahoro:** (_Gets up from table_) I'll get it.

_Mahoro makes her way to the door out of view from Suguru. Suguru can hear the door open and a sudden surprised gasp from Mahoro. Suguru stands as Mahoro again comes into view._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, is everything all right?

**Mahoro:** Yes, everything is fine. Suguru, (_extending her arm toward the door. Enters a young lady about the age of Mahoro, wearing Vesper battle armor_) I'd like to introduce you to my younger sister, Kanoko.

**Kanoko:** (_Bowing low_) Good morning, Misato-sama

**Suguru:** (_Bowing_) Good morning, Kanoko-chan. Please, there is no need to be so formal.

**Mahoro:** And this is Kaito-kun. He and his brother are from Saint.

**Kanoko:** (_Bowing, but obviously not as deeply_) Good morning, Kaito-san, I am pleased to meet you.

**Kaito:** (_Bowing_) I am pleased to meet you.

**Mahoro:** (_To Kanoko_) Come and sit. Would you like some breakfast?

**Kanoko:** (_Moving to sit down_) You haven't changed at all Mahoro-chan. Still cooking. Of course, I would love to have some of your breakfast.

**Mahoro:** So, what brings you here today?

**Kanoko:** This is my last official assignment before I am retired from active service. I am here to protect the Saint Commander for the remainder of her stay here on Earth.

**Mahoro:** Leesha-san isn't here. She is staying at a friend's house.

**Kanoko:** I know, but I wanted to talk with you before I went to see her.

**Mahoro:** Let me get you some breakfast. I'll be right back.

**Kaito:** (_To Mahoro, just before she exits to the kitchen_) Mahoro-san, may I be excused? Chizu-chan and I are going to Miyuki-chan's to help with the baths.

**Mahoro:** Of course. Suguru and I will see you there later.

**Kaito:** Thank you Mahoro-san

_Kaito picks up his place setting and carries to the kitchen, following Mahoro. In a moment the both return from the kitchen; Kaito empty handed, and Mahoro with food for Kanoko. Mahoro puts the food on the table where Kanoko is sitting. Kaito walks toward the front door._

**Kaito:** Good bye, Suguru-kun… Mahoro-san… Kanoko-san

**Suguru:** Good bye, Kaito-kun

**Mahoro:** Good bye

**Kanoko:** Good bye, Kaito-san.

_Kaito exits through the front door._

**Kanoko:** It is good to have you back. I'm sorry that I have not come to see you before this. None of us really understand what happened to you.

**Mahoro:** Suguru and I are just now beginning to understand.

**Kanoko:** The last we had heard was that you had died in battle and then word came back that you were still alive.

**Mahoro:** I did die, but I was given a second chance.

**Kanoko:** By Saint. I'm sorry. I just have a difficult time with that concept. After considering them my enemy for almost my entire existence, it is very difficult to think of them as our friends now.

**Mahoro:** So, you wanted to talk about Leesha-san with me?

**Kanoko:** That is among the things I wanted to talk to you about… but I wanted to talk to you about what to do after I am retired. I know you had your systems downgraded and entered into service to Misato-sama, but I don't have any idea what I should do.

**Mahoro:** I'm not sure I can give you any advice. I have truly enjoyed my service to Suguru.

**Kanoko:** Mahoro-chan, may I ask? You seem to be acting quite familiar with your master and I…

**Mahoro:** It is the way Suguru prefers it and I guess then you don't know… (_Showing her ring_) Suguru asked me to marry him and I have accepted. I thought that Commander Hayato or Professor Hokato would have told you.

**Kanoko:** I have not been to Vesper headquarters, so I had no idea. Congratulations are in order then. Retirement has been good for you.

**Mahoro:** (_Cuddling up to Suguru_) Actually Suguru and I are quite happy together.

**Kanoko:** Wait a minute. You two aren't doing anything perverted together?

**Mahoro:** Every chance we get.

**Kanoko:** Mahoro-chan, you know that doing perverted things is bad.

**Suguru:** (_Laughing_) You two definitely are sisters.

**Mahoro:** So what is exactly your assignment, Kanoko-chan?

**Kanoko:** I'm to stay with the Commander to protect her, but I need to be as unobtrusive as possible.

**Mahoro:** Well you won't do that wearing battle armor. Let me see what I have that might be more appropriate.

_Scene shifts to Suguru, Mahoro and Kanoko walking together to the Sakura Baths. Kanoko is wearing a knee length skirt and a tee shirt. The tee shirt is obviously tight._

**Mahoro:** I'm sorry if the shirt is tight. You have significantly larger breasts than I have.

**Kanoko:** This will be fine.

**Suguru:** Maybe Rin-chan will have something that would work better. I can stop at the liquor store and find out.

**Mahoro:** Rin-chan seems to be spending quite a bit of time helping Kiyomi-kun.

**Suguru:** It's the only way until schools starts that they can spend time together. Kiyomi-kun's dad is paying her though.

**Mahoro:** Kanoko-chan, do you know what the others are going to do once they retire?

**Kanoko:** We haven't gotten together to discuss it. We were going to do that after this mission is complete.

**Mahoro:** How much time do you have left?

**Kanoko:** Without disarming, slightly over four years.

**Mahoro:** So ideally that could give you more than fifty additional years of functionality if your systems are downgraded.

**Kanoko:** But I'm not sure what I would do once my system are downgraded.

**Mahoro:** The only things you lose are the high powered weapon systems, like the particle beam, sonic disrupter, and laser. I found that external weapons can serve the need just as well. You will lose your automated targeting system as well, but without those weapons you really don't need them.

**Kanoko:** We will have to talk more about this later. I do have another question. What should be my attitude and behavior toward the Commander?

**Suguru:** Leesha-san is very nice, although I am somewhat biased.

**Kanoko:** I don't understand.

**Mahoro:** I'll explain later. There is no need to be formal with Leesha-san. And Suguru is correct. She is quite nice.

_Mahoro, Suguru and Kanoko arrive at the baths. They enter through the main entrance._

**Suguru:** (_Calling_) Miyuki-chan… Miyuki-chan…

**Voice of Miyuki:** (_Calling back_) Suguru-kun, we're all on the men's side

_They enter the men's side locker room. Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Minawa, Hamaji, Leesha and Eimi are all working on cleaning the floor and walls._

**Miyuki:** My sisters never got to the men's side yesterday before everything happened, so this is where we are starting. If you…

**Kanoko:** (_Turns, facing Minawa_) Potential threat detected… Threat verified… Kaemisa Repairer Cyborg… Identified… Serial number 370… Activating weapons systems… Locking particle beam on target… Assessing threat level…

**Eimi:** (_Jumping up and standing next to Kanoko_) V1046 R Kanoko… Stand down and stand by… Authorization Eimi Shina… 8675309.

**Kanoko:** Second authorization required.

**Mahoro:** V1046 R Kanoko… Stand down and stand by. Authorization V1046 R Mahoro… 720 Misato.

**Kanoko:** Automatic weapon targeting… Stand down and stand by…

**Mahoro:** She said that she had not been back to Vesper headquarters in some time. I'm assuming her automatic targeting list has not been revised.

**Eimi:** More than likely correct. V1046 R Kanoko… Disable automatic targeting system… Authorization Eimi Shina… 8675309.

**Kanoko:** Automatic targeting system disabled… Please explain. My targeting system detected a threat.

**Mahoro:** That threat is no longer a threat.

**Hamaji:** What was all of that about?

**Mahoro:** Please let me introduce to you one of my sister combat androids, Kanoko-chan.

_Scene shifts to short time later. Everyone is gathered around after things have settled down._

**Kanoko:** I'm sorry about that 37… ahhh… Minawa-chan.

**Minawa:** It's OK. I could have jumped out of the way of the particle beam.

**Suguru:** But I don't think Miyuki-chan's father would appreciate a new entrance between the men's and women's locker room.

**Miyuki:** So they sent one of your sisters, Mahoro-san, to act as a body guard for Leesha-san?

**Mahoro:** That is the basic plan.

**Leesha:** I really do appreciate it but I really don't think it is necessary.

**Eimi:** (_Putting her communicator back into her pocket_) Unfortunately that is what Commander Hayato wants. He is concerned that since your anonymity has been compromised, you might have problems with crowd control and the occasional nut cases that show up every so often. On the other hand, Professor Hokato has permanently disabled the automatic targeting system on Kanoko-san and the other combat androids.

**Chizu:** Other combat androids?

**Mahoro:** My five sister combat androids… The signing of the treaty will be their last mission before they retire.

**Leesha:** Well if she wants to tag along with me, that will be fine. I hope she can keep up. I was planing on doing some shopping today. I really don't want to wear my uniform to the United Nations. It's too… ahhh… too…

**Minawa:** Form fitting?

**Leesha:** There is that, but too official. My staff if going to end up looking official enough. Oh! That's right. Sera-san will be back Wednesday with the remainder of the Saint delegation. We won't have to fly to New York. We can use the ship's transport system.

**Chizu:** That will be far better than spending all of that time on an airplane. We'll get to spend more time in New York. I'll have to get some more names of restaurants to try.

**Voice of Shikijo:** (_Very, **Very** happy sounding_) Good morning everyone.

**Miyuki:** We're in here on the men's side.

_Saori enters the locker room. She looks so happy, she is almost glowing._

**Shikijo:** Good morning… good morning… good morning…

**Chizu:** My, Saori-san is really happy today.

**Hamaji:** She must not have gotten up with a hangover this morning.

**Shikijo:** That will be enough out of you. I am here to officially announce, Ryuga-san and I are an item. He slept over at my apartment last night.

**Miyuki:** You two didn't…

**Shikijo:** No, we didn't, but we spent the night cuddled up real close together.

**Leesha:** That sounds like real progress.

_Kanoko looks rather shocked at the topic being discussed and the fact that Mahoro seems to be enjoying it also._

**Kanoko:** I think talking about ecchi things is bad!

**Shikijo:** (_Looking first at Kanoko and then at Mahoro_) So Mahoro-san, are you going to introduce me to your sister?

_Everyone begins to laugh, leaving Kanoko with a puzzled look on her face._

_Scene shifts to Wednesday afternoon. Gathered in Suguru and Mahoro's living room are Mahoro (in her Vesper school uniform), Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Saori, Ryuga, Sera, Leesha, Eimi and Kanoko (also in her Vesper school uniform)._

**Sera:** I just dropped off the Saint delegation at Vesper headquarters and Commander Hayato would like all of you to come for a briefing tonight. Leesha, I am assuming that you will need to meet with your delegation.

**Leesha:** Yeah, I suppose I have to.

**Mahoro:** You don't sound all that happy to be going back.

**Leesha:** It's just that sometimes they can be rather ahhh… stuffy. They really don't have much of a sense of humor

**Suguru:** They don't like your practical jokes?

**Leesha:** I don't think the delegation liaison office will ever forgive me for gluing the access seam on his uniform shut the time he fell asleep on watch.

**Shikijo:** Remind me never to fall asleep with her around.

_There is a general snicker in the group._

**Miyuki:** Is there any news about my sister?

**Sera:** Your sister is doing very well. I saw her just before I left. Rehab is going well although she is still using a zero-G chair to get around. They are right on schedule to come home next weekend. Your mom and dad say hello and that they love you. Natsune-chan and Akine-chan had things to say that I won't repeat in polite company.

**Miyuki:** Thank you.

**Sera:** Harune-chan did have one other thing to tell you. She hopes that you are seeing as much action as she is.

**Miyuki:** What? My nine year old sister said that!

**Riku:** What is action?

_Everyone laughs_

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Scene opens with Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Saori, and Ryuga sitting around the table at the Vesper lodge._

**Rin:** I hadn't expected to be back here so soon.

**Kiyomi:** The briefing went far quicker than I expected.

**Mahoro:** Commander Hayato kept it quite brief. Quite unlike him.

**Suguru:** Somehow I think Leesha-san had something to do with that. Her delegation seemed a bit uncomfortable.

**Mahoro:** I think you are correct. They went back to Sera-san's ship for the night. Leesha-san said something about needing to have a long talk with them.

**Miyuki:** I'm not sure that will make the delegation any more comfortable. Ahhh… by the way, where is Kanoko-san?

**Mahoro:** Kanoko-chan and the rest of my sisters are staying at their quarters at the headquarters building. I think they still have briefings and they wanted to meet to talk about their retirement.

**Kiyomi:** What will happen to them when they retire?

**Mahoro:** They will be offered the same options I was. They can remain fully armed and remain in standby service with really nothing to do for the few years they have remaining. Or they can be disarmed and live a much longer time, even doing as I did and become a civilian. They all have several years of lifespan even if they don't disarm. Kanoko-chan has over four years remaining and the other combat androids are younger then her.

**Shikijo:** May I ask a very personal question, if you don't mind Mahoro-san? (_Mahoro nods_) How much time did you have remaining when you retired?

**Mahoro:** If I had not disarmed, 37 days. After I disarmed I had 398 day.

**Shikijo:** (_Somewhat shocked, as is everyone_) Oh, my! I never realized… I'm so sorry.

**Mahoro:** There is no need to be sorry. As it turned out, I received a second chance. If my sisters choose to disarm, they will have many years to enjoy life living as civilians.

**Chizu:** I think that is enough heavy conversation for tonight. I think I will drag Kaito-kun to the hot springs for a nice soak.

**Kaito:** No need to drag. I will follow you most willingly.

**Mahoro:** That sounds like a good idea. That and a good night's sleep. Tomorrow is going to be extremely busy.

_Everyone gets up from the table and in their natural pairings head toward the hot springs. Ryuga hesitates for a moment._

**Shikijo:** Come on, Ryuga-san. They all know. Let's go a soak for a little while and then we can get some sleep. Come on love, everything will be fine.

Saori takes Ryuga by the hand and leads him toward the hot springs. As they walk, Saori shifts her position to put her arm around his waist.

_Scene fades to outside the transport chamber on Sera's ship. Standing and waiting are Eimi, Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Saori, Ryuga, Kanoko and the four other battle androids. Mahoro and the battle androids are dressed in their Vesper service uniforms (as is Eimi). The students are dressed in their school uniforms (as are Kaito and Riku). Ryuga is dressed in his usual jacket and Saori is dressed in a rather conservative dress (she is even wearing a bra)._

**Voice of Sera:** We will be over the transport site in about three minutes.

**Mahoro:** We will have time for formal introductions later, but quickly, I'd like to introduce my sister combat androids. You have all met Kanoko. (_Indicating as she names them_) May I introduce Nekoto, Chiako, Sanako, and Akiko.

_There is a general acknowledgement of the combat androids by the group with greetings exchanged._

**Eimi:** Here is the plan. When we arrive at the transport site, we will make sure that the area is clear and then we will transport down our goodwill ambassadors. When Leesha-san and her delegation are ready, we will first transport down the combat androids, followed by the Saint delegation.

**Hamaji:** Speaking of Leesha-san and the Saint delegation, where are they?

**Eimi:** The delegation wrote a speech for Leesha-san and she didn't like it, so they have been locked in the galley and working on it all night to revise it.

**Riku:** They definitely won't be happy.

**Shikijo:** You can be sure that none of them fell asleep in there.

_Sera enters the area around the transport chamber._

**Sera:** I have the ship station keeping over the transport site. As soon as we get a signal from the ground, it will be show time.

_Suguru snickers at hearing the words "show time"._

**Sera:** What is it?

**Suguru:** It's just that "It's show time" is something my grandfather used to say all of the time.

_A beeping sound can be heard. At that same moment, Leesha and the Saint delegation enter the transport device area. Leesha is smiling, but the rest of the delegation looks extremely tired._

**Sera:** Right on time, Leesha san. I just got the signal that they are ready for us.

**Leesha:** Good, we just finished my speech, and we are ready to go.

**Sera:** (_Smiling at Suguru_) OK Goodwill Ambassadors, it's show time.

_Scene shifts to outside of the United Nations, but is obvious that the image is that of a monitor showing a camera image._

**Commentator #1:** I have been told that the first group will be transporting down from the Saint ship in orbit in a moment. This will be the children and teachers who were part of the goodwill trip to the Saint Command Ship. Two members of that delegation are actually Saint youth who have been here for nearly a month as exchange students. For those of you who did not see the coverage of their return from that trip, a bright beam of light will appear and they will move down from the ship within that beam of light.

**Commentator #2:** They will be followed by a honor and security guard provided by the organization called Vesper. These five young ladies, and I am told they are quite young, are martial arts and combat specialist. The last group to transport down will be Commander Leesha and her delegation from Saint. I am told that once they arrive, they will proceed into the General Assembly hall where Commander Leesha will address the assembly.

**Commentator #1:** And what an assembly it is. Not only the United Nations ambassadors, but heads of state from almost every nation of the world. And… And… (_Light beam appears on monitor as camera zooms in_) I have been told that the first group, the goodwill ambassadors from Earth, are arriving now. (_Light beam clears and there stands the first group who quickly step back from the locator beacon_)

_The image pulls back, showing the monitor that was being viewed. The image continues to pull back to show that the monitor is mounted in a rather complex "control panel"._

**Commentator #2:** I have been told that it will be about a minute before (_sound fades_) the next group will transport…

**Voice #1:** (_Over the top of the commentator_) Well, it has started.

**Voice #2:** Yes it has… and far sooner than we expected.

**Voice #1:** It will be difficult to stop. We simply don't have the resources to do anything at this time.

**Voice #2:** We won't have to. Just the normal bickering between the nations of the world should be enough to slow things down until we have the resources to take action.

**Voice #1:** We were the source of much of that bickering.

**Voice #3:** Don't worry. We still have significant resources to do what we need to do.

**Voice #2:** I'm glad you are so confident, but where were you that night when disaster struck?

**Voice #3:** Working on those resources. Working on those resources.

_The image zooms back to the monitor image and the voice of the commentator fades back up._

**Commentator #2:** … and there is the final group. Commander Leesha of Saint and the Saint delegation. Everyone is now moving inside to the General Assembly hall where this historic speech will begin in a few moments and now back to the studio.

_Scene shifts to the General Assembly hall. The goodwill ambassadors enter first and take their places to either side of the podium. They remain standing while the combat androids enter and take their position behind the podium. Lastly Leesha enters and is greeted by the Secretary General. They shake hands first and then bow to each other. Leesha takes her position at the podium._

**Leesha:** Ladies and Gentlemen of Earth. When I first looked at the speech that the members of my delegation prepared for me, I told them that it sounded like something from a bad science fiction movie. Of course they really didn't understand, but they had managed to include almost every bad cliché from those movies and in fact, the only one they missed was "Take me to your leader".

(_Pause_) Now you may ask how I have such in depth knowledge about Earth science fiction movies. I will explain. (_Fade to and pan the audience_) On October 27, 1962, the people of Saint made their first contact with the people of Earth. For some of you, this is news, others know this date quite well.

Our first contact that day can be summarized in one word, disaster. (_Fade to Leesha_) I was the captain of that exploration ship and I had not taken into account how the people of Earth would respond to the appearance of a large unidentified object in the sky. Unfortunately, they responded just like the people in those bad science fiction movies would have responded. We were shot down.

Myself and the other sixteen members of my crew survived, but we were captured and eventually held by a group of people determined to gain knowledge of the technology we possessed. To say the least, our initial impression of the people of Earth was not positive.

One man though, changed my opinion. (_Fade to Suguru and Mahoro_) His name was Yuichiro Gonoe. He was a member of the group that held us, Kaemisa. But he did not approve of the way we were being treated by his own people and so he, at great risk to his own life, helped me and my crew escape. (_Fade to Leesha_) He also hid all of us for twenty years. No easy task, considering that his former organization had put all of their resources into finding us.

(_Fade to and pan the audience_) In that twenty years, I had the opportunity to observe life here on Earth. Of course, many of the things I saw were not particularly good, like those bad science fiction movies I mentioned before, that Yuichiro-san loved so much. On the other hand, the good I saw far outweighed the bad.

(_Fade to the Saint delegation_) When our Command Ship arrived nearly twenty years later, I returned to my people, but only with great hesitation. I had grown to love this place. From that time until now, the people of Saint have been working in close co-operation (_fade to Commander Hayato and Eimi Shina_) with the people of an organization call Vesper, that was founded by Yuichiro Gonoe, to establish a lasting peaceful relationship between the people of Earth and the people of Saint.

(_Fade to Leesha_) Standing in the way of that relationship was Kaemisa. They have been meddling in human events for longer than anyone can remember. They saw the coming of our people as a threat to that control and so to mask the progress that Vesper and Saint were making, we staged a war, a war many of you had no idea was going on. In name, this war was between Earth and Saint, but in fact the real target of the war was Kaemisa.

(_Fade to and pan the combat androids_) Saint shared a great deal of technology so that this war could be fought with a minimum of human intervention, using mechanical weaponry as much as possible. (_Fade to Suguru and Mahoro_) I regret that there was some lose of life on both the part of Earth and Saint, but none among the civilian population on Earth.

(_Fade to Leesha_) Earlier this year, that war came to an end, when Yuichiro Gonoe sacrificed his life to destroy the leadership of Kaemisa. This strike was not necessarily a fatal blow to the organization, but it has weakened it and made it's existence known to the world, the first step toward freedom from their control.

(_Fade to Suguru and Mahoro; pan across the goodwill ambassadors Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Saori, Ryuga, Chizu, Kaito, Minawa, Hamaji_) With the end of war, the first steps were taken a month ago, toward normalizing relations between Earth and Saint, when the grandson of Yuichiro Gonoe, Suguru Misato came with his friends to the Saint Command Ship as goodwill ambassadors. That trip also served a second purpose. (_Stop pan on Minawa and Hamaji_) During the last days of the conflict, the youngest sister of a Vesper operative suffered heinous injuries at the hands of Kaemisa. The doctors of Earth could do nothing to save her life, but the medical technology that our people developed was able to save her life. Minawa Andou was able to return to her sister at that time. (_Hamaji takes hold of Minawa's hand_) I am happy to report that Minawa-chan is living healthy and happily and has even found a young man, who has asked her to marry.

(_Fade to Leesha_) I also wish to report that, a young lady, whose legs were injured severely in an accident, is currently a patient on our Command Ship and will return soon, with full use of her legs.

Many people of Earth ask what is the intent of this alien people. Although the total population of all of our ships represent less that half of the population of this city, we realize that our presence here, at least for the time being, would be at best unwelcome and at worst appear as an attempt to conquer. This was never our intent.

Our people though have found a planet, currently uninhabited, that will support life. It is close enough to Earth that we will be able to maintain friendly relations, but far enough away not to be a threat. This planet, which we call Silvaplanna, a name from our mythology will become our home.

The treaty we sign today, is a treaty of co-operation between our peoples. We have much to offer in the way of technology in the medical sciences and in space flight. You have knowledge we completely lack, having never lived on a planetary surface for as long as any of our people can remember. We ask your assistance therefore to help us make Silvaplanna our new home.

As time goes on, I believe that we will find there are few real differences between our people and that we will live together in harmony and peaceful co-existence.

To that end, I now sign, for the people of Saint, this treaty of co-operation, and pledge in the name of my people to do everything in our power to bring us to the day when we will walk side by side, in peace.

_There is a tense moment of silence, but the sound of applause soon fills the hall as Leesha signs the document which is on a table next to the podium. Pan the General Assembly as all stand. Suguru, Mahoro Hamaji, and Minawa stand at the beckon of Leesha. Leesha whispers something to the three and after a moment of consideration, Suguru nods his head. Leesha beckon Kaito and Riku to stand with her and they are joined by Miyuki and Chizu. They all move back to the podium as a group._

**Leesha:** I wish to make several introductions. First, many of you know that when the delegation of goodwill ambassadors returned from the Command Ship, they brought with them two young men from Saint. I wish to introduce them to you now; Kaito-kun and Riku-kun They will be studying here on Earth, to help our people learn about your culture. I wish to apologize to the young ladies of Earth, but it seems that they have both already found girlfriends.

I also wish to introduce Minawa Andou, the young lady who came to us for medical aid and her older sister, Mahoro-san.

The last introduction I wish to make is the grandson of Yuichiro Gonoe. As it turns out, Yuichiro-san and I, over the period of twenty years I was on Earth, became quite good friends. Now this may be a shock to some, but, in fact, Yuichiro-san and I were married. And we had a daughter, Yuuka, who was the mother of Suguru Misato. Now if you haven't figured it out yet. Suguru-san is my grandson.

_This time, the silence is a bit more strained, and lasts a bit longer, but there is again applause, that soon swells to fill the hall. Suguru turns and give his grandmother a hug and kiss, then turns to Mahoro to give her a hug and kiss._

_Scene fades to the sound of applause to Mahoro, Suguru, Leesha, Minawa, Hamaji, Rin, Kiyomi, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Saori, Ryuga, Eimi, Kanoko, Nekoto, Chiako, Sanako and Akiko, around a large table in a restaurant._

**Rin:** I can't believe that the Emperor was here.

**Kiyomi:** I can't believe that he spent time with us and thanked us for our efforts.

**Hamaji:** I'm not sure that I have the courage to take him up on his invitation to visit him.

**Suguru:** We all have an invitation to visit the President of the United States at the White House. Maybe we could do it over the winter break.

**Eimi:** I still don't believe that you made the announcement about Suguru-kun being your grandson. Commander Hayato was hoping that we could hold off on that becoming public knowledge.

**Leesha:** At some point, that information would have found it's way to the public, and more than likely at a very inconvenient time. Now, it's one less thing he has to worry about.

**Eimi:** If you say so. Where is the rest of your delegation?

**Leesha:** They went back to the ship with representatives from several major counties to go over the details of the treaty and to begin the process. Our people wish to start settling our new home planet as quickly as possible, but we have nothing to build even the most basic of shelters. One of the first groups that will be going to the new planet will be planetary resource people and engineers, just to see what is available for us to use on the planet.

**Suguru:** How about you, grandmother? What will you be doing now?

**Leesha:** The Command Ship will become the official embassy of the Saint people to Earth and I will remain in command of it, so I will be able to come visit on a regular basis and for that fact you can come visit me.

**Chizu:** Rin-chan, I wonder if they got a picture of you and the Emperor together.

**Rin:** Oh, I hope so. That will drive my father right up the wall.

_The wait staff arrives with dinner, various types of sandwiches piled high with meat._

**Chizu:** These are the sandwiches I was telling you about.

**Miyuki:** (_As her sandwich is set in front of her_) I don't think I could eat all of this even if I hadn't eaten for a month.

**Rin:** There's more meat in here than Mahoro-san puts into one week of Suguru-kun's lunches.

**Shikijo:** I'm going to need another beer to wash this down.

**Chizu:** Just remember to save room for the cheesecake.

_Everyone just turns and stares at Chizu as she starts to eat her sandwich._

_Scene fades to Leesha, Mahoro, Suguru, Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito and Eimi sitting in the "living room" area of the hotel suite._

**Suguru:** Chizu-chan, I don't understand how you do it. I brought most of my sandwich with me. I'm glad that the hotel rooms have refrigerators.

**Miyuki:** I could never have imagined a hotel rooms like this. It's almost as big as my whole house.

**Eimi:** Vesper rented the entire floor for two nights.

**Mahoro:** Two nights. I thought that we would be going back home tomorrow.

**Eimi:** That had been the original plan, but the President of the United States wants to hold a reception tomorrow night and you are all invited to attend along with Leesha-san and the Saint delegation as the guests of honor.

**Miyuki:** I need to talk to Karen-san. She was expecting me back tomorrow.

**Eimi:** Already taken care of. In fact she has some help from the Vesper staff.

**Miyuki:** Thank you so much.

**Eimi:** There is one other matter that we need to discuss. It's a matter of having a surname for the twins. Commander would like to have an answer as quickly as possible, so he can finish processing the twin's school enrollment.

**Leesha:** It's kind of silly. On board ship, we've never needed a surname, although I can kind of understand the need for it here on Earth. Technically, I would have Yuichiro-san's surname, Gonoe.

**Eimi:** I know it's silly, but apparently the Commander stepped on some toes to get Saori-san re-instated. Now the principal is doing everything by the book.

**Kaito:** Why not just use "of Saint"?

**Eimi:** Tried that. The city registrar's office turned it down. I'm not sure why. In addition, the paperwork would need to come from the Saint government.

**Leesha:** Easy enough to do, I am the local government, or as much of it as we need. Kaito-kun… Riku-kun… what do you think?

**Riku:** I have no idea. I don't really understand the need for it.

**Suguru:** Actually, the girl you eventually marry would take that name.

**Kaito:** If that is the case, what do you girls think?

_Miyuki and Chizu look at each other for a moment and then Chizu whispers something into Miyuki's ear. Miyuki smiles broadly and snickers a bit._

**Miyuki:** It does have a nice ring to it. I like it.

**Kaito:** What?

**Miyuki:** Go ahead, Chizu-chan.

**Chizu:** It was an idea I had when we were shipboard. But considering the events of the past month, the name I think would be perfect, and a name I would not mind having as my own, is "Shinkibō".

**Suguru:** New hope?

**Chizu:** Isn't that what they are? A new hope for the future?

**Riku:** Shinkibō … Miyuki-chan, would you mind having that as your name?

**Miyuki:** Not at all.

**Suguru:** This almost sounds like a proposal.

**Miyuki:** Not quite, but close.

**Kaito:** Leesha-san, what do you think?

**Leesha:** I think it will work. Eimi-san, let me know what kind of paperwork I will need to generate to get this done.

**Eimi:** I'll let you know in the morning. I think that is everything. I guess we can call it a night.

**Chizu:** Actually there is one more thing. Miyuki-chan… Suguru-kun…

_Chizu, Miyuki and Suguru take jewelry boxes from their pockets._

**Chizu:** When we were shipboard, Riku and Kaito told us about a thing called the "Prophecy" and about it's reference to a thing called a blue pearl and about the fact that they really had no idea what a pearl was. The word pearl was not part of your language, except in the "Prophecy".

_Chizu and Miyuki open their jewelry box. In each of them are a pair of identical rings, each set with a blue pearl. The girls each place a ring on Kaito and Riku's hands_

**Chizu:** I asked my father about it and he had a jeweler here in New York make them up. They delivered it to the hotel today.

**Suguru:** (_Opening his jewelry box which has a necklace set with five blue pearls_) Grandmother, Chizu-chan had this made for you as a remembrance of today.

**Leesha:** Oh, my!

_Cut to ending theme_

**Preview:**

_Scene opens with Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Saori, Ryuga on the roof of the hospital. Scene shows the arrival of Harune with her Mister and Missus Sakura, Natsune, Akine, Doctor Kagemori and Nurse Hanaki. Scene shifts to Miyuki and Riku with Harune (who is sitting in the zero-G chair). Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru talking with Kanoko, Nekoto, Chiako, Sanako, and Akiko. Scene shifts to Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Riku, Miyuki, Chizu, Kaito, Kiyomi, Rin (in school uniforms), Saori, Ryuga (in professional dress) and Mahoro (in her maid's uniform) in the principal's office. Scene shifts to image of the principal behind his desk. Scene shifts to an image of a **very** angry Mahoro_

**Voice Over**

**Voice of Shiori:** My sister tells me that Miyuki-chan's sister Harune-chan is back from the hospital from the Command Ship.

**Voice of Yaeko:** Miyuki-chan?… Oh! She was one of the people that went into space with your sister.

**Voice of Shiori:** Yeah. Her little sister was hurt quite badly in an accident, but it looks like she is getting around pretty well. And it looks like Harune-chan and Miyuki-chan are getting along very well.

**Voice of Yaeko:** Who are all those women with Mahoro-san and Suguru-kun?

**Voice of Shiori:** I think they're Mahoro-san's sister combat androids.

**Voice of Yaeko:** They are all very pretty, just like Mahoro-san… but it looks like they all have bigger b…

**Voice of Shiori:** I'm not sure it would be a good thing to mention that. Well it's time to go back to school. My sister and everyone who went to the command ship have a meeting with the principal.

**Voice of Yaeko:** That's their principal? He doesn't look very friendly.

**Voice of Shiori:** Well, at the moment, neither does Mahoro-san.

**Voice of Mahoro:** I still don't understand why I have to be here.

**Episode 26: New Beginnings**


	26. Episode 26 New Beginnings

**Mahoromatic – New Beginnings**

By Dr. Memory

(AKA Carl A. Potaczala)

Disclaimer

Mahoromatic and all associated characters are the property of Gainax, TBS, Pioneer LDC and the character creators, Ditama and Nakayama. This story is not written for personal profit, but as a tribute to a wonderful story that I think ended poorly and knowing that as long as I write, Mahoro lives. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

* * *

Authors notes:

Near the end of this episode I introduce a number of "new characters". They are in fact the members of Suguru's class. The idea of refering to people that Suguru (and Hamaji and Miyuki and everyone else) had probably spent much of their school career with as "Male Student #1" and "Female Student #7" just didn't seem right. I do have a complete class roster for the class and I may end up attaching it at some point in the future.

* * *

**Episode 26: New Beginnings**

_Show opens with the regular theme_

_Show opens on the roof of the hospital. Standing near the helipad are Miyuki, Riku, Chizu, Kaito, Mahoro, Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Saori, Ryuga, and several hospital orderlies_

**Miyuki:** It's too bad that Leesha-san had to go back to the Command Ship. I miss her.

**Suguru:** She said that she would be back in about a month, after things have settled in a bit. She will be back with the permanent Saint representative who will be staying on Earth.

**Shikijo:** She actually offered the job to Ryuga-san, but…

**Ryuga:** I'd rather teach and I can't do both. Actually, Leesha-san mentioned something about having a family picked out. She wants to ask them in person.

**Suguru:** That would be quite a change for them, being taken away from a familiar environment to an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar faces.

**Ryuga:** Actually, not so unfamiliar. Leesha-san informed me that Vesper acquired that burned out apartment building where Harune-chan was injured. That will be the site of the first Saint Embassy on Earth. It only makes sense, since the highest concentration of Saint citizens will live within walking distance of it.

**Miyuki:** How much longer, Ryuga-sensei?

**Ryuga:** There is no need to be so formal.

**Miyuki:** School begins in two days. I need to get used to it again.

**Ryuga:** Sera said that she would signal us when she was station keeping over the hospital.

**Chizu:** Did everyone get the letter from the school?

**Hamaji:** Yeah. The principal wants us there an hour early for some kind of a meeting.

**Miyuki:** This can't be good.

**Suguru:** He wants Kaito-kun and Riku-kun to take some kind of placement exam since they don't have any school records.

**Riku:** Actually, we never actually attended what you would call a formal school. Our education was fit in around planting and harvest seasons on our ship. We studied math, science, language, Saint history, reading and letters. We would go to school in small groups for two months and then work for two months.

**Shikijo:** I've arranged for them to get some additional help with the Earth related subjects, but I don't think they will have any problem the other subjects. But anything having to do with that principal can't be good.

**Miyuki:** You really don't like him.

**Shikijo:** No… not at all. I will be glad when the school year is over and I can tell him what I think of him when I'm sober.

_There is a beeping sound. Ryuga takes his communicator from his pocket._

**Ryuga:** Open communication link. Yes Sera.

**Voice of Sera:** I'm at station keeping. I'll send down my passengers and then I'll move to synchronous orbit over our apartment. I'll see you there.

**Ryuga:** See you there. You are clear to transport.

**Voice of Sera:** Thank you. Commencing transport.

_The transport beam appears, brightens as the passengers descend and then the beam is gone. Standing on the helipad are Doctor Kagemori, Nurse Hanaki, Miyuki's parents, Natsune, Akine and in a device that looks like a floating wheel chair, Harune. Standing next to Harune is Slash. The doctor is absolutely white._

**Shikijo:** He transports worse than I used to.

**Miyuki:** Couldn't happen to a better person.

**Ryuga:** (_Into the communication device_) Transport complete. (_To the new arrivals_) Welcome home.

**Voice of Sera:** See you later all. Exploration Ship New Hope out.

**Mr. Sakura:** I hadn't expected a welcome like this.

**Shikijo:** Somebody want to tell the doctor he can start breathing again.

**Miyuki:** Count yourself lucky. The Town Chairman wanted to have another welcome home festival. Suguru-kun talked him out of it

**Mrs. Sakura:** Thank you Suguru-kun. That would be the last thing we need.

**Miyuki:** How are you feeling Harune-chan?

**Harune:** Much better. I can actually walk, but only for short distances yet. I guess I'll have to use the chair for a while longer.

**Nurse Hanaki:** The Saint doctors sent all sorts of medical equipment to use for her treatment. I only had the chance to do some basic training on it, but I will be in charge of Harune-chan's rehab. They said that I could come back and get better training later.

**Doctor Kagemori:** I'm still having trouble comprehending even half of what I saw.

**Nurse Hanaki:** Which is why I'm in charge of Harune-chan's rehab.

**Miyuki:** Will Harune have to stay at the hospital?

**Nurse Hanaki:** No. She will just have to come in three times a week for a while until she is more stable on her legs. Actually the only reason we came back here was because officially she was never checked out of the hospital. Maybe an hour's worth of checkout paperwork and you can go home.

**Natsune:** Hey, Onee-chan, how many times did you and your boyfriend do it while we were gone?

**Mrs. Sakura:** Natsune-chan, what kind of a question is that to ask your sister?

**Miyuki:** Don't worry mother. Actually, if you must know, not at all. On the other hand… (_holding up her hand as Riku holds up his hand also. Both arte wearing blue pearl rings. Chizu and Kaito hold up their hands also with blue pearl rings_)

**Mrs. Sakura:** Your not engaged?

**Miyuki:** No, just going steady.

_There is a sigh of relief from both parents._

**Mr. Sakura:** How are things at the baths? Did you have any problems?

**Miyuki:** No, everything was quiet. I had a lot of help. You know about our little trip while you were gone?

**Mr. Sakura:** Leesha-san filled us in when she arrived at the Command Ship. She said that Rin-chan's mother covered while you were gone.

**Miyuki:** Karen-san and some people from Vesper.

**Nurse Hanaki:** You can talk about this later. The faster we do the checkout, the faster you get to go home.

_Everyone gathers together and begins to walk toward the elevator. Miyuki and Riku fall behind and walk along side Harune in her zero-G chair._

**Miyuki:** So what do you think about all of this?

**Harune:** It seems like a dream.

**Miyuki:** It was the same way for me. Ahhh… and about this action you were seeing?

**Harune:** You tell me about yours and I'll tell you about mine.

**Miyuki:** You would be disappointed… and you know I could just ask you-know-who.

**Harune:** You're no fun, but later. I don't want to spoil my image in front of our sisters. And… ahhh… Nurse Hanaki knows about you-know-who. She sort of walked in on us when we were talking.

**Nurse Hanaki:** The secret is save with me. He's really cute.

**Slash:** (_Quietly_) Stop that!

_Miyuki and Harune begin to snicker, drawing looks from Natsune and Akine. Everyone enters the elevator and the door closes._

_Scene shifts to Mahoro and Suguru walking toward their house from the baths._

**Suguru:** I'm glad that everything turned out for the best. Harune did quite well standing and walking. I don't think it will be too long before she is back to full speed.

**Mahoro:** I think you are right. I'm not sure Slash will ever be the same though. He has really become Harune-chan's personal guardian.

**Suguru:** He was so afraid that she would die. Things like that change people… and battle mecha. So when will we see anybody, or are we going to have the rest of the day to ourselves.

**Mahoro:** Riku-kun said that he would be home for dinner and I think he will be bringing Miyuki-chan with him. Kaito-kun and Chizu-chan went to see a movie. Hamaji-kun and Minawa-chan said they were going to stop off at his house and then they would be home. So at least for a little while, we have the house to ourselves.

**Suguru:** I need to get all of my things organized for the start of school. I don't have a good feeling about this meeting with the principal.

**Mahoro:** I don't understand why I need to attend this meeting.

**Suguru:** I don't understand either. It could be because you are associated with so many of us.

**Mahoro:** It could be, but for the moment I'm not going to worry about it.

**Suguru:** I think I just want to sit back and relax and have a cup of tea.

_Mahoro enter through the front gate of the house and are surprised by Kanoko and the other combat androids waiting for them at the front door._

**Mahoro:** Oh, my! Hello everyone. I had not expected to see you here.

**Kanoko:** I know that this is rather sudden, but may we talk with you Mahoro-chan?

**Mahoro:** Of course, come in.

_Mahoro and Suguru advance and open the door leading everyone into the house. Scene shifts to the living room._

**Suguru:** I have some things to take care of for school, so I will let you sit and talk.

**Kanoko:** If you would Suguru-sama, we would like to include you in the conversation.

**Suguru:** OK, but on one condition. Please, I would much prefer you address me less formally.

**Kanoko:** I'm sorry. I forgot.

**Mahoro:** Would anyone like tea?

**Suguru:** Yes, please Mahoro, if you would.

_Mahoro exits to the kitchen, and everyone sits down._

**Suguru:** Have you officially started your retirement yet?

**Kanoko:** No, that will begin on Monday, but that is one of the reasons we are here. To talk to Mahoro-chan about her experiences. We still have several decisions to make.

**Sanako:** Suguru-sam… san, Kanoko tells us that you are the son of Commander Misato and the grandson of the Supreme Commander.

**Suguru:** That is true, although I didn't know all of that until just recently.

**Chiako:** It is truly an honor to meet you.

**Suguru:** Well it is truly an honor to meet the lovely sisters of my bride to be.

_There is silence._

**Akiko:** Actually, that is one of the other things that we wanted to talk about. Ahhh… Did you actually ask Mahoro-chan to marry you?

**Suguru:** Yes I did, and she accepted.

**Akiko:** You know that Mahoro-chan is not human?

**Suguru:** (_Smiling_) Well, if you want to be technical about it, neither am I. But yes, I know that Mahoro and that all of you are androids.

**Chiako:** And that has no effect on your feelings?

**Suguru:** Mahoro is Mahoro, whether she is human, Saint or android. It does not change who she is and the reasons why I love her.

**Nekoto:** And you do ecchi things together?

**Voice of Mahoro:** As I told Kanoko, every chance we get. Would you like to see?

_Mahoro enters the living room with a tray with seven tea cups and a pot of tea._

**Suguru:** Mahoro!

_Moving to the table and setting the tray on the table. She fills the tea cups as she speaks._

**Mahoro:** Yes, Suguru and I are to be married, and yes, we share the same bed, and yes we enjoy kissing and cuddling, and yes, someday I hope to be able to give Suguru a family. And yes, I used to believe that everything ecchi was bad. But being in love has changed my prospective on that somewhat.

**Nekoto:** I'm sorry, but it's just that is a concept that I can not grasp.

**Mahoro:** (_Sitting down_) Give it time. It will happen. So what else other than Suguru's and my sex life did you want to talk about?

_Again, there is silence._

**Kanoko:** Actually, we wanted to ask about retirement. None of us really knows what to expect once we are living among civilians. Will they accept us, being androids?

**Mahoro:** Actually, very few people know that I am an android, although that number seems to be growing every day. But the people who do know that I am, accept me as human, or Saint, or maybe a little of each.

**Akiko:** But were you able to fit in without arousing suspicion from those you did not wish to tell?

**Mahoro:** It was difficult at first…

**Suguru:** And sometimes funny…

**Mahoro:** That will be enough out of you. But in truth, I could not have done it without Suguru, although, sometimes I am amazed that he survived the first few weeks I lived here.

**Suguru:** Actually, Mahoro did quite well.

**Sanako:** But you started out with the purpose of becoming Suguru-san's maid. We don't really have any kind of purpose like that.

**Mahoro:** This is true, but all of you could easily find some type of service type work you could do. I'm sure that the hospital could use aids as highly trained as you. I think we have a friend there who could help with that.

**Chiako:** It's just that… well… once we are disarmed… most of our purpose will be taken away and then there is the matter of just how long we will continue to operate.

**Mahoro:** It will be up to you to find purpose for yourself. Your weapons, in the end, have nothing to do with that. And as for your lifespan, the closest anyone can estimate for my lifespan is over four hundred years. When Matthew and I spoke, he said that there would be great sorrow, mainly because of my lifespan, I believe. But there would be times of great joy that would more than make up for the sorrow. I can't make that decision for you though.

**Akiko:** Mahoro-chan, you said something a few moments ago that suddenly struck me. You said that you hoped to give Suguru-san a family. You didn't mean that literally, did you?

**Mahoro:** Actually, yes I did. Someday when the conditions are right, Suguru and I will try to have a baby.

**Akiko:** But you are an android. How is that possible?

**Mahoro:** I'm not exactly sure why or how, but the new android body I was given seems almost fully human. Leesha-san explained that technically and biologically it is possible, but the only way to find out is for Suguru and I to try. Professor Hokato ran some tests and my blood chemistry indicates that I am going through puberty. Oh, by the way Suguru, I need to go shopping for some new bras. The ones I have a getting a little bit tight. Or maybe I should just go without.

_It is quite obvious that Mahoro's sisters are quite uncomfortable with the whole topic._

**Suguru:** Mahoro, be nice to you sisters. I have the feeling that they are in the same situation that Ryuga-sensei was in two weeks ago.

**Kanoko:** Ryuga-sensei?

**Mahoro:** He is a Saint battle android. He's living on Earth now with his sister Sera-san. It is difficult to explain, but Suguru, you may be right.

**Nekoto:** May I ask one other question? Everyone keeps referring to us as your sisters. Why is that?

**Mahoro:** It is just a human convention, but cousin might actually be the more appropriate term. It is just to indicate that we have a close relationship.

**Kanoko:** I've heard you use the term sister to refer to the Kaemisa cyborg… 370… ahhh… Minawa-chan.

**Mahoro:** She is kind of an adopted sister. She ran away from Kaemisa because she could not fulfill her purpose. Suguru and I took her in to protect her and she has simply become part of the family.

**Sanako:** But she is still a Kaemisa cyborg.

**Mahoro:** The Saint doctors were able to retract the cyber enhancements to her basic brain functions, since they never completely integrated. Her physical body is a cyborg, but she is human in terms of her ability to think for herself. And yes, I do consider her my sister as much as I consider all of you my sisters. Now what else do you want to know?

_Scene shifts to Miyuki, Riku, Harune and Slash. Miyuki is pushing Harune in her zero-G chair through the park._

**Miyuki:** Harune-chan, would you like an ice cream?

**Harune:** Oh yes I would. They had something aboard ship that looked like ice cream but it wasn't quite the same.

**Miyuki:** OK. With then end of summer break, this might be the last chance for us to get any.

**Riku:** Would you like me to go and get it?

**Miyuki:** No, I think we can all walk together. So Harune-chan, are you going to tell me?

**Harune:** Tell you what?

**Miyuki:** You know what.

**Harune:** When you tell me about your action.

**Miyuki:** There wasn't any.

**Riku:** If you mean by action what I think you do, we did sleep together.

**Harune:** What?

**Riku:** Five times actually.

**Miyuki:** It's not what you think. What we did is sleep.

**Riku:** That is true. But we did kiss and cuddle and you did let me touch your…

**Miyuki:** (_Blushing_) Yes, we did kiss and cuddle. Enough said.

**Harune:** (_Laughing_) You are so cute when you are embarrassed. But I guess I owe you. There was boy in the room next door to me. His name is Akio and I think he is two months older than me. He broke his arm very badly, so he was confined to his bed. I got to move around with the chair, so I stopped in to say hello. We would talk and I even met his parents and his older brother. He was very nice, but he was really sad because he couldn't move around. They finally let him out of bed two nights before we left for home. He snuck over to my room and we talked almost all night. The last night, he snuck over again. We kinda shared my bed for a while.

**Miyuki:** So my little sister has been to bed with her first boy. So what is this about keeping up appearances in front you Natsune-chan and Akine-chan?

**Harune:** When they found out that I was visiting Akio-kun, they started joking that I had a boy friend too. I decided that I wasn't going to let them think any different. And Akio-kun thought it would be fun if he went along with it. Natsune-chan and Akine-chan think that we were doing all kinds of naughty things together, although the only thing that we really did was kiss.

**Miyuki:** And shared a bed. Why you two are almost married? I'll play along. I won't tell your secrets if you won't tell mine.

**Harune:** Deal. Can I look at your magazines and get some more ideas.

**Miyuki:** I think you have far too many ideas as it is. I'm going to have to warn Mahoro-san to keep a close eye on Suguru-kun.

**Harune:** May I ask you one more question, Onee-chan?

**Miyuki:** You will anyway.

**Harune:** Did it feel good when Riku-kun touched you?

**Miyuki:** (_Stopping and giving Riku a hug_) Better than anything in the world.

_Cut to mid-show break._

_Suguru, Minawa, Hamaji, Riku, Miyuki, Chizu, Kaito, Kiyomi, Rin (in school uniforms), Saori, Ryuga (in professional dress) and Mahoro (in her maid's uniform) are gathered in the office of the secretary to the principal._

**Hamaji:** I felt less nervous talking to the Emperor.

**Kiyomi:** Or shaking hands with the President of the United States.

**Mahoro:** I'd rather be fighting some Kaemisa killer robot, and I still don't understand why I am here.

**Shikijo:** Hopefully he'll just scream at us and get it out of his system.

**Miyuki:** I don't really understand what his problem is.

**Shikijo:** I think I'm a major part of the problem. I'm sure that after firing me he was not happy to be told that he would have to bring me back. I hope my silliness does not cause too many problems for you.

**Suguru:** I think it's more than that. I think he's worried about how to deal with celebrities in the school.

**Chizu:** I hope he doesn't decide to split us up.

**Rin:** I don't think he will do that. That would just spread his problems over that many more classrooms.

**Minawa:** Maybe he will have us in a class all to ourselves. That would be nice.

**Hamaji:** I don't think that will happen either, because your right, that would be nice and I don't think the word nice is in our principal's vocabulary.

_The door to the principal's office opens and the secretary steps out._

**Secretary:** The principal will see you now.

_The secretary opens the door wide and all file in, single file, with Suguru at the lead. They form a single line in front of the principal's desk, where the principal is standing. They all bow and the principal bows in return. The principal sits down._

**Principal:** I believe you know why you are all here today. I will be honest and forthright with you. I would have preferred that none of you were attending school here or teaching here. I perceive that your presence here will cause this school nothing but problems and if I had my way, you would all be attending other schools.

But, there are some people in authority who believe that they know more about running a school than I do, and I am in no position to tell them to mind their own business.

I understand that your activities this summer have placed you in the spotlight, but when you enter this school, that spotlight will be turned off. You should expect no different treatment now than you received before, despite your celebrity status.

**Suguru:** I would expect no different. In fact I believe that is what we were all hoping for after this summer.

**Principal:** I will also tell you that I do not approve of the relationships within your group. It is my understanding that at least three couples are engaged to be married and the other three conduct themselves is a similar manner. Most of you are far too young to be engaged in this type of activity and it sets a very dangerous precedent for the other students in the school. I have no control over your love lives once you leave the school property, but on school property you will conduct yourself properly. There will be no displays of public affection.

**Minawa:** I guess that means no making out in the hallways.

**Principal:** (_Raising his voice_) That is exactly what it means. It is my intent to keep a close watch on all of you. As for our two guests from Saint… I guess that I should be honored that you are here attending our school, but I am not. I don't feel that you belong on our planet, let alone our school. I don't think people understand the potential threat. But again I have nothing to say about it. I will, though, hold them up to the same standards as every other student in this school and I will expect them to perform to those standards. Ryuga-sensei, by the same reasoning, although you are one of the finest science teachers we have had at our school in some time, I don't feel it is proper for you to be teaching our children here on Earth. (_Clearing his throat_) Saori Shikijo, I thought that I was rid of you at the end of the spring term, but here you are again. I do not like you. I think you are a poor teacher and a bad influence. Your habits both in and out of school set a poor example for our students. Now, I have information that you are living with Ryuga-sensei, and…

**Ryuga:** Sir, may I point out to you that your information is somewhat inaccurate. Although Shikijo-sensei and I are technically living under the same roof, that is only because we live in the same apartment building. Saori-san lives in her own apartment and I share an apartment with my sister Sera. It is accurate that we are dating each other, something that we will not interfere with our work as teachers here.

**Principal:** (_Clearing his throat again_) Shikijo, it is my intent to keep a close watch on you. If I find even the smallest indiscretion… the slightest misstep on your part, I promise that I will find a way to have you removed from your position as a teacher and I will do everything in my power to make sure you never teach again. (_Turning now to face Mahoro_) Mahoro, you may be wondering why I asked you to attend this meeting. (_Focus on Mahoro_) You are in a unique position, having four of the students in this room under your direct care. This is a position that I whole-heartedly believe that you are totally unqualified for. (_Mahoro is getting angry_) At your young age I don't think that you have the life experience or maturity to really care for yourself let alone four charges of this age… (_Mahoro is beginning to fume_) and to entice a young man such as Misato-kun into proposing marriage to you I believe is the ultimate immaturity! (_Mahoro is about to speak to argue with the principal_)

**Shikijo:** Sir! I know how you feel about me and you can say anything you want about me… to my face or behind my back… I don't care. But what you are saying about Mahoro-san I can not forgive! You are an ignorant bastard who has no idea of what he is talking about!

**Mahoro:** Sensei…

**Shikijo:** Do you know anything about Mahoro-san's background before she came here? Did you know that she served as a combat specialist for Vesper, fighting in a war against narrow-minded, ignorant men, very much like you, who believed that they were the only people who knew what was best for mankind? You say she has no life experience and is immature. Well I will tell you that Mahoro-san has had more life experience in her short life than the total of all of the people in this town. She has faced death and dying in ways you cannot even hope to imagine. I have more respect for her than for anyone else I know. I know that I would trust my life to her.

**Principal:** (_Standing, hunched over, arms extended down, palms flat on the desk; drawn out_) Are… you… quite… done?

**Shikijo:** (_Taking a deep breath_) Yes.

**Principal:** (_Short pause_) As I said when we started, I have been given no say about your presence her Shikijo, or for that fact, any of you. I have let you know where I stand and what I expect from you. Is it all clear?

**All:** Yes, Sensei.

**Principal:** It is almost time for our opening assembly. I have been asked to introduce our guests from Saint at the assembly, so please be at the front of the auditorium before the assembly starts. After you have met for homeroom, our guests will report to the faculty workroom for placement testing. You are all dismissed.

**Mahoro:** If I might, I would like…

**Principal:** I said that you are dismissed.

_The principal sits back down and begins to shuffle papers, ignoring everyone's presence in the room. They all begin to file out, with Suguru again leading the way. Once outside the office and the door to the office is closed by the secretary, who enters the principal's office, they break formation._

**Mahoro:** I wish to thank you for your support, but you really could have gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble doing that.

**Shikijo:** Your welcome, but I could not stand there and listen to him say such things. Anyway, it looked like you were just about ready to blast him into tiny pieces and I just bought this outfit and blood stains are so difficult to get out.

**Mahoro:** Sensei!

**Shikijo:** Not that I would have minded otherwise.

**Kaito:** Chizu-chan, when you say that someone is an idiot, is that what you mean?

**Chizu:** Exactly!

_Scene shifts to stills of the auditorium showing the opening assembly and the principal introducing Kaito and Riku. Also stills of Rin with Kiyomi, Chizu and Miyuki applauding when Kaito and Riku are introduced, Minawa holding hands with Hamaji, Saori standing next to Ryuga and Suguru smiling at Mahoro who is off to the side, out for view of the principal._

_Scene shifts to classroom 3-4 (show sign) and members of the class carrying on various conversations._

**Kenta:** (_To Hamaji who is standing with Minawa and two other boys_) I can't imagine you even being with a girl, let alone getting married.

**Roka:** Last time I remember, they had to keep extra blood of your type on hand just in case a girl even talked to you.

**Hamaji:** Very funny.

**Roka:** Minawa-chan, I don't understand what you see in Hamaji-kun.

**Minawa:** (_Giving Hamaji a pat on the butt_) Actually, he has a real cute tush.

_Hamaji get a startled look on his face and turns a bright red, as everyone in his small group begins to laugh._

_Scene shifts to Rin and Kiyomi who are talking with several girls._

**Takara:** It must be really tough for you and your mom to be living on your own.

**Rin:** Not really. I don't think my mom and I have ever been happier, and Kiyomi-kun's dad is paying me for the time I spend at the liquor store.

**Kiyomi:** She has a better deal. I don't get paid.

**Rin:** Yeah, but they feed you.

**Kiyomi:** There is that.

**Umeko:** What does it feel like to be engaged?

**Rin:** Nice and scary sometimes, but mostly nice.

**Takara:** Have you set a date?

**Kiyomi:** Not yet, but both of us want to at least finish high school.

**Rin:** Something my mother never had the chance to do. Kiyomi wants to go to college for a business degree.

**Takara:** How about you Rin-chan? What are you going to do after high school?

**Rin:** I think I'm going to just be a stay at home wife… take care of the children and cook for my husband.

**Aoi:** You… cook! You who doesn't know which end of a knife to cut with.

**Rin:** Yes! Me… cook! I took some lessons over the summer.

**Kiyomi:** She's actually a pretty good cook.

**Umeko:** Is that true, or are you just saying that so you don't have to sleep in a separate bed?

**Rin:** Very funny!

**Kiyomi:** Ask Chizu-chan. She'll tell you.

**Takara:** Rin-chan, if you are going to wait until you are out of high school to get married, does that mean you are going to wait until then to… ahhh…

**Rin:** I didn't say that.

_Scene switches to Miyuki, Riku, Chizu and Kaito with several girls, showing off their rings._

**Yoko:** Those are beautiful. So does that mean that you two are engaged too.

**Chizu:** No, just going steady… for now.

**Kioko:** Are there any more like them?

**Miyuki:** Probably. My little sister found one.

**Kioko:** Your little sister?

**Miyuki:** When she was in the hospital on the Saint Command Ship.

**Yoko:** I heard something about that. Is she OK?

**Miyuki:** I think she's milking it a bit, but she's doing better. Hopefully she'll be able to walk again like before in about a month.

**Midori:** Wasn't it scary going out into space?

**Chizu:** Only at first, but once you're on the ship, it's just like being on the ground.

**Kioko:** They are cute. How long are you staying here?

**Kaito:** Leesha-san says we are here as long as we want to stay, and with Chizu-chan here, there isn't any reason for me to leave.

**Riku:** Same here, although I'd really like to take Miyuki-chan to my home ship some day.

**Midori:** Wow! What an idea for a class field trip.

**Kaito:** I don't think the principal would approve… He's an idiot.

**Yoko:** Boy, he learns quick.

**Chizu:** We had a meeting with him this morning before the assembly.

**Kaito:** He's no fun. He doesn't want us making out in the hallways.

_Yoko, Kioko and Midori do a double take and just stare at Kaito._

**Chizu:** Well then, we'll just have to find somewhere else to do it.

_Yoko, Kioko and Midori do a double take again looking back and forth at Chizu and Kaito._

_Scene shifts to Suguru who is talking with another male student._

**Sachio:** I heard some to the teachers talking earlier today. The principal is really angry. He didn't want any of you here at school, especially Shikijo-sensei.

**Suguru:** I know, we heard all about it this morning from him. He made it quite clear how unhappy he was about the whole situation, but there isn't anything he can do about it.

**Sachio:** Just to let you know, all of the students are on your side and most of the parents and teachers.

**Suguru:** That gives me hope.

**Sachio:** My parents want to invite Riku-kun and Kaito-kun over for dinner.

**Suguru:** Go ahead, but I think Miyuki-chan and Chizu-chan come with the package.

**Sachio:** So it really is true that you and Mahoro-san are engaged?

**Suguru:** Yeah. I proposed when the coming back from the Command Ship with Minawa-chan and she said yes after we arrived back on Earth.

**Sachio:** You are lucky. She is so beautiful and seems so nice.

**Suguru:** I think I'm lucky… and blessed.

**Sachio:** Ahhh… is it true that… ahhh… that… ahhh… you're actually one of the aliens.

**Suguru:** Sort of. My grandmother is the Commander of the Command Ship.

**Sachio:** She's your grandmother. I thought that she was one foxy babe.

**Suguru:** Well she is, and I'll let her know you think that, but she is also my grandmother. Maybe when she comes back next month, I'll bring her to school and introduce you to her.

**Sachio:** You would do that. The principal will freak.

**Suguru:** Let him freak. He deserves it.

**Nayoko:** (_Calling out to the class_) Everyone to your places. Sensei is coming.

_Everyone scrambles to their seat, with Miyuki directing Riku to sit in the seat next to her and Chizu drags Kaito to the seat next to her. Hamaji and Minawa sit down next to each other at the back of the classroom._

**Nayoko:** Stand!

_Saori enters through the door as Nayoko takes her seat next to the door.. Saori walks to her desk and turns and faces the class._

**Nayoko:** Bow!

_Everyone bows in unison_

**Whole Class:** Good morning, Shikijo-sensei

**Shikijo:** (_Returning the bow_) Good morning, class. (_Saori straightens up as does the remainder of the class_) Please be seated.

_Everyone sits down_

**Shikijo:** There are several matters of business I need to take care of before we begin class. First, I know it will take some getting used to, but I would appreciate if you would call be Saori. I have gotten used to this over the summer and that is the way I would prefer to be addressed. Secondly, as most of you know, this summer I had the chance of a lifetime to participate in an adventure with several members of the class. Our principal would like this downplayed and for it not to be a distraction to our school work. I would ask your co-operation as much as it is possible. Third, I would like to make some formal introductions to the class.

_Saori turns and writes the names of the twins and Minawa on the board. She nods her head. Minawa steps forward as do Kaito and Riku (after a bit of prodding from Chizu and Miyuki)_

**Shikijo:** (_Once they are at the front of the class_) First, I would like to re-introduce Minawa Andou, who was away sick, and is now well again. Next I would like to introduce our two guests from Saint, Kaito and Riku Shinkibō. They are twins and I'm sorry girls, they are already claimed. Please be kind to them all and help them whenever possible. (_To Minawa, Kaito and Riku_) You may take your seats. (_Saori waits until they are seated_) There is one last matter I wish to discuss. As I said, this summer I had the chance to participate in an adventure that I never could have imagined. I learned a great deal from that experience, but I also learned a great deal from the people who shared that experience with me.

We are facing a future that, three months ago, I would have told you was impossible… A fantasy that is reserved for those people who write science fiction television shows. But that fantasy has become fact and you are the people who will make it all work.

Some of you, ten years from now, may not even live on this planet. Some of you may have careers that were impossible before today. Keep an opened mind and learn from our guests and from each other everything you can. Although today is not the beginning of the school year, it is still a new beginning. Life as we know it will now be different and you will make it happen. Thank you. OK, we don't have much time left. Suguru-kun, would you please accompany Kaito-kun and Riku-kun to the faculty work room, for their placement tests. I do not intend on covering any new Math today, but I would ask you to do the review questions on page 137 for homework tomorrow. We will discuss where we left off once Suguru-kun returns. But in the mean time, let's talk about what happened this summer.

_Cut to modified closing theme with year end credits and featuring Kanoko, Nekoto, Chiako, Sanako and Akiko instead of the normal Triomatic._

_After the theme is done, scene shifts to Suguru entering his house._

**Suguru:** (_Entering the house through the front door_) Mahoro, I'm home.

**Voice of Mahoro:** I'm upstairs in our room. Would you please come up here for a moment?

**Suguru:** I'll be right there.

_Suguru goes up the stairs, carrying his book bag. He arrives at the room and opens the door and enters. As he enters, he is suddenly in shock, dropping his book bag where he stands. The scene shifts to view Suguru from Mahoro's point of view. It is quite obvious that Mahoro is naked._

**Mahoro:** Close the door, Suguru.

_Suguru does so, almost robotically._

**Suguru:** (_Finally recovering enough to speak_) Mahoro, are you trying to seduce me?

**Mahoro:** In fact Suguru, yes I am. Now take off your clothing and come over here and make love to me.

_Cut to black._

* * *

**Afterward and Acknowledgements**

New Beginnings is not the end. As I publish this last episode I am currently writing episode 10 of a next season of Mahoromatic. If things work out as they did for New Beginnings, I should be ready to start publishing that in about two months (and that is even with a nominal amount of writers block and other distractions… like work). Actually some of my most productive time was when I was on the road on work related trips.

Season four (which I have titled "Seasons of Change"), will be getting away from relationship building and get a bit more into action. Kaemisa will be part of that action, but some may show up from places where you least expect it. Oh, there will still be intimate moments, but the story mix will change a bit.

There will be some new characters. Some will be side characters, some will develop into more supporting characters. Some of the other students in Suguru's class will become more than an occasionally mentioned name. I am trying to work with an artist to at least sketch some of these new characters, especially people like the twins.

I would like to acknowledge some people at this time, without which, I never would have been able to produce what I did. First, I would like to acknowledge my son Sean, who was my primary proofreader. Yes he did let some slip through, but it would have been far worse without his able help (If God had intended us to spell, he would not have given us spelling checkers!).

Next, I would like to thank those people on who were my primary reviewers (Makavelli, cnjpg7undead.exe and DrizzlingEnthapy) whose in depth knowledge of the anime was reflected in the concise (and sometime cutting, although always welcome) criticism. My most heartfelt thanks go to AxelTerizaki who provided the forum for my primary review.

I would also like to thank my reviewers on (NefCanuck, TorankusuGohan, J.G. The Game Master, Lord Hiro, DarkFusion and Minakator) who always provided encouragement.

Last but not least, I would like to thank my lovely wife who has put up with the long hours of me writing this story and patiently listening to me talk about it (she is not into anime, but I did get her hooked on Ai Yori Aoshi) She is now not only sure that I am hopeless, but crazy also (well everybody already knew that, my writing endeavor only proved it)

Thank you again for your readership. I will be back, not only with Season Four of Mahoromatic, but maybe some other stories as well.

Doctor Memory

(a.k.a Carl A Potaczala)


End file.
